Our Love Is (Not) Your Business
by PANTONE 14-1513
Summary: Naruto no tiene como costumbre meterse en la vida de los otros, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Una apuesta por ver quien conquista a la solitaria Sakura Haruno, si el joven rebelde Sasuke Uchiha o el heredero Neji Huygga. Estan en juego los deseos de un rubio y una pelinegra. La escuela necesitaba algo de que hablar, lastima que los cotilleos no se pueden comprar (FINALIZADO)
1. Capitulo 1

OUR LOVE IS (NOT) YOUR BUSINESS.

**Aclaración: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es de autoría.**

¡DISFRUTEN!

.

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 1. Las malas ideas siempre suenan muy bien en el momento.**

Para Naruto Uzumaki el querer saber cosas de la vida de los demás era una necesidad básica humana, el morbo que sufrían las personas por enterarse de los últimos chismes era completamente natural y la satisfacción momentánea de tener información de alguien y que esa persona no sepa que la tienes es de los primeros acercamientos de las personas al "poder". Si, quizá era muy exagerado describir de esa manera su fascinación por conocer todo de todos, pero para él era la verdad, es un hecho colectivo que él aceptaba con mayor facilidad que los demás y hechos son hechos.

Pero quizá estar enterado de las vidas de los demás era una cosa y meterse en ellas era ir demasiado lejos y aunque en ocasiones cuando veía atrás en sus épocas de la preparatoria y recordaba esa historia en particular se arrepentía un poco sobre como había hecho las cosas también se sentía satisfecho. Ya podía reírse de eso, pero en su momento solo fue estrés total.

Caminaba con su ya clásica energía por los pasillos de la escuela tratando de encontrar a una persona. Estudiaba en el colegio St. Akatuski, una institución muy exclusiva en la ciudad donde vivía y que solo recibía a los alumnos de la elite social de Konoha. Él estaba ahí pues su padre era el mismísimo alcalde del distrito y su madre era una famosa diplomática y activista, por lo tanto y gracias a su apellido podía permitirse estar ahí.

A lo lejos pudo ver la silueta y el cabello inconfundibles de su novia Hinata Hyugga quien se encontraba platicando muy animada en el jardín de la escuela con la rubia y en su opinión demasiado llamativa Ino Yamanaka. Hinata pertenecía a una importantísima familia dueña de muchos hoteles y tiendas en todo el país del fuego, la chica era preciosa a ojos de todos, con sus hermosos ojos perla, su cabello largo negro y suave y su bello rostro de facciones amables y tiernas.

—¡Hinata! — grito de forma escandalosa mientras corría hacia su chica quien le sonreía gustosa de verlo, Ino solo los miro incomoda, no se acostumbraba a la pareja tan rara que hacían esos dos —. ¿Cómo ha estado mi dulce ángel hoy? Y… ¿Qué tal todo Ino?

—He estado bien Naruto-kun, y gracias por saludar también a Ino-chan.

—Aunque no te alegre ni a mi el vernos Uzumaki — comento la rubia mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Naruto solo se rio falsamente por el comentario, no quería incomodar a su novia y él e Ino estaban haciendo lo mejor posible por estar en paz solo por el bien de la pelinegra.

Al voltear a ver a su alrededor vio a su mejor amigo con otros dos chicos del colegio, quienes en su opinión no competían con su maravillosa personalidad para ser verdaderos amigos y confidentes de Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha y él se conocían desde niños, si había una familia respetable y poderosa por sobre las demás esa era la familia Uchiha, dueños de una importante empresa de autos que a su vez también producía otros diferentes artículos electrónicos. Pero pese a la buena reputación de sus padres y hermano mayor, Sasuke era la oveja negra de la familia, por demás problemático y difícil de tratar. Se metía en bares y participaba en carreras de motocicletas clandestinas. Además, media población femenina de la escuela donde estudiaban se moría por sus ojos negros y afilados, la piel pálida y el cabello azabache y rebelde, así como por su actitud en ocasiones coqueta con las chicas y en ocasiones desinteresada con ellas, era misterioso. Aunque a Naruto solo le parecía un idiota.

—¡Oi Teme, te veo en historia! — volvió a gritar, a lo que su amigo solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

—No es fácil ser amigo de Sasuke ¿eh cariño? — pregunto Hinata con un poco de burla en su voz.

—Nah, a veces creo que el hecho de que se comporte así es porque es un imbécil que no me aprecia.

—Quizá solo necesita una novia que lo controle — comento Ino con una mirada zorruna siguiendo con la mirada al azabache que se detenía a platicar con otra estudiante demasiado coqueta en su opinión —. Pero no me refiero a esas zorras con las que anda siempre.

Hinata y su novio voltearon a ver en la dirección que Ino indicaba y coincidieron en eso.

—Dudo que a Uchiha-san le guste alguien.

—Oh Hinata amor, a él le gusta alguien — Naruto le quito la bebida a su novia y tomo de ella ante la mirada incrédula de las chicas, Ino comenzó a toser descontroladamente, su limonada había pasado demasiado rápido por su garganta producto de la sorpresa, dar un chisme era era en serio divertido.

—¡Pues entonces rubio idiota dinos quien es! — grito la rubia una vez que pudo volver a respirar y con el saber todo escrito en sus ojos.

—¡Ino-chan!

—No… — se limito a decir el Uzumaki haciéndose del rogar.

—Naruto-kun… por favor — suplico Hinata tomándolo del brazo y su novio sonrió con diversión, ni siquiera su correcta chica se podía resistir a algo así.

—Muy bien, es Sakura Haruno — soltó como si no fuera de importancia y las chicas hicieron una pequeña pausa para reflexionar.

La verdad es que se sorprendieron, pero no se les hizo extraño, Sakura no era fea en lo absoluto, a decir verdad, calificaba como la chica perfecta en cualquier aspecto. Era hermosa, con su cabello rosado largo y rizado ligeramente, tenia un cuerpo bonito y un rostro esculpido con mucho detalle de ojos verdes y grandes, nariz pequeña y labios voluptuosos. Era la mas inteligente de la escuela, practicaba artes marciales, tocaba el violín y tenia un buen comportamiento. Era amable y tenia un aire algo salvaje pero también delicado en ella. Pero aun con todas esas características no tenia amigos y almorzaba sola todos los días.

—¿Cómo sabes eso Naruto? — pregunto Ino con interés, alguna buena fuente debía tener ese idiota de Uzumaki.

—Él me lo confeso ademas de que siempre la esta viendo, lo he visto seguirla cuando terminan las clases, pero es un cobarde para hablarle.

—Yo he hablado con ella, tuvimos que hacer un proyecto para biología — confesó Hinata —. Es muy inteligente y se porto de maravilla conmigo, me dejo preguntarle sobre cosas de las que tenia dudas sobre la materia y me dio algunos consejos… además… esa visita no solo sirvió para conocerla.

Sus dos amigos la miraron con los ojos bien abiertos por el hecho de que la Hyugga quisiera compartir cosas de su vida con ellos y adicionalmente fueran interesantes.

—Oh ustedes me están matando… — dramatizó Ino, era mucha información que digerir en un día.

Esos momentos eran valiosos para Naruto, el valor del cotilleo era muy grande, podías unir a las personas con el y a la vez pasar un buen rato.

—¿A qué te refieres Hinata?

—Pues… se que a mi primo Neji le gusta desde entonces — sonrió cómplice, no era su estilo revelar ese tipo de cosas, pero bien dicen que no es un chisme si no fue primero un secreto y ellos ya estaban conversando en confianza.

—¡A Neji! — dijo la rubia sorprendida llevándose las manos al corazón —¡Esa frentona es una suertuda!

—Jaja eso creo Ino-chan, la verdad es una idea que me agrada mucho, creo que a mi primo realmente le haría bien una chica como Sakura-chan.

—¡Claro que no cariño! — interrumpió Naruto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con mirada muy seria para tratarse del rubio mas tonto de todos — ¡A Sasuke le haría bien una chica como Sakura!

Ambos se miraron por un momento, Hinata lo pensó, pensó en no decir nada, pero ella realmente quería que la pelirrosa tuviera algo con su primo, él era un chico demasiado serio y correcto, casi nunca lo veía sonreír o divertirse y Sakura era una pequeña esperanza y un excelente plan para que Neji se tomara un respiro de sus obligaciones y pensara más en su felicidad.

Naruto tampoco quería discutir, pero Sasuke necesitaba mucho mas a la Haruno, una chica correcta, sencilla y amable como ella podría llevar por un mejor camino a su amigo, un idiota que se rehusaba a enamorarse y a sentar cabeza y que se metía en problemas a cada rato. Es bien sabido que el amor cambia a las personas.

—Uchiha-san nunca se le declararía cariño.

—Pues Neji no podría tener una relación con nadie por lo parco y estirado que es, cariño.

—Uchiha-san seguro no la conquistara con sus aires de playboy.

—Ahhh, pues dudo que el memorándum de Neji invitándola a tomar el té como un par de ancianas logre enamorarla.

—¡Sasuke es un irresponsable!

—¡Y Neji un aburrido!

Mientras la pareja discutía pasivo-agresivamente Ino no podía consigo misma, es que era tan divertido verlos así y mientras comía una uva directo del almuerzo de su amiga se le ocurrió una gran idea.

—¡Oigan! — llamo y ambos jóvenes la miraron aun con el fuego del enojo en sus ojos —. ¿Porque no arreglan esto con una apuesta?

—¿Apuesta? — dijeron a la vez los enamorados.

—Si, cada quien tiene su favorito, entonces apuesten quien la conquista primero.

Naruto y Hinata meditaron un momento más calmados, ¿apostar las vidas amorosas de sus seres queridos? Eso seguro solo podría ser o una idea muy buena o muy estúpida y honestamente sonaba estúpida. Ino interpreto su pausa como indecisión y no lo podía permitir, le hacia falta un poco de drama a la escuela.

—¿O no confían en sus amigos?

—¡Aceptamos! — respondió en automático el Uzumaki y su novia asintió con la cabeza —. Y el perdedor… deberá robar las botellas de sake de la directora Tsunade.

—Y llevarlas a una fiesta que se hará para el ganador, y donde el perdedor llegará vestido como gallina — completo las condiciones la Hyugga.

—¿Entonces tenemos una apuesta tortolos?

—Así es Ino.

Oh claro que sí, los mejores momentos de la juventud se experimentan con las fiestas, el amor, las aventuras y las apuestas y este grupo de adolescentes lo sabían muy bien. Pobre Sakura, esta en medio de un asunto del que no tiene idea y que podría escalar impensablemente alto.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2. Despierta Sasuke.**

.

.

.

Lidiar con las chicas de su escuela jamás había sido tarea sencilla, en general ser él no era nada fácil.

Desde cumplir con la escuela lo suficiente para no reprobar, estar con sus amigos, atender a sus chicas y mantener una imagen más o menos decente en casa. Era agotador, y no podía acostumbrarse.

Esa mañana estaciono su motocicleta en el espacio designado con su nombre en el estacionamiento de la escuela y fue cuando Suigetsu y Juugo se acercaron, el primero diciendo una bola de idioteces y el segundo tan callado como él siempre era, conforme avanzaban las chicas los miraban coqueteando con su cabello o susurrándose entre ellas vulgaridades, no necesitaba de mucho pensar para saber que era el chico más deseado del instituto, quizá de la ciudad, ya pensaría después que tipo de encuesta hacer para comprobarlo.

Era tan cómodo ser adorado por todos… o casi todos.

A lo lejos logro ver como la chica que le robaba los suspiros caminaba, tan sola y bonita como siempre.

Asi que suspiro.

Sakura le gustaba desde hace más o menos unos 6 meses y jamás había podido entablar una conversación decente con ella, mucho menos invitarla a salir. Ella no era como las otras chicas de la escuela. Empezando con lo bella que era, lo educada y diferente además de su aparente timidez y en una escuela donde todos se aseguran de estar en la mejor posición posible y dejar a los demás siempre abajo por la excusa que fuera, las características de la perfecta Sakura eran una receta para quedarse sola por siempre.

Él mismo, aunque gustaba de ella no la conocía fuera de lo superficial.

Se había enamorado de ella durante la fiesta de navidad de la escuela, había acudido enfermo de gripa y se la estaba pasando terrible por ello, incluso había corrido a cada chica que se le había acercado y sus amigos por su mal humor lo habían abandonado. Era horrible pero la realidad era que había visto por primera vez y de cerca a Sakura Haruno cuando ella pasaba por enfrente y él le había estornudado sonoramente encima.

Ella llevaba un vestido de terciopelo azul marino, corto y sencillo y su cabello tan extraño suelto con ligeras ondas en él, se dirigía a la salida cuando había ocurrido el incidente y ante los balbuceos de Sasuke por disculparse por haber empapado con su saliva a la chica más hermosa que había conocido ella solo le sonrió y con una leve risa le había preguntado si estaba enfermo y ante su afirmativa le dijo que por favor se recuperara pronto para luego desaparecer de la fiesta.

Su primer acercamiento era obvio que no había sido exitoso, pero en sus sueños al menos, él quiere corregir ese error y volver a hablar con ella.

En la clase de historia siempre se sentaba al fondo, desde ahí era posible ver con mejor detenimiento a la pelirrosa que se sentaba enfrente cerca de la ventana y que siempre parecía tan ajena a todo a su alrededor. Estaba tan concentrado viéndola que casi mata a Naruto cuando se le acerco de sorpresa con su escandalo habitual.

—¡Que tal todo teme!

—Dobe… — Sasuke lo miro mal, estaba interfiriendo con su vigilancia y no era como que podía ver a Sakura hoy mas tarde cuando saliera de la escuela a las 2:35 y se fuera caminando a casa por la 73°, tenia cosas que hacer ese día —. Hoy no tengo tiempo de tus estupideces Naruto.

—Claro, como vas a tener tiempo para mi si te la pasas acosando a Sakura y no despegando tu atención de ella.

Maldito Naruto, jamás debió contarle que ella era la chica que le gustaba, era obvio que se aprovecharía de la situación algún día y utilizaría la información en su contra. Que estúpido había sido.

—Dejame en paz ¿quieres?

—Vamos Sasuke, si jamás te acercas a ella como esperas que se vuelvan novios.

—¿Cuándo dije que quería que fuéramos novios? — podía sonar raro, pero de cierta forma una de las razones por las que no se atrevía a hablarle a Sakura era porque realmente no deseaba una relación, no eran lo suyo, él era un chico de uniones libres y aventuras de una noche y por supuesto era obvia que si Sakura no llegaba ni siquiera a tener un amigo tampoco consideraría algo así con él.

—Solo te engañas a ti mismo, pero como desees — dijo el rubio tratando de animarlo, pero Sasuke siempre era tan difícil de convencer y quería gritarle "hellouuuu, te necesito para una apuesta idiota, sé un buen amigo" pero ese era el plan de medidas desesperadas —. Yo solo digo que el destino no va a confabular a tu favor en esto, tienes que actuar tu.

Justo cuando iba a responderle a ese idiota entrometido que se había autoproclamado su mejor amigo entro la profesora Anko a clases, ¡Grandioso! Un buen culo en el que entretenerse en la hora cuando se aburriera de observar a Sakura.

—Escuchen jóvenes, se acercan las primeras evaluaciones parciales y el siguiente trabajo que realizaran contara con un 60% de su calificación total, será un proyecto en parejas y se entregara el martes de la semana que entra — explico la mujer con el mal humor inscrito en su cara y al ver que nadie la estaba escuchando solo pudo pensar "demonios debí ser stripper ahí abunda la atención, pubertos idiotas" —. Armare las parejas.

Sasuke como era costumbre no podía concentrarse, debía admitir que los buenos traseros eran su debilidad y el de la profesora podía entrar en su top 10, así que ni siquiera puso atención al orden de compañeros de equipo que la mujer estaba haciendo ¿aceptaría ella tener algo con él? Nada era imposible.

Excepto su ángel de cabello rosa claro está.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha! — lo llamo con mucho disgusto la mujer —. ¿Escuchaste?

Diablos, ¿estaba hablando con él?

—Realmente no señorita ¿podría repetirlo? — respondió sonriendo, habría que plantar la semilla de su coquetería de formas implícitas, lastima que ella solo lo miro mal.

—Dije que hará pareja con Sakura Haruno ¿alguna objeción? ¿no? Qué bueno porque no me interesa — dijo con voz seca y se volteo a seguir ordenando los equipos faltantes.

Esa mujer…

Es mujer lo había emparejado con Sakura.

Con la Sakura de los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca.

La de la voz y sonrisa amables.

Volteo a ver a Naruto cuando razono todo en su cabeza.

"_¿Qué el destino no iba a que dobe?" _ Le comunico con la mirada.

"_Bastardo arrogante" _le contestotelepáticamente el rubio, que en realidad no estaba molesto, si Sasuke hacia las cosas bien con esta super oportunidad Hinata se iba a arrepentir de haber apostado con él.

Realmente el Uchiha no sabía que pensar de eso y no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo cuando la vio levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia donde él estaba, el salón era amplio por lo que la caminata de la chica hasta él fue como en cámara lenta y le supo a gloria.

Sakura tenía la falda del vestido del uniforme lo suficientemente corta para poderle ver las largas y contorneadas piernas ¿desde cuándo habían estado ahí esas obras de arte? No llevaba el habitual suéter negro sino solo la camisa blanca que estaba debajo del vestido, estaba tan concentrado que juraba que podía verle los senos saltar ligeramente a cada paso que daba junto con su cabello suelto y rizado en las puntas.

¿Cómo podía desear a una mujer como Anko si Sakura era el paquete completo?

La vio frente a él, sonriéndole ligeramente y extendiéndole la mano.

—Espero hagamos un buen trabajo juntos — le dijo la chica suavemente, Sasuke acepto su saludo y pensó para sí mismo "oh nena, haríamos tantos buenos trabajos juntos como no te imaginas, preciosos niños por ejemplo".

—Lo mismo digo — simplemente contesto sin pensar, incluso había olvidado añadir un tono de voz más seductor, más para conquistar a una chica, más digno de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ella se sentó a su lado y comenzó a explicarle cosas acerca del tema y como podrían organizar el trabajo para tenerlo listo a tiempo, pero el joven de ojos negros como su chaqueta de cuero definitivamente no le estaba poniendo atención.

Era tan linda de cerca.

Su rostro era definitivamente precioso, le encantaba la forma de su nariz y sus mejillas con un ligero sonrojo natural en ellas. Su frente era amplia, perfecta para repartir besos y pegar la suya propia para verla más de cerca. Tenía las pestañas en extremo largas y parecían rozarle la piel cuando parpadeaba, pero no ocultaban el verde brillante de sus grandes ojos los cuales se frotaba en ocasiones en un gesto infantil pero tierno.

Debía admitir que no tenía mucho pecho en comparación con las demás chicas de la escuela o las que en algún momento de la vida se había tirado, pero se podía imaginar cuan preciosos serian sus senos por debajo de la lencería blanca que seguro llevaba debajo del uniforme.

Y bajando aún más su mirada se encontró con sus deliciosos muslos, parecían tan suaves y lechosos, debía ser un placer poder subir por ellos con su lengua en busca de algo aún más especial.

Definitivamente las chicas como Sakura debían estar en museos no estudiando entre mortales.

¡Y solo tenía 17 años, seria aún más divina cuando creciera seguramente!

Ese pensamiento y el tenerla finalmente cerca sirvieron para que se diera cuenta y se admitiera a si mismo que estaba terrible y perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Sakura Haruno debía ser suya para la eternidad.

"Mia" pensó atrayéndose en sus fantasías.

—¡Sa-sasuke-kun! — lo llamo la voz de su futura novia y esposa sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Tenía el rostro demasiado cerca de el de ella y claramente con intenciones de besarla, la chica estaba sumamente sonrojada y sorprendida por los actos del joven junto a ella, y decimos actos porque Sasuke también tenía la mano apretando un muslo de la chica peligrosamente cerca del tesoro entre sus piernas.

¡ESPERA!

¡¿QUE ESTABA HACIENDO?!

Con rapidez y con mucha vergüenza el Uchiha aparto la mano del cuerpo de la chica e intento decir algo, pero no salía nada, no sabía que decir. ¿Era un mal momento para decirle que en ocasiones se perdía en sus pensamientos y se olvidaba de lo demás?

Y antes de que pudiera formular una oración coherente ella hablo.

—Emmm, ehhh yo… — la chica tomo un papel y un bolígrafo de Sasuke y comenzó a escribir con torpeza y aun roja y apenada por lo que había pasado — e-esta será tu parte cuando la termines solo envíamela y yo hare el resto, por favor.

Dejo en la mesa la nota con las instrucciones y su dirección de correo electrónico y salió huyendo del salón tomándose el dobladillo de la falda entre los dedos como queriendo bajarla y cubrirse de su mirada.

Era un cabrón, algo obvio para todos, pero en ese momento solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa.

Su dulce ángel lo había llamado Sasuke-kun.

¿Quién debía estar más avergonzado? La chica manoseada por un playboy en ascenso o el mini abusador de inocentes jovencitas. Quizá Sasuke necesita recordar que vivir en la realidad le permitirá vivir experiencias mejores que las de sus fantasías.

Una vez más pobre Sakura, está metida en algo de lo que no tiene ni idea.

.

.

.

¿Qué tal el segundo capítulo?

Dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias de lo que les gustaría ver en la historia plis. Graciaaas :D


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3. Hare lo que tú. **

.

.

.

"Estúpido estúpido estúpido"

Era en lo único que Naruto podía pensar después de haber visto la escena que Sasuke había montado en la clase de historia y que por supuesto al estar tan pendientes de lo que la posible pareja más atractiva de la escuela hacía todos habían visto y de la cual ya se estaban comenzando a correr rumores.

¿Sería ese el fin de sus oportunidades de ganar la apuesta?

Por supuesto que no, no podía permitirse perder en este asunto, fuera de que robar el sake de Tsunade podría costarle las pelotas él realmente quería ver a Hinata arrepintiéndose de haberlo retado y si en el camino Sasuke se enderezaba pues que mejor.

Y ahora estaba ahí en medio del salón escuchando los susurros y las apresuradas conclusiones que todos hacían sobre lo que había sucedido. Al parecer tendría que pensar el solo en que hacer porque su idiota y ahora "acosador" amigo se había largado unos minutos después que Sakura dejando un escándalo a su paso.

Muy bien, era hora de practicar uno de sus escondidos talentos, uno de los que no precisamente le gustaba tener.

—No comprendo porque tanto alboroto chicos — comenzó el chico rubio llamando la atención de todos los que aún seguían ahí, incluso la profesora Anko quien no se había dado cuenta de nada lo miro curiosa —. Lo que Sasuke haga con su novia no es asunto nuestro.

—¿Novia? — mascullaron sorprendidos varios estudiantes, como era que nadie sabía de eso.

—¡Mientes Uzumaki! — lo acuso una chica — Si Sasuke-kun tuviera novia todos lo sabríamos.

—Es que ellos llevan lo suyo muy discretamente, pero como dije no es asunto nuestro lo que hagan.

Acto seguido tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la salida dejando un barullo más grande que el anterior.

"Oh Naruto, eres el mejor"

Después de eso la noticia del nuevo noviazgo de la escuela se había corrido por todas partes y ya todos estaban enterados o más bien mal informados sobre el asunto de la "princesa" y el "don juan" de St. Akatuski.

* * *

Al día siguiente podría decirse que la cosas se volvieron extrañas para Sakura de forma muy evidente. Desde que había llegado por la mañana no dejaba de sentir la mirada de todos, quienes automáticamente al verla se susurraban cosas entre ellos, era obvio que hablaban de ella, pero ¿por qué? ¿se habrían enterado de lo ocurrido con Sasuke?

Dios se moría de la vergüenza.

Ser manoseada por el tipo con la peor reputación de toda la escuela no era precisamente la manera de empezar su segundo año de preparatoria y ser objeto de chismes tampoco era forma de continuarlo.

Se sonrojo violentamente al recordar todo, debía admitir que Sasuke era guapo, mucho siendo sincera, pero eso no hacía aceptables sus acciones. Creyó que podría trabajar bien con él y quizá podrían ser amigos, pero como siempre estaba equivocada.

Ningún chico querría ser su amigo sin pedir algo más después.

Ni ninguna chica la aceptaría en su grupo social solo por no ser como ellas.

La escuela ya era muy complicada para ella, no necesitaba que Sasuke Uchiha solo le hiciera más difícil el sobrevivir ahí, aunque pensándolo bien ni siquiera lo que estaba pasando era tan horrible como estar en casa.

* * *

—¿Qué tu les dijiste qué? — dijo definitivamente molesto el chico de cabello azabache cuando escucho lo que Naruto había dicho.

¡Novia! Naruto les había dicho a todos que Sakura era su novia. Se paso exasperado la mano por el cabello, ese no era el plan.

Bueno en realidad nunca tuvo un plan respecto a ella, siempre se imaginó que las cosas solo se darían, pero ahora gracias a Naruto tenía una novia.

Una novia que debía odiarlo por lo que había sucedido y él no la culpaba, pero tampoco podía decirse que se sentía arrepentido de lo que había sucedido. Después de la penosa escena en la clase de historia no había podido quitarse de la mente la suavidad y la sensación de la carne de su pierna en su mano ni mucho menos la imagen de su fino rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas por un inesperado acto suyo.

Sakura era como una fiebre para él, lo ponía en mal estado y lo dejaba desarmado. Pero era algo que le fascinaba, quizá debía intentar quitarse la enfermedad de encima y volverse inmune a ella o mejor aún él mismo convertirse en una para ella.

Un mal incontrolable que la consumiría de puro enamoramiento.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser que se enamorara de él?

—Debo de irme dobe — dijo el Uchiha metido en sus pensamientos e ideando planes y resultados en su mente —. Tengo que arreglar lo que has hecho.

Y se retiró de ahí con una sonrisa entre malévola y tonta.

Naruto solo podía preguntarse si le había dado el empuje correcto a su amigo o si se había equivocado y se alzó de hombros mientras caminaba rumbo a buscar a Hinata, él haría lo necesario para ganar esa apuesta, es decir, conseguirle novia a Sasuke.

Fue la misma Hinata quien lo encontró primero y lo encerró con ella en el salón de música que en ese momento estaba vacío para que pudieran hablar "tranquilamente"

—Cariño… — comenzó el rubio un poco nervioso, ese era un lado que no había visto de ella jamás, el que era competitivo y brusco —. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Acaso vas a violarme? Por mi encantado.

—Ahorrémonos tus confundidas conclusiones, hiciste trampa Naruto-kun — dijo la pelinegra con un puchero, lo que había hecho su novio había sido una falta a las reglas que no habían puesto pero que debieron hacer — Les dijiste a todos que Sakura y Sasuke son novios y aceleraste las cosas indebidamente, no sabía que teníamos permiso de meternos así en lo que ellos hagan.

—Hina-chan debemos hacerlo de alguna forma — él se cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza y sonrió arrogante — no podemos confiar ninguno de los dos en que nuestros perros de pelea hagan las cosas solos, son de raza estúpida, necesitan una ayudita, ¿o acaso estas preocupada de que Sasuke sea más rápido y efectivo que Neji con los planes que tengo para ganar?

Hinata enrojeció de la ira, a veces su novio podía convertirse en un sujeto arrogante y pasar a sentirse intocable, pero eso no era con ella ¡y no lo iba a permitir! Si Naruto podía meter su chismosa, perfecta, bronceada y dulce nariz (calma, Huygga) en donde no lo llamaban ella también lo haría y mucho mejor que él.

Si bien Neji no era un experto en eso, ella sabía que podría cortejar a Sakura de mejor manera que el "manos largas" de Sasuke Uchiha era un hecho comprobable, le daría toda la ayuda que necesitara e iban a ganar juntos esa apuesta ¡por la felicidad de su primo! O mejor aún, por el goce de ver a Naruto disculpándose por haber sido un engreído.

—No estoy preocupada en lo absoluto — dijo más calmada y confiada la de ojos perla volviendo a su tono de voz normal calmado y dulce — Mi primo ganara esto y le brindare mi ayuda, así como tú le diste la tuya a Uchiha-san y ya que no juegas limpio yo tampoco lo hare. Ino-chan y yo nos encargaremos de que incluso antes de las vacaciones de invierno Neji y Sakura sean la nueva pareja más genial de la escuela y ya que dos mentes femeninas, inteligentes y astutas como las nuestras son mejores que una sola y para colmo promedio, el resultado casi se puede predecir.

Le echo las manos al cuello mientras le sonreía, pero las palabras afiladas que le había dicho al Uzumaki no parecían precisamente las de una devota novia como ella. Naruto pensó en que debía tener cuidado de que ahora no se enterara de ninguno de los movimientos que haría y que de igual forma él debía anticiparse a todos los de ella. La cargo de la cintura y pego su mejilla a la suave y blanca de ella.

—Eso lo veremos cariño, lo cierto es que te llevo la delantera en esto — la miro a los ojos fijamente y añadió — y hechos son hechos, así que vamos a almorzar algo.

Ella asintió complacida y mientras salían del salón ambos pensaron en que las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes en adelante y de preferencia dramáticas también.

Los asuntos ajenos en ocasiones pueden separar a una pareja, pero en el caso de ellos solo hacia su relación más emocionante y fuerte.

.

.

.

Este capítulo fue algo corto, pero pronto aparecerá Neji por fin.

**¿Alguien esta al día con los spoilers del Sasuke Retsuden?** Es un gran año para el SasuSaku y a las que somos fans de incluso antes de que fuera cannon o que nos encanta demasiado la pareja les mando un super abrazote de fan a fan, nos merecíamos algo asi y mi corazón en esta ocasión mas que nunca se encuentra con mis hermanas del fandom.

Dejen sus comentarios sobre que les parece la historia y que quieren ver, me ayudaría mucho en serio. Hasta la próxima :D


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4. De hecho, él si es un rival.**

.

.

.

Su reputación era intachable. Nada negativo podía decirse de él.

Y en ocasiones esa era una de las cosas que odiaba de su vida.

Neji Huygga tenía la certeza de que durante toda su vida cada logro acumulado, cada curso que había terminado con honores, cada cosa que hacía bien lo había formado como persona, pero no como él esperaba pues nunca ha conseguido reconocerse como un individuo del que pudiera enorgullecerse de ser.

Era todo lo que el mundo esperaba que fuera, era guapo, educado, inteligente y devoto a todo en lo que se comprometía. Pero simplemente porque así se movía la vida para él, no porque tuviera en algún momento el deseo de serlo.

Su apariencia era impecable y galante. De ojos perlas como toda su familia, misteriosos serios y aparentemente fríos. Piel blanca y sin ninguna imperfección a pesar de estar pasando por su adolescencia. Su cabello castaño oscuro antes largo lo había cortado hace relativamente poco, prefiriendo un estilo diferente a lo que acostumbraba gustarle, corto de los lados, pero con la parte de arriba más larga y peinada, aunque con una imágen rebeldemente, estilo que en opinión de las chicas lo hacía ver sexy. La nariz afilada, los labios delgados y la mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte terminaban por coronar el perfecto perfil del Huygga y le concedían el aire "mata ovarios" que su prima Hanabi le había mencionado que tenía.

Ese día había escogido usar un abrigo beige encima del uniforme en lugar de la chaqueta negra que todos usaban y llevaba los primeros 3 botones de la camisa blanca abiertos, creía que se veía bien y cuando las chicas de su escuela pasaban cerca de la banca del jardín donde había elegido sentarse para leer y coquetas le decían un "buenos días" al que él solo asentía podía comprobarlo. No era como que le importara lo que pensaran las féminas del colegio sobre su persona, pero si era sincero ya se había vuelto una manía siempre querer estar presentable.

Decidió que debía seguir su lectura mientras su prima salía de clase. Solía esperarla para llevarla a casa cuando su novio (el rubio más extraño que había conocido en toda su vida) no podía acompañarla.

Justo en ese momento la persona que llevaba atormentándolo por algunos meses apareció caminando por el pasillo. Sakura, arrebatadora e inconsciente de su belleza como siempre. Parecía algo nerviosa y evitaba la mirada de todos los que estaban cerca de ahí, quienes parecían tener algo con ella porque no dejaban de observarla y susurrar cosas entre ellos.

Por un momento ella como sintiendo su mirada volteo a verlo y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que levantaba su mano en un saludo. Le respondió también con una sonrisa que le salió más como una mueca y ella que no había detenido su paso lo miro por sobre su hombro y rio ligeramente. Era normal que como no se conocían lo suficiente ella no se haya acercado a conversar con él, pero aun así eso lo desanimaba un poco.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos apareció su prima quien gentilmente le toco el hombro mientras también observaba como Sakura se perdía en los rincones de St. Akatsuki. Neji dio un respingo ante el contacto, pero no se molestó en ocultar que había estado viendo a la pelirrosa.

—Sakura-chan siempre está sola — comenzó a decir la joven pelinegra mientras emprendían el camino al estacionamiento donde estaba el coche gris de Neji y lo abordaban saliendo del colegio rumbo a la mansión donde ambos vivían —. Creo que esa es una ventaja porque cuando quieras hablar con ella, nada te lo impediría.

El joven solo sonrió con burla. Hinata conocía de sus sentimientos, no porque él se los confesara sino porque no se molestaba en negarlo ¿para qué?

Sakura no era nadie de quien avergonzarse, por lo que sabía de ella en realidad era alguien de quien podría enorgullecerse si fuera su novia. Sus propias cualidades y las de ella los harían una pareja modelo muy admirada sin lugar a dudas.

—En algún momento lo hare, pero cuando la ocasión se dé entre los dos — dijo Neji con la voz suave y tratando de no parecer grosero con Hinata, ella parecía preocuparse por su bienestar y lo apreciaba en serio, pero no quería apresurarse a hacer algún movimiento.

Claro que Hinata se preocupaba por él, pero, aunque la felicidad de su primo estaba en la lista de prioridades, en el número 1 estaba la apuesta con Naruto.

—Oh, pero Neji ¿acaso no te enteraste? — alzo un poco la voz y fingió preocupación para que el castaño le pusiera la debida atención — Hay un rumor acerca de que Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura son novios y nadie sabe si es verdad.

Esas no eran noticias que se debían dar cuando uno conducía.

No solo era un rumor, ¡era un rumor horrible! En la escuela no había peor opción para una chica como novio que el hijo menor de los Uchiha. Era tan rebelde, egoísta, despreocupado y mujeriego.

Eso no era lo que una chica como Sakura se merecía. Ella debía estar al lado de alguien que fuera considerado, amable y que solo tuviera ojos para verla y quererla a ella ¡Alguien como él!

—Ah — fue lo único que dijo a su pariente, pero por la expresión tan fría, confundida y molesta de su rostro Hinata supo que había logrado lo que quería.

—Por su bien espero que sea mentira — procedió la chica —. Ambos sabemos que ella tiene que estar con alguien más.

Después ambos callaron.

Hinata dio el primer empujón a su primo.

Y Neji decidido por fin hacer algo respecto a Sakura Haruno.

Pero no pudo hablar con ella al día siguiente ni los 3 días después de ese. La de ojos verdes se había ausentado sin avisar y no había asistido a clases, lo malo era que como ella no tenía ningún amigo en el colegio nadie sabía la razón de su ausencia.

En el cuarto día que ella falto él decidió hurtar el lugar donde ella almorzaba todos los días, en la banca más alejada de los salones de clases cerca de la cancha de beisbol. Era un sitio agradable, había un árbol que proporcionaba sombra al lugar y corría un viento gentil que refrescaba el ambiente.

Neji comía con lentitud los dangos que había llevado ese día mientras leía unas páginas de la novela que recientemente había comenzado, cuando al levantar la mirada de su libro diviso la figura de Sasuke Uchiha acercándose hacia donde él estaba.

El muchacho vestía una chaqueta de mezclilla negra sobre una sudadera color blanco y pantalones y calzado oscuros. No era totalmente estricto llevar el uniforme todos los días, la escuela no le interesaba mucho el tema de la ropa, pero no podía evitar pensar que el estilo de vestir de Sasuke junto con las perforaciones en las orejas y el cabello algo largo y despeinado eran inapropiados para un chico que pertenecía a la élite de Konoha, eso sin mencionar que el Uchiha también llevaba un cigarrillo entre los labios aun sin encender pero que Neji sabía que consumiría después.

Sasuke por su lado también se permitió observar al Hyugga conforme a paso firme se acercaba al lugar donde su casi novia solía estar durante los descansos. Neji le parecía un tipo pretencioso que aparentaba siempre ser correcto sin tener una razón para serlo, demasiado serio y adulto para su edad. Ahora mismo vestía una camisa color hueso y unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla y sobre sus hombros había una gabardina negra. No le agradaba, pero tampoco lo odiaba por lo que no pensó que ocurriría algo malo si le preguntaba si sabía algo de Sakura.

—¿Qué tal Neji? — dijo el Uchiha parándose a su lado con una sonrisa de lado.

—No mucho Sasuke — contesto con cortesía el de ojos perla —. ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?

—¡Que directo! — fingió sorpresa mientas sacaba el encendedor y prendía el cigarrillo —. ¿Cómo piensas que quiero algo de ti?

—Quizá porque nunca habíamos hablado y alguna razón debes tener para hacerlo ahora — contesto Neji con suavidad devolviendo la mirada a su libro mientras cruzaba la pierna colocando el tobillo derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda y sostenía su cabeza en su mano apoyada en la mesa.

Sasuke lo miro y rio un poco.

—Pareciera que me conocieras, quería saber si sabias algo de Sakura — se sinceró y fue directo al grano.

A pesar de que sabía que el azabache seguramente preguntaría eso, no había preparado una respuesta, pero decidió decir solo lo que le salía de las bolas (algo inusual en él) y aclarar sus dudas ahora que podía.

—¿No se supone que es tu novia y por lo tanto tú deberías saberlo? — dijo volviendo la mirada hacia el fumador y cerrando su libro para ponerle toda la atención —. No sé nada, pero ¿acaso el rumor es falso y por eso tú tampoco sabes que ocurre?

Sasuke soltó el humo de su boca y lo miro también. En los ojos perla del chico junto a él pudo reconocer que lo que había dicho Naruto acerca de que había otros chicos muy interesados en Sakura era verdad y que Neji pertenecía a ellos.

Si Huygga quería hacerse el valiente y enfrentarse a un experto con las chicas como él por el placer de conquistar a su ángel entonces era algo muy desafortunado. No quería competencia así que lo persuadiría a que se arrepintiera de interesarse en la pelirrosa y si no lo hacía entonces tendría que mostrarle con acciones que estaba cometiendo un gran error.

—No será falso por mucho — se alzó de hombros y se sentó sobre la mesa y no en el asiento —. Era por eso que vine a buscarla, como no ha venido estos días, pero al ver que no estaba, pero tú si quise preguntarte, a pesar de no tener nada que ver con ella valía la pena intentar.

Neji entonces se levantó.

—Bueno, no sé nada de ella, pero si me permites Sasuke tus conclusiones son muy apresuradas — se fijó bien en la expresión del azabache y añadió — porque pienso que puedo tener mucho que ver en la vida de Sakura Haruno si así lo deseara.

Tal y como predijo que podría pasar Neji no se echó para atrás, sino que dio un paso hacia adelante. Era frustrante cuando conocía a un idiota que no sabia tomar decisiones.

"Pobre Naruto, será familia de un hombre muerto" pensó.

Vio como Sasuke dejaba el cigarro en la mesa aún sin apagar mientras fruncía el ceño y se frotaba la barbilla como queriendo contener los sentimientos dentro suyo.

—Es mejor que no lo desees — se levantó y se plantó frente a Neji mirándolo a los ojos y con un brillo de amenaza en su expresión — No queremos tener que enfrentarla a la penosa necesidad de rechazarte.

Le paso por un lado y por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar como Huygga apretaba la mandíbula y la boca evidentemente molesto y antes de retirarse la voz firme y profunda de Neji lo llamo una última vez.

—Tengo contemplado lo que quiero con ella y lo que ella hará cuando lo sepa también — Sasuke volteo a verlo y vio como le ofreció de vuelta su cigarrillo sin terminar, el de ojos negros se acercó y lo tomó entre los dedos sin decir ni una palabra —. Y en ninguno de mis escenarios ella decide que le gusta más Sasuke Uchiha que yo.

Sasuke le dio la espalda nuevamente y se marchó de ahí mientras terminaba de consumir el tabaco. Quizá no tenía la información que había ido a buscar a esa banca, pero ahora tenía una mucho más importante para reflexionar.

Definitivamente debía cuidarse de aquel tipo, ahora que se había decidido a intentar algo con Sakura no iba a echarse para atrás aun cuando el atractivo y decente Neji Huygga estuviera en medio.

Ambos iban a actuar, la cuestión era quien lo haría primero y con mejores resultados.

Sasuke no se retracta.

Neji no se rinde.

Ahora hay dos guerras librándose en St. Akatsuki, dos enfrentamientos en los que nadie considero algo importante.

Sakura no quiere nada con nadie.

.

.

.

Me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios amigos :D

Quiero terminar la historia con todo mi kokoro y también está en sus manos que pueda lograrlo, sus reviews son una excelente motivación para mí.

Nos leemos otro día.


	5. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5. La cobardía se lleva en la sangre.**

.

.

.

Si era sincera con lo que pensaba, debía admitir que volver a la escuela luego de una semana de ausencia no la hacía sentir menos incomoda con las miradas de sus compañeros.

Después del asunto con Sasuke y ser tema de conversación para toda St. Akatsuki había concluido que definitivamente tenía la peor suerte del mundo.

Milagrosamente y salvándola de sus labores sociales en el colegio su madre había aparecido con planes para ella y sus hermanos. Mismos a los que parecía ninguno podía negarse y que anunció en una cena familiar que a la normalmente distante familia le pareció extraña pues hacía mucho no comían juntos.

Incluso Nagato que era el más ocupado de los 4 se sintió obligado a ir. Claro que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, pero por órdenes de su padre había pospuesto.

Todos se sentaron esa noche en la larga mesa del elegante comedor. Kisashi y Mebuki a cada extremo. Sakura y Gaara a la izquierda y Sasori y Nagato a la derecha. Los hermanos mayores de Sakura eran jóvenes pelirrojos igual que sus progenitores, apuestos y totalmente diferentes. Entre cada hijo había una diferencia de dos años, misma que había sido por supuesto planeada por su controlador padre.

Los señores Haruno no tenía consideración alguna hacia sus hijos, ni siquiera porque los uniera la sangre y si alguien hubiera presenciado esa incomoda cena hubiera dicho que eran incluso peores.

—¿Existe alguna razón de peso para llamarnos a comer con ustedes? — pregunto Sasori sarcástico y visiblemente contrariado.

Sasori era el segundo hermano, el más desinteresado en pertenecer a la familia y cumplir los deseos de su padre, prueba de ello era que no había decidido estudiar derecho y trabajar en la famosa firma de abogados de su padre, sino que había preferido convertirse en un artista, pintor para ser más exactos. Por supuesto que sus progenitores se habían opuesto, pero él era tan terco y astuto para hablar y convencer que termino por hacer que su madre lo aceptara y logro evitar así el repudio familiar.

—¿No te agrada ver a tu familia de vez en cuando? — pregunto Mebuki, con un tono de voz suave y a la vez burlón — Que mal, tu hermana quería verte.

Sakura la miro, su madre nuevamente la usaba de esa manera y frente a Sasori. El hermano que la odiaba y cuya razón entendía muy bien. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver si Sasori le había dirigido la mirada porque sabía que no lo había hecho.

Cuando era niña se habían llevado bien pero conforme la pelirrosa creció él comenzó a notar algo en ella que no le gustaba.

Su ciega obediencia y pasividad ante unos padres que no la querían.

Había cortado lazos con su hermana hace mucho, no soportaba ver como su madre hacia lo que quería con ella y como su padre cuando no estaba contento con alguna cosa que ella hiciera la golpeaba. Ella terminaría arruinada por su propia sangre.

No era que no la quisiera, adoraba a su hermana y sabía que era tan cobarde como ella por no poderla ayudar. Una vez había tratado de defenderla cuando ella confeso que no le gustaba el violín y que quería dejarlo, su padre entonces le había dado una bofetada demasiado fuerte para una niña y la había mandado al suelo mientras ella lloraba desconsolada.

Nagato fue quien lo detuvo de hacer algo ese día.

"Sakura no es como nosotros hermano, ella no podrá defenderse igual de lo que mis padres le hagan y ellos lo saben. No podrá enfrentarse a su ira y tendrá que aprender a la mala cada lección. Es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no puede luchar y ni tu ni yo podemos defenderla".

Los tres hermanos mayores se habían apartado desde entonces de lo que sucedía en su hogar y los cuatro a su vez cuidaron lo más posible no provocar a un hombre que demostraba no estar interesado en sus hijos más allá de poderlos usar como herramientas.

—Sakura comprende que mi distancia es lo más prudente — contesto a su cínica madre y miro a su hermana y ella a su vez lo observo a él.

¡Cuánta culpa sentía al ver los ojos de su hermanita! Profundamente triste y solitaria, supo reconocer.

—Pero supongo que, si hay una razón para todo, verdad madre — dijo Gaara mientras comía un poco de la sopa que les habían servido.

Gaara era completamente diferente a sus tres hermanos. Era menos severo que Nagato, más alegre que Sasori y mucho más positivo que Sakura.

Su rol en la familia no estaba definido y desde que era un adolescente agradeció que fuera así. No era el heredero de la familia, el hijo rebelde e incontrolable o la muñeca manipulable de sus padres.

Estaba en el medio y eso le permitió vivir una vida menos dura y estricta. Pero en el fondo era algo que también lo entristecía y que lo convirtió en un vigilante. Todo lo que sucedía era observado por sus bellos ojos color aqua y ningún detalle paso desapercibido para él, pero en el fondo deseo ser alguna vez a quien todos observaran. Su madre en alguna ocasión menciono que era su hijo favorito pues no le daba problemas y su padre también alabo esa cualidad en él.

—Asi es, los llame porque la revista "Faces" quiere hacer un artículo sobre mí y mi familia — ella hablo con orgullo, su trabajo como diseñadora de vestidos de novia era muy reconocido, había vestido a muchas famosas para sus bodas y su marca tenía renombre internacional —. Y por supuesto eso incluye una sesión de fotos a la que necesito que vayan.

Los 4 jóvenes en la mesa lo pensaron, a ninguno le gustaba este tipo de cosas. Era burdo, superficial y falso. Daría la impresión de que eran la familia perfecta y estaban muy alejados de serlo.

—Sinceramente madre no creo poder hacer un espacio para asistir — refuto Nagato tan serio y frio como siempre.

Él no solía pelear innecesariamente, de hecho, cuando se trataba de su madre con frecuencia hacia lo que ella le pedía con tal de no escucharla quejarse y hacer un drama. Con su padre era una situación parecida solo que era porque él era mucho más hiriente con sus palabras cuando no lo obedecían.

Ser el hijo mayor nunca fue sencillo, era complicado cumplir con las expectativas que su padre tenía de él y muy dentro de su corazón sabía que nunca rechazaba sus deseos porque quería ganar su aprobación.

Él y Sakura se parecían en eso, siempre estaban a merced de lo que sus padres querían.

—Yo no tengo deseos de hacerlo honestamente — dijo Sasori con simpleza mientras movía el vino en su copa y con una mueca desinteresada.

Gaara y Sakura por su parte no dijeron nada, después de todo ya se había concluido que todos asistirían.

—Ambos irán y no se dirá ni una palabra más — afirmo su padre gravemente y sin dar lugar a una réplica y con la mirada les indico a sus herederos mayores observar a la pelirrosa, era desde luego una amenaza.

Ninguno dijo nada, si se negaban Kisashi lastimaría de alguna forma a su hermana y si para evitarlo debían tomarse unas tontas fotos pues lo harían.

—Gracias cariño, pero extrañaremos tu compañía allá — dijo Mebuki fingiendo pesar, pero sin dejar de comer.

—Yo también por supuesto — mintió su marido, no iría simplemente porque no le apetecía e intento cambiar el tema —. Por cierto, paloma ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Paloma era el apodo que su padre usaba con ella desde que era una bebé y la llamaba así siempre y cuando no se encontrara encolerizado y pudiera conversar un poco con ella sin lastimarla. Todos la miraron y esperaron a que ella hablara por primera vez esa noche.

—Esta todo en orden papá — ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y a su padre le agrado esa respuesta.

—¿Has hecho algún amigo? — pregunto Nagato suavemente, su tono de voz cambiaba notablemente cuando se dirigía a ella, pero esta negó lentamente con la cabeza —. No lo comprendo, no tiene sentido.

—Sakura es amable y una persona adorable — dijo Mebuki — La directora Tsunade una vez me llamo por ese motivo, menciono que tu hermana siempre está sola, pero sé que el problema lo tienen ellos, no es culpa de ella

—Las chicas seguro solo te tienen envidia por lo bonita que eres — Gaara rio para hacer menos incomodo todo —. Y los chicos solo son idiotas.

Ella pensó que si supieran que Sasuke Uchiha había querido besarla no pensarían lo mismo, pero esa no era una buena idea seguro a su padre le molestaría muchísimo, había sido muy claro respecto a eso.

—Nada de muchachos Sakura — Kisashi reafirmo su postura sobre ese asunto con la mirada fija y firme en la expresión de su hija —. Ya hemos hablado de eso antes.

—Conseguiremos un buen prospecto para ti y te casaras con una persona importante que pueda darte una vida llena de lujos y comodidades — añadió Mebuki más animada.

A Sakura realmente siempre le incomodo ese tema. Pasar de jaula a jaula no emocionaría a nadie.

—¿Y el amor? — intervino Sasori como si leyera la mente de la joven, pero como sabia en que podría terminar eso no le gusto que su hermano interviniera —. Se casaría sin amor.

—Es imposible no amar a una chica como tu hermana — contesto la mujer mayor mirando a su hijo. Otra vez tratando de ser la manzana podrida.

—Excepto para ustedes — murmuro con la voz fría, pero con una determinación indudable.

Todos callaron, fue un silencio que golpeo duro a todos los presentes.

Mebuki apretó los dientes enfurecida. ¡Otra vez Sasori con aquella tontería! Ella siempre había querido una hija. Sakura era todo lo que había soñado que tendría con Kisashi. Una niña delicada, preciosa, dulce y obediente. ¿Cómo podía él pensar que no la quería? Adoraba a esa niña y quería lo mejor para ella, pero luego de tanta experiencia con tres hijos a los que había sido muy difícil manejar no dejaría que Sakura se le saliera de las manos.

Kisashi por su lado no tomo mucho en cuenta la opinión de su segundo hijo y seguramente de los demás también. Miro a su pequeña a su lado y ella lo miro a él con sus ojos verdes iguales a los suyos pero que tenían una calidez solo propia de ella. Nunca creyó que sería padre de una niña luego de tener a sus tres varones. Cuando nació y pudo tocar la pelusa rosada de su cabecita, acariciar su delicado rostro y tocar sus manitas se prometió que ella seria su prioridad y haría lo que fuera por asegurarle una vida maravillosa. Quizá era un error tratarla como si fuera como sus hijos, pero de alguna forma tenía que evitar que ella saltara al mundo ciegamente como muchas jóvenes, incluso de su familia, habían hecho.

Sakura viviría una vida correcta y cómoda, fuera de escándalos y problemas. Se mantendría siempre bonita y segura, nada nunca le faltaría. Él era su padre, sabía lo que era mejor para ella y haría valer su palabra que al final era la más importante.

La cena trascurrió normal después de eso, Nagato hablo sobre unos negocios que tenía pendientes, Sasori menciono sin muchas ganas de platicar que había vendido dos de sus pinturas en el último mes, Gaara sobre como la universidad le gustaba aun cuando no podía conseguir novia y Sakura solo los escucho, ella no tenía una vida que compartir.

Dos días después de esa cena habían viajado a Suna, donde les harían la sesión de fotos.

Al final todo salió de maravilla, pero de su mente nunca salió cada palabra que se dijo en esa comida familiar. Ni el hecho de ser tratada como objeto o el que algún día se casaría a la fuerza.

Y por salud mental decidido tomarse dos días más de descanso de la escuela, estaba demasiado triste como para, bueno, vivir.

.

.

.

Ya conocemos un poco a Sakura ¿Qué les pareció?

Déjenme leer sus reviews que en serio me hacen super feliz.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a: **Arella96, Katya Kawasaki, Noemitg-chan, Nacex96, Mishi y Anna** por apoyar la historia y escribir sus pensamientos y sugerencias.


	6. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6. Conversaciones interesantes.**

.

.

.

La semana pasada había sido un desastre, podía jurarse que habían sido sus días más estúpidos.

Pasando por su no planeado caso de acoso sexual contra Sakura, la terrible charla con Neji, la incertidumbre de no saber porque su ángel estaba faltando a la escuela y para rematar el fin de semana su motocicleta se había descompuesto y no había podido participar en una carrera que estaba seguro pudo haber ganado.

Ahora mismo se encontraba con Suigetsu y Juugo sentados observando al equipo de natación femenino practicar en la piscina al aire libre. Pero siendo sincero no podía interesarle menos ver culos y piernas al aire en ese momento, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

Cosas que involucraban a una bella chica de ojos verdes.

Suspiro hastiado, se colocó la capucha de su sudadera y sus gafas de sol y se recostó en el pasto verde, podía escuchar a su amigo peliblanco diciendo un montón de tonterías, pero honestamente no le importaba. Suigetsu menciono algo sobre ponerse al día porque no se habían visto la semana pasada, y es que Sasuke se la había pasado deambulando por la escuela durante los almuerzos y a la hora de salida se iba sin despedirse de nadie así que no habían tenido la oportunidad de conversar como siempre.

—¿No lo crees Sasuke? — escucho que lo llamaron, se bajó las gafas un poco y miro con los ojos entrecerrados a ambos chicos junto a él —. No escuchaste nada de lo que dije.

—No — le contesto simplemente y regreso a su posición anterior.

—Suigetsu me decía que dicen que Sakura Haruno es tu novia ahora — dijo Juugo muy tranquilo, dando por ciertas las palabras de su compañero —. Sabía que te tomarías las cosas en serio algún día.

Sasuke se incorporó rápidamente al oír eso y se sonrojo ligeramente.

—E-es un rumor — murmuro y se recargo en el tronco del árbol en el que estaban reunidos.

—Entonces ¿no te gusta Sakura? — pregunto Suigetsu con una expresión de sospecha.

Claro que le gustaba la chica. ¡Era divina! Era imposible a alguien en esa escuela no le gustara la preciosa Haruno. Pero no iba a decírselo a ese par de idiotas, una cosa era decírselo a Naruto, que también era un idiota, pero uno que había estado con él toda la vida, y otra muy diferente era contarle a sus amigos de la escuela.

—Bueno yo…

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Te gusta! — lo interrumpió el peliblanco que interpreto su duda como una afirmación y llevo las manos a los hombros de Juugo sacudiéndolo —. ¡Sasuke tiene sentimientos!

—Eso veo — le respondió el pelinarranja un poco irritado por el contacto con su amigo.

—¡O-oigan! Yo no dije eso — dijo el Uchiha intentando arreglar las cosas.

Pero antes de que lo consiguiera otra persona se unió a ellos. Se trataba de Karin Uzumaki, una amiga de ellos que además era prima de Naruto. Una pelirroja muy bonita y algo ruda que se había hecho de su amistad por tener conocimientos sobre autos y motocicletas.

—¡Ya vieron esto! — llamo la chica mientras se sentaba al lado de los tres varones y les lanzaba una revista — Parece que nuestra princesa si tenía algo mejor que hacer que venir a clases.

Sasuke tomo la revista y la abrió en la página que estaba doblada, la que Karin había indicado.

Definitivamente si era algo mejor que una aburrida catedra escolar.

Se trataba de un artículo de la madre de Sakura. En la portada de la nota había una fotografía donde se podía observar a Mebuki con una expresión serena y sonriente sentada en un elegante sillón y rodeada por sus cuatro hijos quienes salían más bien serios. Todos vestidos de blanco.

Dando la vuelta había otras dos fotos, estas en blanco y negro, una donde solo salía Mebuki y la otra de sus hijos. Era una gran foto, los tres hermanos mayores de Sakura lucían muy apuestos y la chica en medio de ellos era por demás hermosa. Mientras ellos mantuvieron la actitud severa y fría, ella sonreía un poco, tenía la mano apoyada en su mejilla, su cabello lacio y la mirada suave.

Pero unas páginas después había una foto que Sasuke sabia enmarcaría y conservaría por el resto de su vida. Era una de Sakura de cuerpo completo, usaba un vestido muy corto, con un vuelo suave con tul de beige debajo y de tirantes delgados de color blanco, combinaba perfecto con las perlas en sus orejas y los labios rojos de la chica. Ella miraba hacia otro lado fuera de la cámara y con la mano derecha sostenía la parte posterior de su cuello.

Era tan hermosa.

Se sonrojo violentamente al verla y Suigetsu le arrebató la revista para verla él también.

—Salió maravillosa ¿no creen? — dijo la Uzumaki sonrojándose y soltando una risa traviesa.

Karin era lesbiana y debía admitir que tenía un crush no muy serio con Sakura desde hacía algún tiempo, compartían clase de gimnasia y como la pervertida que era quedo flechada por el perfecto y redondo trasero de la pelirrosa al verla usando los pequeños shorts del uniforme deportivo.

—¡Madre de dios! — dijo el peliblanco al ver las fotografías y luego miro a Sasuke (que aún no reaccionaba) con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dándole la revista a Juugo —. ¡Con razón te gusta tanto!

—¡¿Sakura te gusta?! — gritó Karin sumamente sorprendida y mirando al Uchiha como pidiendo explicaciones.

—No, bueno yo…

—¡Oh por dios le gusta! — afirmo la pelirroja aún más impactada. Suspiro con furia y se levantó del pasto cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero —. No es justo.

—Vamos Karin — intento animarla Suigetsu mientras la abrazaba por los hombros — ¿No te alegras de que este idiota por fin podría sentar cabeza?

—¡No! — ella le respondió, pero en seguida soltó el aire de sus pulmones resignada — Bueno, al menos ahora sabremos de primera mano si su rico trasero es tan palmeable como parece.

Hizo una mueca soñadora y muy excitada que Suigetsu también imito, la verdad era que la Haruno no le era indiferente a nadie, tampoco a él, no le gustaba, pero siempre era un deleite apreciar a una chica con tan buen físico como ella.

Sasuke los miro mal a ambos, nadie debía pensar así de su no- novia. Aunque admitía que entre sus planes a largo plazo estaba comprobarlo. Él también tenia un lado pervertido y por supuesto que sabía de aquella maravillosa cualidad de Sakura.

—Parece que ya no hay competencia para ti si Karin decidido rendirse — le indico Juugo con una leve sonrisa.

—Para mí mala suerte… — comenzó Sasuke atrayendo la mirada de los tres, ya sabían lo más importante, así que quizá lo ayudarían si les contaba todo de una vez — Neji Hyugga decidió que quiere que le corte las pelotas y se plantó frente a mí en un reto por ver quien la conquista primero.

—¡Neji! ¡Pero si Neji es divino! — dijo la chica del grupo.

—Lo sé.

—Y es educado, galante y un gran estudiante — agrego el peliblanco.

—Lo sé.

—Y es el mejor en todo lo que hace — añadió Juugo.

—¡Ya dije que lo se! — les grito Sasuke finalmente ¿de qué lado estaban esos imbéciles? — Pero nadie le gana a un Uchiha.

Estaba seguro que podría con ese insípido y le enseñaría a no meterse con él. Mucho menos con la chica que sería su futura esposa.

—Entonces te ayudaremos — dijo Karin con mucha confianza — ¿no?

Suigetsu y Juugo asintieron dando su apoyo.

Naruto no lo sabía, pero ya tenía refuerzos cubriendo su victoria.

Al día siguiente de aquella charla con sus amigos Sakura regreso a la escuela.

La vio entrar en el salón por la mañana con un vestido color beige de cuello blanco y un abrigo rojo, el cabello atado en un moño sencillo y la misma mirada distante de siempre.

Por un instante mientras se sentaba volteo a verlo y cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella se sonrojo rápidamente, esa reacción a Sasuke le fascinó y sonrió abiertamente ante el hecho de volverla a ver luego de la fatídica semana que había pasado.

Pero luego y armada de valor ella se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia él. Sasuke se levantó también para recibirla y comenzaron a sudarle las manos, se sentía nervioso, quería disculparse con ella, pero no sabía cómo.

Cuando estuvo frente a él a Sakura la asalto una enorme inseguridad, Sasuke la ponía muy nerviosa, era muy guapo definitivamente. Esa mañana él usaba una simple camisa blanca de manga corta que se apegaba perfectamente a los músculos de su torso y un pantalón de mezclilla con botas de combate, le gustaba como había peinado su cabello con algunos mechones detrás de sus orejas y ahora que lo veía sus perforaciones lo hacían lucir muy sexy. Se sonrojo aún más con ese último pensamiento y se aferró a la tela de su abrigo. ¿Desde cuándo ella reparaba en la apariencia de un chico y se apenaba por ello?

—S-sasuke — balbuceo mirando incomoda hacia otro lado, respiro suavemente y soltó lo que venía a decirle —. perdón por desaparecer así, debes creer que soy una irresponsable.

—Haruno, yo… — se rasco la palma de la mano derecha y frunció la boca, disculparse era complicado, aunque, un momento, ¿ella se había disculpado primero? —. ¿Irresponsable?

Ella lo miro a los ojos en ese momento.

—Si, es decir, aún no hemos terminado el proyecto y es para la semana que entra — le explico la joven rápidamente devolviendo la mirada al suelo y con vergüenza en su voz —. Debí ponerle más atención al trabajo.

El la miro largamente y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Entonces ella poso sus ojos en el rostro del chico frente a ella. Estaban embelesados el uno con el otro y para ambos el mundo a su alrededor desapareció por un instante.

Y en ese momento Sasuke pudo reafirmarse a sí mismo que Sakura le gustaba mucho de verdad.

—Escucha Haruno — le sonrió mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y ponía una sonrisa sincera e inconsciente —. Yo aún tengo que disculparme contigo también por lo que sucedió aquella vez, así que a la hora del almuerzo te buscare y conversaremos un rato ¿Qué te parece?

Le salió sin pensar y se había sentido bien, por algún motivo se sintió confiado y por eso pudo decirle aquello sin titubear. Ella lo miro un momento y luego asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien — le respondió y se fue a sentar a su lugar.

Las dos horas que transcurrieron hasta llegar a la hora de descanso se le hicieron eternos, pero cuando al fin llego el momento fue con paso firme y determinado hasta la chica.

Caminaron juntos por la escuela atrayendo todas las miradas para anda indiscretas de otros estudiantes y ganándose unos cuantos susurros chismosos. Sakura se encogió un poco por ellos, odiaba estar en boca de los demás, pero de pronto Sasuke le ofreció su brazo para que lo sostuviera.

Pensó si era buena idea, pero antes de acceder él tomo su mano y la posó en su extremidad. Sakura debía admitir que aquel contacto la había puesto contenta, una pequeña corriente paso por su cuerpo al sentir su piel sobre la de ella, pero a pesar de que fuera un acto ligeramente romántico, ella no se sonrojo como siempre, más bien la asaltó una sensación de comodidad y pertenencia que la hizo soltar una sonrisa abierta y hermosa, se sentía bonito estar así con él.

Cuando llegaron a la banca donde ella siempre almorzaba, no se sentó a su lado sino frente a él, inconscientemente no quería arriesgarse a que la tocara sin su permiso nuevamente.

—¿No comes? — le pregunto ella, Sasuke no llevaba almuerzo y eso le pareció un poco raro, a su cuestionamiento él negó con la cabeza —. Entonces come del mío, mi nana siempre me da mucha comida, aunque nunca me la termino.

Sasuke sonrió complacido. Aquello iba a ser muy fácil. Sakura era muy amable y no se parecía en nada a las chicas coquetas y demasiado inmorales de la escuela. Ella más bien le daba la impresión de que a pesar de ser inexperta con las relaciones sociales podía ser amistosa y cándida.

Tomo una chuleta con sus dedos y se la llevo a la boca aceptando la comida que ella le ofreció, la pelirrosa por su lado prefirió comer sus verduras antes. Efectivamente el obento de la joven estaba lleno de comida, se preguntó entonces si la razón era que su nana lo hacia así por si en algún momento Sakura llegaba a hacer un amigo con el cual pudiera compartir sus alimentos.

—Perdoname — comenzó él con una mirada sencilla y sincera —. Debí asustarte.

Había sido sencillo disculparse porque si sentía culpa dentro de él de la cual deseaba deshacerse, la joven lo miro y vio la sinceridad en sus ojos así que le sonrió ligeramente para calmarlo.

—Está bien — le respondió ella —. Si lo hice, pero acepto tus disculpas.

Ya podía sentirse más tranquilo, tal y como Karin le había dicho, la Haruno no era del tipo que guardaba rencor en su interior o que se hacia del rogar por su perdón, eso siempre y cuando las intenciones fueran sinceras.

—Me alegra, pero yo no acepto las tuyas — Sasuke rió y ella lo miró con los labios entreabiertos al no comprender —. Mira que abandonarme con un proyecto pendiente y luego aparecer en una revista.

—V-viste el articulo — balbuceo ella cubriéndose la cara con las manos — ¡Qué vergüenza!

El rio sinceramente ante su reacción, era tan tierna y le estaba saliendo tan natural el hablar con ella, se sentía muy bien estar a su lado.

—Tranquila Haruno — le dijo mientras tomaba una fresa y la sostenía frente a su boca, la miro intensamente y ella quito las manos de su rostro para verlo también —. Lucias muy bonita, te felicito.

Sakura pensó en ese momento que había juzgado mal a Sasuke, era gentil y amistoso, se perdió en sus ojos negros y su rostro perfecto y una sonrisa se le escapo.

Cuando el de cabello azabache noto como ella lo miraba sintió una calidez en el pecho y una sensación contenta en el estómago que lo desarmo. La dulzura de Sakura estaba metiéndola poco a poco en su corazón.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun — ella tomo una fresa también y la llevo a sus labios, pero antes de comerla le dijo —. Pero tú tampoco me habías enviado tu parte del trabajo.

—Nada se te escapa ¿eh?

Ambos rieron animados, se sentían cómodos al estar así juntos.

A lejos, ocultos en la sombra de los pasillos Naruto y Hinata lo notaron, vieron las risas en sus caras, casi sintieron la comodidad en la que se sentía la pareja y el rubio se inclinó hasta el oído de su novia.

—Se ven muy bien juntos ¿no crees? — acaricio su cabello suavemente y Hinata sintió la burla en aquella caricia aparentemente inocente.

—Aun no has visto una verdadera pareja que se ve bien — le respondió ella sin apartar la mirada de las risas de Sasuke y Sakura y del almuerzo que compartían.

Tenía que moverse rápido.

Había tenido una conversación con Dios recientemente y le había dicho que asegurara el éxito de Neji a como diera lugar.

.

.

.

¿Qué tal? No puedo evitar adorar a Sasuke y Sakura. Pero no se preocupen que para Neji también tengo algo bonito planeado.

Déjenme leer sus opiniones, por favor! Es maravilloso.


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7. Imanes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente hasta la biblioteca escolar. Esta se encontraba en el edificio más alejado de su salón así que tuvo que visitarlo una vez que acabaron las clases. Era viernes y había tenido practica con el equipo de artes marciales y ya era algo tarde, cerca de las 6.

Mientras caminaba hacia su destino en su mente rondaba la conversación que había tenido con Sasuke el día que almorzaron juntos.

Esa donde él mencionaba que tenían un noviazgo.

* * *

Estaban conversando sobre trivialidades para conocerse mejor. Sasuke le había dicho que le contara las cosas importantes acerca de ella, como su color favorito, los animales que más le gustaban e incluso la talla de zapato que usaba.

Asi fue como lo conoció un poco más. Él le contó cosas como que tenía un hermano mayor llamado Itachi y que este trabajaba con su padre, que adoraba las motocicletas pero su vehículo favorito era su caballo Aoda, que tenía una gran reputación como corredor en carreras clandestinas pero que le gustaría aprender a cocinar, le gustaban los edificios altos desde donde observar la ciudad y la música de "Her's" y muchas otras cosas más.

Sasuke era tan inesperado y honesto que realmente estaba feliz como hacia mucho no lo había estado por conversar con él.

—Sakura, creo que debo decirte algo importante — le dijo el chico con la voz un poco más seria —. No sé cómo vayas a tomártelo.

A ella se le borro la sonrisa al escucharlo. Pensó que seguramente él iba a decirle que realmente no quería su amistad ni nada de eso, que solo estaba siendo cortes. Los ojos le picaron con pequeñas lágrimas al pensarlo, pero lo oculto muy bien.

—Está bien Sasuke-kun, puedes decírmelo — ella intento que su tono de voz sonara normal, pero sonó más bien ligeramente molesta.

—Quizá ya lo habías notado Haruno, pero… — le comenzó a contar el de ojos negros con un poco de dificultad y se rasco la nuca tratando de buscar las palabras correctas — Es que, hay un pequeño rumor.

—¿Un rumor?

—Si, un rumor — confirmo él y se encogió de hombros al decir su siguiente oración — Que dice que somos novios.

Sakura lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos y apretó los labios en una fina línea mientras asentía, evidentemente contrariada y sorprendida por lo dicho por su recién hecho amigo. ¿Ahora tenía novio? Y no cualquier novio, sino el guapísimo y solicitado Sasuke Uchiha.

Se sonrojo y se mantuvo en silencio un pequeño momento pensando y razonando todo lo que eso significaba.

—P-pero no es muy grave no te preocupes — intento calmarla y con la voz algo alterada, estaba seguro que la había incomodado confesándole aquello ¡idiota! — Y la verdad no lo he desmentido, por los dos.

Ella no comprendido lo último y le dirigió una mirada aún más extrañada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno, yo no quería ser el acosador, manoseador, abusador y demás apodos que me pusieron y tampoco quería que tu fueras la chica fácil que pudieron suponer todos esos estúpidos que eras — le explico el apuesto joven y se levantó de su lugar para sentarse esta vez junto a ella, la abrazo por el hombro y la movió con él suavemente de un lado a otro — Lo único que hay que hacer es no decir nada, al final se olvidaran de todo.

—¿Asi funciona esto? — le pregunto la chica mirándolo mientras él no dejaba de mecerla, él asintió y le deposito un pequeño beso en nudillo del dedo índice.

A pesar del contacto tan íntimo y un poco apresurado que estaban teniendo Sakura no se sentía incomoda, en realidad le gustaba estar así con él.

Sasuke por su parte estaba muy sorprendido por como su cuerpo se movía a actuar solo cuando se trataba de ella, ninguna de sus acciones era planeada y la única razón que había que buscar era porque estaba enamorado.

Y cuando los ojos verdes y negros se encontraron, el viento acaricio la piel de ambos y ella esbozo una dulce sonrisa el joven se prometió a si mismo que la haría sentir tan enamorada como él.

* * *

Toco su pecho y sonrió encantada, era acaso cariño lo que comenzaba a sentir por el Uchiha, se planteó analizarlo después.

Pero justo cuando pasaba por el jardín donde usualmente la gente popular del colegio almorzaba diviso la figura Sasuke ¿Qué hacia él aun en la escuela? Y de repente se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Tenía a una chica rubia de cabello corto abrazada por los hombros mientras tenía una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro y conversaban quien sabe de qué cosas.

Los miro largamente y con una mueca estoica. Siendo sincera consigo misma no supo cómo sentirse, no estaba enamorada de él aun como para sentirse celosa o herida, pero un poco decepcionada si estaba, creyó que aquel gesto que el joven había tenido con ella había sido especial, pero parecía ser que para él era muy común usarlo.

En ese momento y como sintiendo su mirada Sasuke volteo a verla, no supo reconocer que significaba la expresión en su rostro cuando la vio, pero anticipándose y no queriendo pensarlo mucho ella levantó su mano a la altura de su rostro y con los labios le indico un "hola". Él un poco más serio la saludo igual, ella le sonrió ligeramente, aunque era una sonrisa muy distinta a las que antes le había dado y emprendió su camino hacia la biblioteca aun con los ojos del joven siguiéndola.

Cuando llego a su destino saludo a la bibliotecaria con un buenas tardes y se adentró dispuesta a hacer lo que había planeado.

Su parte del proyecto hablaba sobre los antecedentes de una guerra sobre la cual no encontró mucha información en Internet por lo que había optado por la alternativa de buscar en la librería escolar.

Fue hasta la sección de historia y comenzó a ver los libros buscando alguno que le pudiera servir. Llevaba puesta su falda blanca, era larga y de delgado tul, le llegaba dos dedos por debajo de sus rodillas y conforme avanzaba en los pasillos esta se movía dulcemente con sus piernas.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? — la llamó una voz que se le hizo conocida y al voltear a ver al portador de dicha voz se encontró con el primo de Hinata, Neji.

Lo había conocido aquella vez que fue a la mansión Hyugga para realizar un trabajo con la chica, Neji había sido amable con ella y le parecía entonces un chico amistoso.

—Neji — le sonrió ella genuinamente —. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

Lo analizo por un momento y sin parecer muy obvia. El chico vestía una camisa de vestir arremangada hasta los codos de color negro como sus pantalones, él nunca se abrochaba los primeros botones de sus camisas y le pareció que se veía muy bien así. El sol del atardecer detrás de la ventana de la biblioteca lo iluminaba maravillosamente y le fascino como se veía el cabello castaño del muchacho ante ese efecto de halo de luz. Era como ver un ángel.

—Ya lo creo Sakura — le devolvió la sonrisa el chico —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba buscando un libro para un proyecto — ella volvió la mirada a los libros que la rodeaban —. Pero no soy muy buena buscando.

—Yo te ayudare encantado — le ofreció su ayuda el castaño, ella asintió aliviada por la carga menos de buscar, mientras le explicaba de que iba su tarea, él la escucho atentamente y tomo un libro que estaba cerca — Este te servirá entonces.

La joven tomo el libro de las manos de Neji y se le encendieron las orejas al rozar los largos y varoniles dedos del muchacho. Eso había sido raro y muy diferente a como se sentía tocar a Sasuke.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto la chica un poco curiosa, tratando de disipar la sensación rara en su pecho, era muy poco probable encontrar a alguien en la biblioteca.

—Trabajo aquí como voluntario los días como hoy — le respondió el chico mientras caminaba con ella rumbo a la salida —. Escucha, ya es algo tarde, y yo, preferiría acompañarte a tu casa sino te molesta.

No pudo evitar pedirle un momento juntos. Sakura le encantaba de sobre manera. Le gustaba su forma de vestir, el cómo su rostro parecía esculpido a detalle y estaba impregnado de una dulzura maravillosa, lo delicado de sus movimientos y sus manos y la preciosa manera que tenia de sonreír.

Ella lo pensó un momento, era verdad que era tarde, pero nunca le daba miedo caminar de la escuela a su casa, aunque fuera tarde, pero pensó que sería grosero rechazar a Neji cuando él trataba de hacer algo lindo por ella.

—Está bien — contesto simplemente y el chico frente a ella le dio una sonrisa pequeña.

—Espera un momento entonces, iré a firmar mi salida — dicho eso el joven se dirigió hacia la pequeña oficina del lugar.

Ella entonces aprovecho para mandarle un mensaje a su nana Chiyo disculpándose por la hora y porque aún no salía de la escuela, un momento después la mujer le contesto que no debía preocuparse pues sus padres no estaban en casa.

"Como siempre" pensó la chica apretando los labios.

—Vamos, Sakura — Neji la sacó de sus pensamientos y comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro.

Él se colocó su abrigo negro y ella el suyo de color blanco y salieron de la escuela tranquilamente.

Habían hecho el trayecto a la casa de Sakura a pie, ese día el joven Hyugga no había llevado su coche lo cual ahora mismo agradecía mucho, quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con la chica a su lado.

Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban encantadoramente el rostro de la pelirrosa, le fascino como cuando ella le hablaba acerca de que había cerca una tienda que vendía unos dulces deliciosos su sonrisa aumentaba y los pómulos se le levantaban divinamente.

"Comprare para ti Neji, debes probarlos" le había dicho aun sin siquiera preguntarle si le gustaban los caramelos, pero él asintió con la cabeza aun así mirándola siempre de manera atenta.

Se imagino recibiendo esa clase de detalles de su parte todo el tiempo cuando fueran novios y al mismo tiempo él haciéndole otros más. Fue así como una duda llego a su mente.

—Dime Sakura — la llamo y ella volteo a verlo para ponerle atención — ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

Ella miro hacia enfrente y coloco un dedo en su labio inferior como pensando y ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para el Hyugga. Apretó la mandíbula ante la curiosidad de saber cómo sería rozar sus bocas y sentir el sabor de la bella Sakura Haruno en su lengua.

—Nunca me lo había preguntado — respondió ella sinceramente y luego de un momento pensando volteo a verlo rápidamente y con voz alegre le dijo —. Pero me gustan las peonias.

"Peonias" pensó detenidamente el chico y se acercó un poco más a ella sin detener el paso.

—Me asegurare de recordarlo, Sakura — le dijo con la voz ronca y seductora.

La de ojos verdes se sonrojo como tomate ante la cercanía y las palabras del chico, pero trato de no parecer muy afectada.

Siguieron conversando de diversos temas, la escuela, sus amigos y demás tópicos.

Conoció un poco acerca de él, Neji disfrutaba de los libros que hablaban de la libertad del hombre y los poemas antiguos, le gustaban los postres y detestaba la comida picante, le agradaba meditar y correr en sus tiempos libres, no conseguía muy bien el admitir en su familia al novio de su prima e incluso le había contado que tenía un lunar en el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha.

Sakura entonces sorprendida le mostró que ella también tenía uno, pero en la izquierda. Entonces rieron porque era la primera cosa que tenían en común, aunque fuera una coincidencia muy pequeña.

Pero entonces cuando ella no le había tomado mucha importancia él le tomó la mano y juntó sus pulgares al entrelazar los dedos de ambos. Los dos observaron sus manos con miradas suaves y embelesadas.

Los dedos delicados y con uñas de color rosa nude atrapados entre los fuertes y grandes lucían muy bien juntos.

Ella reconoció ese hecho y entreabrió los labios maravillada, entonces él suavemente la soltó y volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos, sacándola de su fantasía.

El resto del trayecto ella le contó cosas de su vida como que su fruta favorita era la cereza, que le gustaba cuando los bebés reían, que su color preferido era el rojo y que tenía una afición por coleccionar hojas de los árboles de los lugares a los que viajaba.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio donde ella vivía, ambos se sintieron un poco tristes de que el momento terminara, como cuando un par de amantes se despiden luego de estar juntos.

—Te agradezco el acompañarme Neji — le sonrió ella sinceramente por el gesto —. Eres un chico muy bueno.

El Hyugga entonces camino hasta quedar frente a ella y tomó su mano nuevamente, atrapando los dedos de la chica entre los suyos.

—De ahora en adelante cuando nos despidamos será juntando nuestros lunares — dijo casi sobre el rostro de la chica y luego le beso el dorso de la mano galantemente para soltarla después —. Nos vemos Sakura.

Él chico la miro una última vez y se dio la vuelta marchándose y dejando a Sakura con miles de cosas dando vueltas en su mente y que reflexionaría más tarde esa noche.

Aquel gesto suyo, si podía ser solo de los dos, la marca que ambos tenían sería una coincidencia única en ellos, algo que no podrían compartir con nadie más, a diferencia de un abrazo por los hombros.

Sonrió mientras un tenue color rojo pasaba por sus mejillas y nariz.

Esos lunares ahora pasarían a ser imanes.

Googleen "romance" y les aparecerá una fotografía de Sakura y Neji mirando sus pulgares.

Ahora nadie llevaba la delantera, les recuerdo que esto es una apuesta y el marcador apunta 1-1.

.

.

.

Dos capítulos en un día. Y si, si tengo cosas que hacer.

Aunque no lo crean (o tal vez si por algunos errores que se me pasan) voy al día con esta historia, lo que esta publicado es lo que llevo escrito y yo tampoco se que rumbo y destino toma todo hasta que lo escribo, así que estamos juntos en esta experiencia.

La banda que escribí que le gusta a Sasuke, **"Her´s"**, existe y es grandiosa, podrían considerar que es algo así como el soundtrack oficial del fic porque me inspiro mucho para escribir cuando la escucho así que se las recomiendo mucho.

Déjenme leer sus opiniones, me encanta leerlas.

¡Hasta pronto!


	8. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO 8. Estúpidos dulces.**

.

.

.

El fin de semana había pasado nuevamente y de forma inquieta. No había tenido ningún plan en especial y se arrepintió de no haberle pedido a Sakura su número de teléfono así quizá hubiera podido invitarla a salir, ir al cine, a tomar un helado, a hacer algo juntos.

Si bien pudo haberla contactado mediante su correo electrónico para pedirle una cita, eso habría sido muy raro, incluso formal y ese no era su estilo. Al final solo lo utilizó para enviar la parte de su trabajo que le tocaba, en realidad había contratado a una persona para que se encargará de la investigación porque siendo sincero no se encontraba con los ánimos suficientes para trabajar y tampoco quería quedar como una irresponsable frente a ella.

Además por su mente no había dejado de rondar la última vez que la vio, esa dónde lo encontró con una chica en una situación un poco comprometedora y que lo más probable era que ella lo hubiera interpretado como algo malo aunque realmente solamente había estado conversando con ella Pero la pelirrosa obviamente no le iba a creer, después de todo lo encontró abrazando a aquella muchacha y realmente se había sentido como un estúpido después de eso, ni siquiera el que ella a pesar de todo lo saludará logró calmar la sensación de incertidumbre en su pecho.

El analizar lo que había sucedido le sirvió para prometerse que no volvería a tener ese tipo de gestos con otras chicas, no quería que ella lo volviera a descubrir y pensara que era un despreciable playboy (que, si lo era, pero no más) y ya no quisiera tener nada que ver con él.

Pero quizá lo que más le perturbó durante ese fin de semana fue recordar haberla visto salir de la escuela al lado del imbécil Neji Hyugga.

Después de que ella lo encontrara con aquella chica ese día, él se había despedido y había tratado de buscar a Sakura, sin embargo, la había perdido de vista y no lo logro así que decidió esperarla en la entrada de la escuela para ver cuando saliera y fue grande su sorpresa al ver que no salía sola sino acompañada de la persona que había osado tener las pelotas suficientes como para retarlo.

No supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento, pero sí reconoció la sensación de los celos acumularse en su pecho cuando noto como ella lo miraba, la forma en que el chico la veía a ella y como caminaban uno al lado del otro con sonrisas en sus rostros e incluso parecía que hubieran combinado sus ropas, pues él llevaba un abrigo negro y ella uno blanco, la imagen era tal que parecían casi una pareja ¡una maldita pareja!

Sus planes de hablar con ella y tratar de explicarle lo que había visto se habían ido totalmente al carajo después de eso y por ello había montado su recién arreglada motocicleta demasiado muy molesto de regreso a su casa.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a conquistarla si arruinaba las cosas en un momento y después cuando intentaba disculparse Neji se aprovechaba de la situación?

Sin embargo y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, el lunes se presentó a la escuela con más ánimos de lo normal, ese día era su oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con ella, explicarle lo que había visto y quizá compensarla después invitándola a salir.

Se sentó en una banca cerca de la entrada a esperar a que ella llegara y bastaron unos minutos para verla recorrer el pasillo principal con su tan característico aire dulce rodeándola como siempre.

Ese día ella había elegido utilizar una sencilla blusa color blanca de escote de corazón y con las mangas a los hombros, dejando ver su delicioso cuello y clavícula así como el nacimiento de sus pechos, con una pequeña falda de mezclilla que tenía encaje en el dobladillo permitiendo admirar sus largas piernas, unos zapatos bajos y llevaba su cabello suelto y rizado como siempre, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que llevaba una pequeña caja entre sus manos, de color menta y con un listón purpura que la sellaba.

Parecía buscar a alguien pues constantemente volteaba a distintas direcciones. Pero daba igual, de todas formas, ahora que la había visto necesitaba con urgencia hablar con ella.

—Haruno — la llamo suavemente, ella volteo a verlo y le regalo una sonrisa un poco forzada pero dulce al fin al cabo —. Parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Buenos días Sasuke-kun — le contesto la joven y rio un poco por su comentario —. Eso suena muy exagerado.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por la escuela, en 10 minutos empezaría la clase de historia y la fecha límite para entregar su proyecto era ese día, por lo que era importante estar ahí. Siguieron conversando en el camino acerca de sus fines de semana y ambos coincidieron en que habían sido aburridos. Sasuke entonces decidió saciar su curiosidad y preguntar por el contenido de la misteriosa caja.

—Eso que llevas ahí ¿de qué se trata Haruno? — cuestiono el joven fijándose muy bien en su expresión, le fascinaba verla cuando hablaba.

—Es un regalo — explicó la joven y le delineo con su dedo el logotipo de la tienda que estaba impreso en el paquete —. Son dulces de una tienda francesa que está cerca del edificio donde vivo

—¿Un regalo para quién? — la pregunta en si salió sola de sus labios y fue totalmente inocente, no espero recibir la respuesta que ella le dio.

—Es para un amigo, Neji Hyugga — le contesto de lo más normal la pelirrosa.

En el mundo de Sasuke todo se congeló, menos la creciente ira en su pecho, esa en cambio parecía un fuego encendido por los celos. Respiro agitadamente por un momento, pero intento disimularlo. De haber sabido todo hubiera fingido tambalear, tomar la caja de sus manos y caer tirando y arruinando los dichosos dulces, pero eso sería muy dramático, algo que un idiota como Naruto seguro haría.

Sin embargo, Sakura se percató del estado del chico de chaqueta azul marino a su lado, parecía que algo quería salir de dentro de él, tenía los labios apretados formando una línea y los ojos perdidos. La estaba asustando.

—¿Sasuke-kun? — le pregunto ella y le tomo la muñeca suavemente para hacerlo reaccionar.

"Controlate Uchiha maldita sea" intento sosegarse, pero su mirada demasiado traicionera se dirigía a la estúpida caja de dulces haciéndolo enojar más. No sabía si lo irritaba más el que ella le diera dulces a otro y que esa persona fuera el imbécil de Hyugga, o que Neji le llevara la delantera tan evidentemente.

Con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba logro respirar y pensar con calma. Era solo un regalo ¿no? No era como que Sakura ya hubiera decidido que le gustaba el parco, y obviamente menos atractivo que él, Neji Hyugga. Tenía que moverse rápido y pasarse más rápido de lo que había planeado la fase de amigos.

—Estoy bien, disculpa — le sonrió irradiando confianza y eso logro calmarla más, aunque aun así lo miro un poco preocupada — Sera mejor que nos apuremos.

Le extendió su brazo para que ella se agarrara de este, pero ella lo miro un momento indecisa. Quizá no confiaba en él después de lo que había sucedido con aquella chica el viernes pasado. Pero decidido a no dar ni un paso atrás con ella tomo su delicada mano e hizo que se cerrara sobre su extremidad.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y en el rostro de su acompañante no pudo ver alguna mala intención por lo que no se soltó y Sasuke se sintió victorioso, su acción había sido la correcta como predijo.

—Me asustaste, creí que ibas a desmayarte — rio ella mientras seguían caminando, conforme avanzaban en el trayecto e igual que las demás veces todos los miraban y no eran nada discretos — Es igual que siempre, nos miran demasiado.

—Es normal, de mi brazo viene la chica más bonita de la escuela — le dijo galantemente Sasuke mientras le dirigía una intensa mirada —. Pero yo preferiría que fuéramos de la mano si te soy sincero.

Ella lo miro con dulzura, a pesar de que se había sentido un poco decepcionada de él después de haberlo visto con otra estudiante no podía evitar sentirse contenta cuando estaban juntos, él era tan amable y de cierta forma romántico con ella. Sasuke parecía tener dos lados que mostrar al mundo, y le encantaba el que le mostraba a ella. Por otro lado, una vez que lo pensaba bien jamás lo había visto caminar así con ninguna otra mujer. Solo con ella. Se sintió especial por ello y su pecho se llenó de un calor de orgullo y satisfacción que nunca antes había sentido.

—No me parece lo adecuado — le respondió la pelirrosa, mirando los pies de ambos, inconscientemente sus pasos se habían sincronizado — No somos novios después de todo, somos amigos.

Él entonces la miro e hizo una mueca de incredulidad que a Sakura le pareció graciosa y se soltó de su brazo para cubrir su boca y evitar que él notara que se estaba riendo, pues en la otra aún llevaba el regalo, no quería que lo interpretara como una burla.

—En eso te equivocas Sakura — contraataco el Uchiha mientras detenía el paso y tomaba su mano entrelazando los dedos de ella con los suyos, los miro un momento y pensó en lo bien que luciría con anillo que la marcara como suya hasta que la muerte los separara y ese pensamiento fue el que lo llevo a darle un pequeño beso en sus nudillos —. Ante todos lo eres, solo estoy dejando que me conozcas un poco más y me tengas confianza para hacerlo completamente real.

Ella lo observo a los ojos fijamente con el corazón latiéndole rápido encantada por sus palabras, con Sasuke todo era muy natural, sus muestras de afecto no la hacían sentirse nerviosa o incomoda, sino más bien todo lo contrario, cuando él se expresaba de esa manera y tenía esa clase de gestos era sumamente familiar y reconfortante.

"¿Sera que yo pudiera gustarle?" pensó ella sin apartar su mirada ni soltarse de su agarre.

No podía evitar sentirse ilusionada y al mismo tiempo emocionada por tener su primer acercamiento romántico con un chico, tantos libros y películas de amor la habían convertido en la cursi idealista que era hoy. Pensó en que quizá podría hablar con Nagato sobre eso después, él siempre sabía que decir y siempre tenía razón en todo y podría aconsejarla porque él era lo más cercano a un confidente que tenía.

—Dices tantas cosas todo el tiempo Sasuke-kun — aparto la mirada hacia el suelo apenada y pudo jurar que la voz le tembló al hablar.

—Lo sé, y te diré otra — la jalo con suavidad con su mano todavía aferrada a la de ella para reanudar el camino al salón y por primera vez le agradeció mentalmente a quien hubiera diseñado la escuela el que quedara tan lejos —. No me gusta la idea de que le regales cosas a otros.

—Es un amigo, igual que tú — le contesto ella sin molestia en su voz a pesar de que a otras chicas pudiera haberlas molestado un comentario así —. Prometí que le mostraría lo deliciosos que son, él ha sido bueno conmigo cuando no mucha gente lo es, quizá suene tonto, pero… Me gustaría hacer un amigo antes de graduarme.

Sasuke no la miro, pero apretó su mano con un poco más de fuerza al escucharla. Ella no conocía las intenciones de Neji y apenas estaba conociendo las suyas, para Sakura se trataban de sus primeros lazos en la escuela, después de pasar los dos primeros años de preparatoria completamente aislada de todos era normal que quisiera hacer, aunque fuera un amigo en su último año. Se sintió ligeramente egoísta y tuvo un dilema en su mente, no podía evitar querer a Sakura solo para él, pero era injusto negarle tener un amigo si ella así lo quería. No sería ese tipo de novio para ella, lo que le pidiera él se lo daría, cualquier deseo que tuviera él se encargaría de cumplirselo, mientras ella fuera feliz entonces él también lo seria. Pero siempre intentaría convencerla antes.

—Está bien, pero si lo que quieres son amigos, los míos estarán encantados de conocerte — él intento persuadirla —. Karin Uzumaki, por ejemplo.

—¿De verdad? — Sakura lo miro ilusionada.

—Por supuesto Haruno, cuando te conozcan y vean lo encantadora que eres te adoraran como yo y veras que puedes hacer cuantas amistades te propongas — dijo Sasuke animándola, ella lo miro con dulzura y pego su cabeza al hombro del joven con una soñadora sonrisa en su bello rostro.

—Gracias — ella le agradeció sinceramente —. Pero, aun así, quiero que Neji sea mi amigo también.

—¿No te basta conmigo acaso? — ella hizo un pequeño puchero y el suspiro derrotado —. De acuerdo, pero no me parece correcto que le regales dulces a otro chico si a mí no me has dado nada.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada y acarició la mano del chico, quien aún no la había soltado con su pulgar.

—Dijiste que no te gustaban los dulces.

—No me gustan y es por eso que te perdono — la hizo sonreírle una vez más y cuando se fijó en su alrededor pudo divisar a Neji caminar no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, tuvo el impulso de no decir nada, pero haría esto limpiamente sin ninguna trampa, confiaba en que sus sentimientos terminarían por alcanzar a Sakura tarde o temprano —. Mira allá.

Ella volteo a donde Sasuke le indicaba y vio al chico castaño caminar con el paso lento y elegante que tanto lo caracterizaba, quería entregarle el regalo, pero no quería dejar al pelinegro y terminar con el momento tan lindo que estaban compartiendo.

—Ve Haruno, nos veremos en clase, pero antes quiero un beso — volvió a alentarla, entonces él acercó su mejilla al rostro de Sakura haciéndola sonrojarse, y al notar como ella dudaba en dárselo la jalo atrayéndola contra él —. ¿Vas a darme menos que a Hyugga? Se buena conmigo por favor.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, acerco sus labios tímidamente y beso la suave piel del muchacho haciéndolos sonrojar a ambos, pero al mismo tiempo también los invadió la sensación de que querían algo más entre los dos. Sasuke entonces, sin borrar la sonrisa enamorada que había puesto inconscientemente, observo como el joven de ojos perlas los estaba mirando atentamente.

Intercambiaron miradas, la del Uchiha tenía inscrita toda la confianza por el beso que ella le había dado y en la de Neji se podía vislumbrar la molestia por la escena presenciada.

—Nos vemos entonces adentro Sasuke-kun — ella soltó su mano de la suya poco a poco y luego él atrapó su rostro entre sus palmas abruptamente, pero sin ser brusco y le dio dos sonoros besos en la sien y en la mejilla que la hicieron reír y enrojecerse, entre apena y sorprendida por el gesto del chico.

Y por su periferia le pareció ver al castaño apretar los puños y fruncir más el ceño notablemente enfurecido.

Y mientras la chica se separaba de él y se dirigía hacia donde el Hyugga se encontraba Sasuke pensó en lo divertido que era hacerlo enojar y en lo tonto que sería estar celoso de él.

¿Qué podían ser unos estúpidos dulces contra su floreciente y bonita relación con Sakura?

Si dos personas son tal para cual, no importa quien intente estar en medio, estas están destinadas a encontrarse siempre. Y definitivamente lo que tenía con Sakura era lo más emocionante que le había pasado aun cuando era tan reciente e inocente.

Acaso Sasuke está siendo demasiado positivo, aún no sabemos si lo suyo con Sakura es más correcto y mejor que lo que ella podría tener con Neji. Esperemos no tenga que bajarse abruptamente de su nube o peor, que alguien sea quien lo baje.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? Díganme quien les parece más romántico y quien es su favorito. Me encanta leer sus comentarios y les agradezco mucho por el apoyo.

Nos leemos otro día, bye :D


	9. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9. ¿Te parece romántico o sucio?**

.

.

.

Para Hinata las cosas no habían salido como esperaba en ningún sentido. El rumor de que Sasuke y Sakura tenían una relación tomaba cada vez más fuerza, muchos los habían visto varias veces juntos tomados de la mano, sonriendo, diablos incluso decían que los habían visto darse besos.

Definitivamente perdería la apuesta con Naruto si no hacía algo de inmediato.

¿Pero que podía hacer ella si jamás se atrevería a meterse en la vida de otros tan abruptamente? No estaba entre sus costumbres idear planes elaborados con fines egoístas, pues en realidad lo que ella planeara hacer era por la apuesta y lo que su primo hiciera para progresar con la chica era algo totalmente distinto.

Y es que también ese era el problema. Su primo no había tenido avances con Sakura más allá de tener una conversación con ella y de recibir dulces de su parte, avanzaba con su taciturna actitud muy lentamente y ella sentía que Sasuke lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor y más rápido ¿su primo no se daba cuenta acaso de que era un asunto de vida o muerte?

El miércoles luego de la escuela había quedado con Ino para estudiar después de clases, o más bien para platicar, comer algo y ponerse al día con los últimos chismes. La rubia estaba hablando sin parar acerca de que Rock Lee no tenía sentido del estilo o que Temari otra vez se había cargado una chica por hablarle a Shikamaru, y demás cosas que nada tenían que ver con ellas.

Hinata la miró un momento y comenzó a pensar detenidamente, su amiga estaba gravemente influenciada por tantos programas y dramas de tv que fácilmente podría ayudarla con sus planes e idear algo mucho mejor de lo que a ella podría ocurrírsele. Ino seguro planearía algo genial para poder ayudar a su primo y ganar la bendita apuesta de una vez por todas, ella era su mejor (y única) opción.

—Ino… — la llamo suavemente tratando de llamar su atención y su amiga a su lado volteo a verla parando de contarle sobre las extensiones baratas de no sé quién —. Necesito tu ayuda.

La chica de ojos azules la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió zorrudamente. Ya sabía lo que iba a pedirle.

—¿Sera algo relacionado con cierta apuesta que vas perdiendo? — la Hyugga asintió con la cabeza e hizo una mueca con los labios afirmando las palabras de su amiga y compañera de escuela —. Al menos ya te disté cuenta de que no puedes hacer esto tu sola.

—¿Entonces me ayudaras?

—Tienes mucha suerte de tenerme Hinata — se acomodó en el tapete del piso y cruzo las piernas —. Espero tu primo te haya dicho algo interesante que podamos usar.

* * *

Por la noche era cuando Sakura podía concentrarse en sí misma. Más bien en su soledad. Estaba estudiando tranquilamente cuando su nana Chiyo la llamo abajo con gritos que a través de las paredes se escuchaban contentos.

La pelirrosa entonces bajo las escaleras a prisa y con los pies descalzos y encontró un enorme ramo de peonias de precioso color rosa en la mesita del recibidor.

—Las trajo un mensajero para ti mi niña — sonrió con emoción la señora mientras la tomaba de las manos y la acercaba al presente para que leyera la tarjeta.

Sakura tomó lentamente el pequeño papel entre el regalo, se encontraba muy nerviosa y sonrojada ¿Sasuke le había enviado flores? ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Estaba casi convencida de que había sido él cuando leyó que provenían de otra persona bajándole la emoción considerablemente.

"Almas gemelas. Dos palabras y un concepto que nos engloba a los dos. Neji"

Se le borro la sonrisa por un momento por la desilusión. Era obvio que sería el chico castaño quien le enviaba el presente, solo a él le había dicho cuáles eran sus flores favoritas y solo él conocía su dirección.

—¿No te gustan mi pequeña? — le pregunto Chiyo preocupada por la expresión que la chica había puesto luego de leer la nota del remitente.

—N-no, no es eso — miró el ramo y acarició con el pulgar de su mano izquierda los pétalos de las florecillas, observo su lunar y sin querer soltó una bonita sonrisa. No había porque sentirse triste, era su primer ramo de flores y había sido un buen chico quien se lo enviaba —. No te preocupes, si me gustan.

Estaba apunto de tomarlas y llevarlas a su cuarto cuando fue descubierta.

—¿Para quién es eso? — pregunto su madre quien acababa de entrar acompañada por su padre — Son preciosas.

Ella tenía una mueca asombrada y maravillada mientras que su padre estaba serio y miraba al regalo y a su hija como pidiendo explicaciones. La mujer tomó la nota que anteriormente Sakura había regresado al ramo y lo leyó en voz alta.

—¿Quién es Neji? — pregunto Kisashi con un tono de voz duro y severo. Sakura tembló de escucharlo, cuando él se ponía asi nada bueno solía ocurrir.

—Neji Hyugga — se obligó a decir la pelirrosa casi en un susurro.

Mebuki y su esposo se miraron él uno al otro. Él se dirigió al mini bar y se sirvió un vaso de whisky mientras que la mujer le indicaba a Chiyo que se retirara y a Sakura que se sentara con ellos.

—¿E-eres novia de Neji Hyugga? — le pregunto su madre con mucho interés mientras la miraba a los ojos intensamente, pero su hija negó con la cabeza,

—Es un amigo de la escuela, madre — intento explicarle la menor —. No sé porque las envió.

Al decir eso estaba mirando a su padre. Él en los ojos de su paloma reconoció que decía la verdad, en realidad ella nunca le mentía, por lo que no desconfió de sus palabras, solo suspiro y ladeo la cabeza para mirar a la ventana y contemplar las luces de la ciudad.

—Está bien paloma, sé que dices la verdad — dijo el hombre y añadió —. ¿Pero no crees que es inapropiado que te envié flores si solo son amigos?

—No Kisashi — le contesto su mujer y se levantó de su asiento emocionada —. Ese muchacho es un Hyugga, de una buena y respetable familia y ahora que lo recuerdo, lo vi una vez y que guapo se ha vuelto, es perfecto para nuestra Sakura.

Padre e hija se miraron evidentemente desconcertados por la reacción de Mebuki, quien se paró detrás de la muchacha de cabellos color cerezo y le tomo el rostro con una mano apretando sus mejillas con un poco de fuerza haciéndola fruncir los ojos de molestia.

—Bien hecho hija — apuntó su madre con una risa.

La mujer estaba maravillada con la idea de que el heredero de los Huygga estuviera interesado en su hija, esas oportunidades no llegaban de la nada. Sabía que en algún momento la belleza que el cosmos le había otorgado a su hija le serviría para este tipo de cosas. Por algo la había soñado tantas veces y la había deseado ver venir cada vez que se embarazaba.

—¿Él te gusta paloma? — le pregunto su padre suavemente.

Ella lo pensó un momento y cuando su madre la soltó pudo permitirse reflexionar más cómodamente, pudo sentir las miradas de sus padres esperando su respuesta y pensó que quizá podía contarles la verdad. Ya le había dicho a Nagato sobre aquellos sentimientos dentro de ella que tanto la confundían y la dejaban mal a la hora de dormir.

"Estas enamorada" le había dicho su hermano mayor con una risa luego de escucharla.

—De él no — contesto muy segura de sus palabras sorprendiendo a sus progenitores.

—¿De quién entonces Sakura? — Mebuki se agacho a su lado y le tomo una rodilla con su mano mientras la miraba con la boca entreabierta ¿Sería Sakura tan desconsiderada para arruinar sus planes?

—De Sasuke Uchiha — le dijo con sinceridad y tembló su labio inferior cuando notó que su padre tensaba la mandíbula y se levantaba para dejar su bebida en la mesa ¿Iba a castigarla verdad?

—Kisashi… — lo llamó la mujer quien se había levantado y se había cruzado de brazos pensativa queriendo aproximarse a él, probablemente para calmarlo.

—Está bien Mebuki — contesto el hombre con frialdad y se acercó a Sakura quien se levantó a punto de llorar esperando a recibir un castigo —. Tienes 17 años ya paloma, no puedo detenerte de querer a quien quieras, pero si puedo expresarte que puedo asegurar dos cosas sobre esto. La primera que ese muchacho no está ni cerca de ser lo que esperamos para ti, a pesar de su apellido no te merece. Y la segunda, que tu sola terminaras desencantándote cuando lo conozcas bien.

Dicho eso y sin volver a dirigirle la mirada se marchó dejándolas solas.

—Tu padre, él sabe lo que te dice — dijo Mebuki en voz baja y observando el camino por donde su marido se había ido, lista para seguirlo, lista para dejar a su hija por él como siempre hacia — Haz las cosas con cuidado.

Y dicho eso ella también se fue.

Pero Sakura se quedó, completamente confundida, su padre hablaba como si supiera algo del Uchiha que ella no. Estaba segura que no se refería a la actitud rebelde de Sasuke sino a otra cosa, algo mucho más serio. Su padre no había reaccionado como en otras situaciones menos serias lo había hecho, lo cual le provocaba tener más preguntas que las que ya tenía acerca de lo que pudiera ocultar.

Se marcho a su cuarto corriendo por las escaleras y se dirigió a su teléfono. Peguntándose si sería prudente preguntarle directamente a Sasuke que podría significar la escena anterior con sus padres, pero pensó que quizá se sentiría incomodo con la conversación y además no podría omitir de ninguna forma el hecho de que les había confesado a sus padres que él le gustaba, y eso era algo de lo que aún no se encontraba totalmente segura como para hacérselo saber.

Así que avanzo un número más arriba en su lista de contactos y le llamo a la única persona que sabía no le mentiría ni encubriría a sus progenitores por más densa y terrible que fuera la verdad.

—¿Estas bien? — contestaron del otro lado de la línea con un tono de voz ligeramente preocupado.

—Sasori… — dijo Sakura tratando de envalentarse para hablar con su hermano, nunca era fácil conversar con él, pero necesitaba su ayuda — H-hay algo que quisiera preguntarte, es muy importante, solo tú puedes ayudarme.

—A mi eh — escucho que se río un poco pero luego con la voz más seria prosiguió — Mañana iré a recogerte después de la escuela, Nagato me contó algo muy interesante Sakura, ya me dirás todo tú después.

Y colgó sin dejarle lugar a replica, la chica dejo su celular en la cama y se sentó en la misma para contemplar las hermosas luces de los edificios y calles de Konoha a través de las enormes ventanas de su habitación en lo alto, la ciudad se pintaba de colores tan hermosos y brillantes, muy diferentes a su hogar donde todo era gris o se teñía de rojo.

* * *

La mañana del viernes prometía para bien, ya era fin de semana y la elite de jóvenes de la ciudad se preparaba para las actividades extracurriculares favoritas de todos, es decir, ponerse hasta los calcetines de ebrios y tirar por la ventana la decencia.

Todos menos Sasuke, él tenía planeado algo distinto, muy fuera de sus costumbres, quería pedirle una cita a Sakura, llevarla a un lugar lindo donde pudieran estar solos y quien sabe poder compartir su primer beso y si se podía volverse novios, comprometerse, tener preciosos hijos y morir de viejos juntos, pero eso ya era ir demasiado rápido.

Decidió esperarla a la hora de salida cerca de la entrada, tenía puesta una camisa de cuello alto ajustada a su cuerpo de color negro y su chaqueta café oscuro encima, peino su cabello hacia atrás y se había puesto la arracada en forma de cruz también negra en su oído izquierdo, sabía que se veía irresistible, es decir, siempre lo hacía, pero ese día se sentía con la suficiente confianza en sí mismo en todos los aspectos para poder pedirle una cita a Sakura.

Justo cuando iba a encender el cigarrillo que llevaba en sus labios ya un buen rato, la vio a lo lejos salir del edificio principal un poco apurada. Llevaba un vestido corto y con vuelo, de color azul con tonos rosas e índigos mezclándose en la tela y estrellas y pequeños destellos iluminándolo ligeramente, traía unas sandalias de pequeño tacón en azul marino oscuro y su cabello en una media cola adornado con un listón delgado que casi se perdía entre sus rizos color rosa. En serio, la adoraba más cada día que pasaba, era encantadora por donde la viera.

Se acerco casi corriendo a ella y al llegar a su lado tomó su mano y la detuvo, la joven de ojos verdes al ver que se trataba de él le regalo una linda sonrisa y lo saludo con alegría.

—¿Te vas ya Haruno? — le pregunto Sasuke iniciando una conversación mientras esperaba que el nudo en su garganta desapareciera.

—Si ¿y tú? — lo cuestiono de la misma forma ella.

—No lo sé, yo…. — empezó el chico de cabello azabache quien se rasco la mandíbula nervioso, pero tratando de armarse de valor — Yo… yo quería invitarte a salir.

Ella lo miro a los ojos y él le sonrió en una mueca que la hizo reír, la pelirrosa comenzó a caminar más lento a la entrada con el Uchiha siguiéndola a su lado.

—¿A mí?

—Y-yo, si — balbuceo el muchacho — Es que nunca nos hemos visto fuera de la escuela y creí que te gustaría estar un rato juntos sin que los chismosos de St. Akatsuki nos espíen.

Sakura lo pensó bien, realmente sería algo maravilloso estar a solas con Sasuke, no podía evitar estar fascinada y emocionada por la idea de una cita con él. Volteo hacia donde estaba la puerta de la escuela y pudo ver el auto de su hermano estacionado con él esperándola. Era cierto, aun debía averiguar sobre la razón por la que su padre había dicho aquello, luego de que ella le confesara querer al Uchiha.

—Sasuke-kun — comenzó ella y casi al salir del colegio lo detuvo — ¿Te parece si te envió mi respuesta hoy por la tarde? Tengo un asunto que resolver antes de poder contestarte.

Él la miro con extrañeza, ¿era eso un rechazo? Probablemente no, pero porque no simplemente le decía si quería o no de una vez, era cruel hacerlo aguardar a él y a sus fantasías por una respuesta.

—Está bien Haruno — no le quedó más remedio que contestar, ella le sonrió abiertamente y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun, te llamare después — se despidió la chica mientras caminaba hacia un muchacho.

El chico estaba listo para darse la vuelta cuando de repente razono y se volteo velozmente.

¡¿Un muchacho?!

Aquel pelirrojo le abrió la puerta de su vehículo a Sakura y después sintió que, aunque llevaba lentes de sol lo estaba viendo también, pero no despego sus ojos de él, el chico entonces tiro el cigarro que tenía en los labios al suelo y lo piso mientras expulsaba la última calada de humo de sus pulmones, sin apartar la vista de él. Luego simplemente se subió al auto y se marcharon.

Sasuke se quedó un momento parado ahí mismo pensando, sentía que ya había visto a ese chico de pelo rojo y despeinado en alguna parte, pero no podía recordar en donde y decidido a reflexionarlo después se dirigió al estacionamiento a buscar su motocicleta.

Si Sakura aceptaba una cita con él, conociendo el guardarropa habitual que su ángel solía usar no sería la mejor idea llevar la moto, tendría que pedirle uno de los autos a su padre y ya podía imaginarse la sarta de preguntas que le haría el viejo antes de dárselo recalcándole como siempre que por eso ya le había dicho que debió escoger un coche desde el principio y que el perfecto Itachi se hubiera anticipado a esa clase de situaciones.

Estaba por montarse en ella cuando escucho a Suigetsu llamarlo, a su lado venia Karin y parecían algo alterados.

—Sasuke no vas a creer lo que Karin escucho por los pasillos de la escuela — comenzó a decir el peliblanco mientras lo tomaba de una manga de su chaqueta —. Vas a morirte.

—No exactamente, pero algo así — rectifico Karin acomodándose las gafas.

—Tengo prisa, hablen rápido — dijo el Uchiha mientras se quitaba de encima la mano de su amigo.

—Karin escucho a un par de chicas hablar en el almuerzo acerca de que cierto chico le envió flores a cierta chica — le explico Suigetsu.

—Hablas en acertijos idiota ¿a mí que me importan los cotilleos de la escuela? — Sasuke se encontraba ya visiblemente irritado por sus compañeros.

Se subió a la motocicleta y estaba a punto de partir de ahí cuando la voz grave y a la vez femenina de la pelirroja lo detuvo.

—Vi a Ino Yamanaka y a Hinata Hyugga hablar acerca de que el ramo de flores que Sakura recibió a nombre de Neji había sido una gran idea.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco.

Flores. Sakura, Neji.

Maldita sea. Sintió como los celos volvieron a acumularse en su pecho como aquella vez de los dulces y apretó los dientes al saberse superado en un detalle que según sabia era algo importante para las chicas.

Ese imbécil se había atrevido a adelantarse pasos con al pelirrosa e ir directo a las declaraciones furtivas y claras de amor.

—¿Estas segura? — quiso asegurarse el azabache.

—Muy segura, pero quizá debas preguntarle a Sakura.

—Debo irme — dijo Sasuke y se marchó en su vehículo dejando a sus amigos un poco preocupados por él.

Cuando los hombres hacen gestos audaces, por lo general se considera romántico, pero en el caso de Neji Hyugga esa era su declaración oficial de guerra sucia y la firma en su acta de defunción expedida por el menor de los Uchiha. Quien no iba a dejarse vencer por un vil arreglo floral.

Quizá alguien debería decirle a Sasuke que la mente maestra detrás de todo son un par de jovencitas que buscan ganar una fiesta, las botellas de licor de la directora y la humillación de su rubio mejor amigo, eso antes de comiencen a volar cabezas.

Preparate Neji, los Uchiha no se quedan de brazos cruzados cuando intentan robarles algo que creen les pertenece.

Hasta un chico como Sasuke sabe algo tan fundamental.

.

.

.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

Déjenme leerlas, me desanima no ver reviews suyos porque quiero saber si les está gustando la historia.

Nos leemos luego. Bye :D


	10. Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO 10. Animo mocosos.**

.

.

.

Su hermano mayor y ella habían escogido un pequeño café subterráneo en el barrio donde Sasori vivía para conversar, parecía un lugar demasiado alternativo y artístico con tonos oscuros y lúgubres por todas partes, donde la presencia de Sakura llamo la atención automáticamente al entrar y sorprendentemente ni siquiera le habían pedido una identificación.

Se sentaron en una mesa frente al escenario del lugar, eran alrededor de las 6 y las bailarinas que trabajaban ahí ya se encontraban haciendo su espectáculo, estas vestían sostenes y bragas brillantes y fluorescentes, con máscaras de animales, tenían sangre falsa esparcida por toda su piel y sus cuerpos bailaban al ritmo de una banda que cantaba en francés.

Sakura las miro maravillada por su baile tan exótico y a la vez agresivo, era como si quisieran protestar contra algo, el mundo de los artistas, el mundo al que pertenecía su hermano parecía que era demasiado interesante, con razón el joven había preferido vivir de esa manera y no como sus padres habían querido.

Las chicas que danzaban semidesnudas se aproximaron a la pelirrosa y comenzaron a acariciarle el cabello y el rostro y Sasori rio abiertamente ante la expresión confundida pero fascinada de su hermana quien se dejaba tocar con una sonrisa asombrada, seguro ni siquiera sabía que significaba el acto, pero le gustaba que al menos había reaccionado mejor a él que Gaara el día que lo trajo.

—Y bien Sakura — comenzó el pelirrojo cuando pudieron estar solos —. ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Oh cierto… — dijo la chica saliendo de su gótica fantasía mental, bajo la mirada sintiéndose penosa y comenzó a jugar con la pajilla de la malteada que había pedido —. Bueno… veras.

—Dejame adivinar — la interrumpió su hermano mayor —. Tiene algo que ver con el chico que Nagato menciono te gusta y que deduzco es el mismo con el que te vi en la escuela hace rato.

Ella asombrada por su rápida conclusión asintió lentamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Y quién es? — le pregunto el mayor mientras bebía de su café —. Su cara se me hace conocida de alguna parte.

—Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha — le comenzó a explicar la pelirrosa sorprendiendo enormemente a su compañía y con un suspiro le dijo —. Pero creo que papá no lo aprueba.

—¡Y con justa razón Sakura! — dijo Sasori con una sonrisa adornando su cara.

¡Su hermanita estaba revelándose al fin, o algo así! Que podía ser más gratificante que eso, ya se imaginaba la escena que se montaría si la chica sacaba un poco de valentía para contradecir a su severo y cruel padre. El hombre perdería todo su poder y credibilidad. Ya no habría reglas que cumplir.

—Pero no entiendo porque — manifestó su confusión la chica.

—Sakura, el chico es un problema, uno mayúsculo — le confeso Sasori con calma, iba a decirle todo lo que sabía del joven —. Veras, es todo un rebelde sin causa y se ha metido en muchos problemas, lo han metido a la cárcel incluso por las carreras en las que participa. Hasta su padre lo considera una carga, es la oveja negra de los Uchiha, nadie ni siquiera su clan le ve un futuro y dicen que todo aquel que se relaciona con él termina en su misma sintonía, pero bueno, esos son rumores que al parecer nuestro padre si cree.

La pelirrosa reflexiono las palabras de su hermano, podía ver en sus ojos que no le estaba mintiendo, le decía la verdad. Pero, aunque al principio aquella fuerte declaración la tomo por sorpresa pensándolo bien eso no la detenía de sentirse como se sentía, ni cambiaba lo que sentía por Sasuke.

—Así que era por eso — pensó en voz alta la ojiverde —. Pero Sasori ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—¡Que más vas a hacer Sakura! ¡Desobedecelo! No vas a vivir tu vida con mis padres siempre, decide por ti — grito el chico eufórico y cuando la vio fruncir el ceño como tomándole razón a sus palabras la animo más —. Si ese chico te gusta ve tras él, se valiente y confía en tus decisiones.

—¡Si! — grito emocionada la chica pero luego lo pensó bien —. ¿Y cómo hago eso Sasori? ¿Y si no me gusta lo que es él en realidad?

—No lo sabrás si no intentas — le contesto Sasori —. Metete en su mundo Sakura, no te digo que te metas a las carreras, te tatúes o robes bancos, pero intenta conocerlo.

El pelirrojo sonrió luego de decir eso y tomo un largo sorbo de la malteada de banana de su hermana mientras observaba la expresión pensativa y a la vez feliz de esta. Siempre soñó con el momento en que Sakura se decidiera a romper la correa que la ataba a la muñeca de su odioso padre. Se sintió contento de saber que había una esperanza para que la vida de su hermana no terminara arruinada y pudiera encontrar su propio camino, pronto el destino de la joven se vería decidido y él planeaba apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera, esta vez no la iba a dejar sola y seguro que sus hermanos tampoco lo harían.

—Por cierto, Sakura… — recordó de repente un detalle el chico mayor —. No le digas a Nagato de quien se trata ¿sí? Nuestro padre no te dio una tunda al enterarse por puro milagro, pero nuestro querido hermano pegara el grito en el cielo y lo mandara matar de inmediato, mejor yo le diré.

La vio asentir no muy convencida y siguió admirando el nuevo acto de declamación en el escenario.

Era en serio, cuando Nagato se enterará se iba a molestar en serio, él era el más protector con Sakura y a su manera quería lo mejor para ella. Eso y que no iba a querer volverse familia de uno de sus eternos rivales Itachi Uchiha, primero muerto a eso. A él tampoco le gustaba demasiado la idea que ella se relacionara con un muchacho tan problemático, pero confiaba en ella y sabía que nunca podría obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera, y si era asi, lo tenía a él para romperle las pelotas a ese mocoso. Por esta vez sacrificaría la comodidad de su hermano y la propia por la de su hermana, ella se merecía seguir su corazón de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Esa misma noche Sasuke llego a su hogar con el humor más terrible que había tenido en meses, quizá en años. Solo deseaba subir a su habitación, recostarse y si más tarde se aburria se ahorcaría en la comodidad de su baño.

Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando una voz lo llamo.

"Diablos" murmuro al reconocerla.

Era la de su padre desde la sala de estar, asi que sin más remedio se dirigió hacia allá encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su hermano mayor también estaba ahí.

—Hola hermanito — lo saludo Itachi con una sonrisa y lo invitaba a sentarse a su lado, el pequeño sin decir más acepto y tomo asiento.

—Llegas algo tarde — le dirigió la palabra su padre, Fugaku, quien estaba sentado junto a la chimenea y leía una revista de finanzas — ¿Estabas acaso donde siempre Sasuke?

Su padre siempre suponía lo peor de él, y bueno a veces no podía culparlo, después de todo si había hecho cosas malas, pero aun asi era irritante que lo acusara sin más de hacer sus fechorías sin tener una razón verdadera. A decir verdad, le sorprendía un poco ver a su padre y a su hermano en casa, normalmente solo eran su madre y él los que ocupaban la casa la mayoría del tiempo.

Fugaku era un hombre ocupado que no dedicaba mucho tiempo a su familia y cuyo trabajo absorbía toda su atención, con él de hecho no solía cruzar más palabras que para reprocharle su comportamiento y reñirle por ser como era. ¿Qué esperaba ese hombre? Que fuera un chico aburrido y estúpido como Neji Hyugga primero muerto.

De pronto pensó en que debería aprovechar para pedirle el auto ya que ya estaba conversando con él, solo debía tragarse su orgullo e ir al punto.

"Por Sakura" se dijo a si mismo tratando de animarse.

—No padre… — comenzó calmadamente — Pero ya que estas aquí, quisiera que me prestaras uno de los autos.

—Si es para llevar a una de tus chicas de dudosa reputación olvídalo — respondió su padre sin dejar de leer.

—No creo que lo quiera para eso padre — lo defendió Itachi con una sonrisa —. Si fuera así entonces usaría su motocicleta.

—¿Entonces para que quieres usarlo Sasuke? — Fugaku comenzaba a irritarse, no lo estaban dejando concentrarse.

—Si es para una cita — intento explicar el pelinegro menor —. Pero una de verdad.

Entonces su padre levanto la mirada y clavo sus inexpresivos ojos en su hijo intentando adivinar si mentía o no. Itachi por su lado tampoco sabia si creerle, así que necesitaba sacarle más información.

—¿Una chica decente acaso? — le pregunto el primogénito Uchiha.

—Si.

—¿Podemos saber quién?

Sasuke dudo un momento en decirles, pero la verdad era que no tenía nada de que avergonzarse, su pelirrosa chica era la mejor de todas las candidatas a volverse su novia y nadie podría decir algo malo de ella por mas defectos que quisieran buscarle.

—Es Sakura Haruno — afirmo con seguridad mirando a su padre seriamente y no vio que su madre se acercaba por detrás para saludarlo.

—¿Te gusta la hija de los Haruno? — pregunto su padre dudando de sus palabras.

—¡¿A Sasuke le gusta la hija de Mebuki?! — exclamo Mikoto sorprendiendo a Sasuke quien volteo a verla con las mejillas encendidas, últimamente todos a su alrededor tendían a afirmar cosas sin dejarlo explicarse —. ¡Esa chica es una monada Fugaku!

La mujer se apresuró a buscar en una mesa junto al sillón donde estaba sentado su esposo y saco la misma revista que Karin le había enseñado la otra vez abriéndola en el artículo sobre la madre de Sakura y enseñándosela a su esposo e hijo.

—¡Es la hermana de Nagato! — dijo con sorpresa Itachi, ambos eran de la misma generación cuando asistieron a St. Akatsuki y aunque se llevaron muy mal y el pelirrojo siempre manifestó odiarlo fue grato verlo, aunque fuera en una revista.

—Normalmente Kisashi solo presenta a sus hijos varones — explico Fugaku dejando de lado su lectura para prestar atención a la conversación —. Es un tipo muy serio y aunque es de fiar tiene un lado oscuro en él.

—¡Oh mi Sasuke! ¡Sabía que habías heredado el buen gusto de tu padre! — dijo soñadoramente su madre mientras lo abrazaba y reía de felicidad.

—¡Ya lo creo madre! ¡Maldita sea con las menores de edad! — concordó Itachi, viéndolo bien la jovencita se parecía mucho a sus hermanos, todos tenían la misma clase de hermosura elegante y a la vez distante, casi divina —. Por una chica asi valdría la pena volverme cuñado de Nagato, aunque después quisiera matarme.

—Me alegra que la aprueben —dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke quien ya estaba harto por todo el alboroto —. ¿Entonces me lo prestaras padre?

—Nosotros la aprobamos Sasuke — le respondió Fugaku mientras se levantaba de su asiento — ¿Pero Kisashi te aprueba a ti?

Sasuke reflexiono la pregunta de su padre y no supo que responderle. Era muy pronto para hablar con su padre, aunque podía entender de donde venia la duda que Fugaku tenía. Él sabía que no era precisamente el chico bueno y educado que los padres quieren para sus hijas, no era Neji Hyugga después de todo. Pero por Sakura y la maravillosa sensación en su pecho cuando estaban juntos era capaz de volverse una mejor persona, con tal de estar a su lado.

—No lo sé — dijo sinceramente y ganándose las miradas preocupadas de su madre y hermano —. Pero hare que lo haga.

Su familia le sonrió por su respuesta y Sasuke se sintió más confiado que nunca de que no iba a perder a Sakura por nada y de que haría lo que fuera por ser lo que ella se merecía.

—Llevate el auto que quieras Sasuke y haz esto bien — espeto Fugaku con una sonrisa de lado y volviéndose para retomar su lectura.

Sasuke al notar el gesto de su padre pensó en que si su viejo quería creer en él no iba a decepcionarlo. Ese hombre podía reñirlo todo el tiempo y desconfiar de él con frecuencia, pero al final también era un padre dispuesto a ayudar a su hijo.

—Sera divertido ver la cara que pondrá Nagato cuando sepa que seremos familia — expreso Itachi con una sonrisa malévola imaginado la escena.

—Seguro que caerá rendida ante ti hijo — lo animo su madre apretándole las mejillas y peinando su cabello —. Nadie se resistiría a mi precioso Sasuke

Al de cabello azabache lo complació demasiado tener el apoyo de su familia y pensó que tal vez no iba a ser el hombre más correcto del mundo, pero si el que ella amaría con la misma locura con la que él la quería a ella.

Sasuke y Sakura ya tienen el empujón que necesitan para lanzarse a los brazos del otro, solo esperemos que este no los haga tropezarse.

.

.

.

Algo corto antes de dormir mis pequeños bebes de polvo espacial.

¡Nos leemos luego, Bye!


	11. Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO 11. A tu manera o a la mía.**

.

.

.

A las chicas como Sakura seguro les gustan los cafés románticos, los restaurantes franceses con menús elegantes o cenas cursis a la luz de la luna como en esos clichés de películas.

A los chicos como Sasuke les gustan en cambio los bares repletos de testosterona, las fiestas alocadas o cualquier lugar donde abunde el descontrol.

Pero en esa ocasión y especialmente para su cita ambos estaban dispuestos a hacer todo lo contrario solo por el otro.

Cerca de las 11 de ese viernes Sasuke recibió su respuesta. El mensaje de Sakura enunciaba que había aceptado y que se verían al día siguiente en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de donde tocaba aquel grupo de jazz, a las 6.

Realmente para él fue todo un alivio el que ella decidiera que, si quería tener una cita con él, pero ese sentimiento duro poco pues cayo en cuenta de que ahora debía planear a donde llevarla. Se había prometido a sí mismo y a su familia que haría lo mejor con respecto a Sakura, así que, por su bien, desistiría de lo que comúnmente el llamaría una cita y se apegaría a lo que ella quisiera.

El sábado llego y para ambos jóvenes los nervios no podían estar más a flor de piel. Por un lado, Sakura se sentía terriblemente ansiosa por la ocasión y Sasuke por su parte parecía más bien enfermo y asustado por que sus expectativas lo ilusionaran con una velada que posiblemente por obra del destino y de la mala suerte saldría mal alejando a la Haruno para siempre de su lado.

Primero llego el joven Uchiha, había escogido vestirse con un simple pantalón de mezclilla negra y camisa blanca de vestir y su chaqueta de cuero favorita y había peinado su cabello como sabía que a ella le gustaba, un mechón detrás de su oreja y el resto ligeramente desprolijo. Había llegado 10 minutos antes y durante su espera se preguntó si debió haberle comprado flores o dulces o alguna de esas tonterías que a las mujeres les gustaba, pero ya era muy tarde para eso y mientras su mente se ocupaba en pensando e ideando, las manos le comenzaron a sudar conforme se daba cuenta que ella llegaría en cualquier momento.

Y cuando vio el cabello rosado danzar con el viento y acercándose a él su pulso se aceleró tanto que creyó que iba a sufrir un dramático infarto. Sakura le sonrió a lo lejos y levanto su mano en un saludo mientras se aproximaba. Llevaba un vestido blanco de escote de corazón y de finos tirantes, muy ajustado a su delicado torso, pero con un encantador vuelo en la falda, llevaba sandalias rojas de tacón grueso no muy alto y unas perlas como pendientes.

Al estar uno frente al otro se permitieron sonrojarse cada quien por su lado al ver lo bien que lucía su acompañante. Sakura comenzó a sentirse aún más nerviosa al notar como todo su cuerpo era sometido a una inspección por los para nada discretos ojos del Uchiha y se aclaró la garganta con el propósito de sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

—Haruno — saludo el joven de cabello azabache con un tono de voz tembloroso que revelaba su estado de nerviosismo.

—Sasuke-kun — respondió Sakura con un sonrojo en las mejillas y con una sonrisa dulce sin apartar los ojos del chico divertida por su reacción.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir? — pregunto él.

La pelirrosa medito su respuesta un momento, realmente había pensado cierta cuestión durante toda la noche en su insomnio. Ella quería conocer al Uchiha desde lo más sencillo hasta lo más profundo, así como el mundo al que este pertenecía, sin embargo, no sabía por dónde empezar o como lograrlo. Pensó que quizá la mejor opción para ello era conocer a las personas de las que se rodeaba o cómo eran los lugares que frecuentaba, así como al visitar aquel café francés que a su hermano le gustaba le había permitido conocerlo un poco más.

Sasuke por su parte interpreto su momento de reflexión como indecisión y decidió que era su oportunidad de escoger él y demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas que a ella le gustaban.

—Ya sé a dónde podemos ir — dijo emocionado el muchacho —. Te va a fascinar.

No espero una respuesta y la tomo de la mano dirigiéndola al auto negro mate que su padre al final había accedido a prestarle, le abrió la puerta y la vio con una cara un poco confundida adentrarse, mientras que por dentro él estaba eufórico por estar llevando a cabo su plan, aunque por fuera quisiera mantener su pose hermética y seria.

Estaba tan inmiscuido en sus fantasías que no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos azules habían visto partir en el lujoso coche a la pareja de enamorados. Ino Yamanaka había ido de compras cerca del lugar donde habían quedado de verse cuando los descubrió en lo que parecía una reunión para una cita y se había quedado a espiarlos descubriendo que efectivamente si se trataba de una cita lo que la dejo en un estado de sorpresa y pánico mezclados.

"Ese idiota de Neji va a perder si no hacemos algo" pensó la chica mordiendo su pulgar intentando pensar en alguna solución.

Su mente perturbada por ver tantos reality shows como "Keeping Up With The Ōtsutsuki" o "Sunagakure Shore" comenzó a trabajar y resolvió que lo mejor era avisar a Hinata pronto para fraguar un plan rápido, asi que marco su número de contacto en su celular y espero impaciente a que la Hyugga respondiera para contarle lo que había visto.

"Hola" contestaron del otro lado.

—Hinata, amiga — comenzó la rubia con hastió en su voz —. Sera mejor que le digas a tu primo que mueva el trasero o si no te veremos vestida de gallina más pronto de lo que crees.

* * *

La llevo al cine de la ciudad y eligió para ver una película romántica de época de la que había escuchado todas las chicas estaban locas por ella. Sakura ni siquiera pudo decirle que realmente ella quería ver el thriller policiaco que estaba por proyectarse en la sala siguiente o más bien había elegido no hacerlo, pero porque estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de a lo que Sasuke quería llegar.

Durante la película, uno sentado al otro se mantuvieron en silencio mientras la pelirrosa recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. El calor del Uchiha y su masculino y embriagante aroma la reconfortaban maravillosamente y por su pecho se extendía una sensación como de estar en casa que la alegraba sinceramente.

Por su parte Sasuke se mantenía estático por los nervios dentro de él, la chica a su lado abrazaba su brazo acurrucándose contra él y no podía sentirse más tocado por dios como ahora, volteo a verla y se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que la joven comenzaba a entrecerrar sus ojos en señal clara de sueño.

—Haruno — la llamó suavemente y la chica levantó el rostro hacia él para ponerle atención —. ¿Estas aburrida cierto?

Le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura lo que la hizo soltar un suspiro encantada por su acción. ¿Debía ser honesta y decirle que estaba odiando la película? Quizá heriría sus sentimientos, aunque él tampoco parecía prestarle mucha atención a la cinta.

Asi que asintió con una sonrisa apenada que lo hizo reír ligeramente, ganándose una mirada molesta de una chica que estaba sentada frente a ellos y parecía ser fanática de la historia.

—Entonces vámonos, puedo llevarte a un restaurante italiano que está cerca de aquí — trato de convencerla el joven, pero ella solo hizo una mueca indecisa —. Te gustara… o eso creo.

—No tienes que hacerlo asi sabes — le dijo con dulzura en la voz la Haruno mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello azabache tras la oreja haciéndolo enrojecer al ver descubiertas sus intenciones —. Realmente no me gustan mucho esos lugares.

—¿Entonces que quieres hacer? — pregunto el chico contrariado por la situación.

—Quiero conocerte — respondió ella mirándolo profundamente haciendo que a Sasuke se le acelerara el pulso, la Haruno tenía un poder impresionante para desarmarlo con la sencillez de una mirada o una sonrisa —. Asi que llevame a donde te gusta ir.

—¿Te refieres a esos lugares de mala muerte donde todos me conocen? — él dudo en si era buena idea el llevarla ahí, no parecía un sitio para una dama como ella —. No creo que sea una buena idea.

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas — Sakura le regaló una enorme sonrisa que lo derritió y que lo termino por hacer aceptar lo que ella le pedía.

—Está bien pero no te separaras de mi ¿está bien Haruno?

—Muy bien.

Salieron del cine en mitad de la aburrida película con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros como unos niños emocionados por partir hacia una nueva aventura. La chica estaba tremendamente complacida de haberle dicho la verdad a Sasuke, tal y como predijo él entendía cómo se sentía y quería complacerla, ahora conocería el mundo al que él pertenecía y que seguro era más emocionante que el de ella, se sentía muy contenta de haberle hecho caso al consejo de Sasori.

Cuando estaban por llegar al coche del chico Sasuke le tomo el rostro para darle un sonoro beso en la frente que la chica acepto gustosa y ambos rieron animados cuando ella al querer hacer lo mismo no pudo lograrlo por la diferencia de alturas.

La fantasía de los enamorados no admitía a nadie más, ni siquiera al chico de ojos perlas que los observaba desde su auto con una expresión seria e indescifrable.

Neji pasaba por ahí por mera casualidad cuando los vio salir del cine tomados de la mano y partiendo de ahí en el coche del Uchiha.

Pensó en no hacer nada y dejar las cosas como estaban, pero la realidad era que sus sentimientos por Sakura eran demasiado fuertes como para dejarla ir asi y en brazos de una persona como Sasuke quien en su opinión no podía quererla más que a sus conocidas putas. Fue por ello que decidió seguirlos y vigilar de cerca lo que pasara en caso de que no hubiera de otra más que intervenir.

Y vaya que Neji tendrá que intervenir, porque Sakura se dará cuenta de que conocer el mundo de Sasuke no significa que vaya a ser aceptada en él y va a necesitar consuelo cuando se dé cuenta de que su padre tenía razón.

.

.

.

¿Desaparecí por mucho tiempo? Lo lamento es que estaba de vacaciones y tenia muchas cosas que hacer por lo que no había podido sentarme a escribir, eso y que no tenía inspiración para hacerlo.

Quiero agradecerles a todas las personitas bonitas que han mostrado su apoyo por la historia y que son las que me motivan a continuarla. Besos y abrazos para ustedes.

Déjenme leer que opinan de la historia y que les gustaría ver mas adelante. ¡Nos leemos luego gracias! :D


	12. Capitulo 12

**CAPITULO 12. La línea que separa al uno del otro.**

Ese sábado se había organizado una carrera de autos en un barrio de mala muerte a las afueras de Konoha. Lo habían invitado con anticipación para que participara y aunque los automóviles también estaban dentro de su rango de habilidad no era tan bueno con ellos como con las motocicletas así que declino la oferta, por ello y porque tenía su cita con Sakura esa noche.

Sin embargo, ahora que ella había expresado que tenia deseos de conocerlo más a fondo incluyendo el mundo al que pertenecía parecía una buena idea llevarla a ese lugar para que se empapara de la adrenalina de ver coches correr y a personas eufóricas por ello.

Cuando llegaron el lugar estaba repleto de gente lo cual la asombro y emociono a la vez, parecía que iban a divertirse en ese lugar.

—Hay muchas personas Sasuke-kun, estoy muy emocionada, nunca había venido a un sitio como este — menciono la chica aun adentro del auto mientras el joven revisaba el mensaje que Naruto le había mandado.

"Escuche que estas en una cita con Sakura, bien hecho estúpido, no lo arruines" decía este acompañado con un Emoji de vaquero alegre.

"¿Cómo supiste?" escribió él y bloqueo su teléfono para bajarse del auto y abrirle la puerta a la pelirrosa.

Al abrirse paso entre la gente pudo notar que todos la miraban demasiado, algunos confundidos por ver una chica como ella ahí y otros con ojos lascivos comiéndosela con la mirada. Ella llamaba la atención a donde fuera por su evidente belleza y clase, pero en esta ocasión lo hacía aún más por parecer un pez fuera del agua entre tanto malandro.

—Ponte esto — le indico Sasuke sacándose la chaqueta, poniéndosela a la Haruno sobre sus hombros y sacando su cabello haciendo que de este se desprendiera un exquisito aroma a flores que hizo que le temblaran las piernas. La ojiverde no lo noto pues estaba demasiado concentrada viendo los automóviles vistosos y con luces que iban a participar esa noche —. No queremos problemas, asi que no te separes de mí.

La tomo por la cintura posesivamente y se dirigió hasta donde sabia se encontrarían sus amigos. Cerca de la línea de salida estaban Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo conversando y al ver a la pareja llegando automáticamente quedaron con la mandíbula hasta el suelo. ¿Qué se suponía que hacia la finísima Sakura Haruno en una carrera de coches clandestina e ilegal?

La pelirroja no pudo evitar mojarse mentalmente ante la imagen de la bella chica pelirrosa acercándose hacia donde estaban ellos, con sus maravillosas piernas y caderas moviéndose conforme avanzaba y la dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Vale, era la chica de Sasuke, pero no se le había prohibido fantasear con ella y no era malo ver, o en este caso admirar. ¿Sera que podría convencer al Uchiha de hacer un trio? Probablemente no porque era un idiota egoísta.

—Sakura, ellos son mis amigos — comenzó el de cabello azabache y les presento individualmente por sus nombres a cada uno a su futura novia quien los saludo con una sonrisa y con un apretón de manos.

—No dijiste que vendrías — indico Suigetsu encendiendo un cigarrillo preguntándole a la Haruno si no le molestaba a lo que ella negó, en casa todos fumaban a excepción de Gaara y ella —. Y menos que traerías a tu novia.

—Ella me pidió venir, además solo vinimos a ver — le contesto Sasuke observando a los competidores, quienes en su opinión parecían unos completos amateurs.

La Haruno sintió la mirada de Karin sobre ella, asi que decidió sonreírle y conversar con ella.

—Es bueno verte fuera de la clase de gimnasia ¿no crees? — le dijo Sakura mientras se ponía bien la chaqueta y metía las manos en los bolsillos de esta.

—Eso creo, e-espero la pases bien — respondió la pelirroja con evidente vergüenza y nerviosismo ganándose una mirada de burla de Suigetsu quien se divertía de ver a la normalmente seria y ruda Karin sintiéndose intimidada por la acompañante de Sasuke.

Entonces un hombre alto y de barba, el organizador del evento, se acercó al grupo llamando a Sasuke para que compitiera pues en su opinión la carrera necesitaba alguien que la animara y los demás competidores no tenían ni la mitad de la reputación de la que el azabache gozaba. Sin embargo, él no se encontraba muy convencido, había ido ahí con Sakura y ella vería mal el que la dejara sola para participar, por lo que dijo nuevamente que no y fue hasta donde estaba ella abrazándola por los hombros.

—Deberías hacerlo — le dijo la joven al oído dulcemente—. Me gustaría verte correr.

—No creo que sea buena idea, yo vine aquí contigo — respondió él y le planto un beso en la sien. Realmente ambos parecían y se comportaban como una pareja —. No puedo dejarte sola.

—No estaré sola, me quedare con Karin — contraataco ella y le sonrió animándolo a aceptar. Lo vio dudar unos segundos y después la volteo para quedar uno frente al otro y le apretó las mejillas con una mano.

— ¿Qué me darás a cambio? — pregunto y la soltó cuando ella sonrió graciosamente en un puchero por sus atrapados mofletes.

— Tu siempre quieres algo Sasuke-kun — rió ella y desvió la mirada hacia la línea de inicio donde todos los autos iban acomodándose para empezar —. ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Un beso.

—Te he dado muchos besos antes.

—Pero no uno real, en los labios — Sakura se sonrojo violentamente y lo miro a los ojos sorprendida y nerviosa. ¿Sería que ese día tendría por fin su primer beso? Tenía 17 y nunca nadie la había besado, diablos ni siquiera un solo chico la había invitado a salir antes de él —. Si gano, me dejaras besarte ¿tenemos un trato Haruno? Si, que bueno, nos vemos entonces, te la encargo Karin.

Le beso la mano y así como así y sin esperar una afirmativa de su pareja de esa noche se fue para decirle a Asuma que si participaría. Correría con el coche de su padre y rogaba a dios que no fuera a sufrir un accidente, no porque le diera miedo ir a parar al hospital, ya había estado muchas veces ahí, sino porque el auto era costoso y probablemente le tomaría el resto de su vida trabajar para pagarlo si algo le ocurría.

Cuando la audiencia vio a Sasuke posicionarse en la línea con los demás corredores comenzaron a lanzar gritos animados pues por fin tendrían algo interesante que ver esa noche. La reacción de las personas ahí sorprendió gratamente a Sakura y la hizo emocionarse aún más por ver al Uchiha participar, si la gente se ponía asi de verlo era porque seguramente era el mejor. Karin y Suigetsu a su lado entonces conversaron con ella acerca de cómo se llevaría a cabo la competencia y quienes podrían ser contrincantes medianamente dignos para el pelinegro. Juugo, aunque no hablaba mucho era amable con ella y respondía sus preguntas serena y atentamente.

Los amigos de Sasuke parecían chicos bastante peculiares que lejos de ser como sus ropas o sus apariencias decían eran buenas personas. Karin era linda, atenta y animosa y aunque peleaba mucho con el peliblanco parecía tenerle aprecio. Suigetsu era divertido y afectuoso con la pelirrosa y aunque quizá alguien como sus padres pudiera decir que era maleducado a ella le parecía una persona honesta y genuina a quien no le importaba lo que fueran a pensar de él. Y Juugo, aunque siempre estaba serio y no se involucraba tanto en la conversación era amable y respetuoso.

Si ese era el tipo de personas de las que el Uchiha solía rodearse entonces no había problema por ella de que fuera así. Ya quisiera que al menos siquiera un individuo con esas características conversara con ella por más de 5 minutos.

Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar aún más cuando todos pudieron escuchar el rugido de los motores por todo el lugar, el recorrido serian 3 vueltas por una pista improvisada de 600 metros sin nada de seguridad. Quizá era por ello que estas competencias eran tan ilegales, los pilotos ponían en riesgo sus vidas y de cierta forma la de la audiencia también.

Mientras comenzaba todo Sasuke se permitió echar un vistazo a su teléfono para ver qué era lo que le había contestado Naruto.

"Todo el mundo lo sabe, al parecer esta publicado en Twitter por la página de chismes de la escuela" enunciaba este.

No se molestó por ello, en realidad esperaba que cierta persona leyera aquello y se diera cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad alguna con la joven de cabello rosado a la que después de esta estúpida carrera haría su novia oficialmente al ganar su merecido beso.

Una mujer rubia con muy poca ropa y con sonrisa enorme como la de un comercial fue quien se paró frente a los autos para dar inicio.

Al caer el pañuelo que la chica llevaba en sus manos todos los autos salieron a toda prisa, eran un total de 5 competidores con Sasuke. El coche del padre del Uchiha realmente no era para carreras, pero estaba yéndole bien en la competencia pues iba en tercer lugar.

Realmente, el peli azabache era un conductor nato y a Sakura la impresiono la habilidad del joven que derrapaba y daba vueltas como si no hubiera un mañana, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto frenar. Los autos que iban frente a él no le estaban ganando por mucho y mientras sus ojos verdes seguían como podían el auto negro mate que parecía un rayo a pesar de no pertenecer a la misma categoría que los demás, el quinto lugar se salió de la pista al no poder completar una curva con forma de U, dando una vuelta lateral, casi creyó que el tipo se había lastimado hasta que lo vio salir por la ventana ileso, la gente que lo apoyaba comenzó a lanzar improperios contra el conductor cuyo vehículo ya no se encontraba en condiciones de seguir.

Suigetsu estaba todavía más emocionado y se levantaba de su asiento en las gradas del lugar para soltar un par de insultos al competidor quien al parecer era un conocido suyo pues al reconocerlo le levanto el dedo medio mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Un auto rojo con luces amarillas que mareaban al verlas pasar a la velocidad a la que el coche corría se debatía con Sasuke por el segundo lugar durante la segunda vuelta y al parecer estaba dispuesto a jugar sucio pues conforme iban a las curvas este se cerraba para no dejar pasar al Uchiha. Cansado de esas tonterías al estar casi pegados durante una línea recta Sasuke le dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte por un costado al coche haciendo que el conductor perdiera el control y comenzara a dar vueltas en su eje en la pista haciendo que el cuarto lugar chocara con él, sacando a ambos participantes del juego. Le había pasado esa clase de idioteces a ese tipo, pero no le había dejado otra opción y por lo que veía nadie salió herido así que no había problema.

—Sasuke va por todo al parecer — dijo Karin emocionada mientras aplaudía por la maestría de su amigo para manejar.

—¿No es trampa eso acaso? — pregunto Sakura demasiado confundida por lo que acababa de suceder, nadie se veía molesto por aquello, más bien todos estaban al límite de la euforia.

—En lo absoluto, aquí todo se vale, ese imbécil lo está haciendo de maravilla — le respondió el peliblanco y la levanto de su asiento mientras elevaba los brazos de la chica al aire y la sacudía incesantemente como si fuera una muñeca de trapo —. ¡Vamos animalo!

Karin iba a detenerlo por ser tan brusco con ella, pero desde donde estaba sentada tenía una vista perfecta del corto vestido de Sakura meneándose de lado a lado y mostrándole cada cuanto las bragas de color nude de encaje que la joven llevaba debajo. Iba a sufrir un infarto ese día. ¡Maldito Sasuke que iba a poder disfrutar todo eso él solo!

Se acercaban a la línea de meta al final de la tercera vuelta ahora solo competían él y otro conductor de un auto azul, en línea recta camino a la meta. Estaban demasiado cerca del otro y se debatían aleatoriamente por el primer lugar y justo cuando estaba por terminar todo, cuando el público contuvo el aliento y las apuestas estaban por pagarse Sasuke rebaso fácilmente a su único contrincante dejándolo por mucho atrás, lo saludo por la ventana del auto diciéndole adiós y gano la carrera.

—¡Estúpido!¡Debí saber que haría una cosa como esa! — rió Suigetsu yendo hacia donde el Uchiha estaba dando vueltas derrapantes victoriosas en su auto.

Todos celebraron su triunfo con muchos gritos ruidosos. Sakura no cabía en la emoción que sentía, ese lugar era demasiado genial en su opinión, se había divertido como nunca en su vida, con razón todos parecían tan ansiosos cuando la carrera estaba por empezar.

—¡Vamos con él! — dijo Karin y sin esperarla corrió hasta donde un grupo de personas aclamaban al Uchiha.

Se acomodo la chaqueta y se abrió paso entre las personas como pudo, pero justo cuando estaba ya muy cerca de él la sonrisa se le borro cuando la rubia chica que había marcado el inicio de la competencia se abalanzo a besarlo en la boca con hambre inscrita en la acción, y contra todo pronóstico él la sostuvo por la cintura devolviéndole el gesto ante todas esas personas.

Incluyéndola a ella y a un joven de ojos perlas que había estado observando atentamente.

Realmente el Uchiha era tan estúpido se preguntó aquel sujeto, parecía que era asi pues al terminar el beso no parecía darse cuenta de la gravedad de lo que había hecho pues siguió festejando.

Sakura parpadeo un momento y mordió su labio inferior mientras salía de ahí corriendo tan rápido como las personas y sus tacones se lo permitían, una vez fuera de la multitud de gente alentó el paso y se quitó la chaqueta dejándola en las gradas y saliendo del recinto buscando salvar un poco su dignidad.

La verdad es que quería llorar, pero no se sentía cómoda haciéndolo mientras escapaba de ahí, había aprendido desde pequeña a controlar ese impulso para solo dejar salir sus lágrimas cuando estaba sola. Se sentía tan mal y tan humillada que no le importaba que unos tipos la estaban viendo con lujuria mientras ella trataba de caminar por el desigual terreno sin caerse en busca de un taxi para regresar a casa.

—¿Esta sola señorita? — escucho que uno le pregunto y antes de que ella le respondiera molesta que la dejara en paz alguien intervino.

—Viene conmigo, gracias — esa voz, ¿qué hacia Neji ahí? El chico la tomo por la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo para no dejarla desprotegida.

No quería hablar así que dejo que el chico la subiera a su auto para partir de ahí. Lejos de las mentiras y las ilusiones que Sasuke Uchiha parecía tener para ofrecer.

* * *

Una vez que estaban lo bastante lejos de ahí Sakura hablo.

—¿Qué hacías ahí Neji? — ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, solo observaba el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad a la que estaban acercándose.

—No importa — le respondió él —. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Viste lo que paso? — lo vio asentir con la cabeza, apenado y sintió las lágrimas agolparse violentamente en sus ojos, odiaba que la miraran con lastima, estaba harta de eso —. No tienes una idea de cuanta vergüenza siento.

Él reconoció la tristeza en su tono suave de voz y le tomo la mano sin apartar la mirada del camino, sorprendiéndola y obligándola a verlo a la cara.

—Creo que se te permite tener 5 minutos de autocompasión y luego debes seguir con tu vida — la chica entreabrió los labios asombrada por sus palabras —. Él debe avergonzarse de haberte hecho algo asi.

Ella lo medito, si bien era cierto que no había hecho nada malo, se sentía muy decepcionada de que aquello hubiera pasado cuando el propósito había sido conocerlo mejor, a él y a un mundo al que ella no parecía pertenecer. Eso era lo peor de todo. No. Lo peor de todo era que a pesar de que ahora sabia como era Sasuke, sus sentimientos por él seguían intactos.

—Eso creo, no debí ir ahí.

—Te llevare a casa, asi que no te preocupes más.

El resto del recorrido lo hicieron en silencio, hasta que llegaron afuera del edificio de la joven.

—Algo más te molesta ¿no? — pregunto el castaño serenamente y apagando el auto con ambos aun adentro, quería conversar más con ella.

—Iba a darme mi primer beso si ganaba — le respondió ella en una mueca y apretando entre sus dedos la tela de su vestido.

Neji era un chico y como cualquier otro no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia las níveas y contorneadas piernas de Sakura sin que ella no lo notara. Si, no era el momento adecuado para pensar en eso, pero lo estaba haciendo sin querer.

—T-tu primer beso.

—Si.

Él le tomo el rostro con una mano por la barbilla y la acerco a su rostro. Estaban a centímetros de distancia, y podía observar cada detalle de su linda faz. Las pestañas largas y encantadoras. Los ojos grandes y preciosos. Y sus labios rosados y húmedos entreabiertos.

—¿Aun quieres ese beso de él? — le pregunto con la voz ronca.

Ella analizo a Neji, si bien sus sentimientos por él no eran los mismos que tenía por Sasuke el Hyugga la atraía bastante, era amable y le transmitía una paz maravillosa con solo escuchar su voz, además de que la había rescatado de aquel lugar como si supiera que ella lo necesitaba y ahora mismo la miraba como si fuera el tesoro más valioso jamás encontrado.

—No — le dijo pasando su lengua inconscientemente por su labio superior, no iba a darle el calor de su boca a un hombre que regalaba el suyo con aquella devastadora facilidad.

El de ojos perlas ni siquiera espero a que dijera algo más para atrapar los delicados labios de la chica entre los suyos. Los acaricio con parsimonia y adoración, completamente extasiado por el sabor dulce y magnifico de la Haruno, ella correspondía el beso a como su poca experiencia le permitía y él le acaricio las mejillas con los pulgares mientras seguía profundizando el beso por un largo momento y cuando se separaron en busca de aire Neji la beso en la nariz y salió del auto.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y tomo su mano firmemente para conducirla a la entrada del edificio. Antes de entrar Sakura lo miro a los ojos y la calidez en los orbes perlas del chico lograron tranquilizar la tormenta de emociones que sentía dentro de ella, como si todos los problemas que la rodeaban desaparecieran. Él entonces sin pedir permiso la abrazo contra su pecho acariciando su cabeza y su brazo.

—Esta todo bien Sakura — le dijo suavemente al oído, y ella eligió creer en sus palabras, en que de ahora en adelante todo iría mejor.

Cuando la soltó tomo su mano entre la suya y le sonrió mientras juntaba los pulgares de ambos mostrándole los lunares que una vez le dijo los unían como por obra del destino.

Ella se sonrojo y grabo en su memoria la perfección del momento y sonrió levemente tranquilizando a su acompañante.

—Hasta luego Sakura — le dijo el chico dirigiéndose a su coche, pero antes la miro por sobre su hombro y le hablo por última vez —. Y gracias.

Los ojos verdes lo vieron partir como un héroe que termina su misión y desaparece terminando todo. Aunque a ella no le parecía que ese fuera el fin de algo, más bien parecía el comienzo.

Se toco los labios pensativa y se sonrojo tiernamente, había sido un beso más bonito de lo que pudo imaginar, y lo atesoraría en su corazón para siempre.

Maravilloso Sakura, a veces tienes que olvidar las pérdidas y volver al juego. Esperemos que por tu bien puedas superar a Sasuke, aunque te aseguro que él no va a rendirse tan fácil. Fuerza de voluntad amiga.

Y hablando de personas que vuelven al juego, parece que Hinata puede estar tranquila ahora, al menos por el momento.

Recuerden que esto es una apuesta y que ya sea ella o Naruto pueden hacer cuanto esfuerzo quieran hasta que el corazón de Sakura decida.

Si es que decide.

.

.

.

Déjenme leer que opinan de la historia y que les gustaría ver. Les agradezco a todos el apoyo.

Nos leemos luego bye :D


	13. Capitulo 13

**CAPITULO 13. La hoguera de la indiferencia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sabía que sucedería de ahora en adelante. Tampoco si era necesario el saberlo. Pero estaba determinada a no dejarse caer por lo que le había pasado. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida con la familia que tenía era a tolerar y superar acontecimientos de ese estilo y a seguir con su vida.

Después de que Neji la dejara en su casa no lloro más. Se dio una larga ducha y mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo pensó en lo que debía hacer, se permitió 5 segundos para lamentarse por haber visto a Sasuke hacer aquello y luego busco soluciones.

A pesar de sentir que estaba enamorada del Uchiha, Sakura siempre procuraba actuar no conforme a sus sentimientos sino como su cerebro le indicaba, siempre pensando anticipadamente sus actos antes de cometerlos, era asi que había sobrevivido a las intimidaciones y el acoso en secundaria y a su soledad en preparatoria. Su padre siempre le había dicho que involucrarse sentimentalmente con cualquier persona podía traer terribles consecuencias y su madre le había enseñado que solo podía confiar en las personas que llevaban su sangre.

Pero no podía hablar con ellos acerca de lo sucedido, ninguno la escucharía e interpretarían la historia como quisieran, en lo que se refería a su vida siempre hacían eso, creían tener la razón sin importar de que se tratara. Además de que sus reacciones eran casi impredecibles y sobre todo la preocuparía lo que su padre haría.

Asi que decidió llamar a Sasori para contarle que lo que habían planeado había sido un completo error y claro que había omitido la parte de su encuentro y primer beso con Neji, no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar con su hermano mayor. Él, parco como siempre le pidió no preocuparse, también había recalcado el hecho de que no había sido una equivocación suya el ir a ese lugar, sino de Sasuke por portarse como un patán.

Hablaron por un rato acerca de cómo debía comportarse de ahora en adelante y que el resultado de su plan no tenía nada que ver con el desobedecer a sus padres y antes de colgar Sasori le dio un consejo que se prometió grabarse en la mente para jamás olvidar.

"No busques refugiarte por esto Sakura, sal al mundo sin miedo y con la cabeza en alto".

Los Haruno eran elegantes, severos y siempre pensaban con la cabeza fría. Haría honor a su apellido y no se dejaría amedrentar por un hombre. Llegaría a no importarle en lo absoluto tener cualquier tipo de relación con Sasuke.

Antes que todo era una mujer. Una cuya dignidad se mantendría intacta, ante todo.

Y todos.

* * *

Era lunes, lo que significaba que la primera clase del día era historia, la cual compartía con Sakura.

Estaba nervioso y ansioso por verla.

Después de ganar la carrera y cuando todos dejaron de felicitarlo y le dieron su espacio personal quiso buscar a su pareja para reclamar su ansiado premio, la idea de un beso suyo fue lo que lo mantuvo concentrado toda la carrera.

Fue Karin quien le dijo que la pelirrosa se había ido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era verdad se sintió herido de alguna manera, fue Suigetsu quien lo hizo darse cuenta que cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho de haber visto lo que la Haruno. Encontró su chaqueta en las gradas, esta tenía impregnado el aroma de ella, se la coloco y se fue de ahí directo a su casa.

La había llamado muchas veces esa noche para saber si estaba bien, pero ella no atendía sus llamadas, se dijo que quizá si algo le hubiera ocurrido ya habría noticias sobre eso.

Ella debía odiarlo, y tendría toda la razón en hacerlo. De solo pensar en que pudo haberla besado a ella de no haberlo hecho con aquella mujer del evento se sentía demasiado enojado consigo mismo.

Ni siquiera había podido decir una palabra cuando su madre le pregunto emocionada como le había ido en su cita. Y el domingo durante la comida familiar mintió y dijo que todo estaba bien con ella.

Estaba sentado en el salón observando como todos entraban, las manos se paseaban masajeando sus también inquietas piernas y su respiración se detenía por un instante cada que alguien entraba en el aula, aunque no se tratara de ella.

La profesora Anko entro con una exacta puntualidad como siempre, por lo que pensó que quizá la chica no iría a clases para no verlo, ya era muy tarde para que llegara, suspiro hastiado y miro por la ventana con el ceño fruncido por aquel hecho.

Sin embargo, una voz dulce y serena lo obligo a regresar la mirada a la entrada.

Sakura había llegado y solicitaba permiso para entrar.

Traía puesto un conjunto de saco y falda iguales, pequeño y ajustado en color rojo con botones dorados adornándolo, una blusa blanca debajo, botas largas negras y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño bajo con algunos mechones sueltos y rizados.

Anko concedió en permiso y ella camino hasta su asiento. Debió sentir sobre ella las miradas lascivas de los chicos centradas en su trasero y las de las chicas llenas de envidia por el maravilloso porte que ella siempre tenía, pero no le importo.

Poso sus ojos en él un instante antes de sentarse y Sasuke sintió su corazón detenerse cuando ella hizo una especie de sonrisa en una mueca a forma de saludo y después se concentró en lo suyo.

¿Eso significaba que no estaba molesta?

Toda la clase esa pregunta paso por su cabeza y no dejo de ver a la chica ni un segundo. Ella parecía estar como siempre. Distante viendo por la ventana y completamente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Era muy fantasioso creer que todo podía seguir como siempre pero el que al menos no lo ignoraba lo hacía tener una pequeña llama de esperanza. Hacia más factible la posibilidad de que lo dejara explicarle todo y ofrecerle una disculpa.

Necesitaba con todo su corazón expresarle su arrepentimiento. No deseaba perder lo que tenia con ella, ni tener que olvidarse de los momentos que habían compartido y que ahora tenía ya muy grabados en el alma. Una Sakura valía por mil chicas de la escuela y como 100 veces mas que él.

Cuando la clase termino, todos salieron rápidamente menos ella que se quedó a guardar sus cosas tranquilamente.

—Haruno — la llamo suavemente obligándola a mirarlo.

—Hola Sasuke-kun — lo saludo con la misma sonrisa extraña de antes, reviso algo en su cuaderno y lo marco con un separador, ella siempre era muy organizada, lo había comprobado al trabajar como su compañero en aquel proyecto.

—Quería hablar contigo — escupió rápidamente el Uchiha, había repasado mil veces en su cabeza lo que diría cuando la viera y juro que su voz había temblado ligeramente al pronunciar sus palabras.

—No creo que sea necesario — le dijo ella colgando su bolsa en su hombro y mirándolo fijamente.

Sus ojos le pesaron encima a Sasuke como si se tratara de un camión. No eran los mismos ojos cálidos de antes. Había un sentimiento distinto en ellos, no supo si se trataba de decepción o de incertidumbre o incomodidad. Pero, aunque no parecía apurada por salir del aula tampoco se veía con ganas de hablar con él.

Su respuesta lo afecto lo suficiente como para que el pecho le comenzara a doler, al igual que su cabeza. Sintió la boca seca y trato de que su expresión no cambiara en lo absoluto para que la pelirrosa no notara lo mal que se sentía.

—Entonces me dejas disculparme — ella no le dejaría hablar sobre lo que paso esa noche y tampoco tenía una excusa asi que prefirió ir al siguiente paso.

—Si eso quieres.

—Lo siento de verdad.

Sus palabras no la hicieron sentir mejor. Le recordaron a cuando su padre le había golpeado en la nariz cuando en sus primeros entrenamientos de artes marciales no lograba completar golpes o patadas. Él se había disculpado con ella y sin embargo se lo había vuelto a hacer en más ocasiones después.

Pero Sasuke era diferente a su padre, el joven frente a ella parecía sentir de corazón sus palabras. Sus ojos expresaban verdadero pesar y no le gusto verlo de esa manera. Ella no era nadie para negarle su perdón a quien estuviera verdaderamente arrepentido y por otro lado sentía en su corazón que quería disculparlo.

—Entonces te perdono — le sonrió ella más ampliamente para reconfortarlo. Él la tomo de la mano entonces, y suspiro aliviado.

— Almorcemos juntos hoy — le pidió, pero Sakura se soltó de su agarre suavemente y negó con la cabeza a la vez que apretaba los labios en una fina línea—. ¿No quieres?

—No — respondió ella con simpleza, una cosa era perdonarlo y otra era seguir estando con él, el tipo de situaciones en las que se veía envuelta por estar a su lado no le gustaban y no podía confiar en que si él prometía que cosas como esa no volverían a pasar seria verdad —. Prefiero no hacerlo más.

—Dijiste que me perdonabas — dijo él confundido y un poco molesto. Ella no se inmuto por el cambio en la voz de Sasuke, nadie podía intimidarla sin su consentimiento y tampoco tenía derecho a enojarse con ella, estaba en todo su derecho de decidir si seguir teniendo algo con él, le gustara o no —. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que no quiero que nos veamos más, es mejor asi.

—No juegues conmigo Sakura — el Uchiha comenzaba a enojarle la actitud de la chica —. Tú no eres asi, ¿no puedes olvidarlo y darme otra oportunidad?

—No me conoces, no puedes saberlo — le contesto ella comenzando a irritarse también. Siempre todos asumían conocerla incluso mejor que la propia Sakura y era una de las cosas que mas odiaba de las personas a su alrededor. Pensó que Sasuke era diferente al resto, pero estaba equivocada nuevamente. ¿Habría algo en lo que hubiera acertado sobre él entonces?

—Soy tu novio — él recalco tomándola por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos intensamente, quizá no era una completa verdad, pero sentía que era asi en el corazón de ambos muy en el fondo —. Deberíamos poder intentarlo una vez más.

—No somos nada — dijo secamente la chica soltándose bruscamente del chico y dándole la espalda, fue la primera vez que él sintió que el tono de voz de la joven cambiaba con enojo y dejaba de lado su normalmente sereno y dulce comportamiento —. Ambos lo sabemos y es mejor asi, no te guardo rencor y si en algún momento necesitas de mi te ayudare, pero para lo demás mantengamos nuestra distancia. Hasta luego, Sasuke-kun.

Dicho eso se fue del aula con pasos torpes nada propios de ella y lo dejo ahí parado completamente impactado por lo que acabada de pasar. Realmente de todos los escenarios que había previsto este era uno que no había pensado.

Estaba muy confundido en ese punto. Sakura le había negado su corazón y una oportunidad para estar juntos, pero a la vez le ofrecía su amistad por si en algún momento necesitaba de ella. Matemáticamente la pelirrosa era un 1% suya y en un 99% estaba fuera de su alcance.

Definitivamente la había cagado más de lo que creía, la forma en que ella lo había mirado se lo demostraba. Sospechaba que había algo más que la había molestado u otra razón por la que ahora no quisiera tener nada con él. Sakura, siempre dulce y tranquila se había enojado, en sus ojos había habido fuego al mirarlo y en su lengua las palabras se habían arrastrado con amargura.

Pero, aunque la Haruno estuviera renuente a confiar en él otra vez, Sasuke Uchiha no era cualquier persona. Estaba enamorado de ella como jamás antes lo había estado e iba a luchar y demostrarle que quien estuvo en esa carrera no era el hombre que quería ser para ella, que podía ser mejor y que solo lo haría por estar a su lado.

Aunque claro, en vista de su situación y que últimamente solo estaba tomando malas decisiones, quizá lo mejor era pedir ayuda, aunque esta no fuera la solución más ortodoxa necesitaba apoyo de una mente tan estúpida como astuta y tan lenta como en raras ocasiones brillante.

"Ella no va ir a ningún lado, va a quedarse conmigo" pensó más calmado, y salió también del salón a paso lento directo a los jardines, ya no tenia ganas de entrar a las demás clases.

* * *

—Es raro que almorcemos juntos teme — comentó el rubio de ojos azules mientras bebía su refresco de cola y observaba el partido de futbol desde las gradas —. ¿A qué se debe?

—Hice una estupidez — dijo Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano y dirigía su mirada hacia el campo, justo donde Kiba Inuzuka fingía una lesión para que multaran al equipo contrario —. Veras…

—No digas más, ya lo sé todo — lo interrumpió su único acompañante. El Uchiha lo miro extrañado —. Eres carroña humana para la cuenta en Twitter de chismes de la escuela.

—Ah.

—Deberías hacerte un perfil — recomendó el ojiazul.

—Para que, si ya tengo una perra chismosa como tú para decirme lo que publiquen.

El Uzumaki hizo una mueca y lo miro por el rabillo del ojo sintiéndose insultado. Ahora no lo intentaría convencer diciéndole que posteaban con frecuencia fotos de Sakura Haruno desde muchos ángulos y en diferentes situaciones y que eso incluía unas donde esta usaba el diminuto y apretado uniforme de deportes, el cual se le ajustaba a la perfección al buen trasero que poseía y mostraba sus bonitas piernas. Incluso en su momento las había guardado, sonaba raro, pero él era hombre después de todo y antes de enamorarse de Hinata admitía que había fantaseado muchas veces como cualquiera con la pelirrosa.

—Menudo problema amigo — dijo Naruto a la vez que le daba una palmada algo fuerte en la espalda, lo que irrito al Uchiha —. Pero no te preocupes.

—¿Vas a descongelar tu cerebro y me ayudaras entonces?

—No tientes tu suerte teme, aprovecha mi generosidad.

—Entonces piensa en algo — Sasuke encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una calada, poco le importaba como siempre que algún profesor lo viera — Y que sea bueno, no me hagas quedar más mal.

—Déjamelo a mí, Sakura será tuya — ambos se miraron con sonrisas cómplices, después siguieron observando el partido y el azabache no lo escucho susurrar unas últimas palabras —. De eso me encargo yo, por los dos.

—¿Qué tal te va a ti?

—Me alegra que preguntes por mí. Todo está normal, pero no te preocupes — el rubio tomo un cigarrillo también y comenzó a fumar a su lado —. Las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

—Si tú lo dices, dobe.

Sasuke realmente cree que Naruto le ayuda por su amistad, y eso es mitad cierto, pero al rubio le importa más corregir sus errores para derrotar a su novia en el juego por el que para empezar estamos aquí.

El que sea requerido su apoyo le permitirá de ahora en adelante involucrarse más activa y directamente. ¿Naruto sabrá usar esta oportunidad o acabará arruinándola?

Estos chicos no están bien en más de una forma y necesitan quien los corrija.

Buena suerte hasta tu trinchera Hinata.

.

.

.

Bueno, justo cuando regreso es cuando más ignorada me siento :/

Espero les esté gustando, déjenme saber que piensan en los comentarios, para saber si vale la pena seguir con la historia.

Nos leemos luego.


	14. Capitulo 14

**CAPITULO 14. 18 velas.**

Desde que tiene uso de razón no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños, los eventos sociales eran el tipo de cosas con las que no estaba cómodo. Pero este año era distinto. Cumplía la mayoría de edad y según su familia era un acontecimiento demasiado importante, después de todo él era el hombre que heredaría la fortuna y prestigio de los Hyugga.

Se suponía serian Hinata o Hanabi quienes tendrían ese honor, pero al ser mujeres, el abuelo y cabeza de la familia no las consideraba aptas para el puesto. "Anciano retrograda" siempre pensaba Neji cuando lo escuchaba hablar y ese ya se había convertido en un apodo regular para su no tan amado antecesor.

Él tenía en sus hombros todo el peso de preservar el nombre de su clan y aunque no quería ser arrogante sabía que podía hacerlo, y mucho mejor que cualquier otro jefe lo había hecho antes.

Su cumpleaños próximo a acercarse seria celebrado en una elegante fiesta en su mansión a la que muchas personas serian invitadas, como líderes de empresas, filántropos y demás negociantes importantes con las que tenga que ser presentado para formar relaciones estrechas lo más pronto posible.

Sus primas y tía estaban más que fascinadas con todo el tema de la organización y a todo lo que ellas preguntaban el solo asentía y lo dejaba en sus manos. Desde hacía algunos días que no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera el recuerdo del beso compartido con Sakura Haruno.

Evocar en su mente la memoria de los labios delicados y suaves de la chica contra los suyos en la caricia más maravillosa que pudo alguna vez imaginar lo llevaba a abstraerse en sus pensamientos perdiéndose de todo a su alrededor. Aunque si era sincero no había sido tan mágico como lo había imaginado y tenía una pequeña sensación de que algo había faltado, pero prefería ignorarla

No había podido hablar con ella desde entonces, tampoco la había visto por la escuela y siendo claros no la había buscado. Se sentía inseguro acerca de cómo ella se sentiría con respecto a él. ¿Y si se arrepentía de haberle regalado su primer beso? Esa posibilidad lo incomodaba demasiado.

Pero si había buenas noticias que pudieran animarlo, se había enterado hace relativamente muy poco por la página de chismes de la escuela en aquella molesta red social que todos tenían, incluido él por motivos personales, que al parecer Sasuke y Sakura habían terminado definitivamente y que ahora ni siquiera se daban los buenos días. No se daban a conocer los motivos, ni tampoco se presentaba la hipótesis de que él había sido el causante, lo que le parecía bien, no le gustaba ser el tema de conversación de un montón de niños que no conocía y menos si era en un lugar tan vulgar como una central de chismes escolares.

Esa novedad era algo que a las féminas de su clase y todas las de la escuela animaba mucho pues creían que ahora tendrían ellas una oportunidad de salir con el Uchiha.

Pero él no era un estúpido. Quizá en esos momentos el joven de cabellos azabaches no estuviera haciendo ningún movimiento, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a aparecer intentando otra vez acercarse a Sakura.

—¿Azul marino o negro? — escucho que preguntaba su prima a su lado sacándolo de su reflexión, él la miro sin entender y ella al notar que no la había estado escuchando soltó un hastiado suspiro —. El color de tu traje para esa noche.

—¿Acaso importa? — pregunto sin mirarla y cerrando los ojos un poco irritado, esos detalles para la fiesta le daban igual.

—Importa.

—Escoge el que tú quieras entonces.

Hinata refunfuño molesta por el comportamiento de su primo. A ella le gustaba organizar reuniones como esa, eran un pasatiempo interesante que había aprendido de su ya fallecida abuela y de esa forma sacaba un poco del estrés de la escuela. El elegir adornos, planear la iluminación, verificar el menú y demás quehaceres la hacían sentir competente y capaz, aunque sonara tonto. Esta fiesta era importante para ella, pero a Neji parecía que le valía 10 hectáreas de aguacate y dificultaba su trabajo.

Miro a Hanabi, su hermanita, buscando ayuda y está la miro divertida y con la mirada telepáticamente le dijo "Déjamelo a mí".

—Deberías escoger tu primo — la chica de 12 años insistió con mucha confianza en sí misma sin dejar de hojear las páginas de muestras para las servilletas —. Tienes que impresionar a esa chica que te gusta ¿no?

La pelinegra mayor miro a su hermana impresionada. ¡Era brillante! Como no se le había ocurrido a ella. Invitar a Sakura a la fiesta no solo ayudaría a que Neji pusiera atención a la organización de todo y cooperara más, sino que también sería una maravillosa excusa para acercarlos y ganar rápido la maldita apuesta.

Vio a su primo ponerse ligeramente nervioso e incluso sonrojado y cuando este pronuncio un bajo "negro entonces" supo que aquello iba a ser más fácil de lo que pudiera esperar.

Ahora se esforzaría mas en esa fiesta que antes.

* * *

—Sakura-san — saludó con una leve sonrisa y con las mejillas rojas y se sentó a su lado.

La pelirrosa que estaba antes almorzando sola la miro extrañada pero aun asi le sonrió amigablemente. Desde ese ángulo Hinata se permitió observarla más detenidamente. La Haruno tal y como todos decían era hermosa.

Todas las personas que conocía la habían catalogado a ella como una princesa, pues era delicada, bella y amable. Su rostro era suave y con facciones tiernas y siempre procuraba lucir como toda una señorita. Tal y como las reglas de su clan indicaban una mujer Hyugga debía lucir. Siempre usaba medias si llevaba falda y vestía con colores discretos que bien le había transmitido una vez su querida abuela hacían resaltar sus ojos. Ino incluso en alguna ocasión le había dicho que, aunque podría decir que su estilo era anticuado también era clásico y elegante y eso le daba un aire muy personal a su imagen que nadie podía igualar pues solo le quedaba bien a ella.

Pero la chica a su lado era muy distinta. Sakura Haruno tenía facciones bonitas y sofisticadas, pero las curvas de sus labios y sus ojos le recordaban a un felino salvaje. Llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo con flores preciosas en este, dejaba ver sus hombros y piernas y el cabello rizado en las puntas le caía como una cortina natural por la espalda que con el viento soltaba un delicioso aroma. En algún momento escucho a una chica de su clase decir que la pelirrosa era una especie de icono de la moda, pues nadie hacia lo que ella ni lo lucía igual.

Cuanto más veía a la mujer a su lado más quería conocerla, debía haber un hechizo en aquellas alhajas verdes que adornaban su rostro de muñeca.

La chica le ofreció amablemente un poco de fruta de su almuerzo y Hinata la tomo tímidamente. Era imposible no sentirse intimidada por la mirada tan atenta de la Haruno.

—Hacía mucho que no hablábamos ¿eh? — le pregunto la pelirrosa.

Ella solo se limitó a asentir. La vez que hicieron el proyecto juntas había sido por la noche y de eso ya hacía mucho, por lo que no recordaba que la chica a su lado causara ese efecto de nervios en ella ni que fuera tan malditamente encantadora. Claro que no se comparaban a los que sentía cuando Naruto le hablaba antes de ser novios.

—Quería invitarte a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi primo — indico la chica con voz un poco más animada tratando de sonar segura y le entrego una elegante invitación —. Le alegrara verte ahí ¿ustedes son amigos no?

Sakura indico que si con la cabeza y tomo el papel en sus manos sonriéndole algo nerviosa. Juro que por un momento la vio enrojecer por su pregunta. ¿De que se había perdido?

—Gracias.

—Te esperaremos allá Sakura-san, asiste por favor — la observo a los ojos y sostuvo su mirada verdosa como pudo a pesar de que por dentro estaba temblando como una hoja.

—Si así lo quieres, entonces iré — entonces le sonrió la joven al no detectar malas intenciones en la pelinegra.

La Hyugga sonrió sin contener su emoción. Ya podía saborear la victoria.

* * *

Naruto había estado observando muy atento la conversación que su novia y Sakura Haruno tenían durante el almuerzo.

Hinata debía estar tramando algo. Jamás se le había acercado a la pelirrosa para algo que no fuera escolar y tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre lo que significaba ese repentino acercamiento. Pero lo iba a averiguar todo y lo haría pronto.

La incertidumbre de no saber algo y tener que esperar para tener un chisme o información completa era algo que odiaba y que gracias a sus tácticas de espionaje no debía soportar nunca por mucho tiempo.

La espero cerca escondido tras un pilar de un edificio cercano mientras esta terminaba su reunión con la pelirrosa, fue relativamente corta lo cual lo intereso aún más. Como había sospechado su ojiperla tenia algo entre manos, de haber querido tener una charla verdadera con Sakura habrían conversado por mas tiempo lo cual no había ocurrido.

Justo cuando la chica iba a pasar cerca de un pasillo, después de haberse despedido, él salió de la nada y provoco que ambos tropezaran.

—Perdona cariño ¿te he asustado? — pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

—N-no — contesto ella un poco nerviosa. No quería pensar en que él la hubiera descubierto hablando con Sakura —. Que bueno que te veo ¿pasamos juntos el resto del almuerzo?

Le sonrió coquetamente tratando de ocultar sus segundas intenciones y ella como siempre se sonrojo bajo su mirada y cayo redondita a sus pies.

—Claro, solo iré al baño y te alcanzare después ¿sí? — la chica asintió y se fue más tranquila.

Fue entonces que el rubio se permitió soltar una pequeña risa zorruna y triunfal. Su novia tenía el mal hábito de llevar su teléfono en el bolsillo al que era más fácil acceder.

Una vez con el dispositivo a su disposición comenzó a revisarlo en búsqueda de alguna información que pudiera servirle.

Se paso las conversaciones que sabía no interesaban en nada pues no se trataba de husmear completamente en la intimidad de su novia, aunque con haber tomado su teléfono podría tomarse como invasión a la privacidad, y en cuanto vio el nombre de Ino no lo pensó dos veces para ver de que hablaban ese par.

El último mensaje era de la rubia y preguntaba si Sakura ya había aceptado. Leyó más arriba en la conversación y todo comenzó a tomar sentido en su cabeza.

¡Estaban planeando juntar a Neji y a la pelirrosa en la fiesta que darían el sábado!

Él mismo también estaba invitado y no debía sorprenderle que el nombre de la Haruno estuviera incluida en la lista con propósitos románticos planeados por ese dúo de confabuladoras.

Pensó en ya no seguir leyendo. Pero una parte de él, es decir su instinto chismoso, le decía que lo hiciera porque había algo más que podía interesarle. Y vaya que no se había equivocado.

"Neji beso a Sakura" había escrito Hinata

"Ntc como lo sabes?!" Pregunto la rubia con un montón de emojis sorprendidos.

"Llego a casa el sábado demasiado feliz para ser Neji y cuando le pregunte la razón eso fue lo que me dijo, pero fue lo único"

Así que el Hyugga había besado a Sakura. Eso no parecía haber sido parte de los planes de Hinata quien según los mensajes no tenía más conocimiento de aquel hecho, por lo que seguro el castaño había actuado solo ¡y que clase de acto había cometido! Eso definitivamente cambiaba todo.

Tenía que decirle a Sasuke. Rápido.

* * *

Luego de descubrir aquella artimaña había corrido por toda la escuela buscándolo a la hora de salida. El regresar el teléfono a su lugar sin que su novia se diera cuenta que lo había tomado fue un éxito.

Ahora se encontraba buscando desesperadamente a su amigo quien por alguna razón no parecía aparecer y tampoco contestaba sus llamadas. Había perdido las esperanzas cuando su cerebro se ilumino y se dio cuenta de en donde podía estar un chico como Sasuke Uchiha si no se le podía contactar, en el salón de castigos.

—Profesor — saludo desde la puerta cuando llego a la dichosa aula y al observar adentro pudo divisar los pelos de gallina de su amigo quien lo veía desde su asiento con una ceja arqueada —. ¿Puede permitirme hablar con Sasuke por favor?

El profesor Kakuzu realmente no le importo preguntar por las razones para que esos 2 se vieran cuando el Uchiha estaba castigado así que asintió y siguió en su lectura.

—¿Paso algo? — pregunto el de cabello azabache y comenzaron a caminar lejos del salón, claro que no iba a regresar ahí.

—No tienes una idea, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

El rubio suspiro y trato de calmarse, debía contarle y lo haría es solo que con Sasuke era muy difícil anticiparse a sus reacciones, sus sentimientos era un terreno no explorado. Solo esperaba que el Uchiha lo tomara, aunque fuera un poco bien y no explotara en el acto.

—Te diré solo no mates al mensajero ¿de acuerdo? — vio a su amigo confundirse y cruzarse de brazos esperando y bajo el intenso escrutinio de los ojos negros las manos comenzaron a sudarle —. Neji y Sakura se besaron el sábado.

Soltó aquella verdad rápidamente. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba Sasuke no se veía terriblemente molesto, más bien lucia triste. ¡Y eso era peor! Prefería mil veces tener que aminorar su ira a consolar su dolor. Puso su puño frente a su boca incomodo sin saber qué hacer con su amigo, que ya no parecía ponerle atención, sino que se había abstraído abruptamente en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke por su lado estaba completamente impactado. Aquel aprovechado de Hyugga había robado el primer beso de la chica de la que estaba enamorado, un beso que él había querido con toda su alma. Quería estar molesto, pero no podía, sentía que no tenía derecho después de lo que él le había hecho a la chica. Sin embargo, lo que había sentido al escuchar esa noticia no era la molestia de sus regulares celos, ni una sensación de traición, más bien intuía que se trataba de auténtica tristeza.

Pero aun cuando se encontraba triste no quería creer en que aquello había estado bien que sucediera. Él no era como esos hombres que por el "bien" de la otra persona la dejaban ir para estar con alguien más. Su amor por Sakura era efectivamente egoísta, pero era sincero. Y apostaría su mano derecha a que lo que el castaño sentía por ella no se acercaba ni siquiera un poco a sus sentimientos por la pelirrosa.

Un beso. Uno solo. No significaría nada contra lo que compartiría con ella más adelante cuando la recuperara. Era como el asunto de las flores, eran cosas que al lado de lo que tenía con la Haruno no significaban nada.

Naruto vio aliviado como su amigo esbozaba una de sus calculadoras y aterradoras sonrisas. Sabia después de años de conocerlo lo que eso significaba.

Sasuke iba a hacer algo al respecto. Y ese idiota tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo de su lado y que, para cosas importantes como esta, fuera un experto en usar la cabeza.

—No te preocupes teme — ambos se miraron a los ojos y Naruto le sonrió tratando de transmitirle su apoyo —. Tengo una idea y no puede fallar.

—Cuando no tienes esa cara de idiota de siempre, me siento más tranquilo de confiar en ti, dobe — Sasuke le puso una mano en el hombro y como rara vez hacia le sonrió ampliamente al rubio —. Porque eres mi mejor amigo.

Sasuke nunca era muy dado a demostrarle aprecio y aquello lo sorprendió gratamente. No muy seguido tenían momentos como ese que pudieran reafirmar el vínculo de amistad que compartían. No era para llorar, pero si lo puso un poco sentimental.

Si en algún momento él necesitara del Uchiha, este haría lo que fuera para ayudarlo. Así que le regresaría el favor. Sakura Haruno seria suya con el precio y las repercusiones que fueran y ahora no solo por la apuesta sino porque era la mujer que su amigo amaba. Era esa una promesa de un mejor amigo a otro.

—Entonces consigue un traje teme, nos colaremos en una fiesta.

El valle de los mayores de edad estaba por recibir a estos jóvenes, pero la edad no les impediría jugar a las intrigas como una bola de niños.

Espero tu fiesta tenga salidas de emergencia Neji, porque después de lo que pasará, nadie querrá quedarse por mucho.

.

.

.

¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Les agradezco a todos por seguir la historia. Pienso ponerle mas sabor a esto próximamente. Así que díganme en los comentarios que les está pareciendo todo

¡Nos leemos luego amikos! Bye!


	15. Capitulo 15

**CAPITULO 15. El sistema de la fiesta está corrupto.**

La organización de la fiesta de los Hyugga a cargo de su magnífica novia debía admitir era genial. Ya antes había acudido a eventos como ese con sus padres, pero este, por mucho, era el mejor al que había ido.

Meter a Sasuke no había sido sencillo, la seguridad de la mansión tenía ordenes de solo dejar entrar a quienes tuvieran una invitación por lo que habían metido al joven Uchiha a base de amenazas, si había un clan más temido que el de los ojos perlas ese era el de los abanicos en llamas.

Quizá a su amigo se le había pasado la mano diciéndole al guardia que, si no lo dejaba pasar, después de la fiesta lo buscaría, lo encontraría y le cortaría cada uno de sus dedos y lo arrojaría al mar sin dejar ni un solo rastro de él al que hacerle un funeral, pero bueno, ya estaban dentro que era lo que importaba.

Sasuke parecía gruñir cada dos segundos cuando veía pasar a un miembro de la familia anfitriona, por lo que creía que estaba empezando a odiar a aquel clan por igual, aunque solo tuviera problemas con un solo integrante. Procuraría aminorar ese rencor después porque esa era la familia a la que en algún momento él también llamaría suya le gustara o no al Uchiha.

Eran alrededor de las 7 por lo que todo estaba muy tranquilo aún. El plan consistía en alejar a Sakura de Neji lo suficiente para que entre esos dos no pudiera haber ningún contacto romántico.

Parecía ser que la joven en cuestión aun no llegaba y el joven festejado tampoco podían ubicarlo en ese momento. Asi que se separaron para poder cubrir una mayor área de visión dentro de la enorme mansión.

Sasuke fue quien encontró a Neji, este conversaba animado con unos hombres mayores que él no reconoció. Encendió un cigarrillo y se apoyó en un pilar a fumar mientras su rival terminaba su conversación. En lo que eso sucedía reviso un mensaje que tenía en su teléfono y verificar que todo estuviera saliendo como quería.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" enunciaba este.

"Cuento contigo, haz lo que acordamos" contesto él.

Por su periferia vio al castaño comenzar a moverse a otro lugar a saludar a más invitados sin notar que él estaba ahí. Asi debía seguir por ahora o lo que había planeado él sin la ayuda de Naruto podría arruinarse.

* * *

—Luces preciosa amiga — Hinata escucho que le dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

La joven en respuesta se sonrojo levemente, ella utilizaba un vestido azul con escote de barco que tenía pequeñas flores bordadas en el dobladillo de la falda y que subían preciosamente en hilos plateados y blancos. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto peinado de un lado y con su característico alaciado.

—Tú también luces muy bien — le respondió a su rubia favorita frente a ella.

Ino por otro lado había preferido algo corto. Un vestido negro que se le ajustaba maravillosamente a las exuberantes curvas y su voluminoso cabello lo había rizado de raíz a puntas. Lucia provocativa y hermosa. Muy Ino.

—Si, si, lo sé — le restó importancia la ojiazul mientras observaba a un par de hombres ya maduros pasando cerca de ella, estaba pensando en coquetear con uno de los dos después hasta que vio que estos se besaban, hizo una mueca de fastidio y su amiga a su lado se rio ligeramente molestándola —. A callar Hinata, que tenemos problemas.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas? — pregunto un poco temerosa.

—Del tipo que conducen motocicletas, tienen cabello de pájaro y arruinaran tu victoria si no hacemos algo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! — la pelinegra dijo furiosa mientras apretaba los puños y se mordía el labio inferior. Era obvio que Naruto había metido a Sasuke, sino de ninguna otra forma ese delincuente estaría ahí, seguro esos dos tenían algo entre manos, algo que no iba a permitir que ocurriera, no en su guardia, no en su fiesta —¡Ino van a arruinar todo!

—Eso es un hecho — comento la rubia cruzándose de brazos, pero sonriendo confiadamente —. Pero nosotros somos tres contra dos.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Tu déjamelo a mi — le sonrió la rubia y le acomodo un mechón de cabello a su amiga. Hinata no podría sola con esos dos, pero una mente tan avanzada y genial como la suya fácilmente lo haría contra esos cerebros semievolucionados —. Tu mejor has algo con TenTen Ama.

Hinata la miro sin comprender y su amiga le indico con los ojos que volteara a sus espaldas y al ver lo que la atrevida esa hacia abrió la boca indignada por mucho. Aquella castaña oportunista agarraba a Neji del brazo y se le repegaba lo suficiente como para hacer pasar eso como un acoso y frente a los invitados para colmo. Y lo peor de todo era que su primo ni siquiera hacia nada por quitársela de encima.

Sabía que esos dos eran amigos desde hace mucho, por eso es que la habían invitado, pero era eso, una invitada más, no la acompañante del festejado. Para eso es que Sakura Haruno estaría ahí.

Se acerco a ellos y "amablemente" se llevó a TenTen a otro lugar, donde no molestara a nadie ni arruinara todo lo que le había costado tanto hacer.

* * *

Como un llamado de los dioses para las cinco personas que esperaban ansiosos que ella llegara. Sakura Haruno apareció cerca de las 8.

Usaba un vestido de satín largo color borgoña con un muy bajo escote en "V", este se apegaba a las curvas de sus caderas y caía libremente por sus piernas enmarcándolas suavemente al caminar. Su cabello rosa estaba atado en un complicado moño que solo dejaba libre algunos mechones a los costados de su rostro y su flequillo.

Al caminar muchos la miraban abriéndole paso. Su madre siempre se lo había dicho desde el día en que sus primeros rasgos de belleza aparecieron.

_"Nunca te cohíbas cuando volteen a verte Sakura, eres una obra de arte que todos están en su derecho de ver"_

Debía admitir que nunca se sentiría muy cómoda bajo tantas miradas, pero su orgullo femenino se regodeaba por la atención. Era modesta pero sabia bien que era atractiva, aunque no hiciera alarde de sus cualidades, ella simplemente no era asi.

Tomó una copa de champan que un camarero le ofreció y busco con la mirada a Neji o a Hinata para presentar sus felicitaciones. Después de todo era lo que necesitaba para poder retirarse cuando comenzara a aburrirse, lo cual sabía que pasaría.

La primera en llegar hasta ella fue la rubia Yamanaka.

—¡Sakura Haruno! — la llamo con una sonrisa fingida la chica, mientras tomaba su mano para estrecharla, lo cual incomodo un poco a la pelirrosa —. ¿No me recuerdas? Estamos en la misma clase de matemáticas.

—Lo sé, es un gusto verla esta noche — le respondió, había visto muchas veces a esa chica por la escuela, según sabia era la más popular de todas entre la población masculina, era hermosa de verdad, pero irradiaba una inusual aura de interés en ella que la preocupo —. ¿Has visto a Neji o a Hinata Hyugga?

Ino volteo a ver por detrás de la joven frente a ella quien era ligeramente más bajita que ella y por sobre su cabeza logro ver al idiota novio de su amiga acercándose hacia ellas lo más rápido que podía.

—S-sí, están por aquí — le dijo y la engancho a su brazo llevándosela mientras buscaba a Neji con la mirada y se perdían entre los pasillos de la mansión.

Naruto las perdió de vista sin querer y frustrado quiso mandar un mensaje a Sasuke diciéndole que la pelirrosa ya había llegado, pero no encontró su teléfono en ninguno de sus bolsillos. Algo raro pues estaba seguro de que lo tenía.

Decidió no darle mucha importancia y mejor ahora buscar a su novia mientras el azabache daba señales de vida, malditas fiestas concurridas, de repente no podía encontrar a absolutamente nadie.

* * *

Neji se encontraba en los jardines saludando a más gente. Ese ritual de las fiestas era el que más odiaba, por eso era que en primer lugar no quería celebrar su cumpleaños de una manera tan pública. Estaba por marcharse cuando reconoció la voz chillona y molesta de cierta mujer llamándolo.

La boca se le seco rápidamente y por primera vez se sintió nervioso ese día a pesar de ya haber estrechado las manos de muchos hombres importantes e intimidantes. La persona que acompañaba a la rubia más irritante del mundo en su opinión, no era otra que su sueño diurno Sakura Haruno.

Realmente nunca se cansaría de decir que una de sus cosas preferidas de la joven era lo perfecta que siempre lucia y lo maravillosamente bella que era.

—Te estábamos buscando Ne-ji — dijo la amiga de su prima cuando llego hasta donde él estaba, pero no le puso mucha atención, no podía apartar la mirada de la pelirrosa quien le sonreía amablemente —. Sakura quería hablar contigo ¿no es asi?

—Asi es — respondió la Haruno con simpleza.

—Bueno yo los dejo — informo rápidamente la rubia, tomo un sorbo de la bebida en su mano y se alejó de ellos lentamente con una mirada y sonrisa calculadoras —. Tengo algo que hacer todavía.

Al ver que la chica los dejaba solos, el Hyugga tomo la mano de Sakura y la acaricio tiernamente lo que la hizo sonrojarse y soltar una nerviosa y pequeña sonrisa. Ninguno sabia como actuar después de no haberse hablado o buscado luego de aquel beso.

El contacto del muchacho siempre la confundía. Nunca sabia como comportarse con él, que hacer o decir. Incluso admitía que su mente pensaba de más cuando estaban juntos.

—Felicidades Neji — intento ella establecer una conversación —. Es una maravillosa fiesta.

—Te lo agradezco, y también gracias por venir — respondió él y la hizo sujetarse de su brazo para comenzar a dar una caminata juntos —. La fiesta es obra de mi prima Hinata, lo ha hecho muy bien.

—¿En serio? Tiene sentido, fue ella quien me entrego la invitación.

—Lamento no haber sido yo, pero puede ser una chica insistente cuando quiere algo y quería ser ella quien te la diera por alguna razón — ambos rieron y se sentaron un momento en una banca del jardín algo alejados de la fiesta.

—Es una buena persona — comento ella sinceramente.

—Tú también — él acaricio sus dedos y los entrelazo con los suyos poniendo ambas manos sobre la superficie del asiento que compartían —. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Seguro.

—¿Te molestaría ser mi acompañante esta noche?

La miro a los ojos al decir eso y ella se sorprendió un poco. Realmente convertirse en la pareja de Neji en su gran noche no estaba en sus planes, se suponía que no se quedaría mucho tiempo. Siendo sincera, no tenía idea de que responderle pues no quería ser grosera y negarse, pero tampoco estaba segura de aceptar. Sin embargo, había algo en la mirada del castaño que termino por convencerla y hacerla asentir con la cabeza suavemente.

—Si asi lo quieres — dijo en casi un susurro.

—Lo quiero — él beso su mano con adoración y se levantó, ella lo imito y comenzaron a caminar adentro.

Si había algo que motivara a Sasuke Uchiha a seguir con lo que había planeado definitivamente era eso y que bueno que lo había visto de primera mano y con sus propios ojos.

Nada, ni siquiera lo preciosa que ella lucia esa noche podía aminorar el sentimiento de enojo y vengatividad que se instalaba en su pecho. Ahora y con mayores razones que antes ese arrogante Hyugga se iba a arrepentir de haberse metido con él.

Reviso su teléfono cuando pudo salir de su lúgubre abismo mental. El idiota de Naruto no le había avisado que la pelirrosa estaba ahí y al parecer tampoco había podido impedir que ella se encontrara con el festejado.

Bien, ahora que el plan A había sido un fracaso tendría que pasar al siguiente. Mando unos cuantos mensajes y sin esperar una respuesta encendió un cigarrillo dirigiéndose a una de las entradas de la casa a buscar a su rubio y muy idiota secuaz.

* * *

Pero contradiciendo el anterior pedido del cumpleañero, hacia aproximadamente una hora que se encontraba sola. Parecía ser que aun con el estatus de la acompañante de Neji esa noche, sus planes de irse antes si asi le parecía no cambiaban en absoluto.

Apenas unos minutos después de que él le pidiera aquello y luego de presentarla con algunas personas que incluían a su querida tía y abuelo, él se había tenido que separar pues surgieron unos asuntos que requerían de su atención personal.

Luego de que el cumpleañero se fuera, ella pudo encontrarse con Hinata y platicar un momento con ella, pero de la nada la pelinegra dijo que tenía que irse y la dejo.

Justo cuando la música comenzaba a animarla un poco y vio el creciente ánimo de la gente una mujer castaña se sentó a su lado.

—Maravillosa fiesta ¿no lo cree? — le dijo la chica con un tono de voz no muy amistoso.

Sakura tenia un radar para reconocer a las personas con las que era mejor no relacionarse. Y la mirada altanera de su nueva acompañante no le inspiraba nada bueno.

—Así es — le contesto ella sin intentar sonar amable.

—Y el protagonista de la noche también luce genial — continuo aquella chica, comenzando a incomodarla —. Es mi pareja y estamos muy contentos.

Sakura en ese momento ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, también era una experta descifrando cuando las personas decían mentiras, y no se necesitaba de mucha exploración para saber que la pedante persona a su lado no decía la verdad. No había un motivo por el que Neji le pediría ser su compañía si ya tenía una, simplemente no tenía sentido. Pero bueno tampoco iba a desmentirla, eso se podría volver algo molesto.

—Aja.

—No se ve bien señorita ¿dije algo que la molesto? — casi sonrió al decir aquello y la pelirrosa solo rolo los ojos por la actitud de la chica.

Se levanto, acomodo su vestido y dejo la copa de su bebida en un lugar cercano, iba a irse sin despedirse cuando la mujer la tomo por la muñeca deteniéndola.

—¿Se va tan pronto? Lamento si la ofendí de alguna manera — pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

Sakura solo le sonrió y la miro con superioridad y desprecio para soltarse despacio de su venenoso agarre.

— Así es — contesto, pero prosiguió antes de que la morena pudiera decir algo —. Es una celebración aburrida comparada con otras a las que he asistido y los invitados tampoco son mucho de mi agrado, las personas inteligentes sabemos cuándo estamos cansados de algo, como ahora.

—Entonces adiós, soy TenTen Ama, por cierto — la joven levanto su mano esperando que la pelirrosa la estrechara, pero Sakura solo miro su mano con indiferencia dándole a entender que no pensaba tocarla — Fue un placer, señorita…

—No tiene importancia saber mi nombre — contesto la Haruno nuevamente con frialdad —. Si yo no me molestare en recordar quién eres, no necesitas saber quién soy.

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada ganándose unas cuantas miradas de varios invitados al verla pasar. La castaña se frustró por el comportamiento de esa mujer. Sabía que ella era la verdadera acompañante de Neji y aunque la pelirrosa la había despreciado asi, al menos su plan de sacarla de juego para estar con él había salido bien.

* * *

No tenía ni idea de en donde se encontraba Naruto, tampoco había podido encontrarse con Sakura para robársela o interceptar a Neji para matarlo, pero lo haría después, no había prisa.

Escucho su teléfono sonar y al revisarlo sonrió maléficamente. Todo iba como lo había planeado. Casi al recibir la señal rápidamente pudo divisar a Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo y a sus amigos de las carreras, bares y algunos estudiantes de la escuela entrando a la fiesta.

Desentonaron de inmediato y justo como él quería tomaron el evento para ellos. Cambiaron la música del salón principal, acapararon las bebidas y comenzaron a conversar con los auténticos invitados, definitivamente ahora si era una fiesta en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Pero interrumpiendo su alegría por arruinar el evento de Neji Hyugga recibió un preocupante mensaje de Naruto. Uno por demás alarmante.

**"Escuche a Neji decir que llevara a Sakura a la biblioteca para estar a solas"** decía el primero.

**"Creo que es obvio para que"** continuaba el mensaje.

Y fue eso ultimo lo que encendió el fuego de la ira dentro de él. ¡Sobre su cadáver esos dos estarían solos para hacer eso! El honor de ser la primera vez de la joven le pertenecía a él y solo a él. Volteo a su alrededor tratando de ubicar una cabellera rosada o castaña, pero ninguna estaba ahí. Maldita sea, tenía que apurarse y encontrarlos e impedir que una tragedia ocurriera.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí Hinata estaba como en shock, Naruto tuvo que sostenerla y sacudirla para que la pelinegra le respondiera, estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que estaba sucediendo, la fiesta que tanto tiempo le había tomado organizar estaba siendo completamente invadida y arruinada por un montón de intrusos.

Algunas personas estaban terriblemente ofendidas por el cambio de ambiente y se estaban yendo, otros solo se quedaban a ver que ocurría con la única intención de ver como aquello terminaba. ¡Como si no lo supieran! Eso solo podía terminar en una calamidad. Iban a haber terribles consecuencias si no detenían todo eso.

La seguridad estaba teniendo problemas para sacar a toda esa gente, juro que vio a dos tipos darle una paliza a un guardia de la casa cuando este los intento llevar a la salida.

Naruto por otro lado tampoco estaba enterado de que sucedería eso. Él no había tenido nada que ver con ese desastre, se suponía que el plan era solo separar a Neji y a Sakura, no arruinar una fiesta completa llenándola de posibles delincuentes. Jamás había visto a esas personas, eso tenía que ser obra del mismísimo Sasuke, pues esa era la gente con la que por lo usual se relacionaba.

Hechos eran hechos, y el hecho ahí era que todo se había salido de control.

Bueno, solo esperaba que al menos funcionara como un distractor para que el castaño no se interpusiera y su amigo y su chica pudieran hablar y arreglarse. Por ahora ya todo estaba fuera de su alcance y solo podría ayudar a Hinata quien parecía que iba a tener su décimo infarto de esa noche.

* * *

No había sido sencillo encontrar la bendita biblioteca en esa enorme casa. Pero cuando la encontró se adentró lo más rápido que pudo buscando indicios de que hubiera alguien ahí, posiblemente copulando. Pero realmente el lugar estaba vacío, sin ninguna alma habitándolo.

Se tomo el cabello y lo sacudió frustrado. ¿Se habrían ido ya? Decidido a no perder más tiempo ahí pensando se dirigió a la salida para continuar con su búsqueda en algún otro lado.

Sin embargo, algo lo impedía. Las puertas de la librería privada de los Hyugga parecían atascadas y se rehusaban a abrirse. Estaba encerrado. Sasuke Uchiha había sido acorralado como un pequeño ratón en una jaula.

"¡Hijo de la gran puta!" Pensó el muchacho refiriéndose a aquel castaño dueño de la casa.

Intento sin éxito forzar otra entrada y sucedía lo mismo, estaba atrapado. Justo cuando su ira y desesperación estaban en su punto más alto recibió otro mensaje.

**"Están en el jardín ahora"** decía este y la misiva solo logro que pateara la puerta aún más enojado por salir, pero sin lograr nada con eso.

Intento calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría. La persona que estuviera detrás de eso debía ser todo un idiota para intentar atraparlo, o peor retenerlo. Nadie podía ser mas terco e insistente que él cuando tenia un objetivo, y por supuesto nadie podría pararlo.

Él saldría de ahí, fuera como fuera, sin importar quién o que lo hubiera encerrado en primer lugar.

* * *

Neji por otro lado, aunque con su fiesta arruinada no se encontraba precisamente molesto, le importaba más encontrar a su desde ya un buen rato desaparecida pareja que salvar el evento.

No estaba por ninguna parte, no podía ver su distintivo cabello rosa entre los invitados y eso lo comenzaba a preocupar. Además de buscar a Sakura, también estaba evitando a cualquiera de sus familiares, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que lo riñeran o le hicieran dramas por el desastre que había en la casa.

Justo cuando estaba bajando las escaleras su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Naruto, pedía que lo ayudara con Hinata que estaba en el jardín llorando mares.

Suspiro fastidiado, pero intento tenerle paciencia y compasión a su prima. Ella de seguro pensaba que por ser la organizadora del festejo su abuelo la culparía de lo que estaba pasando y él podía ser un hombre muy duro e hiriente cuando se molestaba. Tenía que ir a calmarla.

Se dirigió a las puertas que conducían a los jardines como pudo abriéndose paso entre los indeseados invitados. Estaba tan concentrado y absorto en sus pensamientos que no noto que su querida prima y su novio estaban cerca de la mesa de recepción.

Afuera, aunque recorría los jardines no lo logro encontrarlos. Pensó que quizá estarían en los posteriores asi que se dirigió para allá completamente tranquilo, pero ahí no había ni un alma cerca.

Justo cuando saco su teléfono para llamarles escucho el sonoro ruido de un vidrio romperse y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el cuerpo de un hombre le cayó desde el segundo piso encima derribándolo al instante, aunque sin causarle ningún daño grave.

Le tomo un momento recuperarse y cuando salió de su asombro enfoco su vista en el hombre que adolorido se encontraba junto a él. "¿Es enserio?" Pensó irritado.

—Sasuke Uchiha — le hablo con la voz cansada, el impacto del golpe lo había dejado sin aire —. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

El de cabello azabache se levantó del suelo muy lento, no había tenido otra opción mas que saltar por la ventana a manera de escape y al parecer fue una buena idea porque ya estaba afuera. Ubico al hombre que le había servido como colchón salvavidas y sonrió cínicamente al reconocerlo.

—Neji Hyugga — lo nombro con un tono burlón en su voz levantándose lentamente —. Debo admitir, que no era el plan caerte encima, pero que bueno que fue asi.

—¿Intentas matarme acaso? — pregunto el castaño incorporándose también.

—Algo así, no sabes cuánto — y sin contenerse más ni pensando en sus acciones Sasuke le propino un golpe en el rostro que por poco y derriba a su contrincante nuevamente.

Sin dudarlo Neji le correspondió igual y lo tiro al piso pateándolo en la cara. El Uchiha entonces lo tumbo al pasto junto a él y se puso encima suyo forcejeando con el otro joven.

—¿Dónde está Sakura, infeliz? — le pregunto y antes de recibir una respuesta le dio otro puñetazo al Hyugga abriéndole el labio. Este molesto lo saco de encima suyo y le dio otros buenos golpes.

—¡Aunque supiera no te lo diría! — le contesto Neji.

Entonces jalo el cabello azabache de su contrincante como si fueran un par de chicas adolescentes peleando por alguna estupidez como quien era mejor si Kitty Kate o Lady Giogio y se afianzo de él con fuerza. Sasuke molesto porque el Hyugga no lo soltaba le comenzó a arañar la cara como podía, a ver si a Sakura le parecería atractivo cuando terminara peor que mascara de Freddy Krueger.

Desde el punto de vista de ellos era un duelo a muerte, pero desde afuera era la pelea menos seria e inofensiva de todos los tiempos.

Estaban tan concentrados en su "desmedido" encuentro que no notaron que alguien los estaba viendo y solo fueron conscientes y se detuvieron cuando escucharon una risa cerca de ellos.

Era una chica de no más de 15 años que los estaba grabando con su teléfono alegremente evidentemente emocionada por la pelea. Cuando vio que los muchachos paraban apago su dispositivo y en un tono burlón e infantil les dijo.

—Si buscan a Sakura Haruno, ella ya se fue hace mucho — les informo riéndose ligeramente con superioridad —. Esta en Twitter.

Los muchachos consternados se separaron poco a poco y la miraron confundidos por su pelea.

—¿Qué? Esta todo sobre su duelo ahí — explico la jovencita —. Por cierto, arriba el Team Sasuke.

Y apenas termino su explicación se retiró de ahí traviesa escabulléndose entre los arbustos. Ambos chicos se miraron con la boca abierta.

"¿Se había ido?" pareció que telepáticamente se dijeran.

Pero antes de que quisieran continuar o terminar con su riña fueron interrumpidos. Una mujer Hyugga, Hinata y Naruto se acercaban corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos.

—¡Oh por dios Neji! — le dijo la mujer preocupada y se le acercó para ver sus heridas. Hinata hizo lo mismo y cuando verificaron que no eran graves fuera de las líneas sangrantes en sus mejillas y cejas lo comenzaron a regañar.

—¡Nosotros tratando de arreglar este desastre y tu aquí jugando al club de la pelea! — lo acuso la pelinegra menor muy enojada llevándoselo o más bien arrastrándolo de vuelta adentro.

El castaño entonces miro a Sasuke fijamente. Definitivamente las cosas no iban a quedarse asi, no sin su consentimiento. Él siempre terminaba lo que empezaba.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente se dejó llevar por su tía y prima hasta la casa, ya después idearía que hacer con ese imbécil de Uchiha.

—Vamos teme — lo ayudo Naruto a levantarse del pasto y le limpio el saco del traje con una mano, tuvo que contener la risa cuando vio el cabello de Sasuke mas alborotado de lo que consideraría normal en él, ahora sí que parecía ese dilophosaurus de Jurassic World —. No te dejo tan mal, porque tu siempre te ves mal después de todo.

—No estoy para juegos dobe — el Uchiha empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde su rival se había ido y fue seguido por su amigo —. Sakura ya no está aquí.

—¿De verdad? Vaya, pues al menos por fin le diste sus pataditas a Neji ¿no es eso bueno? — intento animarlo, pero su compañero solo lo miro molesto, no tenía caso pensó, cuando Sasuke se ponía así no había nada que lo pusiera de mejor humor —. Debemos irnos Sasuke, los Hyugga llamaron a la policía, no deben tardar en llegar.

—Al menos el plan no salió tan mal — dijo con dificultad el de cabellos azabache. Después de todo el principal objetivo era evitar que Sakura y aquel imbécil de ojos perlas se acercaran más de lo debido y ganar tiempo para poder recuperarla. El que la Haruno estuviera ausente desde hacía mucho tiempo indicaba que entre esos dos nada había pasado. Podía estar tranquilo por ahora, pero rememorando los eventos de la noche una duda surgió en él —. A todo esto, idiota ¿Qué fueron todas esas señales falsas que me enviaste?

—Yo no te envié nada — contesto Naruto evidentemente desconcertado.

—Claro que sí, recibí mensajes tuyos toda la noche enviándome a falsas pistas — refutó el Uchiha y le mostró dichos recados, mismos que el Uzumaki no pareció reconocer.

—Sasuke… — comenzó el muchacho de cabellos rubios y se masajeo la barbilla mirándolo a los ojos —. Tengo toda la fiesta sin encontrar mi celular.

Las sirenas de las patrullas invadían el silencio que se formó entre ese par de amigos que confundidos ya no sabían si ellos habían sido los autores de un plan o habían pasado a ser parte de él.

Puede que para muchos esta frase no aplique, pero en este caso un teléfono si puede ser el mejor amigo del hombre. Siempre y cuando este en las manos correctas.

¿Las que tienen el teléfono de Naruto lo serian? Mmm, creo que no.

Sera interesante saber que otra información será compartida por el nuevo miembro de todo este embrollo.

Bienvenido a la guerra fría, desconocido.

.

.

.

Siendo sincera este capitulo era de los que mas me importaba hacer bien.

¿Qué les ha parecido? Sean honestas.

Gracias por dejar sus reviews, amo leerlos. Ahora más que nunca quiero conocer su opinión.

Nos leemos luego mis queridos lectores :3


	16. Capitulo 16

**CAPITULO 16. El efecto dominó de la infortuna. **

El desastre de la fiesta de los Hyugga había aparecido en los periódicos como el acontecimiento del año, con un evidente sarcasmo en el título. Según los informes personas no identificadas habían acudido al evento sin invitación y lo habían secuestrado para ellos, al llegar a la policía la gran mayoría logro escapar y el resto había sido liberado al día siguiente, pues la familia afectada no había levantado cargos.

Pero lo verdaderamente importante era otra cosa.

Sakura no era el tipo de persona que dejaba que sus sentimientos afectaran su estilo de vida, pero esta era la primera vez, y la más desastrosa también, que dejaba salir todo lo que sentía desde dentro de ella. Estaba confundida y de cierta manera perdida, pero no por sus problemas amorosos, sino por algo mucho mas profundo y doloroso que le sucedía y que nunca había querido admitir que era real.

* * *

Mebuki y Gaara la estaban esperando cuando llego al edificio y entro en la sala de estar, no eran ni siquiera las 12 por lo que aquello la extraño demasiado.

La mujer de cabello rubio la miro con una enorme sonrisa a penas la noto y la sentó a su lado en el sillón. La razón era porque quería saber de primera mano si algo había pasado entre ella y Neji en la dichosa fiesta y si ya se habían vuelto una pareja oficialmente como ella tanto esperaba que pasara.

No se encontraba de humor e incluso se sentía hasta al borde del colapso al escuchar la ola de preguntas que a penas al toparse con su progenitora esta le hizo y la agobió demasiado hasta el punto de querer llorar. No soportó la presión de que alguien le preguntara que sucedía con su vida cuando ella tampoco lo sabía.

Los últimos acontecimientos tanto con Sasuke como con Neji la tenían envuelta en un manto de incertidumbre en el cual ya no sabía cómo se había metido. No estaba segura de que sentía por el Hyugga ni de qué hacer con sus equivocados sentimientos por el Uchiha.

Tenía la sensación de que Sasuke no era para ella, pero tampoco estaba segura de poder tener algo más con Neji. ¿Tenía que elegir forzosamente entre los dos? Siendo sincera no quería hacerlo, era estrés extra en su ya dolorosa vida. No tomaba decisiones muy a menudo pues siempre eran sus padres quienes lo hacían por ella y no sabía que debía hacer o que tomar en cuenta para decidirse.

Quizá solo se aferraba a pensar en ellos pues eran los únicos lazos además de su familia que había hecho en toda su vida. Había volado muy alto idealizándolos a ambos e ilusionándose rápidamente y por ello ahora que estaba tan desilusionada de como resultaban ser las cosas la caída le dolía tanto. Sentía que la presión de su cerebro y su corazón iba a ahogarla y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos le estaba demandando algo, era ella misma quien se sentía en la obligación de solucionar lo mas pronto posible todo ese asunto por el bien de su poca estabilidad mental.

No le gustaba sufrir, por ello ya no quería pensar en sus problemas al menos por esa noche, solo quería llegar a su cama recostarse y si era posible no despertar jamás. Pero su madre no parecía notar lo triste y cansada que se veía en el exterior y sabía que no la dejaría ir sin sacarle la información que ella quería.

¿Y si a su madre le interesaran sus sentimientos lo suficiente como para aconsejarla y brindarle algo de apoyo? Era una idea muy fantasiosa aun tratándose de su propia madre, pero de todas maneras lo intento.

Esa noche su corazón se rompió aún más y su psique se corrompió inesperadamente.

Mebuki Haruno le aclaro con duras palabras, luego de que ella le contara lo que le había pasado los últimos días, que algo como el amor perfecto y sencillo de conseguir no existía, y que en la mayoría de los casos uno había que conformarse con lo que lograba encontrar. Le dijo, mientras le apretaba un mechón de su cabello cerca de su oreja, que los hombres como Sasuke Uchiha solo rompían el corazón de las chicas ingenuas y tontas como ella y que debía olvidarse de él porque a el chico para nada le importaba ella. Y recalco el hecho de que como una Haruno no podía dejarse llevar por su dolor y estupidez, Neji Hyugga según ella era una buena opción como novio, aunque no la mejor.

Si a ella le parecía, Kisashi se encargaría de conseguirle un mejor prospecto, y sin que Sakura tuviera oportunidad de objetar Mebuki le dijo que lo haría como una petición de una madre preocupada a su esposo. Luego de reprocharle lo descuidada que había sido con su estado de ánimo la llevo a su habitación bajo la mirada de Gaara que apretaba los labios enojado por la falta de sensibilidad de su madre y por como la mujer lo había mandado callar cuando él reclamo las acciones de la mujer.

En su cuarto, frente al enorme espejo de su tocador Sakura, ya con su pijama de seda puesta, lloro silenciosamente mientras su madre le cepillaba furiosamente el cabello lastimándola en el proceso. Las lágrimas le caían desde sus orbes jades por mejillas hasta su regazo mientras escuchaba a su enojada madre repetirle que debía comportarse como la señorita de elevado estatus que era, no como una vulgar adolescente ansiosa por tener novio. Luego le pidió que no dijera nada a su padre y se fue de la habitación para que reflexionara.

¿Era una adolescente ansiosa por tener pareja? Estaba segura que ansiaba algo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era precisamente conseguir novio, sino conseguir un poco de amor. De quien fuera, un chico, un amigo, su familia, solo deseaba que alguien la mirara y le dijera que la amaba sinceramente.

Había pasado todos los años de su vida esperando recibir el cariño de alguien, pero todo lo que se había ganado había sido desinterés y lastima. Su cuerpo creció y maduro conforme los años de su vida pasaron, pero su corazón jamás lo hizo. Siempre se mantuvo infantil, inseguro, solitario y demasiado frágil para la vida a la que se enfrentaba.

Criada desde pequeña como el pequeño prototipo de hija de sus padres sin ninguna posibilidad de aspirar a hacer sus propias cosas y sin consideración alguna por sus sentimientos. Desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía solo acatando lo que los demás querían de ella y cumpliendo exigencias sin replicar o defenderse.

Quizá su cabeza le dolía por los jalones y al ver su reflejo su autoestima se bajaba más como todos los días, pero era su familia quien como siempre la lastimaba cuando más los necesitaba. Ahí, en la soledad de su cuarto volvió a ser la niña pequeña y débil que tanto intentaba esconder de sí misma. La pequeña que lloraba cuando sus padres le reñían o sus hermanos no tenían tiempo para ella. La que a pesar de que conforme crecía era regularmente alagada por su belleza jamás se sintió de esa forma. La niña susceptible a las crueles palabras que sus mayores siempre le dijeron para atormentarla. Una criatura fragmentada que nunca se defendió por decisión propia.

¿Valía en algo la pena su exterior si por dentro era completamente fea y rota?

Esa "belleza" que tanto le alababan los demás y por la que también la odiaban para ella no valía absolutamente nada ni la convertía en una verdadera mujer como sus padres le prometieron. Toda esa perfección en su exterior era la prueba más importante de que ella no era nada más que un producto.

Vacío y sin un apéndice de amor.

De pronto ante aquella terrible verdad se sintió furiosa y apretó los puños comenzando a sollozar más fuerte sin dejar de observar detalladamente su reflejo. Odiaba todo lo que veía y todo lo que la rodeaba.

Odiaba a su madre por convertirla en su muñeca y hacerla su juguete preferido en aquella casa de los sueños de Barbie. La detestaba por nunca permitirle ser una niña como las demás y marcarle siempre cruelmente como debía ser y que debía pensar. Por jamás defenderla de su padre, por preferirlo a él aun cuando sabia que el hombre no tenia la razón. Por enojarse con ella cuando sacaba a relucir su lado más frágil. Por quererla y tratarla como si fuera una mascota.

Odiaba a su padre por confundirla y volverla insegura cada vez que tenía que ser que ser golpeada por él y luego verse en la obligación de disculparse y abrazarlo para que la perdonara. Por nunca voltear a mirarla ni interesarse por ella. Por ignorarla aún cuando le contó que uno de sus socios la había tocado inapropiadamente cuando solo tenia 14 años. Por hacerle la enorme cicatriz de su abdomen con el póquer de la chimenea cuando tenia 7 luego de negar gustarle tener el cabello largo. Por asumir siempre que hacia lo mejor para ella aun cuando era tan evidente que ella sufría.

Odiaba a sus hermanos por abandonarla apenas tuvieron la oportunidad de salir de casa sin siquiera intentar llevársela con ellos. Por ser tan unidos entre ellos, pero no con ella. Porque aun cuando a ninguno sus padres le agradaban nadie hizo nada por parar esa perturbada familia.

Odiaba a Neji y a Sasuke por no sacar a relucir sus verdaderos sentimientos y someterla a aquella tortura mental. Por no ilusionar su susceptible corazón y confundirla a cada rato sin tener tiempos o pausas para pensar en otra cosa.

Pero sobre todo se odiaba asi misma por no poder controlarse ahora mismo, por no poder manejar la furia que tenía ahora mismo dentro de ella. Por no tener nada de valor en su ser. Por ser débil ante todos. Por permitirse ser una cobarde y no actuar.

Sin resistir más su ira saco del cajón de su cómoda unas largas tijeras y comenzó a cortar su largo cabello en desiguales mechones mientras gritaba y lloraba descontroladamente. El abuso que había sufrido afloraba de ella y la ponía frente a frente con sus inseguridades y sus enterrados rencores. Al escucharla su nana Chiyo entro en su habitación corriendo y horrorizada por la histeria de su niña la intento tomar de los brazos para detenerla, pero sin éxito pues la joven se removía de su abrazo pidiéndole que no la mirara. Sakura adoraba a esa mujer y se sentía sumamente avergonzada con ella pues no era la primera vez que su nana la veía en ese estado.

Ya había sufrido de esos ataques de histeria antes, pero en menor intensidad y por cosas mas pequeñas. La mujer de avanzada edad fue testigo de como para ser aún tan joven Sakura hablaba de cosas como sentir asco de si misma y querer desaparecer. Pero en ese momento dudaba que jurarle que las cosas un día mejorarían como siempre hacia fuera a funcionar.

—¡Por favor ayuda! — gritaba la mujer mayor sin poder tranquilizar a la pelirrosa.

A su llamado llego Gaara quien la jalo y cargo de ella hasta recostarla en la cama mientras su hermana le exigía que la soltara porque estaba harta de todo y no soportaba estar más en esa pesada casa que le oprimía hasta los huesos.

Con el escándalo Mebuki fue alertada y subió para encontrarse con la escena en la habitación de paredes rojas de su hija.

—¡Que has hecho Sakura! — grito la mujer al ver el cabello de la chica.

La chica entonces pateo con mucha fuerza en la cara a su hermano apartándolo de ella y se levantó frente a su madre con los ojos dilatados de la furia y apuntándole con las tijeras. No quería ver a esa mujer en su presencia, su sola imagen le revolvía el estomago y ahora mismo lograba trastornarla aún más.

—¡He cortado algo sin valor! ¡No tiene importancia! — le dijo la muchacha mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con furia — ¡Podría cortar mi cuello ahora mismo ya que tampoco vale nada!

Incapaz de pensar con claridad y dejándose llevar por todo su dolor se apuntó al cuello con las hojas de las tijeras abiertas asustando a todos en el cuarto.

Mebuki la miro con la boca abierta viendo sorprendida a aquella niña frente a ella. Esa muchacha delgada y completamente furiosa no podía ser su pequeña hija. No podía ser su siempre dulce y tranquila Sakura. Su preciosa niña. Pero, sobre todo, no podía ser odio lo que veía en sus ojos.

—¿Qué demonios haces? — pregunto una voz de pronto desde la entrada de la habitación.

Kisashi Haruno había vuelto a casa, al escuchar los gritos en el piso de arriba había subido a toda prisa y los había descubierto a todos en medio de una disputa fuera de lo normal. En los ojos de su hija quien volteo a mirarlo sin ningún miedo no pudo reconocer a su paloma. En cambio, solo pudo ver en ella la misma furia que él había tenido cuando era más joven y que aun hoy en día tenía, aunque en menor medida.

—¡Tu no te me acerques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! — le grito su hija con un tono de voz que él jamás había escuchado en ella. Su voz solo destilaba odio puro y un descontrol evidente —. ¡No esta vez!

Sin pensárselo dos veces camino hasta ella y, en busca de hacerla reaccionar y que esta se calmara, la abofeteo fuertemente haciendo que tirara el arma blanca al suelo. Pero la joven estaba tan tiesa y con tanta adrenalina en su cuerpo que no movió ni un musculo con el impacto del golpe de su padre sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores. Sin apartar la vista del hombre frente a ella y con la mejilla completamente roja Sakura le soltó un cabezazo tan fuerte a su padre que Kisashi se tambaleo, parecía que la chica quería pelear y no iba a detenerse fuera quien fuera quien estuviera en su camino.

Con su padre aturdido la chica lo golpeo con ambas manos entrelazadas en la espalda tirándolo en el piso y seguido eso comenzó a patearlo furiosa. Mebuki grito asustada y en un intento de apartarla se lanzó contra la chica en un intento de empujarla, pero Sakura no se movió y la tomo del brazo con mucha fuerza lanzándola al piso.

Gaara quien aún se encontraba impactado por la patada de su hermana y su extraña y agresiva actitud intento levantarse, pero cuando ella noto sus intenciones lo miro de una manera que él no pudo descifrar y corrió saliendo a prisa de la habitación. Intento levantarse para seguirla, pero su ahora mas que nunca iracundo padre se le adelanto y fue tras ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de escapar su padre la atrapo en las escaleras y forcejeo con ella en un intento de hacerla reaccionar, pero era imposible, fue ahí, estando tan cerca de Sakura que pudo notar que además de gritar iracunda y temblar violentamente la chica lloraba descontroladamente.

Le dio otra bofetada pidiéndole enojado que reaccionara, pero en cambio la chica cayo o más bien se lanzó por los escalones con fuerza para apartarse de su progenitor y se golpeó en la cabeza comenzando a sangrar por la frente. Todos arriba contuvieron el aliento, hasta que notaron que, contra todo pronóstico, la Haruno menor se levantaba con un poco de dificultad desde el final de la escalera y huía de la casa.

Finalmente, y luego de tanto abuso y estrés emocional Sakura Haruno había liberado todo lo que sentía dentro de ella. Ella no estaba destinada a ser la Bella sino la Bestia. Y eso le iba mucho mejor.

Luego de eso había corrido descalza y en pijama durante mucho tiempo por los callejones de la ciudad y sin rumbo. Tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían y con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas. Tropezó muchas veces y el aliento le comenzaba a faltar en momentos, pero no se detuvo.

"¿Qué había hecho?" solo podía pensar cuando comenzó a calmarse y razono lo que había pasado.

Solo tenia un lugar al que ir. Y sin demora sus pasos la llevaron hasta el barrio de su hermano Sasori. Solo él, iba a entender lo que había sucedido y la ayudaría de tener la posibilidad.

O eso esperaba.

Sakura Haruno era una bomba de tiempo que fue programada con mucho tiempo para su inminente detonación. Quizá golpear a sus padres y huir de su casa en plena madrugada no había sido lo mas prudente o correcto, pero ¿la podemos culpar?

Esperemos que no hayan sido los ojos incorrectos los que la vieran correr como loca en busca de refugio y que sea la persona correcta quien se entere y vaya en su rescate.

Parece ser que quien una vez dijo que pertenecer a élite de Konoha era una mierda, tenia toda la razón.

.

.

.

Lo sé, yo no planee este capitulo así, pero quede satisfecha. Díganme que opinan ustedes en un review porfis.

Por cierto, tengo que decir 2 cosas.

a ver como andamos con tiempos con las actualizaciones porque ya regresé a la universidad, mis vacaciones se acabaron jaja y parece ser que serán unos meses de trabajo escolar duro.

se si sea buena idea porque jamás lo he hecho, pero ¿Quieren lemon? Si es así o no díganme plis para decidirme.

Dicho eso, les deseo un feliz inicio de semana. Nos leemos luego. Bye! :D


	17. Capitulo 17

**CAPITULO 17. Chica de un millón de dólares.**

—Dejate de juegos y dejanos entrar — masculló su padre tratando de sonar sereno para convencerlo —. Sabemos que está aquí.

Podía escucharlos desde la cocina, pero se sentía incapaz de salir a dar la cara. Estaba tan confundida que aún no había salido del todo del estado de catarsis en el que anoche se había sumergido. Su mente estaba en otro continente diferente al de su cuerpo y su conciencia de las cosas prácticamente estaba muerta en ese instante.

Repasaba cada uno de los actos que cometió anteriormente con absoluto cuidado y aunque sabía que según las normas de lo convencional aquello era algo malo e imperdonable, no se sentía mal. ¡Se había sentido demasiado bien! El poder y la liberación en su alma cuando arremetió contra lo que estuviera en su camino fueron inigualables. No sentía culpa alguna ni arrepentimiento tampoco. Solo tenía dentro de ella un temblor contento en sus huesos por la experiencia.

—No me apetece escucharlos justificar lo que paso — escuchó a su hermano decirles a sus padres restándole importancia a los deseos de los indeseados invitados —. Deben marcharse.

Sasori después de recibirla la había escuchado atentamente en su relato de los hechos. Él fue una pomada anestesiante en su confusión. Estaba completamente segura en que no fueron los métodos más correctos para rebelarse, pero según el pelirrojo el fin justificaba los medios y la golpiza que les dio a todos había probado un punto muy importante y que ella debía recordar y anteponer siempre, que nunca nadie debió confiarse en que siempre sería una niña sumisa a la orden de sus mayores y que podía como cualquier persona perder el control y dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

—Sasori ¡lo que paso no estuvo bien! — maldita sea, Nagato también había venido, pensó con angustia —. ¡Lastimo a mamá e incluso a Gaara!

Se escuchaba molesto y eso la hizo fruncir los dedos de sus descalzos pies y morder su labio inferior. Si su hermano mayor no aprobaba lo sucedido entonces podía dar por hecho de que era asi, él siempre tenía la razón, no podía quitarle ese mérito.

—Apartate de una vez — y sin esperar a razonar un poco más con él, el primogénito lo empujó entrando a su apartamento seguido por sus progenitores y su hermano menor.

Nagato y Sakura se miraron largamente cuando él la encontró. El corazón del hombre se apretó cuando la vio en aquel estado catatónico y perdido. Su hermana nunca fue del tipo de persona que pudieran considerar sana mentalmente.

Cuando aún vivían todos juntos, ella siendo tan joven todavía, había demostrado tener ese lado oscuro dentro de sí y hasta ahora había hecho un magnífico trabajo conteniéndose y manejando su oculto temperamento. El enojo que sentía por lo que había escuchado de sus padres se esfumó en el momento en que la vio a ella evidentemente en peor estado que ellos. ¿Por qué defendía a unas personas cuya mayor preocupación era castigar a su hermana cuando ella más bien necesitaba ayuda?

—Todos se lo merecían — expresó Sasori con cinismo en su voz ganándose una mirada con enojo contenido de Kisashi —. De hecho, deberíamos dejar que nos dé una buena tunda a nosotros también Nagato.

El pelirrojo mayor ignoro lo que decía y se acercó a ella para arrodillarse frente a su menudo cuerpo y tomarla de las manos. Para Sakura el tacto de sus hermanos, en especial del que fue siempre su mayor fortaleza y confidente, lograba llegar hasta el fondo de su corazón, por ello apenas los ojos miel encontraron los jades comenzó a llorar y a balbucear.

—Levantate Sakura, nos vamos a casa — Mebuki intento acercarse enojada aún por la desobediencia de su hija y su descaro al llorar para escudarse.

—¡Ni siquiera te le acerques! — intervino Sasori cambiando su sarcástico humor por uno furioso, aquella mujer no podría ser menos digna de su respeto y cariño y a diferencia de sus hermanos él no creía en que por llevar su sangre debería serle leal aun cuando fuera una maldita arpía.

—¡Muchacho estúpido, no me hables asi! — gritó su madre poniéndosele enfrente, aunque sin éxito al querer intimidarlo —. ¡Yo soy su madre!

—¡¿Madre de quién?! — le respondió a gritos él también y señaló a su hermana quien lloraba mientras Nagato la abrazaba y le acariciaba el corto cabello que él anoche se había encargado de arreglarle —. ¡Mia no has sido y mucho menos de ella!

—Serás desagradecido — murmuro la elegante mujer y tomo a Gaara por el brazo intentando apoyarse en él, pero el joven se apartó de su madre como si su tacto le asqueara y se acercó tímido y avergonzado a su hermana, ante eso Mebuki abrió la boca ofendida por cómo se volvían en su contra —. ¡Yo les di la vida!

—¡Y que vida madre! — le sonrió con burla Sasori, no había nada que agradecer o cosas positivas que atribuirles a esos dos individuos que debía llamar padres.

Kisashi observaba como Sakura lloraba conforme los gritos entre su mujer y su hijo aumentaban y no espero que el corazón se le encogiera de esa manera por sus lágrimas. En su tiempo, él fue como ella. Un muchacho herido y abusado por su padre y que en busca de la aprobación de aquel hombre hacia todo lo que pedía.

Un pobre chico solo en el mundo sin deseos de vivir, condenado a una locura nerviosa que hacía inestables sus emociones y lo volvía un ser irracional.

Era algo de familia, su padre y abuelo habían sufrido el mismo ciclo en sus vidas, transmitido desde quien sabe cuándo, y ahora mismo quien le quedaba claro heredaba aquel defecto o maldición congénita, era el miembro más joven de los Haruno.

No sabía si sentía arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho con ella, no se sentía culpable o con el deber moral de pedir perdón. Pero sabía que se había equivocado. Aunque esa fuera una verdad totalmente clara, no era para él una posibilidad el aspirar a tener un perdón de ella.

—Basta — dijo con voz firme y atrayendo la mirada de todos.

Se acercó lento a su hija y la miró de una forma indescifrable para todos. Excepto para la pelirrosa. Esta lo vio a los ojos y paro de sollozar al advertir aquella tan conocida mirada de su progenitor. Esa que solo le dirigía a ella.

Cuando era una niña él siempre la miraba asi, con silenciosa comprensión y ligera disculpa. Todas y cada una de las veces que después de que él la castigara ella aceptó su merecido, se disculpó y reconcilió con ese hombre por el sentimiento que nacía en ella cuando él posaba su mano en su cabeza y la miraba asi.

Como si comprendiera como ella se sentía. Como si a pesar de que nunca le pidiera perdón por lastimarla entendiera que estaba mal y la quisiera sinceramente por sobre todo lo demás.

No quería confiar en él nunca más, ni rendirse ante la súplica en su cara para que regresara, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Era lo mejor para todos, para su familia y para ella. Claro que el que volviera a su hogar no significaba nada más que una aceptación a un tratado de paz, pero no quería decir que estaba dispuesta a volver a mirarlos o a obedecerlos como antes.

Aquella obediencia y ciego juicio de su parte lo había decidido enterrar a partir de ahora.

Trago saliva y apartándose lentamente de sus hermanos mayores se levantó de la silla de la cocina en la que había estado prácticamente desde la noche anterior. Ante la mirada de todos apretó los puños firmemente a sus costados y caminó en dirección a la salida.

—Iré con ustedes, pero solo una parte de mi — su voz inconscientemente, pero se sintió muy familiar para ella, esa era su voz real. Contundente, severa, pero a la vez femenina y segura. Ya no tenia que fingir mas aquel timbre dulce y delicado nunca más.

Sasori iba a replicar, pero la confianza que vio en los ojos de Sakura cuando miro a sus tres hermanos antes de salir por la puerta sin esperar a nadie le dijo que todo comenzaría a cambiar a partir de ahora.

Y sino, con mucha suerte de otro cabezazo se desharía de sus padres de una vez si volvían a intentar sus viejos métodos de crianza con ella.

Sakura finalmente decidía darle la espalda a unos padres que jamás quisieron caminar a su lado. Y se abría paso ella sola.

* * *

Sasuke no había podido apartar la mirada de la foto que el nuevo dueño del número de Naruto le había enviado.

Definitivamente era Sakura, una diferente a la que él estaba acostumbrado, pero era ella.

Todo el fin de semana se la había pasado repasando e ideando mil explicaciones para aquella fotografía de la chica de sus sueños corriendo por un parque indudablemente trastornada, pero nada parecía encajar con el concepto que tenia de ella y lo que él consideraba posible pensar sobre la pelirrosa.

Él y Naruto habían intentado localizar el teléfono de mil maneras luego de su desaparición, pero quien fuera quien robara el teléfono del rubio era habilidoso para ocultar su pista y evitar ser descubierto. Por lo que ahora solo se limitaba a recibir los mensajes que este le enviaba.

Estos consistían en ya fuera capturas de pantalla de la página de chismes de Twitter de la escuela donde aparecían teorías y cotilleos sobre él, Sakura e incluso Neji o a veces simples oraciones acerca de sus remarcables errores con la pelirrosa.

Ese día, el lunes en el almuerzo decidió querer aclarar una teoría que tenía sobre aquel misterioso sujeto entrometido. Por lo que ahora se encontraba en la azotea de uno de los edificios del campus esperando a que su testigo o quizá culpable apareciera.

Había encendido un cigarrillo mientras esperaba y no se molestó en apagarlo o sacarlo de su boca para saludar cuando vio a su castaño invitado acercarse a él. Aun tenia los rasguños de su pelea del sábado en proceso de desaparecer asi como él tenía un golpe en la mejilla, pero se veía tranquilo y dispuesto a escucharlo.

—¿Qué quieres? — pregunto Neji ariscamente. Sasuke lo miró intensamente y con el ceño fruncido queriendo intimidar a su acompañante, pero el Hyugga le sostuvo la mirada con el mismo sentimiento.

—Se que no te gusta perder tu tiempo y a mí tampoco, asi que iré al punto — el de ojos negros se le acercó hasta estar muy cerca del rostro del otro muchacho y con el cigarrillo aun en sus labios y casi rosándose con la nariz del ojiperla preguntó —. ¿Qué quieres lograr enviándome esos mensajes del teléfono de Naruto?

Neji arqueo una ceja y luego de un segundo se apartó y miro hacia el cielo mientras suspiraba.

—Asi que tú también recibes textos de ese sujeto — afirmó y saco un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que segundos antes de apartarse del Uchiha le había sacado del bolsillo de la sudadera, lo encendió y dio una larga calada —. Yo creí que eras tu.

Hablaba en serio, comenzó a recibir extraños y entrometidos mensajes desde hacia un rato, pero creyó que se trataba de una mala broma de por ejemplo su enemigo y rival de amores.

—Pues no soy yo — Sasuke contesto irritado, pero no sorprendido, la verdad era que no le parecía una idea tan descabellada que alguien estuviera jugando con los dos. Se sentó en el suelo y casi enseguida Neji lo imito —. ¿Sospechas de alguna otra persona?

—No, pero ahora que me entero de esto, quizá sea la misma Sakura — dijo el castaño no muy seguro de esa idea, pero lanzándola de todas formas, pero negó con la cabeza casi de inmediato —. Aunque ella no pudo haberme enviado lo que ese desconocido sí.

—Tú… ¿hablas de una fotografía de ella? — pregunto el azabache titubeando en rebelarle que estaba en posesión de aquella tan extraña foto de la Haruno. Neji lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, un poco incómodo.

El desconocido del teléfono de Naruto les había enviado la misma foto a ambos sin ningún mensaje que lo describiera o que diera motivos o peticiones de parte de quien lo enviaba.

Esa tarde los dos se permitieron tener una pequeña tregua para pensar juntos que clase de artimaña había en todo eso y quien estaba detrás. Quizá no llegaron a ninguna conclusión ni sus teorías acabaron por convencerlos. Pero al menos no intentaron protagonizar otra pelea de telenovela en las 2 horas que estuvieron de cierta forma ayudando al otro.

* * *

Ese mismo día ya era muy tarde cuando terminó su turno en la biblioteca por lo que al estar a punto de partir no había nadie ya en la escuela a excepción de algunos profesores y demás personal.

Fue entonces que recibió un mensaje y se sintió de verdad irritado cuando leyó de quien era.

"**Sakura decidió venir a la escuela después de todo, ¿porque no la buscas?"**

Pensó un momento en si debía tomar en serio aquel recado, pero antes de decidir qué hacer una silueta conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos.

El campus era lo bastante grande como para perderse y perder a alguien, por lo que cuando vio una cabellera rosa pasar no muy lejos de él casi lo llamo destino, de no ser porque no lo era precisamente y en todo el sentido de la palabra, más bien parecía suerte.

Sus pasos que la siguieron a ella en cada vuelta y atajo que tomó en St. Akatsuki lo terminaron llevando al campo de futbol del colegio. El lugar también estaba vacío y se teñía ya de los naranjas, rojos y rosados colores del atardecer.

Sakura se había sentado en la parte más alta de las gradas y se había recostado a observar el cielo que pronto se empaparía de estrellas. Se veía distinta, tal y como en la foto que había recibido ahora tenía el cabello corto, también vestía distinto, tenía puesta una gran camisa larga que le quedaba como un vestido y unas zapatillas deportivas.

No muy seguro de si era una buena idea se acercó a ella tratando de hacer ruido para que ella lo notara y no fuera a asustarse y se sentó un escalón debajo del que ella ocupaba.

Sakura lo miró y sonrió ligeramente, él imito su acción y luego se sumieron en un silencio que realmente no le pareció incomodo a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Qué tal todo? — fue la pelirrosa la primera en hablar.

—Bien supongo — contesto Neji tratando de sonar convencido.

La verdad era que desde la fiesta las cosas habían estado complicadas para él en más de un sentido. Primero porque en su casa el tema del desastre de su cumpleaños aún era delicado y por ejemplo Hinata todavía no lo superaba. Segundo porque esa noche sabía que había estado mal al pedirle que fuera su acompañante y luego básicamente abandonarla en la celebración sin darle una explicación o pedir perdón. Y por último el asunto del tipo de los mensajes anónimos quien, aunque hasta ahora no lo había molestado si lograba molestarlo el que alguien estuviera metido en asuntos que solo le correspondían a él, a Sakura y quizá al idiota de Sasuke.

—Creo que estas diferente — soltó el joven luego de otro silencio que se produjo entre ellos, solo lo dijo sin pensar, algo que no era propio de él y que quizá en el estado en el que veía que la Haruno se encontraba no hubiera sido lo más adecuado, pero ella en cambio sonrió un poco.

—Es asi — respondió la joven con simpleza. Las cosas eran de esa manera y serian asi desde ahora, y realmente la complació que otros también pudieran detectarlo —. Pero me siento mejor asi.

En sus perdidos ojos en el cielo, Neji solo pudo ver sinceridad. Era verdad que no era la misma chica de la que se había enamorado, pero esa Sakura le pareció más real que la otra y también le gusto mucho más.

—Entonces me alegro por ti — le dijo desde el fondo de su corazón. No conocía de donde había salido todo ese cambio en ella, pero no sentía que fuera necesario saberlo.

—Gracias — le respondido Sakura con una expresión de comodidad con el momento y luego añadió suspirando —. No tienes idea de cuanto deseo irme de aquí.

Decidió no tomar muy en serio sus últimas palabras y guardo silencio acompañándola un rato más. Era probable que no se encontrara en condiciones que el consideraría optimas y normales, pero se le notaba serena, y la rodeaba una tranquilidad tan contagiosa que se olvidó de sus problemas y observo el cielo con ella en total paz.

Sakura Haruno era una chica especial para él. Distaba mucho de todas las convencionalidades que una adolescente pudiera tener, más siendo una perteneciente a la clase privilegiada de Konoha. Pero aun con eso ella era humilde y sencilla. Graciosa y dulce.

Sin embargo, ahora que se permitía pasar un rato con ella solo para mirarla se dio cuenta de que podía materializar la eterna contradicción de actitudes, que un humano con errores y aciertos podía tener, en ella. Sakura podía estar en orden y a la vez parecer un desastre, como en ese momento. Podía ser cálida, pero a la vez distante y ensimismada. Podía ser perfecta en su exterior, pero imperfecta de forma evidente cuando la mirabas bien.

Ese día la dejo de ver como una muñeca o la obra de arte que siempre creyó que era y la comenzó a considerar un ser humano como él o todos los demás.

Una sensación de conformidad y calidez afloró en él por el descubrimiento de la nueva persona quien parecía ella quería ser de ahora en adelante y no desapareció incluso cuando se despidieron cuando la dejo en su casa. Ella le permitió estrechar su mano y unir como siempre hacia sus pulgares en ese gesto especial solo de los dos. Pero solo eso, un apretón y una sonrisa.

Y honestamente eso le pareció que fue perfecto.

* * *

Por la noche, exactamente a las 12 tanto el Uchiha como el Hyugga recibieron el mismo mensaje proveniente del número de Naruto.

"**La Sakura que conocemos parece que quiere cambiar su vida en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero si no hacen lo que les digo, entonces les prometo que se la cambiare, pero no para bien"** decía el primero de ellos.

"**A la directora Tsunade no le va a complacer enterarse de que hay un rumor sobre una estudiante muy metida en, por ejemplo, drogas" **

Luego de eso envió la misma foto que ya les había mostrado a ambos de la noche del sábado en que las cosas comenzaron a torcerse para todos y añadió.

"**No sería difícil de creer" **

Quien diría que de repente todos pasarían a partir de ahora a ser peones en el juego perverso de un villano anónimo.

Nuestro titiritero no quiere a nadie vivo o a salvo aquí. Y eso se los va a dejar muy claro a todos.

Las cosas definitivamente, aburridas ya no van a ser, sino al contrario. Solo que no todos se van a divertir.

.

.

.

¿Qué tal el capítulo?

De ahora en adelante Sakura va a tomar un rumbo distinto en su vida. Esperare con ansias como ustedes a ver cómo le va.

Déjenme leer sus reviews para saber que opinan porque me encanta leerlos.

Quiero agradecer a Yos, Ragi, MonyLoly, ConyM, Joss y a quien sea que le guste mi fanfic y que me esta apoyando con un comentario o un favorito. Significa mucho para mi :3

Nos leemos luego. Bye


	18. Capitulo 18

**CAPITULO 18. Pedazos de una joya en la pista de baile.**

Naruto podía ser un idiota a veces, Ino se lo decía todo el tiempo, pero de cualquier forma ella jamás lo vio de esa manera sino hasta ahora.

Decir que habían peleado era muy poco, realmente había sido un desastre de proporciones nucleares. Muy a pesar de que habían pactado que la apuesta, que para este punto ella ya quería cancelar, no se metería en su relación esta había sido el motivo de su disputa.

—No sé de qué hablas y será mejor que moderes tu tono conmigo.

—Pero si te estoy hablando lo más calmado que puedo estar cariño, sé que lo tienes tú, dámelo y olvidémonos del asunto ¿sí?

—Pues estas equivocado, amor — le había dicho en serio confundida por sus acusaciones y con una creciente molestia en sus ojos por la insistencia de Naruto—. Y la verdad me ofende que pienses que lo tengo yo.

Su novio se había acercado a ella ese día, increpándola visiblemente molesto y le hablo sobre cosas como jugar sucio, que era algo muy bajo lo que había hecho para al final revelarle que creía que ella tenía su teléfono celular desde el día de la fiesta de Neji. Obviamente ofendida había dado por terminada la conversación cuando su rubio chico la empezó a hacer enojar de verdad con sus equivocadas conclusiones.

Ella no había tomado su celular bajo ninguna circunstancia esa noche. ¿¡Acaso no la había visto ocupada tratando de preparar la fiesta y luego llorando cuando se arruino!? Tenía cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse que por un tonto teléfono que el chico podía remplazar 100 veces si quería con lo que le daban de mesada.

Uzumaki era un idiota y ni siquiera se había disculpado con ella por serlo. Solo se había marchado de ahí murmurando algo acerca de que los tramposos nunca ganan y que recuperaría ese celular. Eso ultimo había sido lo que realmente la había herido en su orgullo. Acusar a tu pareja de cosas como hacer trampas y fraguar complots no se tomaba a la ligera, él había prometido que lo que la apuesta significara no intervendría en la relación que tenían, que no los haría pelear y que era un simple juego nada más.

Pero ya que a él ya no parecía importarte en lo absoluto estar bien con ella de ninguna forma y por cosas estúpidas entonces ella tampoco iba a preocuparse por arreglar nada.

Y tenia una estupenda idea para distraerse.

* * *

—Me encanta la idea, casi no puedo creer que la tuvieras tú — le susurro Ino mientras vigilaban tras un árbol a cierta persona —. ¿Estas segura de esto?

—Por supuesto — contesto Hinata cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido aún irritada por las acciones de su novio convenciendo a la rubia que prefirió no decir más.

Sakura Haruno se veía muy ocupada para hablar, según sabia con motivo de sus últimas faltas le habían encargado tareas y trabajos extra para que regularizara sus calificaciones y asi no perdiera su puesto como alumna excepcional de St. Akatsuki. Se veía bastante concentrada y abstraída en sus pensamientos y no parecía reparar en su alrededor. Llevaba unos mom jeans con una playera roja y tenis blancos y su corto cabello en una coleta baja sobre su nuca. Era increíble como incluso sin arreglarse se seguía viendo linda y presentable. ¡Qué suerte!

—¿Qué tal todo Sakura? — saludo Ino adelantándosele y comenzando a caminar con la pelirrosa.

—Hola Sakura-san — dijo ella una vez llego con el par de chicas.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió de su repentina compañía, puede que fuera porque la asustaron llamándola de repente mientras pensaba en cómo iba a pasar tantos apuntes y leer varios textos sin que su cerebro se incendiara, pero más que nada era que no estaba acostumbrada a que chicas la buscaran para algo que no estuviera relacionado con la escuela y quisieran hablar con ella de forma casual.

Por dios sus únicos contactos femeninos en WhatsApp eran su madre y la novia de Nagato y solo no tenía a su abuela porque esta no usaba smartphone. Podía llamarse a si misma perdedora en ese sentido.

Sonrió a cada una y estas se ofrecieron a ayudarle a llevar los libros que llevaba en sus brazos asi que agradecida las dejo hablar cuanto quisieran, tenía prisa, pero estaba interesada en lo que estas quisieran decirle.

—Escucha Sakura queremos que salgas con nosotras esta noche — la pelinegra fue al grano —. Habrá una fiesta esta noche en el valle, todos irán y tienes que estar ahí también.

Aquello la sorprendió y no supo como sentirse sobre la invitación. Sabía que el valle de Konoha era un lugar algo turbio donde mucha gente incorrecta se reunía para hacer cosas incorrectas. Su ultima experiencia en un sitio al que ella no pertenecía la verdad la hacía dudar demasiado.

—No sé si sea buena idea — dijo la ojiverde con un poco de vergüenza en su voz por la invitación, se había prometido cambiar, pero el ir a reventones no era precisamente parte de su proceso de metamorfosis —. ¿Es necesario que vaya?

—¡Por supuesto! — la intento convencer la rubia y le rodeo los hombros con un brazo y comenzó a hablar como si del evento más importante del año se tratara —. Todo es mejor en tríos, ¿te imaginas cómo reaccionarían todos si nos vieran llegar juntas? Todos los chicos lindos de Konoha estarán ahí, te prometo que estará genial, que te divertirás y que no terminará como la fiesta de cumpleaños de Neji.

Ino parecía muy convencida de su idea y en su mirada había mucha seguridad por lo que decidió aceptar sin más. Era solo una noche de viernes, merecía divertirse.

—Tomalo como una experiencia educativa Sakura — dijo Hinata con una sonrisa socarrona —. Una practica para las fiestas universitarias que nos esperan al graduarnos.

—Está bien — dijo con una sonrisa derrotada y las chicas a su lado se emocionaron por su respuesta.

—¡Fantástico! — la rubia tomo su teléfono de encima de sus libros sin permiso y comenzó a agendar dos contactos nuevos ante la mirada un poco incomoda de la propietaria —. Envianos tu dirección más tarde, nos arreglaremos en tu casa y no se aceptan cancelaciones ¿bien Haruno? Qué bueno, adiós.

Y se llevó a su pelinegra amiga arrastrándola mientras esta agitaba su mano despidiéndose luego de entregarle sus cosas desapareciendo rápidamente de su vista. Suspiró, esas chicas eran raras, pero no de la forma que ella consideraría peligrosa o preocupante y no iba a darse el lujo de rechazar amistades por más extrañas y extravagantes que fueran. Tenia una corazonada acerca de que hacer amigas como ellas le haría bien.

* * *

Mas tarde ese día las recibió en su casa, no había nadie más que ella y su nana por lo que las llevo a su habitación inmediatamente.

—Vaya, asi que este es el cuarto de la maravillosa Sakura Haruno — apunto Ino mientras observaba todo alrededor de ella.

La alcoba de la pelirrosa le transmitía una vibra muy extraña, como si el ambiente dentro de ese cuarto fuera más pesado que el del resto de la casa y la verdad era que las paredes rojas no ayudaban a minimizar la sensación de intriga y suspenso que sentía mientras caminaba poniendo atención a todos los detalles. La Haruno no tenía muchos adornos, solo libros y joyería, había una cama enorme, un tocador sobre el que había distintos perfumes y accesorios que parecían ser muy finos y costosos y un escritorio, todos los muebles eran blancos, asi como las cortinas y las sabanas y había una sola fotografía en el cuarto de la pelirrosa y su familia, sin embargo, solo era el marco y la foto algo maltratada sin un vidrio que la recubriera.

Hinata también observaba todo con cuidado, se sentía un poco turbada con el ambiente, pero trato de no pensar mucho en eso.

Sacándolas de sus cavilaciones Sakura entró al cuarto con las bebidas que había ido a traer de la cocina para ellas.

—Bueno Sakura, a lo que venimos ¿no? — comenzó Ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le encantaba vestir y arreglar a la gente, de hecho, quería en algún momento dedicarse al styling para todo tipo de gente en un futuro, sería una profesión que le quedaría como guante en mano —. Muéstranos tu closet, a ver qué podemos hacer.

La pelirrosa asintió y se acercó a un par de puertas en una esquina del cuarto, mismas en las que las dos invitadas no habían reparado por alguna razón. Cuando las abrió dentro había algo parecido a otra habitación, pero más pequeña, estaba repleto de repisas con zapatos y cortineros con ropa lujosa, bolsos, sombreros y demás accesorios por los que cualquier chica mataría, incluyendo a una fashion icon como Ino.

—¿Quién diablos eres? — pregunto Hinata mientras observaba las pertenencias de la ojiverde, claro que ella también tenía muchas cosas costosas y de moda también, pero no en ese nivel y exageración —. ¿Hannah Montana?

—Te salió un chistecito amiga, te felicito — le dijo la rubia después de soltar una sonora carcajada y mientras modelaba una diadema de perlas y cristales frente a uno de los grandes espejos en las paredes.

Sakura rió por su comentario y metió las manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera mientras se sentaba en una silla a observar a las chicas frente a ella fascinadas por objetos que para ella no tenían ningún valor más allá del monetario.

—Mi madre y mi hermano mayor han aportado todo esto a mi armario — explico tranquilamente la chica tomando pequeñas cucharadas de la gelatina de fresa que había traído de la cocina para ella —. Yo realmente no compro muchas cosas, aunque soy muy afine a comprar cosas pequeñas como calcetines o pendientes.

—¡Pues vaya que contigo son todo sorpresas! — anuncio Ino sentándose a su lado emocionada por el pequeño mundo de moda que había encontrado dentro de la residencia de los Haruno, tenía sentido lo que la pelirrosa decía, su madre era muy reconocida en el mundo de la elite fashion —. Anda, ¿Qué quieres ponerte? ¿Qué hare contigo?

Sakura le sonrió sinceramente ante sus preguntas, la rubia estaba demasiado contenta y excitada por comenzar a arreglarlas asi que simplemente decidió que dejaría que las chicas se divirtieran e hicieran lo que quisieran con ella. Seguro que era divertido hacer ese tipo de cosas con otras chicas de su edad.

—Lo que mejor te parezca, algo me dice que eres buena en esto — dijo la pelirrosa continuando con su comida, pero prestándole miradas casuales a las jóvenes —. Adelante, tomen lo que quieran yo esperare a que terminen ustedes.

—¡Oh claro que no! — dijo Hinata volviéndose hacia ella rápidamente —. Nosotros sabemos qué haremos con nosotras, lo interesante será arreglarte a ti.

Ambas invitadas sonrieron con malicia a la pelirrosa que con las mejillas llenas de gelatina solo pudo pensar en si poner ese tipo de caras también pertenecían al tipo de cosas que las adolescentes normales hacían.

* * *

La calada de aquel cigarrillo de marihuana que compartía con otros invitados en aquel rincón de la fiesta le supo a pura gloria, casi en seguida se relajó de toda la tensión que días anteriores había sentido por todo el asunto del teléfono de Naruto y el patán de su nuevo dueño.

Suigetsu a su lado estaba más que contento y demasiado alegre para su gusto por estar rodeado de un montón de chicas fáciles, claro que a él también se la habían acercado unas cuantas, pero prefirió alejarlas de él y permitirse un rato de relajación solitaria en uno de sus ambientes naturales preferidos.

Una buena fiesta del valle.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento llevándose aquel "churro" consigo, estaba demasiado extasiado y comenzó a bailar solo entre el montón de gente que se reunía en el centro del apogeo de aquella reunión.

Las luces rojas que iluminaban la oscura instancia y la música rápida parecían hacer su cuerpo moverse por sí solo. Solo llevaba una playera negra de tirantes que se apegaba a los músculos de su pecho y abdomen a la perfección, hacía rato que se había quitado la chaqueta de cuero ante el calor del lugar provocado por el exceso de gente.

Estaba a la mitad del porro cuando la visión casi se le borró ante la llegada de la persona que menos se esperaba encontrarse ahí.

—¿Sakura? — pronunció y cuando pudo afilar la visión para ver si efectivamente se trataba de ella encontró que no se había equivocado, se retiró el cigarrillo de entre los labios y la siguió con la mirada al igual que casi todos ahí.

No estaba sola, Hinata Hyugga e Ino Yamanaka la acompañaban y en sus rostros podía notar desde lejos que se encontraban orgullosas de alguna manera de ser ellas quienes trajeran a aquella aparición divina.

Sakura llevaba una chaqueta ajustada de cuero rojo oscuro y un vestido corto blanco de escote recto y de tirantes delgados, traía botas de tacón blancos también y el cabello corto y rizado se le apegaba a las orejas y rozaba sus mejillas encantadoramente.

Justo cuando Sasuke iba a llamarla una vez salió de su ensoñación la chica fue arrastrada por su rubia acompañante hasta una mesa donde se servían los tragos.

—Ten, toma esto — le casi ordeno Ino entregándole una bebida, Sakura encarco una ceja como preguntando que era —. Son shots de vodka, anda tomátelos, que venimos a divertirnos.

La sonrisa de la ojiazul y la mirada de Hinata, quien en esta situación sería el sujeto prudente, animándola terminaron por convencerla y se empino el pequeño recipiente terminándose el contenido en un momento. Jamás había probado algo como eso, pero en realidad no era desagradable, por lo que acepto gustosa la siguiente ronda que la pelinegra le dio. Las chicas a su lado también estaban tomando como ella por lo que no le pareció que estuviera mal lo que hacían.

—Ese chico no deja de verte — le dijo en el oído Sakura a Ino para que a pesar del ruido pudiera escucharla, la rubia volteo a donde le indicaban y sonrió al reconocer el chico al que la pelirrosa se refería.

—Es Sai — le dijo y le sonrió al chico mientras acercaba la bebida en sus manos a sus labios, este le devolvió el seductor gesto —. Esa es otra cosa a la que venimos querida Sakura, a ver y cazar chicos.

Y sin esperar otra indicación se fue en dirección hacia donde el tal Sai estaba. Hinata sonrió ante la actitud siempre despreocupada y coqueta de su mejor amiga y siguió conversando con la Haruno un rato más. Se sentía bien hablar con ella, Sakura demostraba justo ahora ser una joven divertida y juguetona, bailaban juntas al ritmo de la música funk que el dj había puesto y los comentarios espontáneos quizá por el efecto del alcohol que la chica decía la hacían reír.

—Hinata — la llamo alguien a sus espaldas, al voltear se encontró con el rostro serio de su novio, este saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y mano a Sakura quien le devolvió el gesto y comenzó a servirse ella misma otro trago —. ¿Podemos hablar?

—No creo que sea buena idea, como ves, tengo compañía — y se apegó a Sakura abrazándola por la cintura, negándose a hablarle.

—No te preocupes, ve con él sin cuidado — le dijo Sakura quien no se daba cuenta de que lo que la pelinegra quería dar a entender con sus acciones y esta le hizo una mueca que la pelirrosa no entendió —. Ya encontrare algo interesante por aquí.

—¡Genial! — anuncio Naruto en un grito y con una enorme sonrisa tomo a Hinata por los hombros y se la llevo de ahí sin que la joven pudiera protestar —. ¡Gracias Haruno!

Tan pronto como los vio desaparecer de su campo de visión la pelirrosa sintiéndose algo diferente comenzó a observar a su alrededor, lo que veía no se parecía mucho a las películas de adolescentes que veía en la televisión. Había chicas besándose con otras chicas incluso entre grupos de 5 y podía ver aun a distancia las lenguas de todos jugando con las de los demás. Había chicos sin camisa bailando muy rudamente y empujándose unos con otros. Vio los pechos desnudos de una mujer bailando en la encimera de la cocina de la casa sede de la fiesta y siendo animada por una bola de hombres hambrientos y ¿aquello de allá era cocaína?

Se sentía tan concentrada viendo todo lo que pasaba frente a ella que no sintió la presencia que la acechaba por detrás.

—Me tomo tiempo para encontrarte — al escuchar la voz que le hablaba casi en su nuca saltó del susto —. No sabía que vendrías.

—Sasuke — susurro ella al reconocerlo y le sonrió inconscientemente, tenía mucho sin verlo y estaba algo feliz de encontrarlo a pesar de que las cosas entre los dos habían estado mal últimamente —. Yo tampoco sabía que vendría, es un lugar divertido, todos son tan raros, Ino me ha dado shots, son divertidos también ¿quieres uno?

—Ahora mismo no Haruno — rio Sasuke al escuchar el entusiasmo en la voz de la chica, lucia y se sentía diferente. La joven reía feliz, quizá por las bebidas que había tomado, pero eso no hacía menos satisfactoria la sensación de verla feliz y animada como en ese momento ya que normalmente ella muy calmada y hasta tímida en ocasiones, esto era muy novedoso.

Cuando vio a un grupo de chicos acercándose hasta donde ellos estaban y muy concentrados en la pelirrosa la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo posesivamente y mirando fijamente a cada hombre en aquel tumulto. Sakura no reacciono como comúnmente lo hubiera hecho, sino que sin dejar de beber y no consciente de que lo que pasaba dejo que el Uchiha la semi abrazara de esa manera y coloco sus finos dedos en el brazo de Sasuke quien ante el tacto de la joven se estremeció un poco y mirando al cielo le susurro a un dios en el que en aquel momento empezaba a creer un gracias desde el fondo de su corazón.

—¿Quieres estar conmigo un rato? — le susurro al oído sin dejar de acercarla a su cuerpo, era una dicha tenerla asi con él.

—Me parece bien — le contesto ella sin dejar de sonreír y sus delicados labios le rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndolo sonrojar un poco. Si iba a estar sola ahora que las chicas se habían ido, no tenía una razón para no aceptar la compañía, como amigo, de Sasuke.

Antes de irse de ahí Sakura se bebió un último trago y se dejó llevar por el muchacho.

Comenzaron a avanzar abriéndose paso como podían entre la gente, a cada cosa que para él ya era normal Sakura se sorprendía gratamente.

Le sonreía cada en cuanto y le preguntaba sobre cosas que veía que los demás hacían y él como podía se las explicaba. Cuando escuchaba alguna canción que le gustaba bailaba ligeramente y cantaba alegre divirtiéndose sinceramente. Esa Sakura de verdad a pesar de ser tan nueva y desconocida para él, le gustaba.

Ojalá pudiera verla así todo el tiempo pensaba cuando posaba su mirada en ella.

—¡Sakura! — Karin saludo cuando los vio y la pelirrosa para sorpresa de la chica la saludo con un abrazo —. A-a mí también me alegra verte.

—¿Qué están haciendo ahí? — pregunto dándole un sorbo al vaso de agua que Sasuke le había dado unos momentos antes.

—Juegan apuestas con cartas parecidas a las del poker — explicó la chica pelirroja y se ajustó los lentes con los dedos cuando notó las manos entrelazadas de los chicos. Al parecer se había perdido de muchas cosas, no hacía tanto que había tenido que soportar los lloriqueos del Uchiha por ya no hablar en lo absoluto con la chica de sus sueños y ahora de la nada estaban juntos otra vez.

—Un juego estúpido inventado por un tipo igual de estúpido — completó el pelinegro comenzando a encender su cigarrillo.

—Cosas de hombres, es común que sean estúpidas.

Sakura río por el comentario de la joven y Karin se sonrojo violentamente por la reacción de la acompañante de Sasuke, la sonrisa de la Haruno era deslumbrante y contagiosa, muy bonita, el chico solo la miro con los ojos entre cerrados al notar el cambio de actitud y el aura enamorada de la pelirroja, él podía ponerse celoso no importaba de quien o de que se tratara.

Se acercaron a la mesa donde un par de tipos se quejaban y eran abucheados por los espectadores, al parecer habían perdido.

—Anda toma asiento Sasuke — le dijo el ganador, la verdad su aspecto no era muy agradable y tampoco se veía como alguien que inspirara confianza —. Juega conmigo.

—Paso, gracias — le contestó el chico con desagrado y estaba a punto de tomar a Sakura para llevársela de ahí cuando la escuchó aceptar en su lugar.

—Yo jugaré contigo — la pelirrosa se sentó en la silla rotatoria que antes había ocupado otro jugador, ante la mirada horrorizada de Sasuke y la confundida de Karin, y sonrió emocionada —. Solo explícame cómo.

—Cariño, esto se juega con apuestas serias, no vamos a jugar al ajedrez — intentó hacer que se retractara el hombre mientras barajeaba las cartas en su mano, no iba a perder dinero valioso por jugar con una niña.

—Está bien — la chica de sacó de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un monedero de gato y todos estuvieron a punto de reírse por su ingenuidad hasta que la vieron arrojar un fajo de billetes en la mesa sorprendiendo a todos, más aún al campeón y creador del juego —. ¿Es suficiente para jugar?

—Es más que suficiente bonita — aceptó el hombre y puso su propia apuesta sobre la mesa —. Te explicaré entonces.

—Sakura, no deberías... — Sasuke intentó que la chica parara con aquello, era mucho dinero que seguramente perdería si no hacia algo por detenerla.

—No te preocupes Sasuke, esta todo en orden — lo interrumpió la pelirrosa sin ponerle mucha atención por dársela a la explicación un poco enredosa de su contrincante.

—¿Has comprendido?

—Claro que sí — respondió Sakura y antes de tomar el juego de cartas que el tipo le daba le ofreció su mano en un saludo—. Sakura, por cierto, un placer.

—Hidan — dijo un poco sorprendido el hombre por la repentina presentación de la joven frente a él y estrechó su mano luego de dudar unos momentos si debía hacerlo o no —. ¿Vienes con Sasuke?

—Algo así — le contesto la chica sin ponerle mucha atención y acomodando en orden sus cartas para que se vieran bonitas, a su lado y como no sabía exactamente de qué iba el Uchiha solo observaba tratando de no verse nervioso por la suerte de su chica —. Entonces tengo derecho a hacer tres cambios de cartas entre las 12 que hay en la mesa.

—Exactamente.

—Oki doki.

Sakura tomó una de sus cartas y la intercambió por otra. Hidan hizo lo mismo otras dos veces y sonrió al verlas. En el juego ganaba quien tuviera un juego de cartas que sumando los números que las cartas tenían marcados superarán a las del contrincante. El suyo era un número bastante grande, el 167. El máximo era el 170 por lo que era casi imposible que la jovencita le ganara.

—¿No vas a cambiar ninguna otra carta? — le preguntó mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su cerveza.

—Nopi — respondió la chica mientras se paseaba en la silla de lado a lado jugando.

—Sakura no creo que... — le iba a decir Sasuke a su oído, pero ella sorprendiéndolo se giró para verlo a los ojos y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del joven a su lado, la mirada soñadora y alegre de la Haruno bastaron para hacerlo callar y pensó que de no ser porque no estaban solos la hubiera besado justo en ese momento.

—Tranquilo ¿sí? Esto es por diversión — le dijo la chica tratando de que confiara en ella y luego se dirigió a su oponente —. ¿Verdad?

—Así es — contesto él cínicamente, esa niña iba a perder mucho dinero, no era que le gustara estafar muchachas, pero era un dinero ganado limpiamente —. Ahora mostremos nuestras cartas, tu primero.

—Primero tu mejor.

—He dicho que tu linda.

—Quiero ver las tuyas antes.

—De todas formas, vas a perder cariño, tu primero.

—No, hazlo tú.

—Como sea — dijo derrotado el hombre ante la infantil actitud de la chica y mostró sus cartas en la mesa. Todos a su alrededor lanzaron expresiones de desagrado, al parecer Hidan había ganado otra vez —. Lo siento querida.

Pero antes de que tomara todo el dinero para él sintiéndose victorioso la chica interrumpió su celebración.

—No lo sientas, me disculparte yo en tu lugar — y dicho esto mostró las suyas, había logrado completar un 170 perfecto. Sasuke y las demás personas sorprendidas por el aparente milagro celebraron su victoria y abuchearon a Hidan.

Este estaba demasiado sorprendido para ponerles atención, una mocosa le había ganado en su propio juego, no era que nunca sucediera, ya había perdido antes contra otros tipos, pero hombres y mucho mayores y rudos que esa adolescente y nunca de esa manera tan humillante.

—Gracias por dejarme jugar — le dijo la joven mientras tomaba el dinero y lo metía en su graciosa cartera que ante los nuevos billetes parecía que le costaría cerrar, se levantó con cuidado y acomodo su vestido —. Adiós.

Y se despidió de Hidan con un gesto de mano.

—Vale niña adiós — suspiró derrotado, la chica parecía diferente de la bola de basuras que ahora mismo estaban con ellos por lo que decidió darle un consejo —. Y aléjate de ese niño, no es de fiar.

Pero la pelirrosa no le prestó atención a su último comentario y dejo que Sasuke que fingiendo sentirse ofendido le tomara la mano para llevársela lejos de ahí.

Luego de su impactante victoria siguieron haciendo otro tanto de cosas. Ella y Karin bailaron un rato, pero Sasuke se la quitó cuando notó que la pelirroja estaba en extremo feliz y podía apostar que hasta excitada por estar tan cerca de la pelirrosa, no la culpaba, pero tampoco iba a aceptarlo.

Sakura y el Uchiha se sentaron un rato a conversar con los amigos de Sasuke. El ambiente cada vez estaba más ruidoso y extravagante, nunca en su vida había visto tanto alcohol y culos desnudos como en esa fiesta y más precisamente su campo de visión en la habitación.

Ella ya no había tomado nada y tampoco había podido encontrar a Hinata e Ino le había enviado un mensaje a su teléfono diciéndole algo sobre que tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer con Sai y que se había ido con él.

Sasuke a su lado la abrazaba por los hombros mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y de vez en cuando le susurraba cosas al oído que ella por el ruido de la música no escuchaba del todo.

—¿Vas a decirme como fue que ganaste? — le preguntó el muchacho con la voz ronca, ella tuvo de descifrar sus palabras al escuchar solo la mitad de la pregunta por el barullo.

—No fue complicado, él hacia trampa asi que yo lo hice también — explicó ella como si fuese lo mas obvio —. Las cartas tenían marcas que las distinguían unas de otras, casi imperceptibles, pero yo pude verlas, asi que aproveche cuando me las enseño para identificarlas, seguramente es asi como él logra ganarles siempre.

—¿Memorizaste las 60 cartas? — la cuestiono impresionado el pelinegro, la chica asintió con una sonrisa alegre y él rió ante tan impactante habilidad de Sakura.

La joven siguió observando a su alrededor mientras el Uchiha le acariciaba los rizos de su cabello enredándolos en sus dedos. Estaba segura de que ese reventón como ellos lo llamaban, no iba a terminar pronto y que no estaba ni siquiera cerca de alcanzar su punto máximo. Vio personas vomitando en los sillones de la casa e incluso a un pobre perro, a chicas bailando y riendo mientras eran tocadas por todas partes por hombres desconocidos, y hasta creyó haber divisado un tipo caminando al estilo Regan MacNeil.

De repente un flash la sacó de sus pensamientos y su conversación con el chico, pero ninguno de los dos pudo descifrar de dónde había venido. Decidió no darle mucha importancia y dejo que Sasuke la estrechara un poco más a su lado, ¿estaba mal sentirse feliz de estar de nuevo con él a pesar de conocer como era el chico? Lo pensaría después, ahora solo quería relajarse y disfrutar de su compañía.

Además, el chico menciono algo sobre un juego divertido con una carta a la que había que soplar y chupar y tenia curiosidad de saber de qué se trataba.

* * *

Esa noche Neji estaba solo en casa, pronto comenzarían los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y había pasado mucho tiempo preparándose, como ahora que estaba en su habitación sentado en su escritorio repasando sus notas de química.

Estaba muy concentrado en su tarea cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar en una notificación.

Lo tomó sin apresurarse y con la mirada fija en su lectura, pero cuando en la pantalla vio que se trataba del contacto de Naruto casi lanzó su cuaderno por la ventana para ponerle total atención al celular.

"Cierta cuenta de chismes escolares suele tener siempre información valiosa, que a muchos nos puede interesar" decía el mensaje.

No tardó mucho en descifrar a que se refería por lo que en seguida abrió la aplicación de Twitter y se dispuso a ver las publicaciones más recientes referentes a la escuela.

Lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Era una fotografía de Sakura y Sasuke juntos, la chica estaba recargada en el hombro del joven mientras observaba a cierto punto desconocido sin notar la cámara, y el Uchiha, que la estaba abrazando por el hombro, parecía bastante relajado con su usual mirada de pocos amigos mientras fumaba. "Mucho arte en esos dos, automáticamente la perfección de ambos juntos me bajo la autoestima, ¿cuántos apostaron por ellos?" enunciaba la descripción.

Y no contentos con el mini ataque de ira que estaba por sufrir ante la aberrante imagen, mucha gente había comentado la foto con cosas como emojis de corazones, había chicas celosas de la joven e insultándola o quejas acerca de que creían que él iba a ganarse a la pelirrosa.

"Me han contado que nuestra chica de oro quizá pierda su virginidad hoy, ¿grandioso no?" leyó otro mensaje del contacto de Naruto apenas llegó.

Oh no, claro que no. Si ese Uchiha pensaba que iba a poder llevarse algo tan importante (al menos en su opinión) debía ser o estúpido o muy estúpido y no dudaba que lo fuera. Primero muerto antes que dejarlo salirse con la suya. Él iba a parar aquella tontería fuera como fuera y con los medios que necesitara.

Tomo una chaqueta de su armario y sin detenerse a avisarle a alguno de los mayordomos o las amas de llaves a donde iba salió a toda prisa en su auto, más rápido de lo que jamás había conducido alguna vez.

Porque había prioridades, salvar la integridad de Sakura era una ahora, por ejemplo. Y mientras conducía comenzó a pensar en tonterías para relajarse como que nombre asignarle al cambiarle el nombre de Naruto a aquel contacto.

Diablos, se sentía atrapado en uno de los dramas de Gossip Girl, una de las series que nunca, aunque lo amenazaran con hacerlo comerse sus bolas admitiría era de sus favoritas. Ni a la mismísima chica indiscreta se le ocurrirá torturar psicológicamente a alguien como a ese endemoniado sujeto misterioso.

Quizá Neji debería bajar la velocidad, después de todo el mensaje no tenia fuentes. Un genio como él debería saber que no todos los chismes se pueden creer, aunque las posibilidades de que el invento sobre la perdida de virginidad de nuestra dulce Sakura se vuelvan realidad ¿no? Ya todos están demasiado ebrios para reflexionar, todo puede suceder.

Y sobre el nuevo nombre de contacto, creo que tengo una gran idea.

Que tal… verdugo.

.

.

.

¡NO MORI!

ESTOY VIVA!

No se si tarde mucho en traer un nuevo capítulo, pero como pase mucho tiempo trabajando en este se siente como que sí.

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Tienen alguna idea de que va a suceder de ahora en adelante?

Espero les haya gustado y aunque tengo mucha tarea y proyectos escolares tratare de regresar lo más pronto que pueda. ¡Arriba la esperanza abuelitas!

Nos leemos espero pronto. Bye! Los amo!


	19. Capitulo 19

Wenas! este capitulo esta dedicado a mis dos lectoras favoritas **Joss y Yos**, disfrutenlo.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 19. Una rivalidad que cabalga de nuevo.**

.

.

.

No había querido separarse de ella ni siquiera por un momento. No porque tuviera miedo de que algún patán se la llevara o que ella misma se perdiera en la fiesta, sino porque era un deleite estar a su lado y no quería desperdiciar el tiempo que tenía para estar con ella.

Tal y como había experimentado en su primera cita, el estar con ella era algo nuevo y maravilloso, demasiado bueno e inmerecido para un tipo como él.

Habían bailado juntos un largo rato. Habían bebido muy poco más pues él no había querido emborracharla al intuir que debería llevarla a su casa cuando Sakura quisiera retirarse y quería entregarla a sus padres sana y entera para de paso dar una buena impresión a sus futuros suegros.

Habían visto juntos a Suigetsu vomitar hasta sus entrañas cuando manifestó que sentía que se iba de este mundo y que no quería morir solo en el baño de la fiesta por lo que lo habían acompañado a al menos consolarlo con palabras y en otras circunstancias él se hubiera negado, pero Sakura fue quien aceptó obligándolo a él a hacerlo también.

Había visto a la pelirrosa, a Karin y a Juugo ser rodeados por un montón de prostitutas que quien sabe quién había contratado para bailar y animar un poco más el ambiente y para su desagrado su joven enamorada no se había molestado en lo absoluto por la cercanía de tantos pechos y culos en su espacio personal sino que tomando el mal consejo de su pelirroja "amiga" se había dejado llevar por la situación e incluso de su tierno monedero les había acomodado en los sostenes fluorescentes unos cuantos billetes.

Incluso habían encontrado a Naruto y a Hinata semi fornicando en una habitación, avergonzado a la pelinegra por ser descubierta en tan indecorosa y para nada digna de un Hyugga situación y de paso a Sakura por haber sido tomada por sorpresa por aquella escena.

No eran exactamente los momentos más románticos del mundo ni los que él hubiera querido compartir con ella, pero al menos los habían pasado juntos y eso era especial de alguna extraña manera.

Pero ahora se encontraba en el patio de la casa donde la música era igual de ruidosa y la gente bailaba igual de escandalosa alrededor de la piscina igualmente abarrotada de personas. Sakura a unos metros de él cantaba una canción titulada "Kiss The Go-goat" en el karaoke al lado de Naruto, mientras eran animados por Hinata — quien parecía rehuir de su presencia y se notaba que incluso la molestaba estar cerca suyo — y los demás invitados. Esos dos se parecían bastante en la cantidad de energía que podían llegar a proyectar, sus sonrisas alegres eran muy similares y su falta de vergüenza en ese momento los hacía parecerse aún más.

Mientras observaba el rostro precioso y contento de Sakura sintió su bolsillo vibrar por lo que procedió a revisarlo sin darle mucha importancia a su acción.

Era aquel idiota de nuevo.

**"Viene la policía de la decencia en camino, que te diviertas"** anunciaba el mensaje.

Trato de analizar el significado tras aquellas palabras, pero realmente era complicado adivinar a que se refería exactamente "don me meto en asuntos ajenos y robo celulares también". Dudaba que hablara sobre que la policía de verdad estaba en camino, porque siendo sincero no tendría sentido avisarle ya que él fácilmente podría tomar a Sakura y escapar de ahí en su motocicleta. Supuso que se enteraría pronto por lo que decidió esperar a tener las cosas claras para poder formular un plan, después de todo él mientras más presionado estuviera por la situación mejores planes tenia, por ahora se enfocaría en disfrutar la maravillosa vista de la recién descubierta faceta de cantante de aquella chica que lo tenía tan enamorado.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡A que lo he hecho genial! — le dijo ella emocionada llegando a su lado luego de terminar su canción —. ¿No te lo parece?

—Al menos mejor que Naruto sí que lo has hecho Haruno — le sonrío él y ella hizo una mueca de desaprobación que lo hizo querer llenarle de besos las infladas mejillas.

—No creo que tengas sentido musical entonces Sasuke-kun.

—Lo acepto, ven vámonos a otro lado — le indicó él tomándola de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos haciéndola sonrojar a pesar de su estado de euforia por el alcohol.

Se alejaron de la multitud y de los indeseados y ruidosos invitados y decidieron quedarse un rato a conversar en una solitaria habitación de la casa. No era que el joven estuviera planeando alguna cosa mala con ella, sino que realmente no habían tenido un momento a solas para conversar y quería aprovechar ese momento.

—Si estás pensando en hacerme algo pervertido, quiero que sepas que puedo mandarte al hospital con 2 simples movimientos — le dijo la pelirrosa recostándose boca arriba en la mullida cama de la recámara —. Aprendí artes marciales cuando tenía 13.

—Gracias por la confianza, no abuso de chicas fuera de sus facultades — se defendió el joven y se recostó a su lado con su cabeza junto a la de ella y sus manos casi tocándose —. No soy un idiota.

—Si que lo eres — lo acuso la joven acompañando su comentario con una risa —. El día que tuvimos esa cita me quedo muy claro.

—Se reconocer que fui un cretino, incluso al disculparme — Sasuke se sinceró y aceptó que lo que había hecho había estado mal y que quizá le había costado el corazón de la pelirrosa, sin embargo, no podía darse por vencido con ella, no cuando sentía ahora mismo su corazón latir acelerado por la proximidad de la joven, por el brillo de sus hermosos ojos o la dulzura de su voz —. Pero...

—¿Pero?

Sasuke no estaba seguro de si era una buena idea confesar sus sentimientos ahora mismo cuando la chica se encontraba en aquel estado. Pero a pesar de que ella se encontraba algo tomada, tenía la impresión de que sabía muy bien lo que sucedía y lo que decía por lo que podría recordar sus palabras después. Pero eso era una excusa, la verdadera razón por la que no estaba seguro de hacerlo era porque tenía miedo de ella.

De su rechazo.

Nunca había experimentado algo parecido a lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella. Aquella sensación de poder hacer lo que sea por una persona solo la conocía por Sakura. Solo ella lo hacía convertirse en un auténtico torpe e inexperto del amor.

La quería. Esa era una verdad innegable, pero desconocía si ella sentía lo mismo.

Sakura esperando su respuesta se volteó de lado para verlo a la cara y sus grandes ojos verdes inspeccionaron el rostro de Sasuke para intentar descifrar que era lo que él quería decirle, pero ciertamente no podía adivinar sus pensamientos pues el rictus siempre serio e inamovible del chico dificultaba la tarea.

—Pero quiero comenzar de nuevo contigo — le dijo el joven y se volteó también devolviéndole la intensa mirada a su acompañante, hizo una pausa para estudiar la expresión de la pelirrosa y decidido, pero no menos nervioso continuo —. Y deseo hacerlo porque te quiero.

Sakura entreabrió sus labios sorprendida por la repentina confesión del joven. No era descabellado de creer, él en incontables ocasiones había demostrado tener sentimientos por ella en cada pequeño gesto que tenía o con sus expresiones al mirarla, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse descolocada.

No todo el tiempo alguien te declara sus sentimientos ni mucho menos un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha.

—No sé qué decir — pensó en voz alta la pelirrosa —. Siento algo parecido, pero no sé si puedo llamarlo amor.

—No digas nada — él la observo largamente y aunque su pecho se sentía pesado ante la respuesta de la Haruno, intento que no se notara que se sentía realmente mal en ese momento —. Está bien si no sientes lo mismo, no puedo culparte si no sientes lo mismo o si me odias, y si mi disculpa de aquel día no basto solo dímelo y te daré otra que te satisfaga porque yo tampoco siento que fuera una buena manera de pedir perdón y yo solo...

La pelirrosa tratando de que el chico quien normalmente era tan serio y estoico se sintiera más tranquilo se acercó aún más a él hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron y le puso un dedo en el labio inferior para callarlo.

Sasuke se sonrojo por la proximidad de la chica quien se encontraba en el mismo estado de enrojecimiento que él, pero decidió callar y solo disfrutar de la maravillosa vista que tenía de ella.

Sakura era divina, incluso ahora que ya no llevaba el cabello largo y su nuevo corte enmarcaba su bonito rostro a la perfección. A esa distancia pudo notar que tenía unas pequeñas y casi imperceptibles pecas que caían como estrellas sobre su nariz, que tenía el labio inferior más abultado y voluptuoso que el superior, que sus pestañas rizadas eran tan largas que casi alcanzaban la línea de su ceja y al parpadear tocaban sus mejillas y que tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el nacimiento de su cabello del lado izquierdo.

Sakura también se permitió observar al joven en silencio, el único ruido en la habitación era la música que venía desde afuera pero que no perturbaba el ambiente tan íntimo en el que estaban sumidos en ese momento.

Sasuke era sumamente atractivo viéndolo bien. Su nariz era recta, su mandíbula parecía fuerte y enmarcaba su rostro haciéndolo lucir aún más guapo, tenía ojos ligeramente rasgados y la mirada afilada y profunda además de que por su color eran bellísimos, sus labios eran delgados y te invitaban a besarlo sin parar y su cabello de azabache exuberante hacia perfecto juego con su piel blanca y sin ninguna imperfección.

—No lo podría llamar amor… al menos ahora mismo — señaló Sakura sonriendo ligeramente y siguiendo un impulso dictado por su corazón le dijo —. Pero puedes intentar que cambie de opinión.

Sasuke parpadeo unos segundos tratando de procesar aquellas palabras, se levantó rápidamente de la impresión y la miró completamente sorprendido de recibir una nueva oportunidad con ella, una que no arruinaría como la última vez. Sin saber que decir decidió que quizá era buena idea acercársele para darle un beso, pero la pelirrosa adivinando sus intenciones le besó en la nariz y se alejó de él.

—En algún momento te dejaré besarme, pero por ahora solo quiero buscar el baño — y antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación lo miro de una manera que él no pudo descifrar y le sonrió dulcemente antes de cruzar el umbral y desaparecer cerrando la entrada suavemente.

Sasuke se quedó ahí parado sin saber que pensar o que decir al respecto, estaba entre contento, asustado y nervioso, pero sobre todo estaba en extremo aliviado de al menos haber obtenido su perdón y una nueva oportunidad para conquistarla. ¡Ella incluso le dijo que podrían besarse después! Debía estar soñando, porque a él últimamente las cosas no le salían así de bien.

Definitivamente tenía la mejor de las suertes hoy.

* * *

¡Desde cuando las viviendas en el valle eran tan grandes!

Llevaba alrededor de media hora tratando de encontrar a Sasuke o a Sakura, pero de ninguno de ellos ni sus pulgas se habían asomado.

Definitivamente ese no era su ambiente, ya había logrado ver al menos 3 chicas (y chicos para su desgracia) desnudos, a cocanomaniacos conviviendo y a varias personas borrachas y fuera de sí bailando alrededor de una fogata improvisada. ÉL creía que esas cosas solo se veían en películas tontas con malos actores y terribles guiones, pero al parecer ocurrían de verdad. Esos no eran lugares para un tipo como él y comenzaba a dudar si Sakura estaba ahí.

Su teléfono vibró como si el remitente de la notificación supiera que se encontraba en problemas y sin meditarlo mucho abrió el mensaje.

**"No sirves para buscar personas. Arriba en la tercera puerta a la derecha"** decía el recado que obviamente era de don metiche.

Subió las escaleras sin pensárselo dos veces como pudo abriéndose paso entre la gente y contó las puertas hasta llegar a la indicada.

Al abrirla no se encontró con la pelirrosa a quien esperaba ver para rescatar de esa descontrolada y salvaje fiesta, sino que se encontró a Sasuke sentado en la cama y con la mirada perdida como meditando, con una sonrisa estúpida y una expresión ansiosa, como ... si estuviera esperando algo.

—¿Hyugga? — dijo confundido el azabache al divisarlo y se levantó de su lugar para encarar al indeseado invitado —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Dónde está Sakura? — pregunto el castaño ignorando su pregunta y yendo directo al punto al no ubicar a la pelirrosa en la habitación.

—¿Se supone que te importa? — contesto el azabache con otra pregunta. Aquel tipo lograba irritarlo con tanta facilidad que tomó su caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo y comenzó a fumar uno ante la mirada amenazante de Neji para tranquilizarse —. Vete de aquí tu cara me quita el buen humor.

La actitud de Sasuke siempre tan arrogante, irresponsable y desinteresada molestaba en demasiá al Hyugga, ese chico era completamente lo contrario de él. Por eso veía tan imposible el pensar en el menor de los Uchiha como un buen candidato para ser novio de la pelirrosa. Lo que veía de él lo convencía siempre y a cada momento de que el azabache no era ni seria digno de la pelirrosa.

—¿Estas esperando a Sakura aquí, ¿verdad? — el castaño se aproximó a Sasuke y le quitó el cigarrillo que el chico acaba de encender para tomárselo el —. Por eso estas de tan buen humor ¿cierto?

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos. Entendía a la perfección a lo que se refería y la verdad era que la insinuación no lo molestaba, más bien era todo un regalo que podía usar para picar el ego del siempre pedante Neji Hyugga.

—Digamos que es una muy buena razón para estarlo — dijo y vio por la ventana como los demás invitados se divertían —. Pero esos son asuntos que solo me competen a mí y a ella, tu podrías estar molestando a tu prima ahora mismo en lugar de a nosotros ¿Por qué no mejor la buscas a ella?

—No he venido por ella Uchiha, dime donde está Sakura.

—No soy estúpido, si te lo digo vas a querer llevártela y lamentablemente no te lo puedo permitir, ella está conmigo hoy.

—Entonces iré a buscarla.

Neji se giró para salir de la habitación cuando Sasuke dispuesto a detenerlo y a no permitir que arruinará su velada — que en realidad era una inocente noche lejos de lo que el castaño había insinuado — con ella.

—No te dejaré, iré yo por ella y tú puedes irte al demonio de una vez.

—Púdrete Sasuke, Sakura se ira conmigo en este momento.

—No si la encuentro antes.

Y pensando rápidamente y como se encontraban discutiendo en el umbral de la puerta Sasuke empujó dentro de la habitación a su rival y colocó una silla en la manija para que Neji no pudiera abrirlo para después salir corriendo a como sus piernas le permitían en busca de Sakura empujando a un montón de personas que pasaban por ahí a su paso.

El Hyugga dentro de la habitación intentaba destrabar la puerta a patadas histéricas.

¡Ese idiota de Uchiha era un tramposo de lo peor! Pensaba mientras luchaba por salir de ahí. Pero al no dar resultado inmediatamente y como su desesperación iba cada vez más en aumento fue directo a la ventana que parecía ser su única salida si se lanzaba iba directo hacia el patio trasero y si tenía suerte alguna persona amortiguaría su caída como el en aquella ocasión había hecho con Sasuke.

Se paró en cuchillas en el marco y pensando en que el tiempo era crucial si quería encontrar a Sakura antes que aquel embustero se tiró sin contemplaciones.

Lástima que él no tenía tanta suerte como el Uchiha y no hubo un pobre diablo esperándolo abajo para recibirlo por lo que cayó directo al verde, pero no muy esponjoso pasto. Las personas alrededor sorprendidas se acercaban para ver si estaba bien pero muy consiente a pesar de su dolor de que debía apresurarse se levantó como pudo y camino dentro de la casa para reanudar su búsqueda.

Por su lado Sasuke ya había recorrido varios pasillos de la casa y no había podido encontrarla, cabe destacar que ya había revisado los baños y en ninguno estuvo ella al parecer. Comenzó a desesperarse al pensar que si no la encontraba era porque quizá ella ya se había ido o peor porque Neji ya se la había llevado.

Pero interrumpiendo sus pesimistas pensamientos su teléfono sonó en una notificación y creyendo que podría tratarse de ella lo sacó rápidamente para revisarlo.

**"La vieron en el balcón"** decía el mensaje que provenía del teléfono de Naruto.

No sabía si debía creer en lo que aquella misteriosa persona le decía, pero era mejor que no tener ninguna información y seguir buscando como estúpido, por los se dirigió hacia allá.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo ahí y al no ubicarla cuando les preguntó a las personas si la habían visto ellos negaron y siguieron con lo suyo.

**"Está en la cocina**" decía el mensaje en el teléfono de Neji.

Pero cuando fue a revisar ella ya se había ido.

**"La vi en la barra libre"**

Pero ahí nunca puso ni un pie.

**"Quizá si buscas en el armario"**

¿Un armario, en serio?

**"¿Ya miraste en el techo?"**

De acuerdo, aquello ya era ridículo.

Durante un buen rato ambos chicos se mantuvieron a la orden de los mensajes que llegaban a sus teléfonos, atendiendo a cada lugar en que el maldito ese decía Sakura había visitado o que estaba ahí. No era seguro que estuviera mintiendo o que dijera la verdad, pero si que los había tenido como sus idiotas yendo a los lugares que quería.

Ambos furiosos y frustrados terminaron por salir al jardín donde la gente ya estaba todavía más ebria que antes, cada quien por su lado ajeno al otro y aunque Sasuke ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ese tipo de cosas en ese momento sí que lo irritó el ambiente. Neji por si lado al no tener nada de experiencia estaba entre molesto e incómodo pues había personas semidesnudas y no muy atractivas las cuales al tener que pasar entre la multitud se habían rozado con él provocándole un poco de asco pues estaban húmedas y sucias.

Pero respondiendo como un llamado de los dioses o incluso - y viendo lo desesperado del asunto - de Satán, Sakura apareció sentada como si nada cerca de la piscina conversando con unas chicas desconocidas de apariencia extraña, con las cabezas rapadas y vestidas de negro acerca de porque las películas italianas eran geniales y como el cine de terror ya no asustaba en lo absoluto.

Sasuke fue el primero en verla y cuando cruzaron miradas la chica se levantó de su asiento y le indicó que se acercara con ellas. Él algo nervioso miro a su alrededor para verificar si su rival estaba cerca.

Y claro que lo estaba, de pie más adelante que él en el camino hacia la chica de cabellos rosados estaba Neji abriéndose paso con mucha dificultad entre las personas.

No había tiempo para detenerse a pensar en si el chico ya había notado que estaba a escasos metros de la joven ni para fraguar un perfecto plan que asegurara su victoria.

Por lo que de inmediato a falta de tiempo e inspiración para pensar en algo, se preguntó ¿qué haría Naruto en esta situación?

Y como si su cabeza al escuchar esa pregunta supiera exactamente que hacer le ordenó a sus pies moverse en dirección del castaño con mucha más facilidad para meterse entre las personas y justo cuando se situó detrás de él toco su hombro para llamar su atención y por un milisegundo se miraron a los ojos al voltear este, antes de que sus manos automáticamente lo empujarán con fuerza en la piscina.

Neji cayó irremediablemente a la piscina también habitada por un vasto grupo de gente, en especial de chicas, que comenzaron a rodearlo y a apegarse al joven Hyugga quien miraba furioso a Sasuke y trataba de quitarse a las chicas de encima sin éxito.

—¡Uchiha, que crees que haces! — le grito el castaño mientras esquivaba el beso de una mujer probablemente muy borracha —. ¡Vas a pagármela!

—¡Lo siento Neji! ¡Son medidas desesperadas! — respondió el azabache escabulléndose entre las personas para llegar con Sakura.

Al recibirlo la chica tenía una hermosa sonrisa y estaba dispuesta a presentarle a sus nuevas amigas, pero fue detenida en el acto pues el joven entrelazo su mano con la de ella y se la llevó casi arrastrando del jardín sin dejarla averiguar porque la gente gritaba y ovacionaba a un "suertudo chico harem en la piscina".

—Vamos Haruno, conozco un lugar mejor que este al que podemos ir — dijo el chico para minimizar la sensación en su pareja de que le ocurría algo extraño

—Mientras no sea un lugar indecente — le contesto ella no muy convencida —. Ya te dije que te noquearía si intentabas algo malo conmigo.

Él la llevó afuera de la residencia y la invitó a subirse en su motocicleta. Sakura dudo un poco pues jamás había montado una y la de Sasuke no se veía que fuera totalmente segura.

—Anda, prometo que te cuidaré — la ánimo él, tratando de no sonar muy desesperado, aunque lo estaba, no quería ni pensar en que Neji hubiera logrado salir de ahí para ir tras ellos.

Ella se mordió el labio un segundo pensando, pero acepto tratando de darse ánimos con que era probar algo nuevo y que podía ser una experiencia emocionante.

Se subió en ella como él le indicó y se abrazó a su cintura cuando Sasuke arrancó la motocicleta abandonando la fiesta y al pobre Neji, cuya salud mental estaba comenzando a comprometerse y cuyo empapado cuerpo ya no temblaba solo por la furia que le provocaba que el Uchiha se hubiera salido con la suya sino por el frío.

Quizá estuviera jugando muy sucio pero esa maldita riña entre ambos no había sido limpia la mayoría del tiempo.

Sasuke es un chico que pasaría por encima de quien sea y dos veces si fuera necesario por Sakura y a quien no le importara enfrentar a aquella persona misteriosa que, aunque aún no había mostrado las garras no duda ni por un minuto que lo haría.

Y en su teléfono vibró un mensaje de aquel número ya maldito que en su bolsillo él no pudo sentir.

**"Buena suerte chico, te haré necesitarla"**

.

.

.

Aquí estoy, jellouuu cómo están?

Estoy muy contenta de regresar jeje.

Este capitulo lo escribo con muchos mocos pues me esta llevando la gripa y los examenes.

Gracias por leer y apoyarme mucho. Los adoro un montón. Que les ha parecido el capítulo? Cuentenmelo en un review

Y no es por emocionarlos, pero... el siguiente será algo en verdad genial.

Por cierto Joss, si he estado leyendo la novela y en verdad que soy la persona mas feliz del mundo por seguir viva para ver esto TuT. Tambien ya lei spoilers de Nauro Retsuden y el beso SasuSaku era todo lo que necesitaba para ya morir en paz.

Como sea mis bbs nos leemos pronto.

Adiós :3


	20. Capitulo 20

**CAPITULO 20. El coraje que nos saluda.**

En la carretera la afinidad parecía fluir entre ambos.

Era como si a pesar de estar conduciendo en silencio sus corazones pudieran comunicarse.

Era como si la presencia del otro fuera más que suficiente.

Era como si el destino al que viajaban se alejara más conforme se acercaban y los obligara a no parar jamás.

Era perfecto y solo para ellos dos.

Sakura había sentido algo asi nunca. Aquella sensación de sentirse libre cuando estaba con alguien era totalmente nueva y se sentía realmente bien. La calidez del cuerpo de Sasuke frente a ella en el vehículo se sentía sumamente familiar y tenía dentro de su pecho y en su mente la impresión de que estaba justo donde durante toda su vida había querido estar. Aquel pequeño momento quedaría grabado en su mente y en su corazón irremediablemente pues los sentimientos que se desbordaban de ella ya eran imposibles de detener.

En algún punto de la travesía había levantado su brazo izquierdo a su costado para sentir el aire cortarse entre sus dedos y saborear más en carne y hueso su ansiada y momentánea libertad, mientras su otro brazo se aferraba al torso del Uchiha para no caerse de la motocicleta y casi de inmediato sintió como la mano de Sasuke se unía a la suya para levantar ambas manos entrelazadas sin decirle ni una palabra. Como si quisiera unirse a su fantasía y hacerle saber que iba a acompañarla en ella de ahora en adelante. El tiempo que permanecieron en aquella posición equivalió al mejor momento que había pasado en toda su miserable vida.

El azabache por su parte había disfrutado demasiado la cercanía de Sakura, pero no por sentir que era la parte que le faltaba como muchos poetas románticos afirman que sucede, sino porque él se volvía algo aún más grande y mejor cuando estaban juntos. Ella definitivamente mejoraba las cosas para él con solo existir con toda su perfección, con solo pasar tiempo a su lado, por darle una oportunidad, por ahora mismo ser todo para él.

El joven la había llevado a un mirador en lo alto de una colina muy conocida en Konoha. El lugar estaba solitario y tenía la vista más maravillosa que sus jóvenes e inexpertos ojos verdes habían nunca visto.

Definitivamente tenían la suerte de vivir en una ciudad tan bella como lo era esa y poder disfrutar de las luces y el magnífico ruido de la metrópoli que parecía que sería el único testigo del cariño y esa oportunidad que se les daba de estar juntos a solas.

Pero en ese instante la verdadera fortuna para ambos era compartir aquel momento perfecto juntos.

—¿Nunca habías venido cierto? — preguntó el joven de cabello azabache sabiendo ya la respuesta y llamando la atención de la joven que nada más bajo del vehículo quedó pasmada por el excitante paisaje.

—Jamás... — respondió Sakura dándole una fugaz mirada al joven y regresándola de inmediato al panorama.

Quizá Konoha fuera una vista maravillosa, pero para Sasuke lo más digno de admirar en ese momento era la pelirrosa a su lado. La Haruno era tan inocente e inconsciente de su belleza que lograba enternecerlo hasta lo más profundo de su alma y su perfil tierno y precioso iluminado por las pocas luces alrededor del lugar y bañado a la vez en luz de luna en fueron la perfecta motivación que lo llevó a realizar sus acciones siguientes.

La tomo por la cintura y la volteo para verla quedando uno frente al otro y pego sus frentes para que ella no tuviera oportunidad alguna de apartar su mirada de él.

—¿Sasuke-kun? — pregunto sonrojada la chica sintiendo las suaves caricias que el Uchiha daba a sus mejillas y como su respiración se mezclaba con la suya.

—Aquel día en la carrera fui un idiota — comenzó el joven, ella lo miro un poco incomoda pues no quería regresar al mismo tema de antes y un poco nervioso el muchacho buscó una posición más cómoda para hablar con ella.

La condujo hasta un árbol del mirador, se sentó al pie de este y a ella la sentó sobre sus piernas. Sakura dejándose llevar por el joven aferro una mano en su hombro no sabiendo como actuar correctamente ante aquella inesperada situación.

—Y no puedo mentirte cuando te digo que con frecuencia suelo serlo. Pero estúpido o no, ese día no pude cobrar mi premio — se animó Sasuke a decirle, podía ser que no se mereciera tal muestra de afecto de su parte, pero no podía interesarle menos cuando la tenia justo como tantas veces en esos sueños cursis la había visto.

—No te lo merecías — respondió ella sabiendo muy bien a lo que él se refería.

—Supe que Huygga te beso, Haruno — la pelirrosa entreabrió los labios buscando las palabras correctas para explicarle, pero él no la dejo decir ni una palabra —. Eso es tan injusto sabes. Quería ser yo quien te diera tu primer beso, ¿acaso se lo diste porque te gusta más él que yo?

—N-no — tartamudeo Sakura, las preguntas y la mirada de Sasuke la lograban intimidar mucho y la confundían aún más, no quería equivocarse en lo que dijera pero su nerviosismo no la estaba ayudando en nada —. No sé porque lo hice.

—Escucha Haruno, ahora sabes que me gustas, y es de verdad, puedo jurarlo por mis malditas pelotas.

—Que fino...

—Ahora mismo quiero ser solo sincero contigo y lamento si mis palabras no son elegantes monólogos como los que seguramente ese idiota de Neji daría, pero eso no hace menos reales y menos sinceros a mis sentimientos por ti — la tomo de una mejilla y la hizo mirarlo fijamente a los ojos acercándola hasta que solo milímetros los separaran —. Se que haría lo que fuera por estar contigo como esas personas más especiales para el otro, hay algo en ti que no alcanzo a dimensionar o a entender, pude ver un grito de ayuda en tu forma de actuar desde el día en que te conocí, pero era porque estaba tan deslumbrado por ti que no pude notarlo, pero ahora quiero hacerlo y quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

—No tienes porque — ella intentó apartar los ojos de él sintiéndose avergonzada por su anterior actitud y terriblemente afligida por su compasión, pero Sasuke busco su mirada y no permitió que se alejara.

—Se que quiero estar contigo y ayudarte en sea lo que sea que te esté pasando que de repente faltas a la escuela, cortas tu cabello, cambias tu manera de vestir e incluso tu voz y hasta comienzas a salir con mujeres locas como Yamanaka — enumero él —. Solo déjame conocerte más.

—¿Y si no te gusta lo que hay?

—Lo que sea que esté detrás de todo esto creeme Haruno, no me hará quererte menos.

A través de los profundos ojos negros de Sasuke ella solo pudo encontrar una sinceridad que no había visto en mucho tiempo si no es que nunca. ¿Tenía algo de malo sentirse de esa manera cuando se trataba de él? ¿En querer que la ayudara y la sacara de toda su miseria? Porque si era así entonces que el infierno guardara un lugar para ella porque era lo que su corazón más quería. Que él supiera lo que le pasaba, que la quisiera de todos modos e hiciera mas llevadero todo el dolor y confusión que de repente rondaba su mente por no poder reconocer una autentica persona en ella. Que la acompañara cuando su crisis se hicieran presentes, que la mirara con todos los sentimientos que decía tener y que ella compartía por él. Que pudiera ayudarla a comprenderse y liberarse para poder entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él como ahora reconocía tanto necesitaba hacer.

—Yo sé que quiero hacer Haruno, ¿qué quieres tu?

—Lo quiero también.

Tal vez no fueran iguales en muchas cosas. Tal vez Sasuke fuera muy egocéntrico y Sakura nunca viera por sí misma. Tal vez él estuviera demasiado dispuesto y ella muy rota. Pero los corazones de los dos estaban muy de acuerdo en la decisión que tomaron.

El pelinegro se acercó a ella dispuesto a sellar esa promesa con un beso y al ver la respuesta positiva de su parte no pudo dar marcha atrás.

—Entonces esto es lo único que pido a cambio — le dijo antes de tomar sus labios entre los suyos en la caricia más maravillosa que nunca antes ambos habían recibido.

A pesar de ser una inexperta y que semi correspondiera aquella vez al beso de Neji, a diferencia de esa ocasión había un fuego dentro del vientre de Sakura que se extendía hasta su mente y la nublada de toda razón para solo permitirse dejarse llevar. Sasuke la besaba con vehemencia y dulzura transmitiéndose toda la adoración que sentía por ella y lo profunda que era su pasión por tener aquel acercamiento por fin.

Acariciaba su espalda con sus grandes manos mientras su lengua se abría paso en la boca de la joven y esta se aferraba a los hombros del Uchiha tratando de seguirle el paso. No supieron exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó o si eso era importante pues lo único que interesaba era que estaban juntos en los brazos de él otro, disfrutando del que para ambos era el momento más feliz que habían tenido en toda su vida.

Al separarse por la falta de aire pequeñas lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos verdes de Sakura. Se encontraba demasiado abrumada por el cambio de su universo luego de ese beso, le parecía irreal como podía pasar de estar casi muerta y perdida por dentro a sentirse plena y segura con solo estar con él.

—Lo siento — dijo la pelirrosa y comenzó a limpiarse con el dorso de la mano, no quería que él creyera que era una chica llorona que se deshacía con el sencillo toque de un beso.

—Oye Haruno — la llamó él y llevando sus labios a su rostro beso ambos ojos limpiando el rastro de su emoción con una ternura que terminó por hacerla rendirse a él —. Hazlo todo lo que quieras, me tienes a mi ahora para hacerte compañía.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito para que el muro en su corazón y en su mente que con tanto esfuerzo a lo largo de los años y con todo el maltrato y soledad había construido se derrumbará para dejarlo entrar y apoderarse de cuantos rincones él quisiera. Era el sentimiento más especial que jamás había tenido el querer abrirle su corazón al Uchiha y permitirse meterse tan dentro como él quisiera.

—Prometo no llamarte llorona por mas que lo hagas.

—Siempre dices tantas cosas todo el tiempo Sasuke-kun — río ella

—Lo siento — la apego a su cuerpo en un abrazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello rosado que comenzaba a enredársele por el viento pasando su dedo entre las hebras suaves y olorosas —. ¿Qué te parece si comienzo a llamarte mi novia entonces?

La chica se separó de él levemente para analizar la expresión de su varonil rostro. Sasuke podía siempre tener un rictus frío y aparentar estar tranquilo y desinteresado por todo sin importar la circunstancia, pero en aquel momento su nerviosismo afloraba por toda su expresión facial. Apretaba la mandíbula con una sonrisa que ocultará su ansiedad y podía ver un ligero sonrojo cruzar sus mejillas.

Asi que tomando confianza en sí misma acaricio cada parte del rostro del joven, pasando por sus cejas, la línea recta de su nariz, las suaves mejillas y sus hermosos ojos. Le acomodó un mechón de cabello rebelde tras su oreja y acarició la perforación color negro que adornaba su lóbulo. Sasuke era definitivamente el hombre más divino que jamás había conocido y se sentía demasiado contenta de poder admirarlo justo en ese momento.

—Creo que tengo más de un mes siéndolo.

Él rió ante la respuesta de la joven, mostrándole su hermosa dentadura blanca y perfecta en la sonrisa más tierna y sincera que pudiera imaginarse existía. Y perdidamente enamorada de la imagen de aquel muchacho sobre el que estaba sentada le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y luego otro y otro después de ese. Besos cortos y adorables que Sasuke no perdió la oportunidad de disfrutar y queriendo más de ella, la atrapo en sus brazos y la tiró al pasto a su costado posicionándose sobre su cuerpo para besarla con más ganas y haciéndola corresponderle como la pelirrosa podía.

—Voy a castigarte cuantas veces sea necesario por haberte dejado besar por ese idiota — le dijo con la voz ronca mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior haciéndola desear que la besara mucho más —. Borrare de tus labios que alguna vez lo hizo y terminaras por olvidarlo, este es tu verdadero primer beso.

—No lo llames así — le pidió Sakura jadeante por la intensidad del beso y aferrándose a su cuello para tenerlo más cerca —. Es una buena persona.

—Buena persona mis bolas.

—Eres tan elocuente en ocasiones.

—No me gusta que estés cerca de él — rompió el beso para mirarla intensamente a los ojos como una advertencia que a pesar de que su antes actitud sumisa ahora fiel a su deseo de cambiar no obedecería

—Él me miró antes de que tú lo hicieras y se volvió mi amigo mucho antes también — ella le besó la mejilla cuando pudo alcanzar su rostro para que él olvidara aquella ridícula idea. Los jadeos de ambos se combinaban conforme la intensidad de sus besos aumentaba y era como música ambiental para el pequeño mundo solo para los dos.

—¿Le dirás que ahora somos novios entonces?

—Eso es lo apropiado, pero seguiré siendo amiga suya.

—Tú sabes que le gustas.

—Eso creo, pero él es un chico maduro y sé que lo tomará como es debido.

—Confiare en ti entonces Haruno, te dejaré hablarle solo porque no quiero ser un cerdo machista como muchos tipos que he conocido antes.

—Que detalle.

—No te pongas insolente o te castigare nuevamente.

—Si vas a castigarme siempre de esta forma entonces creo que no quiero hacerte caso jamás.

Ambos rieron y se fundieron en un nuevo beso. El mundo gira a su alrededor, pero en el que ellos estaban construyendo para solo habitarlo juntos el tiempo se congelaba y el espacio se reducía. Podría ser que eran distintos en muchos sentidos, pero la similitud entre sus corazones era tal que podían estar juntos y sentirse no la parte faltante del otro sino algo mucho más grande que dos simples personas enamoradas.

Solo tienen 17 años y su amor es joven y frágil aún y está claro que habrá quienes se aprovechen de ello.

* * *

**"A todos aquellos que apoyaban a nuestro adorado chico problema, felicidades, cobren su premio, esto es oficial"**

La página de chismes de St. Akatsuki fue la primera en informar sobre el hallazgo de la ahora confirmada relación de Sasuke y Sakura.

Luego de que ese tramposo lo lanzara a la piscina tardó un poco en quitarse de encima a todas esas chicas sin pudor ni vergüenza de encima y para cuando salió del tumulto y fue a buscarlos ya se habían ido. Así que demasiado molesto y alterado para lo que normalmente un Hyugga era condujo hasta su hogar para poder secarse y evitar un resfriado que empeorara mas su ya de por si jodida situación.

Y justo luego de hacerlo fue que leyó ese Tuit en su celular, ni siquiera quería leer los comentarios que le señalaran lo obvio. Lo que él sabía, pero se rehusaba a aceptar.

Que a Sakura le gustaba Sasuke.

Quizá lo supo desde hace mucho, tal vez desde el día en que la besó. Pero era difícil darse por vencido y dejar de creer en algo que de cierta forma le había traído verdadera emoción a su vida.

Ella podría no ser una chica convencional y posiblemente no estaba mentalmente sana pero la manera tan sencilla y dulce en la que se comportaba y su mirada siempre serena y llena de secretos fueron suficientes razones para quedar completamente prendado de Sakura. Dudaba que se tratara de un simple deslumbre pues, aun cuando ella había cambiado algunas de sus distintivas características en un periodo de tiempo que tomó a todos por sorpresa, él seguía sintiendo el mismo deseo de estar con ella, protegerla y ser lo más querido y más importante en su vida y a la vez que ella lo fuera en la suya.

No sabía que pensar de aquella relación. Si bien podía intentar dimensionar y aclarar sus sentimientos por Sakura de una forma madura tomando en cuenta también lo que sería mejor para ella, no sabía que esperar de Sasuke. No conocía las verdaderas intenciones del Uchiha, ni sus motivaciones o sus planes a futuro con ella. Si pudiera saber con certeza que el de cabello azabache tomaría completamente en serio a la pelirrosa y que la trataría de verdad bien podría entonces desistir y tratar de olvidar que la quería. Pero por ahora no podía hacerlo.

Sakura podría confiarle su corazón a un chico como Sasuke si quería, él no se opondría, pero claro que estaría ahí para cuando ese idiota arruinará las cosas, para apoyarla y tratar de ganar su propia oportunidad.

Por ahora y por el bien de ambos debía ser solo su amigo, por más duro y raro que eso fuera a ser.

Y distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos su teléfono sonó en un nuevo mensaje.

**"Uchiha se adelantó como predije que quizá haría, pero tranquilo, nadie ha ganado aún, sin embargo, ambos van a ser castigados por su imprudencia. Linda noche"** había algo muy turbio inmerso en aquellas palabras.

Como aquel sujeto misterioso se atreviera a hacerle algo a Sakura definitivamente comenzaría a tomar cartas en el asunto más severamente y no contra Sasuke sino contra quien podía asegurar era el verdadero enemigo en ese momento.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana cuando Sasuke la llevó a su edificio. Era bastante normal que los dos se sintieran afligidos y tristes por separarse luego de pasar ese momento tan íntimo juntos en el que formalizaron su relación finalmente, pero al mismo tiempo los emocionaba a ambos poder meditar a solas toda la noche que habían pasado juntos y como es que las cosas se habían dado entre los dos.

—¿Sabías que puedo decidir qué soñar? — pregunto Sasuke recargado sobre su motocicleta y mirando intensamente a Sakura frente a él.

—Pareces ser el tipo de hombre que tiene todo bajo control.

—Lo soy, así que decido soñar contigo hoy — la tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo —. ¿Tu podrías soñar conmigo también?

—Podría intentarlo por ti.

Se besaron dulcemente una última vez. Sakura se separó despacio y camino en reversa hasta la puerta sin despegar su mirada de él y sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro ni por un segundo, haciéndolo reír por como ella podía ser tan infantil y casual a veces

—A partir de ahora serás todo para mí y yo todo para ti Haruno.

—No lo dudo

Y con una simple mirada se despidieron.

Subió en el ascensor con las piernas temblándole de la emoción y la boca apretada en una fina línea que contenía los gritos felices que solitaria apenas llegara a la privacidad de su habitación.

Abrió la puerta del enorme apartamento sin cuidado de no hacer ruido y entró corriendo y riendo como una pequeña niña que ha hecho una travesura y se encuentra muy satisfecha con ello. Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando una voz que provenía desde abajo llamó su atención.

—Es muy tarde Sakura Haruno — era su madre. Claro que era tarde, pero eso no podía importarle menos si había pasado el mejor día de su vida —. ¿Puedes dar una explicación?

—Puedes ver que estoy muy feliz mamá — Sakura no podía ocultar su felicidad y la sonrisa en su rostro y aunque estaba maravillada la mujer abajo no podía dejarse convencer por esa niña pelirrosa, tenía que darle una reprimenda—. Así que no hablaré contigo porque no quiero que lo arruines.

—Le diré a tu padre entonces — soltó una amenaza cuando la chica estaba por retirarse, pero no surgió el mismo efecto que en otra época hubieran tenido sus palabras. Sakura regresó y con una sonrisa más leve en su rostro la miró a los ojos con más seguridad de la que nunca había visto en ella.

—No lo harás, mamá, lo sé y tú también — y dicho eso se fue dejando a la mujer sola e impactada no porque ya no podía controlar a su pequeña hija o porque de repente la chiquilla se hubiera vuelto una rebelde y contestona sino porque la había mirado con los mismos ojos que Kisashi tenía cuando hablaba en serio o cuando estaba por hacer algo que la hiciera desconocerlo.

Por supuesto que no le diría a su esposo sobre las aberrantes nuevas actitudes de su hija menor. Sasori la había amenazado con sacar a la luz pública todos los abusos a los que Sakura había sido sometida y a hundirla social y laboralmente si hacia algo en contra de los deseos de la pelirrosa.

Luego de aquella noche en que la pequeña Haruno se había quitado los grilletes todo se comenzó a derrumbar a su alrededor. Nagato se rehusaba a pronunciarse a su favor o en su contra y no contestaba sus llamadas, aunque a Sakura le había llamado con regularidad. Sasori nuevamente estaba en su contra y estaba más que claro que la destruiría sin remordimientos a pesar de ser su madre. Gaara evitaba hablar del tema y aunque se portaba amable y condescendiente sabía y podía ver en sus ojos que le guardaba rencor. ¡Y ni que decir de Kisashi! Ese hombre apenas volvía a casa del despacho y el poco tiempo que podían dedicarse a hablar prefería usarlo para encerrarse en su oficina, estaba demasiado pendiente de lo que Sakura hacía, demasiado nervioso al hablarle a la pelirrosa, muy permisivo, soltándola poco a poco e incluso le había dicho que planeaba traer un psicólogo para que la tratara.

Tantas atenciones con su hija lejos de alegrarla como madre la hacían a veces sentirse excluida y eliminada de su familia. ¿En qué momento su pequeño ángel regordete, de cabello rosado y mejillas como manzanas había volteado toda su vida en su contra? ¿Porque no podía seguir siendo su dulce niña como antes y dejarla cuidarla y decidir por ella? ¿Por qué de repente el destino dictaba que se quedara sola y la dejara ir?

Porque lo que más afectaba a la matriarca de los Haruno cuando lo pensaba bien no era el abandono parcial de sus hijos o la indiferencia y lejanía con su esposo, sino la pérdida de su más grande sueño y proyecto en la vida.

Su perfecta Sakura.

Sakura esta justo donde cree que debe y es un buen comienzo para su nueva vida, ella tomo la decisión correcta, pero Sasuke no del todo, y eso se vería mas pronto de lo que piensa.

.

.

.

¿Qué tal, como están?

Traje el capítulo quizá más emocionante hasta ahora de escribir y se que fue mas corto de lo que los tengo acostumbrados, pero asi ameritaba que fuera.

Quiero agradecerles a quienes mandan un review sin falta todo el tiempo, son mi mas grande animo para escribir. También quiero animar a los demás que si algo les gusta o no o si quisieran que incluyera algo en la historia me lo hicieran saber.

Que tengan excelente semana y todo lo que se propongan lo logren.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye :D


	21. Capitulo 21

Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Fany, eres mi sol y mi inspiración, gracias por acompañarme tú y mis otros dos bebes Mily y Angie en esto, son lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado, los amo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 21. Juegos que es mejor observar desde la banca.**

.

.

.

Hinata y Naruto almorzaban ese día. El jueves más frío e incómodo que el rubio jamás había pasado junto a su novia.

Definitivamente no quería siquiera mencionarlo.

A pesar de que en otro momento se hubiera mofado hasta el cansancio de su contrincante y recalcado mil veces su victoria, esta ocasión era muy distinta y tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que decía.

Sasuke y Sakura llevaban alrededor de tres semanas como novios oficiales y ya todo el mundo estaba enterado de ello y por supuesto que su novia también.

Tenían que conversar sobre lo de la apuesta, pero contrario a su normal actitud no se sentía bien ganándole a la dueña de su corazón (más cuando había estado haciendo trampa), era por ello que había postergado tanto como pudo esa charla y además ella tampoco había dado indicios o tomado la iniciativa de querer hacer algo al respecto.

¿Debía cobrar su premio? Ya no lo sabía, lo cierto era que no le traería nada de placer ver a su novia humillarse en un ridículo traje de gallina, eso desde el principio lo había descartado y planeado quitar del castigo final, aunque lo de las botellas de licor de Tsunade seguiría en pie, así como la fiesta.

Hinata estaba muy seria y callada y difícilmente podía sacarle más de dos palabras por respuesta lo cual comenzaba a frustrarlo.

Y sus amistades tampoco apoyaban mucho a sacarlo de ese incomodo momento que pareja atravesaban. Ino había pedido una licencia para faltar a clases por toda la semana debido a unos asuntos familiares importantes de los que no les había dicho mucho y por el otro lado Sakura, con quien ahora la pelinegra hablaba con frecuencia y mantenía una naciente y casual amistad, se la pasaba todo el tiempo con Sasuke pues este reclamaba todo su tiempo y para lo poco que llevaban como pareja no los había visto separados a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Tenía que por su cuenta y bajo su responsabilidad actuar él solo.

—¿Cariño? — la llamó suavemente mientras la chica hojeaba sin mucho ánimo una revista.

—¿Qué? — contesto, algo brusca.

—Se que no quieres hablar de eso — comenzó a tartamudear el joven, huyendo de la inquisitiva mirada de su novia y volteando a otro lado continúo hablando —. Pero hay que hacerlo.

—Naruto…

—Escucha Hinata, descuida ¿sí?, no pienso hacerte usar ese disfraz, podemos llegar a un acuerdo y divertirnos un poco como era el plan desde el principio — volteo a verla y un poco más confiado en sus palabras sujeto su mano —. Robaremos las bebidas de Tsunade juntos y organizaremos un reventón mejor y más descontrolado que el del Valle, seria genial cariño, lo prometo.

—Naruto…

—Se que suena muy inusual en mí, pero…

—Cariño — la pelinegra se levantó de su asiento y con una sonrisa enternecida por la actitud y las ideas de su novio acaricio su cabello y abrazo su cabeza contra su pecho —. Agradezco lo que quieres hacer, pero no sería lo justo, soy una buena perdedora y aunque admito que estuve evitándolo cumpliré con mi palabra y con mi castigo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, ya me divertí suficiente con las estupideces que Sasuke y Neji hicieron estos meses.

—Yo también, pero…

—Hinata — esta vez fue él quien se levantó y acuno su tierno rostro entre sus manos grandes y rasposas —. No te lo pido como el ganador de la apuesta sino como tu novio ¿no vas a hacer eso ni siquiera por mí?

—Eres un tramposo sabes — sonrió ella, Naruto era un chico como ninguno y lo amaba demasiado por eso.

—Lo admito — se abrazaron por unos segundos y compartieron un pequeño beso para sellar su acuerdo —. Ahora espabila cariño, que vamos a necesitar una estrategia para robar esas botellas.

—Entonces pongámonos a la obra.

* * *

"**¿Eres estúpido acaso? Supongo que sí, pero te enseñare que no debes meterte conmigo" **

Leyó el mensaje con asco, era la primera vez que el tipo molesto, misterioso y por demás metiche se ponía en contacto desde aquella advertencia luego de la fiesta del Valle y no tenía ni idea de cómo podía proceder ese sujeto ni de lo que sería capaz.

Bloqueo su teléfono cuando vio que su chica se acercaba hasta donde estaba él.

Su reciente relación formal con Sakura realmente era lo mejor que le había pasado en quizá toda su vida.

Dejando de lado lo hermosa que era, ella siempre tenía un tema de conversación para hablar con él por lo que no se aburría. Comían juntos en el almuerzo y compartían la comida que la nana de Sakura hacía para ambos y en el que la mujer incluso ya había incluido sus amados tomates como parte del menú. Nunca parecía perder nada de vista ningún detalle sobre él y en muchas ocasiones la había atrapado mirándolo fijamente.

En el corto tiempo que tenían como pareja habían adquirido ciertas costumbres que, aunque eran sencillas lo alegraban profundamente. Como que Sakura se parara de puntillas y siempre se sujetara de sus hombros para poder darle un beso, aunque fuera corto. Como la manía que tenía la chica de acariciar el puente de su nariz con sus delicados dedos. Como que él pasara casualmente sus dedos entre su cabello estirándolo y desenredándolo. Juntar sus frentes para mirarse a los ojos fijamente como transmitiendo sus sentimientos por telepatía. Y así incontables gestos más.

Se sentaron a almorzar en aquella mesa antes de Sakura, ahora de los dos. No podía evitar quedársele mirando sin tapujos por largos minutos mientras ella comía. Los reflejos del sol que lograban pasar entre las hojas de la copa del árbol sobre ellos le iluminaban encantadoramente el cabello y los hombros desnudos por el vestido veraniego rojo de tirantes que llevaba, pero lo que hacían aún más encantadores eran sus ojos verdes, que se alegraban por su compañía y al mirarlo derretían su corazón como si fuera mantequilla.

Sakura era definitivamente lo más precioso que conocía.

—Mi hermano quiere conocerte — dijo de repente la joven.

—Tienes tres.

—El mayor de todos.

Sabía muy poco de Nagato Haruno, pero eran cosas importantes. Entre lo que Itachi y Sakura le habían dicho, supo que era un hombre rígido y calculador cuyas intenciones siempre podían ser dobles o hasta triples por lo que había que ser cuidadoso cuando se conversaba con él. No sabía que pensar de aquella informal invitación a conocerlo, prefería incluso ser citado por el raro artista Sasori o el manso corderito Gaara.

—Supongo que no puedo negarme.

—Se portará bien — le sonrió ella y coloco un tomate cherry frente a la boca de Sasuke ofreciéndoselo, él lo tomó y lo comió sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. — Además yo estaré contigo y vigilare que no diga nada incomodo o inoportuno.

Sasuke iba a contestarle cuando una voz gritando los llamó a ambos interrumpiendo la conversación. Se trataba de Karin quien corría en su dirección acompañada de Suigetsu y Juugo.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! — exclamo cuando llegó y se sentó frente a ellos siendo imitada por los otros dos muchachos. — ¡¿Ya vieron Twitter?!

—No tengo cuenta — respondió Sakura un poco descolocada por la urgencia de la pelirroja que parecía por su agitada respiración haber corrido por toda la escuela para encontrarlos.

—Me importa un carajo Twitter — dijo con naturalidad el Uchiha.

—Oh creeme Sasuke, te tiene que importar — expresó Suigetsu intentando verse serio y no soltar una sonora risa por lo que iban a decirle.

Karin entonces abrió la aplicación en su teléfono y le mostró una publicación de la página de chismes de la escuela en la que los hashtags etiquetados eran #SasukeUchiha #ChismesInesperados #QueEstaPasandaaa #Desilusiónense.

"**En nuestra preparatoria todas las personas son aceptadas por igual, no importa si estas tienen una enfermedad de transmisión sexual confirmada por varias personas. Sasuke Uchiha tenía un secreto, tenía en tiempo pasado ¿Sakura acaso lo sabía? ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por ella? La palabra SIDA ahora significa Sasuke Ignora que Debería Avisar" **

El rostro del joven de cabello azabache demostraba lo confundido, molesto e impactado que se sentía. ¡Aquello obviamente eran mentiras! Miro a Sakura a su lado quien se notaba igual de ofuscada que él y le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

Ambos eran completamente conscientes de que eran mentiras, pero eso no evitaba que el asunto fuera algo malvado y obviamente malintencionado.

—¿Alguien en serio cree esta clase de estupideces? — preguntó irritado el Uchiha a sus acompañantes.

—Creo que es obvio que hay muchos idiotas por ahí que seguro si lo creen — dijo Suigetsu en una sonrisa que solo logró enfurecer más a Sasuke. — Como los que están comentando la publicación.

—Little Yumi dice "¡Oh por dios! Valdrá la pena hacerlo con él ahora, me habían dicho que tenía el armamento necesario para hacer feliz a cualquier chica. Lástima" — leyó Karin desde su celular.

—CJTakumi escribió "Quizá por eso es toda una perra sensible, todo cobra sentido ahora" — Suigetsu citó entre risas el comentario.

—"Si acaso ya infectó a Sakura también eso sí que de verdad seria desafortunado, pobre chica" — leyó Juugo otro Tuit.

—MADTRIGGERBOY dijo "Todas las chicas de la escuela que tenían la vagina en llamas por él suicidándose en 3, 2, 1"— Sakura citó el comentario leyéndolo desde el teléfono de la pelirroja. —¡La gente es horrible!

—Oh Sakura y ni siquiera hemos leído los más graciosos — dijo Suigetsu no tomando para nada en serio la situación.

El Uchiha y su novia lo miraron sorprendidos por cómo podía reírse sobre lo que estaba pasando y la pelirrosa rogó en su mente que el chico se detuviera o la próxima tendencia en Twitter seria que Sasuke lo asesinó como daño colateral por su ira.

—Supongo que tu reputación como Playboy ha quedado arruinada — apuntó Juugo sin otra intención más que decir lo obvio.

—¡Al diablo si me importa eso! — Sasuke caminaba alrededor de la mesa enojado. —Me importaría si quisiera ligarme a un montón de perdedoras como las que están opinando ahí, pero tengo todo lo que necesito aquí con Sakura.

Hablaba en serio por supuesto, de nada le servía pelear por una imagen de fuckboy que ya no necesitaba si ahora tenía una novia como la Haruno, una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra y con la que pasaría el resto de su vida obviamente.

—¿Tu qué opinas Sakura? — preguntó Karin y todas las miradas apuntaron a la mencionada quien se mantenía reflexiva.

—Obviamente sé que son inventos — habló tranquilamente y con mucha seguridad. — Pero no deja de ser una locura que alguien pudiera tener el valor de crear una mentira semejante.

—Mucha gente quiere lastimarlos ahora que son novios, la envidia se puede tocar en cada esquina de St. Akatsuki — añadió el pelinarranja.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es enfrentarlo juntos Sasuke-kun — Sakura se levantó de su asiento y tomó la mano de su novio con un agarre firme buscando llamar su atención. — ¿No crees que debería ignorarlo contigo, así sería más fácil?

Los ojos verdes y sinceros de ella lograron tranquilizarlo, ella estaba muy segura de sus palabras y de lo que había que hacer. Una de las cosas que amaba de ella es que era mucho más inteligente que él por mucho. Ella tenía razón, no estaba solo en aquello y aceptar el apoyo de su novia era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora. Le tomó el rostro entre sus grandes manos acunándolo y la abrazó sorprendiendo a sus amigos quienes nunca lo habían visto hacer algo tan cursi antes.

Ese Sasuke era muy distinto al de antes, en un buen sentido de la palabra.

Él aceptaría la sugerencia de Sakura, después de todo mientras ambos supieran la verdad y ella demostrara creerle a él por sobre todas las cosas entonces estarían bien. Se prometió que ahora solo ellos dos tendrían poder sobre su relación e iba a cumplirlo.

—Aunque Sasuke no es el único que está en tendencias — interrumpió Suigetsu el momento.

* * *

—Escucha Neji, te lo preguntaré una vez más — pronuncio la directora Tsunade al alumno sentado frente a su escritorio. — ¿Tuviste relaciones sexuales con la profesora Koharu?

—Ya le dije que no — repitió Neji Hyugga a la misma pregunta que ya le habían hecho un montón de personas ese día mas de mil veces.

—¿Te ofreció o te ofreciste a mantener relaciones con ella?

—No.

—Neji necesito que seas totalmente honesto, esa página donde se difundió la noticia tiene mucha credibilidad y debes tomarlo en se…

—¡Esa mujer tiene como 90 años! — el castaño la interrumpió y se levantó de la silla irritado. —¡Esto es ridículo!

—Escucha Neji creo que no cambiarás tu respuesta y ya estas obviamente muy enojado. La verdad es que a la escuela no le conviene que su mejor alumno se vea metido en problemas como este, sin mencionar que podría afectar tu entrada a cualquier universidad en el país — la mujer dio suspiro asqueada pero tranquila, cosa que a Neji lo molesto aún más, odiaba a las personas que no actuaban de acuerdo a la situación. — Creo que debería dejarlo pasar y...

—Me retiro entonces.

—Espera aún no he terminado de hablar contigo.

Pero sin escuchar las palabras de aquella mujer el Hyugga salió de la oficina sin mirar atrás.

Aquel nefasto rumor que obviamente era una mentira comenzó a tornarse demasiado serio cuando Tsunade concedió la posibilidad de que fuera cierto y eso no podía ser más estúpido.

Toda la mañana trato de evitar las preguntas inoportunas de algunos amigos suyos, pero se estaba volviendo insoportable toda esa ridiculez.

Y eso que no debían estarlo molestando ni la mitad de lo que podían estarlo haciendo con Sasuke Uchiha. El rumor que se había corrido sobre él era aún peor, razón por la cual se le estaba dando más importancia y cobertura. Pero eso no hacía menos molestas las miradas y murmullos de otros estudiantes que evidentemente se reían de él incluso en su cara.

No sé necesitaba mucho cerebro para saber quién había sido el creador de aquella mentira ahora viral, incluso un idiota como Sasuke ya debía sospechar de quien se trataba. El sujeto misterioso era un auténtico hijo de perra por castigarlo injustamente a él también por lo que el Uchiha había hecho.

—Sasuke resultó todo un estuche de secretos ¿no? — escuchó a una chica del instituto reír con sus amigas al caminar por el pasillo.

Aunque tal y como muchos de sus libros decían a veces tenía que encontrar el lado positivo de las cosas si quería sobrellevar una situación y el que ahora el Playboy más reconocido de todo St. Akatsuki fuera desprestigiado podía ser una ventaja en todo esto.

A lo lejos mientras caminaba por los jardines vio al susodicho recorrer los pasillos acompañado de Sakura quien se aferraba a su brazo como siempre. Todos estaban observándolos quizá sorprendidos de que pasearan con tanta naturalidad dadas las circunstancias, más de uno debió imaginar que terminarían a causa del infame tuit, pero ahí estaban, orgullosos de estar juntos y demostrando que no les importaba en lo absoluto un cotilleo en una página estúpida.

Para su desgracia eso quería decir que el Uchiha no estaba siendo rechazado por la única persona que el desearía que lo hiciera y eso era una desventaja de 2 puntos.

La chica pelirrosa de repente volteó a verlo y le sonrió con dulzura al tiempo que levantaba la mano en un saludo. Él correspondió automáticamente. Sakura y él habían comenzado una no muy cercana amistad luego de que se hiciera novia de Sasuke Uchiha, no hablaban mucho ni se veían tanto, pero era una amistad sincera que por más que quisiera la verdad era que no lo dejaba tan satisfecho o tranquilo y no podía quitarse de la cabeza cada vez que la veía que él pudo haber sido el chico indicado para ella. Aunque estaba trabajando en su resignación, no era sencillo.

Fue entonces cuando notó la mirada pesada de Sasuke sobre él y luego de unos segundos en el rostro del de cabello azabache se instaló una mueca de burla.

No sabía si se burlaba nuevamente por ser el legítimo ganador del corazón de Sakura o porque todo el mundo creía que había cogido con una anciana que era más polvo que humana.

Estúpido arrogante, definitivamente se merecía que todos lo llamaran sidoso ahora y eso eran al menos 5 puntos a favor en el puntaje.

* * *

Durante varios días luego de eso se comenzaron a crear rumores y mentiras incluso peores sobre ambos muchachos, sobre si Sasuke practicaba travestismo, que el paquete de Neji tenía la longitud de un cheeto, que el Uchiha menor tenía una relación incestuosa con su hermano mayor o que el castaño Huygga gozaba de visitar shex shops los sábados por la noche y visitar antros gays.

También se habían corrido unas cuantas verdades escondidas que en algún punto los jóvenes creyeron olvidadas y enterradas y que nunca esperaron fueran a salir a la luz, por ejemplo, que cuando tenían 12 años Sasuke y Naruto habían tenido su primer beso mutuamente o que en una ocasión Neji encontró en las duchas del gimnasio al profesor Gai bailando desnudo una canción de Madona mientras sacudía cada maldita parte de su cuerpo así como que lo había invitado a acompañarlo a encender la llama de la juventud con la más pura naturalidad de sus cuerpos.

Sakura también había sido tendencia con ellos, pero por circunstancias distintas, la gente había creado un hashtag especial para ella con el propósito de hablar mal de ella por ser la novia de Uchiha y una de las pocas amigas conocidas del heredero Huygga. A ella no podía importarle menos aquello, en su infancia había lidiado con el veneno de la gente y ya sabía cómo ignorarlos, eso y que ahora lo que necesitan de toda su energía y atención era Sasuke a quien aquella situación lo irritaba demasiado ya no porque estuvieran molestándolo a él sino porque ahora su novia estaba siendo atacada también.

—Cada vez se hace más difícil hacerle entender que no me importa — Sakura le dijo al joven sentado frente a ella en el café.

—Dicen cosas horribles, sería más preocupante si no se molestara por ello — le respondió el joven mientras tomaba un macaron de la caja que estaban compartiendo.

La más joven de los hermanos Haruno y Neji se habían reunido luego de unas semanas agotadoras entre exámenes y cotilleos para conversar un rato. La pelirrosa estaba consciente de los sentimientos del muchacho, pero quería entablar una amistad con él pues para ella era una persona importante de su escaso círculo de amigos y no quería que su noviazgo fuera un impedimento para pasar algo de tiempo con él. A Sasuke no le hacía mucha gracia, pero confiaba ciegamente en ella por lo que termino por aceptar que la joven no rompiera lazos con Hyugga.

Por su lado Neji no estaba demasiado seguro de lo que hacía, definitivamente ponía mucho en riesgo su corazón al pasar tiempo con Sakura a sabiendas de que aún no la superaba, sin embargo, decidía correr el riesgo por la alegría de conversar con ella y poderla ver, aunque fuera solo como amigos.

—Estas tomando todo esto muy maduramente Neji — le señaló la chica mientras bebía su café.

—Es mejor así, terminaran por aburrirse de hablar de mi tarde o temprano y no quiero darles la satisfacción de verme irritado o avergonzado.

—Es una manera interesante de verlo — concordó la pelirrosa. — Por cierto, tú tienes más experiencia que yo en cenas familiares desastrosas y mis hermanos quieren conocer a Sasuke-kun, así que ¿tienes algún consejo para mí?

—¿Así que finalmente llegaron a la parte seria de las relaciones? — pregunto él con una sonrisa. — ¿Porque crees que sería eso un desastre?

—Se que es muy apresurado y que puede parecer que vamos muy rápido, pero yo no lo planee — dijo la joven tratando de defenderse. — Fue idea de mis hermanos y bueno mi familia es muy disfuncional, no sé cómo vayan a recibirlo ahora que es mi pareja.

—Con el modelito de novio que tienes, seguro nada bien — se burló él inocentemente, pero ganándose un puchero de Sakura en respuesta. — Quizá ya saben que besa rubios sin cerebro.

—Ja, ja, no es divertido señor "veo a mis profesores desnudos".

—¿Por qué te preocupan tus padres y hermanos?

—Es que, bueno, mis hermanos son algo celosos y preguntones, mi padre es muy severo y difícil de tratar y de mi madre ni siquiera quiero hablarte.

—Eso es normal, no debes preocuparte.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Descuida Sakura, seguro por más rara que sea tu familia terminaran por aceptarlo si estar con él es lo que te hace feliz.

—Eso espero — le sonrió la chica y le dio un mordisco a su croissant. — Eres un gran consejero, serias excelente como terapeuta.

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades relacionadas a sus vidas y a la escuela hasta que el teléfono de Sakura los interrumpió, él le indico que contestara por lo que ella se levantó de la mesa y se alejó un poco para responder la llamada.

Neji vio desde lejos como su rostro alegre se tornaba preocupado en un parpadeo y se levantó para preguntarle si todo estaba bien cuando esta se acercó de regreso luego de colgar.

—Era Karin, Sasuke-kun está en la cárcel… otra vez — dijo agobiada la pelirrosa, la prima de Naruto no le había dado muchos detalles por lo que su mente estaba hecha un lío entre un montón de suposiciones. — Tengo que ir con él, lo siento.

—Voy a llevarte entonces.

—Gracias Neji, sería maravilloso.

* * *

—Esto fue demasiado lejos y es lo más estúpido que me ha pasado en los últimos meses — dijo muy molesto el joven Uchiha mientras se frotaba la cien conteniendo su enojo. — Y mira que a mi me suceden tonterías seguido.

—Tranquilo Sasuke-kun saldrás en seguida ¿sí? — intento calmarlo su novia quien estaba sentada en el suelo y hablaba con él desde afuera de la celda. — Me encargare de todo, despreocupate.

Al parecer la tarde anterior se había esparcido un nuevo rumor sobre que el chico de cabello azabache estaba muy metido en el negocio de las drogas y que era uno de los principales vendedores dentro del colegio St. Akatsuki y otras escuelas colindantes.

Era obviamente una mentira, pero de alguna forma alguien se había creído toda esa mierda y lo había denunciado, por lo que ahora se encontraba ahí.

El chico no había querido preocupar a su novia ni alertar a sus padres por lo que había utilizado la llamada que los carceleros le concedieron para llamar a Suigetsu y avisarle lo que pasaba siendo muy claro en que ni la pelirrosa ni sus progenitores debían enterarse. Pero contrario a sus deseos ahora Sakura estaba con él acompañándolo y tratando de mitigar su humor.

—La fianza esta pagada — llegó Neji hasta donde estaba la pelirrosa y le ofreció su mano para que esta se levantara, ella la tomo y le agradeció con una dulce sonrisa que su novio no pudo ignorar.

—No te pedí que la pagaras, iba a resolverlo yo — dijo toscamente el Uchiha con una mirada fría a aquel castaño aprovechador.

—No la he pagado yo, aunque lo habría hecho si me lo hubieras pedido, fue Sakura.

Él chasqueo la lengua irritado, no le gustaba que resolvieran sus problemas por él, nunca había sido así jamás en su vida, él era el único encargado de salvar su pellejo, era una responsabilidad que desde muy chico había asumido con su persona.

Un oficial abrió la celda y le indicó que podía irse para después retirarse, la pelirrosa le agradeció al agente y se adentró en el pequeño cuarto para ponerse frente a su novio.

—Todo está bien Sasuke-kun — ella se apegó a él en un abrazo mientras le sonreía para reconfortarlo. — Olvida tu enojo y vámonos.

Sasuke acepto el gesto acercándola más y acariciando su cabeza aun con la atenta mirada de Neji observando. De cierta manera agradecía que ella estuviera ahí.

Sakura tenía un poder especial para mitigar y controlar sus emociones, era algo así como un calmante para su temperamento y en ese momento se sentía demasiado contento con la vida por poner a aquella chica en su camino. No tenía que resolver sus problemas y caminar solo por la vida nunca más, ella ahora estaba dispuesta a entenderlo y acompañarlo como nunca ninguna persona se había ofrecido antes.

La muchacha le sonrió radiantemente una vez noto que el joven se calmaba tomó su mano entre las suyas para darle un pequeño beso en un nudillo y se estiró para darle otro en la barbilla haciéndolo reír.

Salieron de la comisaria los tres, una vez que Hyugga y Haruno habían llegado Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo y Naruto se habían retirado por lo que ahora ya no los acompañaban.

—Vamos a comer lo que tú quieras ¿si cariño? — dijo alegremente la pelirrosa a su novio mientras caminaban hasta la desconfizcada motocicleta del menor de los Uchiha.

—¿Pagaste una fianza de cuatro ceros y aun tienes dinero para llevarme a comer? — le respondió él en una pequeña risa burlona.

—Tengo ahorros, ¿no te he enseñado ya a no subestimarme?

—Tienes razón, acepto entonces — él se rindió y le dio un beso en la sien a su pequeña novia, estaba de mejor humor ahora que se había resuelto aquel malentendido, por lo que en agradecimiento y para demostrarle su gratitud también a Neji decidió invitarlo. — Acompañanos Hyugga, debes tener ganas de comer algo decente y no eso que seguramente te dan en tu mansión y que te tiene tan debilucho.

—¡Gran idea! — concordó la pelirrosa sorprendida por la decisión de Sasuke, pero a la vez encantada por el gesto del muchacho. — Di que sí Neji.

—Gracias, pero paso, tengo algo que hacer — respondió el castaño con honestidad. Además de tener pendientes personales tenía otra razón para dejarlos solos pues era muy pronto aun para ser partícipe de aquel amor entre Sasuke y Sakura, el verla sonreírle y mirar de forma profunda al joven motociclista y saber que eran gestos especialmente para el Uchiha lo lastimaba y todavía más porque sabía que los sentimientos del de cabello azabache por la Haruno eran sinceros y reales, quizá hasta más que los suyos. — Pero pásenla bien ustedes, nos vemos en la escuela.

—Gracias por todo Neji — agradeció Sakura por su ayuda haciéndole una pequeña reverencia. — Eres un gran chico.

—No hay de que — él le sonrió abiertamente cosa que Sasuke jamás había visto antes por lo que enarcó una ceja sorprendido por el gesto y ligeramente celoso. — Hasta luego.

—Gracias, Hyugga — escuchó a sus espaldas el joven heredero cuando estaba por retirarse, era la voz de su antes declarado rival y sorprendentemente identifico un tinte de verdadera gratitud en su voz cuando le hablo por lo que volteo ligeramente y solo asintió.

Neji y Sasuke son muy diferentes en muchas cosas, pero comparten cualidades maravillosas también. Ambos son conscientes de lo que es justo y de lo que no y que en diferentes casos en lo que a Sakura se refería a veces era mejor rendirse y dejarla hacer lo que mejor considerara ella.

Por ella y por verla bien ambos podían aceptar la presencia del otro en la vida de la pelirrosa, respetarían los límites que la relación que mantenían con ella ponía y sabrían tratarla como la persona más importante que ambos tenían en su vida.

Sasuke por fin comprendió que Neji es lo suficientemente maduro y confiable como para no entrometerse en su relación pues después de todo era un buen tipo, justo por sobre todas las cosas y honorable sin duda.

Neji por su lado al fin pudo saber si Sasuke merecía aquel amor tan desbordante y evidente que la joven Haruno le tenía, quizá fuera poco convencional y distinto a lo que una dama como Sakura merecía, pero al final de todo la quería y sus sentimientos eran tan reales como los de ella.

Una tregua silenciosa por el bien de una persona querida.

El juego en el que no sabían que estaban terminó y aquel sujeto misterioso podía irse mucho a la mierda, no tendría más poder de ahora en adelante.

Neji no se opondría a lo que ella deseara.

Sasuke y Sakura tienen el camino despejado para estar juntos.

.

.

.

¿O NO? 7u7

Buenas compis, ya volví, antes que nada debo agradecer el apoyo brindado por todos, llegue a las 10k lecturas y todo gracias a ustedes.

Sus mensajitos de ánimos en serio sirvieron y estoy muy feliz de contar con ustedes.

A nuestra historia le queda muy poco, no les diré cuanto, pero así es. Así que no dejen de leer y de comentar para que podamos terminarla de la mejor forma posible.

Un escritor motivado escribe mejor.

Las ideas para las bromas y los rumores me las dio una maravillosa amiga mia por lo que el capitulo esta dedicado a ella especialmente.

Nos leemos luego, espero mas pronto. Los amo mucho.

Bye :D


	22. Capitulo 22

**CAPITULO 22. Huele a conversación incomoda con jamón. **

A veces en una situación donde no se está seguro de aceptar algo es conveniente hacer un intercambio.

Sasuke es un tipo al que le gustan las cosas seguras, jamás va a aventurarse a hacer algo que no le retribuya otra cosa a cambio, todo es cuestión de intereses.

Por ello cuando Sakura le informó que la propuesta de su hermano mayor para conocerlos era en serio y luego de mucho pensar, confundirse, sufrir una crisis y reflexionar mucho decidió que aceptaría.

Si a cambio ella conocía a su familia también.

Ambos sabían que ceder a los deseos del otro era la clave para obtener lo que ellos mismos querían. Sakura era más inteligente que él, pero Sasuke era por mucho el más calculador.

Si bien al principio ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con todo y la inseguridad que sentían por como resultarían las cosas terminaron por posponer durante un tiempo indefinido las respectivas citas.

Al final de todo el hermano de Sakura y la madre de Sasuke insistieron hasta que se pudieron acordar las fechas, una cena con los Haruno se haría el sábado y el domingo sería para los Uchiha.

Mientras tanto al par de novios los asaltaban por separado sus propios miedos y expectativas, mismas que no habían exteriorizado.

A la pelirrosa por ejemplo la inquietaba conocer al padre de su novio pues este en diferentes ocasiones le había contado toda clase de relatos sobre su progenitor, desde que en ocasiones era frío y desalmado, hasta que en días muy raros podía ser comprensivo y afectuoso, podía ser un ameno conversador o un frio bloque de hielo, una presencia aterradora o una armoniosa. De ello había terminado por concluir que su suegro seguramente convergería entre una doble personalidad por lo que no sabía entonces que esperar del hombre.

La madre de Sasuke por su parte sonaba más como una mujer hecha completamente de amor y carisma, cuando él le hablaba de ella lo hacía con devoción y le contaba maravillas sobre ella, en su momento pensó que le hubiera gustado tener una mujer como Mikoto de figura materna pues la fémina Uchiha resultaba todo lo contrario de su parca y controladora madre.

Itachi sin embargo no le causaba algo de curiosidad conocer, Nagato le había dicho que era un hombre detestable y confianzudo de verdad, Sasuke decía que podía ser insoportable, irritante y entrometido, no mencionaban muchas cualidades suyas por lo que resultaba un misterio para ella si su cuñado era tan malo o si simplemente lo que se decía de él eran exageraciones.

Por otra parte, Sasuke se encontraba aún más intranquilo que ella, los Haruno por lo poco que sabía de ellos eran una familia en extremo seria y severa, incluso más que la suya. El padre de su novia no resultaba ser una motivación para asistir de acuerdo a la información que le habían proporcionado sobre él, pues se comentaba que irradiaba un aura que te intimidaba y te incomodaba, pero quizá más que eso lo que de verdad lo preocupaba era enfrentarse a preguntas cuya respuesta de su parte fuera a sonar torpe o incorrecta.

La madre de Sakura aún no la conocía, pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto, después de conocer historias de boca de su novia acerca de su infancia y pubertad termino por odiar a sus suegros, pero sintió verdadero desprecio por la mujer, ¿no se suponía que el instinto materno protegía a los hijos de sufrir esa clase de cosas?, de cualquier manera, trataría de portarse amable y cortés aún si Mebuki no se lo merecía.

Pero el mayor problema seguramente serían los dos hermanos mayores de la pelirrosa, Nagato tenía fama de ser un tipo severo, parco y ligeramente grosero y por lo que Itachi le contó de cuando fueron compañeros en la preparatoria también era un metiche de clóset al que sus preguntas habría que responderlas brevemente, por el lado de Sasori lo afectaba el hecho de que no escatimaba al querer saciar su curiosidad y podía imaginar el exhaustivo interrogatorio al que probablemente lo sometería. Y Gaara de él ni hablar, Sakura le dijo que él sería el que mejor se comportaría así que no perdería tiempo en preocuparse por él.

El sábado acordado llegó más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, pero estaba decidido a no dar ni un paso atrás.

Se vistió lo más decente que pudo, era una cena informal por lo que solo decidió usar una camisa blanca de vestir con pantalones oscuros.

Al llegar fue la nana de Sakura quien lo recibió, la mujer le pareció adorable de inmediato, ella le expresó lo contenta que estaba de conocerlo y lo feliz que era por el noviazgo que mantenían él y la pequeña Haruno a quien manifestó jamás haber visto tan genuinamente feliz. Aquello lo llenó de orgullo sin duda, no todos los días te dicen que le cambiaste la vida a alguien, más aún si esa persona es a la que más quieres.

Le dijo que llamaría a Sakura rápidamente por lo que lo dejo a solas en el recibidor para ir a buscarla. El hogar de su novia era el lugar más frio al que había entrado y transmitía un aura extraña que lograba entrarle hasta los huesos, era sin duda elegante pero la decoración era muy seria y para nada hospitalaria.

Diviso adentrándose un poco más en el pasillo donde Chiyo lo había dejado un enorme cuadro familiar. Debió haber sido pintado hacía ya muchos años pues las personas retratadas lucían más jóvenes de lo que eran ahora. El señor y la señora Haruno se veían terriblemente helados aun en pintura pues no había ni siquiera una pizca de emoción en la expresión de ambos rostros. Los hermanos de Sakura la rodeaban y parecían tener la misma mirada todos, eran muy parecidos entre todos. Era ella quien destacaba, seguramente tendría para el momento del retrato uno años, tenía una sonrisa suave en el rostro y el artista había hecho un magnífico trabajo al transmitir toda la inocencia de esa niña.

La misma Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos y reflexión sobre la obra cuando apareció, se saludaron lo más apropiadamente, nada de besos o abrazos como siempre hacían. Ella le tomo del brazo y él pudo notar que temblaba, por ello concluía que su novia era la más nerviosa de los dos.

Borro de su mente el momento en que saludo de mano a los padres de su novia y vio sonrisas falsas y forzadas en sus rostros. Él tampoco estaba precisamente dichoso de conocerlos por lo que obvio el comportamiento de los mayores.

Sakura le presento a cada uno de sus hermanos y si bien Gaara le cayó bien enseguida pues parecía ser un chico amable, no pudo decir lo mismo de los otros dos. Sasori imitó a sus progenitores y le brindó una sonrisa más falsa que la nariz de Ino Yamanaka y palabras sin mucho valor, para ser un tipo que decía ser todo lo contrario de sus padres su genética no lo dejaba ir muy lejos de evidentes similitudes. Pero Nagato fue quien definitivamente a pesar de haber sido él el de la idea de la cena no lo recibió ni siquiera falsamente bien, estrechó su mano con firmeza y le dijo que se sintiera como en casa, pero en ningún momento dejo de lado un frío rictus en su voz y mirada.

Los primeros minutos de la cena mientras la comida era servida transcurrieron en silencio, se preguntó incomodo sentado al lado de su chica si sería asi por mucho tiempo más, pero inesperadamente Kisashi inicio la conversación.

—Es un placer recibirte Sasuke — comento el señor mientras comenzaba a comer. — Aun si Sakura no ha platicado sobre ti conmigo.

—Gracias por recibirme en primer lugar — respondió el mencionado notando como Sakura se removía un poco molesta en su asiento. — Quizá sea porque le da algo de pena.

—Ya lo creo — alego Sasori en voz alta llamando su atención. — Desde siempre ha sido un logro en este hogar sacarle más de dos palabras acerca de cómo le va.

—Sakura puede ser un poco retraída — completo Gaara con humor.

—Hablo cuando es necesario porque a veces asi es mejor — se defendió la acusada.

—¿Eres asi tú también, querido? — le pregunto Mebuki mirándolo con una falsa sonrisa.

—No realmente, suelo ser directo y conciso, incluso me han dicho que tengo una lengua afilada y un poco imprudente.

—Eso es algo bueno ¿sabes? — hablo Nagato sin voltear a mirar a nadie en la mesa y concentrándose en su comida. — Es justo lo que esta casa necesita, no podemos depender todo el tiempo de la boca mordaz de Sasori.

Capto el significado oculto de las palabras del hermano mayor de Sakura, pero no volteo a ver a ninguna persona para no delatar que sabía a que se refería el pelirrojo, no quería incomodar a nadie por ahora.

—Cuéntanos sobre ti Sasuke — dijo el patriarca Haruno ignorando a su primogénito.

—¿Qué les gustaría saber? — preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa fingida, las preguntas incomodas estaban por empezar.

—¿Sabes a que te dedicaras a futuro? — pregunto Mebuki.

—Aún no, supongo que puedo decidirme por trabajar para mi padre, pero estoy abierto primero a buscar otras opciones — respondió él con sinceridad, seguramente sus suegros esperaban oír que optaría por un cargo en su empresa familiar, pero era muy claro para él que esa era su última opción. — Aunque me atraen cosas como correr carreras profesionalmente o alguna cosa que implique viajar mucho.

—Eres como Sakura en eso entonces, aun no se ha decidido tampoco — comento Gaara en una risa y Sasuke le sonrió con cortesía en respuesta.

—Con lo linda que es seguramente triunfaría como modelo, pero nunca se ha interesado por esas cosas — dijo su suegra y a Sasuke le pareció escuchar un tinte de decepción en su voz.

—No lo dudo, aunque me pondría muy celoso — rio él y a sabiendas de que lo que iba a decir seria ligeramente problemático no se detuvo, ella se lo agradecería después. — Aunque ella me ha contado que le interesa la medicina o la investigación, creo que eso es genial también.

—Suena bien — dijo Sasori en una gran sonrisa y mirando a su hermana con alegría. — Sakura siempre ha sido mejor que nosotros con la cabeza, seria grandiosa trabajando de ello.

—Estoy de acuerdo, se ve prometedor para ella — acepto Nagato y saco su primera sonrisa de la noche dirigida a su hermana quien se sonrojo levemente y sonrió ligeramente en respuesta.

—Nunca nos había dicho eso — la madre de su novia se esforzó por no demostrar que aquello la había enojado e hizo una mueca falsamente feliz mientras metía su tenedor en la verdura con brusquedad. — En el poco tiempo que tienen de conocerse has logrado sacarle más información que yo con toda una vida tras de ella.

Sintió el resentimiento en las palabras de la mujer, pero no sintió culpa ni molestia por ellas e intuía que había hecho lo correcto pues Gaara trataba de contener su risa y Sasori le murmuro un "per-fec-to" que nadie más que él pudo escuchar. Kisashi enarco una ceja mirando el plato de su mujer que no tardaba en romperse por la ira con la que era tratado. Sakura por su lado miraba fijamente sin ninguna emoción a su madre, era una mirada tan fría y carente de todo que hacía imposible adivinar que estaba pensando la joven.

—Estabas tan concentrada en profesiones imaginarias para mí que olvide sacarte de tu error — hablo la joven sin miedo.

—¿Cómo que lo olvidaste? — esta vez Mebuki subió un poco la voz evidentemente irritada. — Esas cosas se hacen saber porque son importantes, y por eso tampoco se olvidan.

—Simplemente paso, debemos superarlo madre ¿no puedes hacer eso? — respondió Sakura sin inmutarse por la reacción de la mujer, a su lado Sasuke se rasco la barbilla tratando de hacer como que no notaba la inminente pelea frente a él. — No puedes molestarte por una tontería que ya se aclaró.

—Esta es la mejor cena a la que me han invitado — señalo Sasori encantado.

—Sakura, moco...

—Basta ¿sí? — interrumpió Kisashi con una voz tan firme que logro que su mujer parara en seco y recuperara la cordura ligeramente avergonzada por su comportamiento. — Eso suena bien Sakura, informate muy bien para que puedas tomar una decisión.

Por las palabras del hombre y la sonrisa suave que su novia le brindo, Sasuke pensó en que quizá el tipo tenía chances de reivindicarse con la pelirrosa y que podría lograrlo si la seguía apoyando asi.

El resto de la cena trascurrió con normalidad, pero claro que las preguntas contra él no cesaron.

—¿Tienes algún fetiche extraño? — pregunto Sasori.

—No.

—¿Quizá te gustan los musicales? — dijo Gaara.

—No realmente.

—¿Tienes alguna clase de gusto culposo?

—Me gustan las ardillas.

—¿Acaso te gusta la pizza con piña?

—Claro que no.

—¿Eres fan de The Smiths?

—¿Que no lo somos todos?

Y así un montón de preguntas ridículas que no sirvieron para conocer a Sasuke tan a profundidad como se quería en un principio. Sakura por dentro creía que la cena no estaba resultando como ella hubiera querido, sus hermanos jamás le habían parecido tan raros y su novio, aunque parecía sentirse cómodo respondiendo lo que fuera que le preguntaran sentía que se fastidiaría en cualquier segundo.

—¿Sakura te había contado que va a terapias? — pregunto la matriarca Haruno interrumpiendo la conversación en su opinión ridícula de sus hijos con el invitado.

—Si señora, me ha contado de su desorden y que ha tenido buenos progresos.

—Sakura ha lidiado con su trastorno desde hace mucho tiempo, es algo que nos preocupa en verdad— dijo Gaara con delicadeza y la mencionada se encogió ligeramente, no la avergonzaba su estado, pero no le gustaba cuando se mencionaba.

—A mí también, pero sé que si la apoyo en todo lo que pueda estará bien.

La joven pareja entonces se miró un momento, no iban a darse una muestra de afecto en público, pero con una simple mirada podían comunicarse todo el cariño que sentían por el otro. Ella confiaba ciegamente en que él realmente cumpliría su palabra y estaría a su lado fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias.

—Sakura no es una chica que tenga muchas amistades, Sasuke — dijo el padre de la familia con voz suave ganándose la atención del joven. — Ella dijo que fuiste de las pocas primeras personas que se acercaron a ella, te lo agradezco de verdad.

—No tiene por qué agradecerme, lo hubiera hecho antes, pero me intimidaba hablarle si le soy sincero — respondió con honestidad.

—Y desde que lo hiciste ha cambiado totalmente — apunto Mebuki afiladamente. — Corto su cabello, cambio su manera de actuar, de hablar, de vestir, es como si fuera otra.

—¡Y gracias a Dios que eso pasó! — dijo Sasori antes de que Sasuke pudiera hablar.

—Nos gusta más nuestra hermana, así como está ahora — concordó Gaara en una sonrisa que Sakura le correspondió.

—Eres en cierta forma el empujón que ella necesitaba — agregó Nagato suavemente y en sus ojos el Uchiha no pudo ver nada más que sinceridad.

—¡Brindemos por Sasuke! — grito el artista pelirrojo demasiado interesado en hacer enojar aún más a su madre.

—¡Por Sasuke! — dijeron los 4 hombres Haruno de la mesa mientras todos a excepción de Mebuki levantaban sus copas.

La pelirrosa sonreía genuinamente feliz. Sus hermanos no eran para nada convencionales, pero nunca negaría que habían hecho su vida menos triste a lo largo de su vida. Nagato había cuidado de ella con mucho cariño y esmero, Sasori le decía la verdad siempre y podía aconsejarla mejor que nadie en el mundo y Gaara había pintado sonrisas en su rostro con su positivismo cuando atravesaba sus días más tristes. Su padre aún si no lograba perdonarlo del todo estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por reconciliarse con ella y lo agradecía profundamente no como su madre quien parecía reacia a aceptar a Sasuke y más su nueva actitud.

Sasuke miro a cada persona en la mesa reflexionando muy bien. Quizá no era la familia política que uno espera, pero parecían ser buenas personas y claro si estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el altar con su pelirrosa no le vendría mal empezar a acostumbrarse a los Haruno. Quizá tendría que evitar a su suegra lo más que se pudiera, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar por estar con Sakura apropiadamente.

Y claro como él tendría que lidiar con Mebuki en lo que la mujer reflexionaba y cambiaba su querida y adorada novia lo haría también con Itachi.

* * *

La casa Uchiha era el hogar más confortable que había visitado. No sé parecía en nada a su fría vivienda pues tenía la calidez y hospitalidad que a ellos les faltaba y tampoco era similar a la mansión Hyugga donde todo tenía un orden y nada escapaba del ojo de un jefe.

Procuro vestirse lo más presentable posible, se sentía preocupada por primera vez en su vida por dar una buena impresión y nunca antes había agradecido tanto tener un amplio guardarropa de donde elegir.

Al final había escogido usar su vestido semitransparente blanco de puntos el cual le llegaba por poco encima de sus rodillas y tenía mangas largas con listones en los puños, zapatos bajos y un broche con perlas para su cabello. No lucía tan elegante ni tampoco tan mal, era simplemente perfecto.

—¿Tienes miedo? — pregunto Sasuke mientras la llevaba a la sala, el hogar del joven se encontraba en una especie de colina desde la cual era posible tener una maravillosa vista panorámica de Konoha y no pudo evitar hipnotizarse por ella.

—No realmente, te has encargado muy bien de hacerme saber que son personas gentiles — ella respondió sonriéndole, sus inseguridades no derivaban de conocerlos a ellos sino de que ellos fueran a conocerla a ella. Pero quería confiar en que serían tal y como él había dicho y no la rechazarían aún con la vida algo complicada que tenía. — Además, si son como tu Sasuke-kun, no tengo nada que temer.

Él sonrió complacido en respuesta y antes de darle una charla para animarla como había ensayado su madre y padre aparecieron.

—¡Oh Dios mírala Fugaku! Es como una muñeca — la mujer cuya sonrisa era la más linda y cálida que había visto se acercó a ella y sacándola un poco de contexto le tomó por los hombros mientras la observaba completamente extasiada. — Un gusto cariño, Mikoto Uchiha, aunque tú puedes llamarme mamá por supuesto.

Sakura le sonrió nerviosa en respuesta, era ligeramente incómodo para ella tener ese tipo de acercamientos con la gente, a pesar de que los últimos meses todo mundo se había atrevido a tomar confianza con ella muy repentinamente.

—Sakura Haruno, un placer. — dijo ella tratando de que no se le notara lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Un gusto Sakura, Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke — el hombre un poco más alto que su novio el saludo de mano y la estrecho con una pequeña sonrisa amable para ella. Se preguntó entonces si ese era el terrible hombre demonio de negocios que su padre le había comentado que era y del cual tenía que preocuparse hoy o solo eran historias exageradas.

La mujer de cabello negro y rasgos idénticos a los de su novio la condujo al comedor mientras la atacaba con miles de razones por las que había estado esperando conocerla y fueron seguidas por detrás por los dos hombres restantes.

—Itachi llegará pronto, él prometió venir a conocer a su encantadora cuñada — le dijo la pelinegra y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaban sentados en la mesa listos para comer.

—Es delicioso Mikoto-san — dijo asombrada por el magnífico sabor de la sopa que habían servido.

—Muchas gracias querida, era una receta de mi padre — respondió la mujer nuevamente con su sonrisa dulce. — En mi hogar era él quien conocía, mi madre no era muy buena en ello.

—La mía tampoco — concordó la pelirrosa. Nunca antes había probado aquel toque maternal en una comida que no fuera el de Chiyo, a quien ella consideraba su verdadera figura materna al haber puesto siempre su corazón y esmero en su crianza mientras Mebuki se la pasaba de un lado a otro planeando sus diseños y desfiles o regañándola por mancharse las rodillas al jugar o por desajustar su peinado. — Jamás la he visto en la cocina, dudo mucho que sepa cocinar.

—¿Es tu madre poco tradicional? — pregunto su suegro. Sasuke a su lado fulminó con la mirada por un segundo a su padre, ella ya se había sentido bastante incómoda con la cena en su propia casa para que ahora también lo estuviera en la de él, sin embargo, su padre pareció ignorarlo y no se retractó en su duda.

—Podría decirse, es una mujer muy ocupada y no podría culparla jamás por trabajar tan duro pues siempre lo ha hecho para mis hermanos y para mí — respondió Sakura con toda la sinceridad del mundo y una sonrisa serena en su rostro. — Puede ser complicada y no muy cariñosa, pero es mi madre después de todo y la amo así.

Se mordió el labio ante aquella verdad salida de su propia boca. Había sufrido mucho tiempo por la indiferencia, los tratos y el humor de su madre, incluso su terapeuta y psicólogo identificaban a la mujer como un detonante y motivo importante de su trastorno. No recordaba haber vivido muchas experiencias bonitas con su madre, pues sus recuerdos más preciados siempre eran con sus hermanos, raras veces con su padre y ahora con Sasuke, pero, aunque eran muy pocos si tenía algunos con Mebuki.

Cuando era más pequeña recordaba la dicha que sentía cuando la mujer se encargaba ella misma de vestirla y la llamaba muñequita cuando el resultado la satisfacía, en ese entonces que su madre la mirara con afecto y la llamara de esa manera era lo que más le gustaba, a veces bailaban juntas o en navidad salían a comprar obsequios para los hombres de la casa. Pero eso fue en una época donde no mostró estar enferma mentalmente o no quiso salirse de su molde de princesa, ya no creía tener toda la culpa de todo ella sola por como había sufrido, pero ahora también comprendía el peso que pudo haber tenido que cargar su madre al ser evidente que su niña no era perfecta como soñó.

—Oh cariño descuida, ahora que soy tu suegra puedes confiar en mi cuando te digo que no te faltara afecto en mi — Mikoto la miro profundamente y Sakura sintió que los ojos le picaban cuando reconoció esa mirada que creía lejana y perdida, la misma que un día su madre le dio. Susurro un pequeño gracias conmovida y miró a Sasuke quien le sonrió complacido con lo que veía, su novia lucía feliz desde el fondo de su alma y eso a él también lo hacía dichoso.

—Mi madre siempre quiso una niña — dijo una voz desconocida al entrar al comedor. — Sasuke es lo más cercano que la vida pudo darle.

El recién llegado era una copia un poco distinta de su novio. Era más alto, de cabello negro profundo y largo atado en una coleta, ojos igualmente oscuros y con ojeras pronunciadas, era un hombre atractivo sin duda, pero no más que Sasuke en su opinión.

—Bienvenido cariño — saludó su madre levantándose de su asiento para darle un beso en la mejilla a su primogénito y aprovecho para susurrarle algo. —¿Ya la has visto? ¡Es toda una muñeca, soy tan feliz!

—Es un placer señorita, soy Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke — el chico se acercó a ella y sujeto su mano galantemente para proceder a depositar un beso en ella haciéndola sonrojar para disgusto de su novio.

—Sakura, el gusto es mío.

Después de presentarse el joven adulto los acompañó de inmediato a cenar y a participar de la conversación con mucho ánimo.

—Sasuke no se había portado bien por tanto tiempo como ahora que son novios — dijo Itachi con un tono de burla en su voz. — Eres como un milagro.

—¿De verdad? — rio ella mirando a su novio quien solo se sonrojo ligeramente y frunció el ceño hacia su hermano.

—Por supuesto, cada cuanto tenía que ir a sacarlo de problemas o a firmar documentos a la escuela o en el peor de los casos a la cárcel — respondió Fugaku un poco avergonzado, pero con aquel humor propio de cuando cuentas algo que en su momento te molesto, pero de lo cual ya puedes reír.

—En la escuela decían que era... problemático, pero nunca creí que tanto.

—Pues lo es, exactamente por eso no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarte ir nunca, queremos conservarlo así — intervino Mikoto con pasión en sus ojos y con una expresión soñadora continuo. — ¡Oh ya puedo casi oler la boda! ¿Vas a concedérmela verdad Sakura-chan?

—¡Madre! — espero Sasuke sonrojado, a su lado a Sakura le paso igual.

—Sería muy conveniente ¿qué tanto te falta a ti para cumplir los 18 cuñada? — pregunto Itachi interesado.

—¿Que? — Sakura estaba muy descolocada.

—Imagina a mis nietos Fugaku ¡serian preciosos!

—¿Nietos? — a Sasuke aquello ya le parecía ir escalando al extremo.

—Mientras no tengan el temperamento de mi hermanito está bien.

—¡Imagina unos pequeños querubines llamándome abuela!

—Muy bien, basta ambos — intervino el patriarca Uchiha deteniendo la situación, misma que de no haberlo hecho quien sabe cómo hubiera terminado.

Luego de eso la conversación se disparó en un montón de direcciones. En un momento Itachi le contaba historias de la infancia divertida que había tenido gracias a Sasuke, Mikoto le daba miles de razones por las que ella debería ser su suegra definitiva y Fugaku le preguntaba cosas sobre su vida y su futuro.

Contra todo pronóstico luego de revelar que padecía un desorden mental, la familia Uchiha no la rechazó en lo absoluto como ella pensó que podrían hacer, sino que expresaron su respeto hacia su situación y apoyo incondicional. Su familia política si era sincera le gustaba más que la suya en muchas cosas, los padres de su novio aún sin importar que este no fuera precisamente el mejor hijo eran capaces de encontrar cualidades en él y de quererlo a pesar de todo y por otra parte Itachi aún si le pareció un joven bastante fuera de lo común demostró con pocas palabras lo mucho que significaba su hermano para él.

Eran buenas personas y una maravillosa familia, y cuando recordó que la señora Uchiha le dijo que ella ya era parte de ellos su corazón se regocijaba contento. No podía evitar pensar en que hubiera sido de su vida de haber nacido en aquel hogar.

En algún punto se arrepintió de aquel sentimiento, a pesar de todo adoraba a su madre y padre y no los cambiaría aún si había cosas en ellos que la lastimaron mucho en el pasado y sus hermanos definitivamente eran lo único de su roto cuadro familiar que merecía la pena nombrar con orgullo. Así que no quería pertenecer a otra casa, pero ser aceptada con los Uchiha era algo maravilloso también.

Cuando estuvo por despedirse Mikoto le expresó con mucho ímpetu lo feliz que era de que estuviera con su hijo y lo hiciera feliz, Fugaku la invito a venir cuantas veces ella quisiera e Itachi se limitó a decirle que si en algún momento se cansaba de Sasuke podría buscarlo a él sin duda.

Casi le daba pena terminar con aquella cena, pero aceptó con tristeza que debía irse.

—Aún no es tan tarde — le dijo su novio mientras la invitaba a subir a su motocicleta. —¿Que te gustaría hacer?

—No tengo idea — le sonrió ella ya abordó del vehículo. — Asi que te dejaré llevarme a donde quieras.

—¿Estas segura? Te tomaré la palabra entonces — dijo Sasuke y encendió su moto para luego partir.

* * *

Luego de pensarlo mucho decidió llevarla a una de sus casas más pequeñas en el este de Konoha. Era un lugar pequeño, una vivienda para soltero que su padre le había dado a su hermano y luego su hermano a él.

—Es muy bonito — le dijo Sakura sentándose en el sillón de la sala y observando alrededor.

—Supongo que solo un poco — el señalo y fue hasta la cocina para sacar una lata de cerveza y una de té del refrigerador, le tendió la segunda a su chica quien la aceptó gustosa y se sentó a su lado. — No vengo mucho así que no esta tan ordenado como debería.

—¿Aquí acostumbras traer a tus chicas — le pregunto ella con burla y fingidos celos.

—Aquí acostumbro hacer fiestas cuando me apetece Haruno — él le tomó la nariz entre sus dedos y la movió de lado a lado haciéndola bufar de dolor al tiempo que reía. — Nada de lo que te imaginas.

—Te creeré — ella se soltó y se acomodó en su hombro acurrucándose en él.

—Tu siempre me crees ¿no?

—¿Preferirías que ya no lo haga?

—Tienes razón, mejor quedémonos así.

Ella soltó una carcajada por su respuesta y levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, él entonces acarició su rostro con cariño y le apartó un mechón rebelde que se cruzaba por su frente y sin esperar mucho se besaron profundamente.

Fue el beso más largo y demandante que nunca antes habían compartido y por la habitación ya se comenzaban a escuchar los sonidos de sus bocas al danzar juntas. El calor aumentaba y las caricias ya no solo se limitaban al rostro del otro.

Él comenzó a acariciar su espalda baja mientras la chica recorría sus omóplatos y lo apretaba contra su cuerpo para tenerlo más cerca de ella. Nunca había experimentado esa clase de deseo de estar todavía más cerca de Sasuke o de tener algo más íntimo por él ¿sería que estaba deseosa de...?

—Detenme ahora Haruno — pidió el separándose un poco, pero soltándole pequeños besos en los labios y el rostro sin abandonar su anterior pasión.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? — le susurró ella suplicante por más y con los ojos dilatados de puro encantamiento.

—No sé qué tan efectivo sea mi autocontrol — confesó el dejándose llevar por los dulces besos que ella le daba. — Y no quiero llegar a más sin tu permiso

—Se que no, pero... — ella lo pensó un momento, estaba yendo muy rápido, era inapropiado hasta cierto punto su comportamiento, pero no podía evitar sentir que la piel le quemaba deseosa del toque del muchacho y era imposible ignorar aquel fuego que se había encendido en ella por sentirlo tan cerca. Ella era sentimentalista claro, y en algún momento como cualquier chica quiso que su primera vez fuera como en esas películas románticas donde todo salía perfecto y era planeado con mucha antelación. Pero ahora era más realista y ya se había olvidado hacia mucho de que el mundo real podía ser como en los cuentos y por supuesto sabía que no se trataba de un acto donde todo tuviese que ser como en sus fantasías y salía perfectamente a la primera sino más bien de algo que debía salirle del corazón y donde su "sí, estoy lista" era espontáneo pero no menos seguro y cuando el momento llegara solo lo sabría y punto.

—¿Pero?

—Pero si es contigo, sé que está bien.

Sasuke detuvo sus besos y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, en su expresión además de súplica y deseo también encontró verdad por sus palabras. Jamás se atrevería a hacerle algo sin que ella estuviera lista o segura, pero al menos en aquel momento decidió creer en que ella era lo suficiente madura para saber lo importante que era aquello y para darle toda su confianza a él.

—No le daré más importancia a mi virginidad de la necesaria — le dijo ella desde el fondo de su corazón. — Quiero renunciar a ella y dártela... a ti, ese es mi deseo.

—Entonces voy a concederte todo lo que quieras Haruno.

Y aquello fue todo lo que Sasuke necesito para tomarla entre sus brazos y no soltarla por lo que restaba de su tiempo juntos.

Pudiera ser que ella y él fueran diferentes en muchísimas cosas, pero al menos coincidían en cuando era momento de abandonarse al otro.

Como en aquel instante y en muchos más por venir.

Haruno y Uchiha son amados por el otro en mas de un sentido, la duración de aquello es la verdadera cuestión a discutir. No hay un condón para la vida jóvenes, no existe tal protección.

.

.

.

Hellou. ¿Qué tal amigos? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Los invito a dejarme un review con su opinión porfis.

Bueno, finalmente lo hicieron jeje lamento si al final no escribí el lemon pero no estoy lista aun honestamente y no quería entregar porquerias, ustedes se merecen mas.

Como les habia contado estamos muy cerca ya del final, ni siquiera yo se como terminara esto muajajaja. Nos veremos en la recta final amikis.

Nos leemos pronto! Los quiero!


	23. Capitulo 23

**CAPITULO 23. Muy tarde en el reloj de la cordura, justo a tiempo en el de la desesperación.**

.

.

.

La vida de Sakura siempre había sido constante. Nunca había agitación en ella por más de unos momentos y los cambios no surgían efecto por mucho y al poco tiempo todo volvía a ser como siempre. Incluso en su tierna y rara infancia cuando trataba de hacer todo bien y perfecto y su éxito fracasaba ni siquiera las réplicas y regaños de sus padres desestabilizaron un poco su cotidianidad.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado demasiado ahora, ni siquiera podía reconocer la nueva vida que llevaba ahora como suya aún. Sasuke era como un torbellino que lo había movido todo y había traído un montón de cosas a su vida. Su aparición había sido acompañada con un montón de eventos y nuevos rostros que esperaba no perder como siempre le ocurría.

Su relación con su novio era apasionante y maravillosa en cada sentido. Jamás en sus mejores sueños se imagino poder llegar a sentir tantas cosas por una sola persona y que esta le correspondiera. El Uchiha era tan considerado como dulce, amable, ante todo, si bien en ocasiones perdía los estribos y cedía ante su temperamento siempre era por buenas razones y se retractaba si era necesario. Cuando dicen que uno no debe de cambiar nada de si mismo por su pareja no es totalmente cierto, ni una regla irrompible en todos los noviazgos, Sasuke había cambiado un par de cosas, había dejado de ir a cada carrera clandestina que se le ofrecía y aprendió a distinguir en cual era prudente participar y en cual no pues ahora si le preocupaba llegar a la cárcel cosa que antes lo tenia sin cuidado y estaba trabajando en concentrarse un poco más en la escuela en vez de pagar a alguien para que le hiciera las tareas.

Ahora tenía amigos, Hinata e Ino se habían acercado a ella de forma sorpresiva y abrupta, cosa que en su momento le causo algo de desconfianza. Y aunque podían ser un poco intensas o diferentes en todo a su persona había aprendido a moverse con ellas, a abrirse y a participar de lo que ellas hacían. Por primera vez según decían sus hermanos se comportaba como una chica normal de su edad, al menos las chicas ricas, como visitar las grandes tiendas de ropa exclusiva y costosa que Konoha ofrecía, compraban maravillosos macarrones importados, se probaban joyería por horas y pasaban tiempo juntas en cafés de cinco estrellas. Aun si a Sakura jamás le había gustado gastar grandes cantidades en cosas minúsculas tenía un pequeño lado consentido que la hacía comprar, aunque fuera solo una cosa.

Ambas jóvenes habían reaccionado como locas al contarles en una pijamada que habían tenido en casa de los Yamanaka que había tenido su primera vez con Sasuke y no la habían juzgado en lo absoluto por la rapidez con la que consumaron su amor, fue todo lo contrario de hecho, pues manifestaron su alegría por ella y su apoyo e incluso le contaron sus propias experiencias.

Se la pasaba bien con Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo cuando tenia oportunidad de estar con ellos un rato, la hacían reír y aun si podían ser un poco malhablados y decir una grosería con frecuencia, se sentía extrañamente cómoda con ello. De alguna forma sentía que era debido a que eran las personas menos pretenciosas y mas sinceras que conocía, no tenían tapujos en hablar de ellos y sus vidas. Especialmente la pelirroja, con quien había construido un reciente lazo de confianza, era una chica muy sabia y sensible dentro de su aparente rudeza, la aconsejaba y le hablaba de muchas experiencias que había tenido y que la habían forjado como la persona fuerte que necesitaba ser para ella misma. Palabras que entonces se clavaron en lo más hondo del corazón de Sakura.

Neji a pesar de lo difícil que debía ser para él mantenerse cerca de ella a pesar de sus sentimientos no correspondidos siempre se comportaba cortes y gentil con ella. Solían conversar largamente cuando podían sobre cualquier cosa y es que eso era algo que Sakura apreciaba mucho de él, su capacidad para hablar de todo y volver las cosas más simples en algo interesante. En ocasiones se juntaban para almorzar juntos y ponerse al día e incluso en ocasiones Sasuke siempre pasivamente celoso los acompañaba, ambos chicos no se llevaban especialmente bien y comprendía que había una rivalidad entre ellos que no desaparecería nunca, pero al menos ya no trataban de matarse el uno al otro.

Con su familia habían ocurrido muchos cambios también, mismos que hacía mucho debieron suceder y que estaba muy satisfecha por poder disfrutar en esa etapa de su vida. Su padre y su madre se mantenían pendientes de ella se portaban mucho mejor que antes pues ahora incluso ponían mucha atención en su tratamiento y sus cuidados y aunque Mebuki se encontraba aun en un duelo por dejarla ir y crecer sola, la mujer realmente se estaba esforzando y Sakura sabia apreciarlo y la hacía muy feliz.

Sin embargo, para su terapeuta las cosas no estaban tan bien, eran preocupantes, él era la única persona que conocía el estado de la pelirrosa con todas las dificultades y progresos que esta tenía.

—¿Pintaron tu habitación?

—Si, ahora es de color blanco, creo que me gusta mucho más así.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Creo que lo he hecho como se debe.

—¿Crees?

—Bueno, en ocasiones aun siento ansiedad y de repente me siento muy asustada así que no duermo tanto.

A pesar de que su vida estuviera mejorando, el desorden de Sakura comenzaba a generar un problema nuevo en ella pues se sentía constantemente amenazada con perder lo que había construido. Lloraba en su cama por largos ratos hasta la madrugada pensando en escenarios donde sus amigos la repudiaban, su familia la abandonaba y en el peor de todos, donde Sasuke se alejaba.

Para una joven que no tenía había tenido nada emocionalmente hablando pasar a tener todo tan de repente era motivo de angustia y constante delirio. No era sencillo estar preocupado todo el tiempo por hacer lo correcto y tener todo bajo control para no asustar a nadie y de cierta manera la regresaba a donde había estado desde siempre, a es figurativa caja donde había que mantenerse escondida cuando la crisis llegara y de la que solo podía salir cuando estuviera preparada para fingir que todo corría a la perfección.

Se cuidaba mucho de no hablar más de la cuenta con Ino y Hinata sobre sus terapias, aun cuando ellas habían notado que comía extrañamente rápido y sus manos y labio inferior temblaban al probar bocado. No mencionaba sus citas al terapeuta con Suigetsu y Juugo y a Karin solo le decía lo necesario y solo respondía específicamente lo que la pelirroja preguntaba, pero nada escapaba del ojo agudo de la chica quien noto fácilmente que Sakura se rascaba la nuca con cierta constancia y que tenia rasguños marcados en ella incluso.

Neji era más perceptivo y adivinaba todo incluyendo sus pensamientos, pero era un joven prudente y se dedicaba a darle palabras de aliento y animo cuando notaba que la Haruno se mordía el interior de las mejillas. A sus padres no podía engañarlos tan fácilmente y tampoco lo intentaba tanto, solo que en ocasiones su mente le hablaba de cosas que no habían sucedido o sencillamente no registraba todo lo que le pasaba, como cuando creía que lloraba en silencio acurrucada en una silla junto a su ventana cuando en realidad todos en el apartamento podían escucharla gritar desgarrada desde el fondo de su alma.

Pero con Sasuke era con quien mas luchaba por controlarse. Él no era tan atento a los detalles y no era muy bueno leyendo entre líneas, su personalidad directa y sin tabúes de alguna manera lo predisponían a solo poner atención a lo aparente y aquello no era algo que ella considerara un defecto, de hecho, era mucho mejor para ella que esto fuera así, pues podía ocultar con mayor facilidad su frágil estado.

Tenían ya 4 meses como novios y las cosas marchaban muy bien, pero era esa misma cuestión la que la asustaba tanto. No podía soportar la perfección de su vida por miedo a que las cosas se derrumbaran irremediablemente. Por eso mismo estaba determinada a mantener en secreto aquel atroz sentimiento en ella para no alertar o preocupar a nadie.

Pero las cosas a ella nunca le salían como quería y siempre todo se venía abajo.

* * *

Abrió los parpados lentamente, había una cegadora luz blanca sobre ella que le calo en sus verdes ojos dolorosamente y parpadeo un poco tratando de acostumbrarse y cobrar conciencia.

Intento moverse, pero de inmediato una punzada de dolor le atravesó el brazo, extrañada fue entonces que al mirarlo notó que este estaba enyesado. Se asusto automáticamente y su terror aumento considerablemente cuando se dio cuenta que tenía vendado el pecho. Le dolía como agujas atravesándola la espalda y las piernas, pero su confusión y desconocimiento de su situación era lo que la acongojaba más.

Observo su alrededor con atención, estaba en un hospital sin duda, su estado, las paredes blancas y las maquinas conectadas se lo confirmaban.

Se le corto la respiración ante el descubrimiento. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

—¿Sakura?

Esa voz, era de Sasori. Su hermano había entrado por la puerta de la habitación completamente pálido y ojeroso. Parecía que no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo y se le notaba nervioso y preocupado, jamás lo había visto así en toda su vida y la afligió verlo tan afectado.

—Oh dios, estas despierta — el pelirrojo se acercó a su cama corriendo y sujeto su mano y su rostro para buscar señales de dolor o de sanidad en ella. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Yo… no lo sé — ella se reincorporo con dificultad siendo auxiliada por su hermano y lo miro a los ojos mientras se frotaba la frente pues un dolor de cabeza le comenzaba a llegar. — ¿Qué hago aquí?

—¿No lo recuerdas? — él pareció sorprenderse y la curiosidad en la chica solo aumento por ello, pero Sasori no dijo nada y cambio el tema. — Espera, déjame llamar a un doctor.

No tardo mucho luego de irse en regresar acompañado por un médico. Su mente comenzaba a desvariar por lo que se dedicó a observar al desconocido con atención mientras este se dedicaba a hacerle preguntas y a revisarla. Le había dicho su nombre y unas cuantas palabras de alivio para ella y su hermano, pero estaba tan ansiosa de saber que pasaba que no le puso atención.

—¿Y mis padres? — pregunto de repente la joven. — ¿Y Nagato y Gaara?

—Están en casa, fueron a comer algo y a cambiarse, solo me quede yo.

Sakura apretó los labios y suspiro aliviada de que ellos estuvieran bien, pues por un momento creyó que a ellos quizá también les había sucedido algo y que estarían en el mismo estado que ella.

—¿Llevo tiempo mucho así?

—Tenía tres días inconsciente señorita — respondió el doctor mientras llamaba a una enfermera para que fuera a traerle algo a la pelirrosa para que comiera. — Ha sido un milagro que despierte después de lo que le paso.

Sasori pareció inquietarse ante lo dicho por el profesional y entreabrió los labios ligeramente asustado, acto que no pasó desapercibido por su hermana quien se comenzó a preocupar.

—Tres días… — repitió sorprendida. — ¿Qué me paso doctor? No recuerdo nada.

—¿De verdad? Pues sufrió un accidente vial — explico el hombre tranquilamente.

—Gracias doctor, creo que ya está bien — interrumpió el pelirrojo nervioso.

—¿Fue muy grave? — pregunto ella nuevamente a sabiendas que tendría que sacarle toda la información a ese en ese instante pues su hermano a juzgar por su actitud no le diría nada.

—Si señorita, pero al menos corrió con suerte, ahora es su acompañante quien nos preocupa.

Y Sasori ante lo dicho por el profesional se tomó el cabello y comenzó a caminar muy inquieto, preocupado e irritado por el cuarto. ¿Ese hombre había dicho…?

—¿Acompañante? — pronuncio con miedo, tenía miedo de la respuesta, mucho miedo, más del que nunca antes hubiera sentido. —¿Iba con alguien?

La voz se le quebró, no quería saber con quién, no quería enterarse de quien era la otra persona que se encontraba internada. No podría con la verdad.

Una que comenzaba a sospechar.

—Si, fue en una motocicleta — contuvo la respiración por lo dicho por el médico. — Me informaron que iba con su novio.

El mundo luego de eso se detuvo unos instantes, todo dejo de moverse a su alrededor y su corazón se disparó tan pronto como razono la noticia. La abandono su razón rápidamente al solo pensar en el nombre de su novio quien ahora mismo estaba ahí también en quien sabe qué estado.

De repente a su memoria regresaron pequeños flashes de aquella noche. Habían pasado toda la tarde luego de la escuela juntos en el apartamento del chico, se habían divertido tanto y habían platicado sobre tantas cosas.

Por ejemplo, él le había confesado que había decidido posponer sus estudios luego de la preparatoria para dedicarse a viajar y que su primer destino sería Ámsterdam. Ella era la única que lo sabía y habían celebrado su decisión amándose largamente hasta que tuvieron que irse.

Sasuke la llevaría a su casa, por la autopista 37, pasando el cine, doblando en la cafetería donde vendían los peores bollos dulces de la ciudad, derecho por donde los mejores restaurantes estaban ubicados y tomando un atajo por una calle en doble sentido.

Bendito atajo para algunos esa noche y maldito en su caso.

Lo habían tomado tantas veces, se sabía el recorrido de memoria e incluso si lo intentaba podía sentir el viento cortándose en su piel y la sensación de abrazar el torso de Sasuke para no caerse. Una de las evocaciones mas preciadas para su memoria y que desgraciadamente de ahora en adelante nunca más podría disfrutar.

Fue entonces que la imagen de su novio, inconsciente, con su hermoso rostro ensangrentado y su chaqueta favorita rota y llena del espeso líquido, tirado más adelante de ella la asaltó. Lo había podido divisar unos breves segundos después de que aquel camión los golpeara antes de que cerrara sus ojos y se quedara dormida susurrando su nombre, llamándolo entre sueños.

—Sasuke-kun — susurro su nombre mientras se tomaba la cabeza y lágrimas pesadas comenzarán a caer de sus orbes jades.

Sasori se exaspero y le pidió al doctor que saliera para poder hablar con ella a solas, pero él se negó al ver como la joven comenzaba a alterarse exponencialmente.

—Quiero verlo — ella se levantó con un poco de dificultad, pero se incorporó asombrosamente rápido.

—Señorita por favor vuelva a su cama, necesita descansar.

—¡Tengo que verlo! — ella se apartó del toque del médico y de su hermano y los empujó con su característica fuerza para después soltarse de las máquinas y salir corriendo de la habitación.

Podía escuchar a sus espaldas al doctor llamando apoyo para que fueran por ella y a su hermano siguiéndola y pisándole los talones mientras gritaba su nombre. Pero logro esconderse y perderse de ellos desapareciendo de su vista.

Tan rápido como pudo llego a recepción, desorientada y confundida asustando a algunos presentes por su evidente estado de histeria.

No podía oír ni razonar nada que no fuera averiguar dónde estaba Sasuke, necesitaba verlo, debía verlo. Aquel joven siempre confiado y despreocupado por la vida, siempre dulce y gentil, siempre tierno y considerado. Su Sasuke, necesitaba saber de él. Su desesperación comenzaba a metérsele no solo en la cabeza sino en su corazón nublándola de toda noción del bien y el mal.

Encontrar una razón para recuperar la cordura no fue nunca durante los minutos que paso interrogando y amenazando a la recepcionista una opción. No le intereso en ningún momento ni su mente registro la magnitud de lo que estaba haciendo.

La mujer se negó a darle la información mientras llamaba por teléfono a seguridad porque comenzaba a asustarle aquella muchacha pelirrosa. Misma cuya cordura se disparó y murió automáticamente cuando escuchó aquel "no" de parte de la mujer ya entrada en sus cuarenta y tantos.

¿No podía esa egoísta mujer reconocer la gravedad del asunto y ayudarla? Seguramente no, estaba tan cómoda en su asiento mientras su novio probablemente estaba muriendo. Eso la enfureció todavía más.

Y cuando menos nadie se lo espero y en vista de que nadie la había encontrado aún para detenerla, se subió al mostrador tirando todo a su paso y enredó sus manos en el cuello de la señora mientras le gritaba con una voz tan aterradora y enojada que parecía ser sacada de un infierno del que tanto la gente temía y que ahora estaba ubicado en el alma de la Haruno.

—¡La habitación de Sasuke Uchiha sucia perra! — apretó con mas fuerza sus manos asi como sus dientes. — ¡Solo dime donde es!

Las personas a su alrededor horrizadas salieron del lugar en busca de ayuda o para refugiarse de aquella loca de ojos verdes. La mujer comenzaba a ponerse morada y la pelirrosa la soltó para que recuperara aire y respondiera, cuando la mujer lo logró Sakura se acercó para tomarla nuevamente, pero ella asustada buscó en la computadora tan rápido como sus temblorosos dedos le permitieron y la mandó al lado este del hospital en el cuarto piso. La habitación 187.

Entonces la vio correr lejos de ella probablemente muy perdida para llegar a su destino, divisó sangre de la joven esparcida en el mostrador e intuyo que no le quedarían muchas fuerzas dentro de poco y aprovecho para avisar a las autoridades que la fugitiva se dirigía hacia allá, aún con el corazón latiéndole desbocado en su pecho.

Haruno por su lado estaba perdida pero no el espacio, sino en el tiempo. Ahora que sus escrúpulos y su ética se habían ido solo podía pensar en una cosa, sus pies la llevaban automáticamente a donde debían y su cuerpo aún débil hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no desplomarse agotado hasta que llegara a su destino.

Su histeria e ira ni siquiera la dejaban escuchar a la gente gritando y huyendo asustada abriéndole el paso mientras ella corría por los blancos pasillos de aquel maldito hospital.

Solo podía pensar en Sasuke y su bonita sonrisa. En Sasuke y sus profundos ojos negros. En Sasuke con su actitud protectora y honesta. Sus múltiples palabras de amor, sus cuidados, su cariño.

Solo él le interesaba.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su habitación cuando encontró esperándola a un montón de guardias en la puerta.

Y por un momento su conciencia le permitió reconocer el angustiado rostro de Fugaku Uchiha y el adolorido de Mikoto.

Pero daba igual, en ese punto y a esa distancia ni siquiera un maldito terremoto la iba detener estando tan cerca de él. Se abrió paso como pudo evitando a los hombres más grandes que ella rodeándola y tratando de atraparla.

Evito a algunos, pudo liberar un grito enojado mientras golpeó a otros. Escucho el llamado de la señora Uchiha para que se detuviera o se haría daño y a su hermano ya presente rogándole que parará, pero era inútil porque su línea entre lo que estaba bien y mal había sido borrada y sustituta por otra que únicamente marcaba su meta de ver a Sasuke.

Estaba cansada, herida y completamente perdida, algo obvio para todos menos para ella y por eso al final fue acorralada por el personal de seguridad quien aún con su agotamiento tenía dificultades para controlarla y sacarla de ahí.

—¡Tengo que verlo! — grito con furia mientras pataleaba y los hombres la levantaban para cargarla. — ¡No puedo estar sin él, déjenme verlo!

Por un momento pudo librarse de uno de ellos, pero otro volvió a tomarla más rudamente y con mucha más fuerza. Sus lágrimas salieron solas y le mojaron el rostro triste y abatido que miraba el 187 de la puerta con desesperación y su cuerpo tembló con furia ante su inminente derrota.

—¡Necesito decirle que quiero ir con él! — grito más fuerte mientras se la llevaban y abandonaban a la familia Uchiha quien comprendía y sentía el mismo dolor que ella. —¡Quiere ir a Ámsterdam!¡Quiere visitar Ámsterdam! ¡Y yo quiero ir con él!

Mikoto sollozo en voz alta al escucharla y entender que tan triste y destrozada podía estar esa chica por dentro si por fuera estaba asi. A Sasuke lo amaban de una manera incomparable, eso era obvio, pero la desarmo y la derrumbo por completo la pasión en el dolor de la pelirrosa y su preocupación por él.

Sakura simplemente no podía quedarse sola otra vez, no quería hacerlo. Lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar y como su sangre para vivir. Le había entregado a ese hombre más que solo su corazón y su cuerpo, le había dado su cordura.

Y ahora que no la tenía y que probablemente a él tampoco Sakura estaba perdida.

—¡NO ME PUEDES DEJAR AQUÍ!

.

.

.

Hola preciosos 7u7r

Esta vez volvi rápido, ni yo me la creo, supongo que eso pasa si te pones las pilas jejeje.

¿Qué les ha parecido? Déjenme leerlos y si quieren aportar críticas son bien recibidas.

Espero no dejarlas con mucha intriga.

Nos leemos luego! Bye!


	24. Capitulo 24

**CAPITULO 24. Decisiones y situaciones enredadas como espagueti **

**.**

**.**

**.**

St. Akatsuki estaba consternado.

Cada estudiante de la escuela estaba enterado del accidente y de la situación de la joven pareja que hace tan solo unos días demostraba su amor abiertamente y sin preocupaciones por los pasillos y los jardines del colegio.

Sin embargo, como era costumbre en aquel lugar, con media noticia confirmada comenzaron a surgir un montón de rumores que iban desde el más sencillo como que quizá ya los hubieran trasladado a otro hospital al más atroz como que alguno de los dos ya había muerto probablemente.

El hospital que tenían conocimiento albergaba tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura no permitía visitas para la joven y las del Uchiha eran limitadas para sus más cercanos amigos. Por ello solo Naruto, que era muy apreciado por la familia del chico podía visitarlo y asi mismo Neji no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a ver a la pelirrosa.

Todo era cierto e incierto, la información que tenían era tan poca y solo conocían del estado de Sasuke por lo que el rubio Uzumaki podía contarles y en sus palabras este no se encontraba del todo mal ni tampoco bien, pues, aunque los doctores aseguraban se curaría con muchos cuidados y tiempo este aun no despertaba del coma en el que lo habían inducido sin embargo parecía que sus heridas sanarían con regularidad y no serian un problema. Solo era cuestión de esperar.

—Algo raro está sucediendo alrededor de todo esto — afirmo Ino a sus acompañantes.

Tanto la pandilla de Sasuke, los dos rubios más cabeza hueca y los hijos de la familia Hyugga se habían reunido en el árbol que anteriormente Sakura uso como su lugar especial para almorzar. El propósito era simple, deducir las razones y las implicaciones ocultas que se escondían detrás de tanto los Uchiha y los Haruno al no dar razones de ninguno de sus dos amigos.

—Algo super extraño — concordó Karin con el ceño fruncido, aquel misterio no le gustaba y comenzaba a molestarle demasiado. — Ni siquiera las recepcionistas tienen autorizado dar información sobre Sakura.

—La última vez que fui a ver a Sasuke pude ver a su madre — hablo Naruto a quien el estado de su mejor amigo desde la infancia comenzaba a afligirlo demasiado, decir que se veía y sentía devastado era poco, él había sido el único en ver al joven Uchiha y la imagen de su siempre fuerte e implacable camarada conectado a un montón de máquinas no podía quitársele de la mente ni un minuto. — Esta algo tranquila pues él ha tenido buenos avances, aunque sean lentos, eso me tranquiliza, pero al preguntar por Sakura no quiere decir nada.

—Y eso solo abre muchas dudas — dijo Suigetsu.

—¿Y si intentáramos hablar con los Haruno? — pregunto Hinata.

—Eso es otro punto importante — contesto Neji, él se había encargado de hacer investigaciones por su cuenta al darse cuenta que sus esfuerzos por saber de su pelirrosa no surgían efecto y en la marcha se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. — Los Haruno dejaron de ir al hospital hace como 2 semanas, ni siquiera los hermanos de Sakura se han ido a parar por ahí.

—¿Quieres decir que quizá ella ya ni siquiera este ahí? — Ino se alarmo ante aquella afirmación.

—Asi es, ella ya no está en ese hospital, estoy seguro.

—¿Pero porque la sacarían de ese lugar? — pregunto Naruto tratando de asimilar todo. — Quiero decir, es el mejor hospital de Konoha ¿la llevarían a otra ciudad?

—Lo dudo — respondió Juugo con tranquilidad. — Incluso si asi fuera dudo que encontraran otro tan bueno como el de aquí.

—Entonces ella podría ya ni siquiera estar internada — dedujo Karin.

—La última vez que fui a su casa a preguntar si podían decirme algo, el portero ni siquiera me dejo subir — contó Hinata con las manos apretadas en su regazo por la preocupación. — ¿Nadie más ha ido?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Nadie era lo suficientemente cercano a Sakura para ir a su hogar a preguntar por ella directamente a sus familiares, ni siquiera Ino había tenido el valor y Neji supo desde el principio que si el hospital no daba información entonces sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar sacarle algo a los Haruno.

Sakura no estaba, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. De aquellas premisas podían salir las mas terribles conclusiones, mismas en las que nadie quería pensar o mencionar. Por ello un frio silencio para reflexionar fue abierto entre los presentes y solo fue roto por una duda que todos compartían.

—Pero entonces, si Sakura ya no está internada — dijo Suigetsu con timidez. — ¿Dónde está?

* * *

Le gustaba escuchar esa canción. "Sleeping Beauty" de Tchaikovsky. Era una canción maravillosa, tan emotiva y bien compuesta.

A Sakura también le gustaba.

La habían bailado juntos desde que ambos eran unos niños, era la canción preferida de ambos y significaba mucho para ellos. En aquellos días eran muy parecidos, eran tímidos, sumisos y cobardes, pero a la vez eran nobles, soñadores y un par de niños encantadores.

Podían pasar toda una tarde de juegos compartiendo risas y haciendo travesuras que luego se convertirían en secretos para que ninguno fuera reprendido. Fueron tiempos que se terminaron cuando su hermana fue apartada de él poco a poco por sus arranques y que no sabia si evocar con alegría o tristeza.

Ahora mismo quizá todo el mundo la estaba pasando mal, eso se veía por fuera fácilmente, pero Gaara tenía su propio dolor muy adentro de su ser. Quería estar como siempre y sonreír para que Sakura lo viera y estuviera más tranquila, pero no podía. Rara vez tenía problemas al actuar sus estados de ánimo, pero nunca le había costado tanto problema disimular su aflicción.

Reproduciendo aquella pista en bucle, una y otra vez, al lado de la cama de su hermana menor intentaba por todos los medios no mirarla demasiado para no llorar, pero era algo imposible.

Tenía el cabello más corto que antes, como el de un varón, él día que la habían traído de regreso del hospital estaba tan perturbada que había comenzado a meter su cabello a su boca y a morderlo mientras lloraba. Entonces Sasori lo había cortado para evitar aquello y le habían retirado sus pendientes. Tenía la piel pálida y enferma pues no se había recuperado del todo del accidente y su quiebre mental también había contribuido. Los labios estaban rotos, sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados por su silencioso llanto y sus manos estaban siempre frías.

Las heridas provocadas por el accidente sanaban bien y el doctor que sus padres habían traído para que la tratara decía que pronto volvería a tener una completa movilidad y salud sobre su cuerpo.

En aquella habitación de su hogar las paredes podrían haber sido pintadas de blanco hacia algún tiempo, pero a él le parecía que seguían siendo rojas como antes y estaba seguro de que en su mundo ella los veía asi también. Quizá le hablara y le contara sobre su aburrida vida, tal vez sus hermanos intentaran que se levantara de la cama para caminar, Chiyo podría pasársela a su lado cantándole, su madre podía estar renuente a aceptar aquel giro de hechos en la vida de la familia y su padre simplemente negarse a ver a la menor de los Haruno en ese estado y no entrar jamás a esa habitación, pero nadie podía hacer nada por ella.

La única persona que podría, estaba en el hospital recuperándose de males más grandes.

—Gaara-chan — lo llamo Chiyo desde la puerta. — Tus padres te esperan en la sala.

—Pero…

—Ve, yo me quedare con ella — lo animo la anciana. — Descuida.

Él obedeció y con un mal presentimiento soltó la mano de su hermana y se dirigió a la estancia familiar. Ahí efectivamente estaban sus progenitores y también sus hermanos. Ningún miembro del clan Haruno estaba en condiciones óptimas, a todos se les notaba su dolor con mucha evidencia y tenían la cara y la actitud tan triste desde el día en que Sakura perdió el control que no se habían sentado a hablar entre ellos.

Esta era la primera vez.

Mebuki lo invito a sentarse a su lado y abrazo a su madre mientras esta lloraba, aunque aún trataba de mantenerse elegante y recta, ante todo, quería verse segura, aparentar ser fuerte, pero él sabía que esa mujer pronto colapsaría.

—Tome una decisión hace poco, hijos — hablo ella con la voz quebrada ligeramente y mirándolos a cada uno a los ojos. — Y su padre la ha aceptado.

Todos posaron su mirada en el mencionado, quien solo bajo la cabeza y se negó a devolverles el gesto. Se veía avergonzado.

—¿De qué se trata? — pregunto Nagato, cruzándose de brazos. Al ser el primogénito había querido controlar la situación y mantenerla en el mejor orden posible pues no confiaba en nadie más para ello y aún si exteriorizaba su preocupación por su hermana también se mantenía parco y frio.

—Sakura, ella definitivamente, ya no está bien — dijo la matriarca con dificultad, Gaara vio cómo se tomaba las manos afligida y se las frotaba quizá tratando de darse calor. — Y esto ya es insostenible.

Todos asintieron animándola a continuar, excepto Sasori quien estaba en una especie de limbo en toda esa situación, negándose a opinar, negándose a pasar más de cinco minutos con Sakura, negándose a aceptar lo que sucedía y lo que había visto.

—Asi que… — Mebuki arrugo el ceño y frunció los labios tomándose un momento para soltar una noticia que incluso a ella le dolía demasiado. — Vamos a llevarla a un sanatorio mental… en Suiza.

Al escucharla entreabrió los labios contrariado y miro a los demás presentes en la sala esperando que alguien más se negara, pero nadie decía nada. Su padre se mantenía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la alfombra, Nagato se frotaba la barbilla pensando mas no protestando y Sasori simplemente guardo silencio y observo a la gran ventana de la habitación tratando de distraerse.

—Madre, vas a llevártela lejos, pero… — Gaara se soltó de su agarre y se levantó alterado. — Pero entonces ¿Qué sucederá con su escuela, con sus amigos, con su novio… con nosotros?

—No pasara nada, nada de eso importa ya, tenemos que hacer sacrificios — le respondió ella irguiéndose también. — Ahora solo importa ella y que se le dé solución a esto.

—Pero ella importa cuando está aquí.

—¡No estando asi hijo! — grito ella, pero luego le tomo por los brazos y se los froto tratando de calmarlo y continuo en voz más baja. — Gaara, escuchame, es necesario, todos los sabemos.

—¿Pero recluirla en un hospital sola, de verdad lo solucionara? — se soltó él.

—Debemos intentar, yo creo…

—Madre, su vida está aquí, aquí está la gente que la quiere — interrumpió el pelirrojo menor. — Tal vez cuando Sasuke mejore y pueda verla todo se solucione.

—Gaara — lo llamo su hermano mayor acercándosele. — Lo que paso aquel día en el hospital es mucho más grave de lo que parece, tuvimos que pagar una gran cantidad a esa recepcionista y al hospital para que guardaran silencio, pero eso no es lo importante, sino que ahora los episodios de psicosis de Sakura son cada vez más graves y peligrosos… y quien sabe, quizá ese chico fue un catalizador para que todo esto explotara y se diera de esta forma.

—Ni siquiera ese muchacho podría cuidar de ella ahora por más que la quisiera — dijo Mebuki llorando abiertamente. — Dudo que alguien pueda quererla más que yo y aun con todo este amor no puedo hacer nada, más que esto.

—Ella ya no es buena ni siquiera para sí misma — Nagato afirmo. — Esto es lo mejor por ahora.

—Sasori — se dirigió directamente al otro ausente joven. —¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esta locura?

El mencionado suspiro y sin voltearse, con toda la tristeza posible y la resignación que tenía le respondió.

—Solo quiero algo diferente para ella — respondió.

Esa conversación fue terminada de esa manera, con una conclusión insatisfactoria para el pelirrojo menor. Podía entender que creyeran que esa sería la solución a los problemas de Sakura, que de esa manera quizá algún día sanaría, sus heridas internas serian remendadas y los miedos que la familia tenía acabarían de esa manera.

Tenía la sensación de que todos querían que Sakura volviera a ser como antes de alguna manera, pero estaban demasiado equivocados en eso, pues ella nunca, definitivamente jamás estuvo bien.

Probablemente ni siquiera cuando era la novia de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Para Mikoto lo que sucedía era incomprensible. Podía dimensionar la situación, analizarla y reflexionar de una y mil formas, pero dudaba llegar a entender.

No entendería porque a su hijo menor le sucedió aquello, porque su estado era tan bueno y malo en días aleatorios, porque las posibilidades de que despertara no podían calcularse.

Estuvo a punto de resignarse y dejar de luchar por mantenerlo con vida y sometiéndolo a los dolorosos tratamientos que el hospital y los diferentes especialistas recomendaban.

Estuvo a punto de decirle a Itachi que dejara de preguntar tan seguido al doctor cuando despertaría su hermano menor.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle a Fugaku que terminara con todo aquel martirio que toda su familia estaba sufriendo.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, una mañana extrañamente lluviosa para la temporada y cuando las esperanzas comenzaron a sumergirse en la desesperación, los ojos negros como carbón de su hijo menor volvieron a ver la luz de un nuevo día.

Tomo aire, sintió algo entre los dedos de sus manos y escucho con atención a la maquina a la que estaba conectado.

Un día en el que se cumplía un año de sufriera aquel accidente y precisamente uno desde que su amada desapareciera de Konoha.

La misma que ocuparía su primer pensamiento consciente y su primera preocupación.

"**Noticia de última hora: Griten aleluya y agradezcan a quien sea que sea su dios amigos. Nuestro rey de St. Akatsuki resucito y eso es de celebrar, ahora esperemos que no le moleste que la vacante para su reina nuevamente este abierta"**

.

.

.

Hellouuuu

Se que desaparecí muchooooo tiempo. Pero es que la enfermedad me tenia postrada y no tenia ánimos para escribir, recién ahora estoy saliendo de eso y me siento bien para continuar.

Espero les haya gustado y déjenme saber su opinión en un review.

¿Cómo creen que termine esto? Porque deben saber que esto se acabara en un suspiro.

Sin mas que decir gracias, nos leemos otro día.


	25. Capitulo 25

**CAPITULO 25. Solo llamadas a larga distancia, comunicadas en sueños.**

Aun si por las mañanas recibía sus medicamentos nunca dejo de sentirse triste.

Evocaba a cada segundo del día a cada persona con la que alguna vez tuvo contacto e irremediablemente su depresión lejos de curarse solo empeoraba. Tenía noches difíciles donde sus pesadillas la mantenían despierta y ansiosa, a veces perturbada y fuera de sí, por lo que recibía calmantes e inyecciones en sus ya demasiado amoratados brazos.

Los primeros meses de estadía en aquel lejano lugar que se escondía entre un bosque alejado de la ciudad los había pasado con mucha dificultad. A pesar de que a Mebuki se le había dicho que aquella institución contaba con el personal y el profesionalismo adecuados y autorizados por la ley lo cierto es que sus métodos para los pacientes más graves distaban de cumplir las normas, pues ella misma sufrió de terapias agresivas y maltratos que no le contó a su familia cuando venían de visita para que no la sacaran de ahí.

Porque quería creer que era necesario estar ahí si quería curarse.

Al menos había valido la pena y ahora podía disfrutar de mejor trato y beneficios ofrecidos por el avance y mejoría en su estado. Su madre venía a verla cada semana y aunque no había cambiado su manera de ser, siempre tan hiriente y criticona, la mujer era en ese mismo momento su más grande apoyo y estaban trabajando en reconstruir su relación como mejor podían. Por otro lado, su padre, aunque si lo había hecho, el ir a visitarla no era muy común en él, pero estaba consciente de las razones y no se sentía herida por ello pues pasaban ratos amenos entre ellos. Sus hermanos estaban repartidos los tres entre ambos continentes, Sasori estaba acompañándola en Suiza al igual que Gaara y Nagato seguía estando en el país del fuego, aunque ya no residía en Konoha. Pero los tres eran constantes con sus visitas y siempre llevaban pequeños regalos para ella.

Seguramente Ino la regañaría si viera las fachas en las que siempre andaba por el sanatorio, como muchas otras veces su madre lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque había firmado las reglas de la institución ella misma. Desde el día en que salió de Konoha había mantenido su cabello tan corto como podía, siempre en un estilo pixie que apenas mostraba signos de comenzar a cambiar era regresado a su lugar, todavía no tenía permitido usar pendientes como a los 17 cuando eran su cosa preferida, todos los días vestía el uniforme que consistía en un ligero vestido color hueso y que gracias a sus avances había sustituido a su bata de paciente o su camisa de fuerza, de forma obvia tampoco podía usar maquillaje y sencillamente no contaba con un espejo.

Ino la hubiera llamado desaliñada con toda seguridad.

La verdad era que desde que había avanzado a pasos lentos en su tratamiento y había sido colocada en el pabellón para los pacientes más o menos estables, tenía el día ocupado en distintas tareas para no pensar en cosas que no debía. Por ejemplo, tenía un taller de pintura maravilloso donde la dejaban pintar cualquier cosa que quisiera y donde el tiempo a emplear era el que ella prefiriera, sin embargo, no podía considerarse buena para eso, no lograba plasmar cosas hermosas o dignas de ser observadas como su antes amiga podía hacer.

Hinata le daría unas tutorías si tan solo pudiera.

También en ocasiones asistía a las terapias de lectura y escritura. Una de sus actividades favoritas y que la hacía sentirse muy aproximada a su antigua vida, cuando estaba en St. Akatsuki. La encargada del taller era una mujer muy estricta en todo el sentido de la palabra y le había enseñado de muy mala gana a usar las máquinas para escribir con las que debían trabajar, pero también le había enseñado y recomendado distintas lecturas que en sus momentos más oscuros y reflexivos le habían ayudado mucho.

Pero con todo y eso no podía escribir nada tan hermoso como lo que probablemente aquel chico lograría con sus amplios conocimientos y su mente tan brillante.

Hubiera preferido leer cualquier cosa que Neji escribiera.

Tenía un amigo que había hecho hacia muy poco, del pabellón de la terapia de conversión. Nunca habían compartido sus nombres, pero si sus historias y la de él había tocado su corazón por todas las cosas que había tenido que pasar dentro y fuera de la institución. Era una persona noble, buena y valiente, que ante todo se mantenía positivo y la contagiaba de alegría con su humor tan alegre.

Le recordaba a la feroz y maravillosa Karin cuando hablaban sobre amor.

Y era precisamente esa parte de su antigua vida que más evocaba, con un montón de emociones encontradas y llena de tanto tristeza como felicidad. Pero siempre invadida por la nostalgia y la culpa.

Su amor por aquel muchacho seguía tan intacto como el día que lo descubrió y dudaba que eso fuera a cambiar.

Intentaba dibujar su rostro, escribía su nombre, hablaba sobre él y soñaba con su recuerdo cada que tenía oportunidad. Podía sentir tantas cosas por ese chico a la vez que desgraciadamente la abatía la pena de haberlo abandonado. Aun si estaba convencida de que había sido lo mejor.

No podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta y arruinarle la vida a alguien más como había hecho con su familia. Él de ninguna manera tenía que vivir con la obligación y la desgracia de soportarla con cada uno de los problemas con los que cargaba y cargaría toda su vida. Merecía una vida plena y llena de alegrías que ella no podría ofrecerle por ejemplo en ese momento y que dudaba algún día estar lista para darle.

Podía sentir en su corazón una llama de amor tan poderosa e inextinguible por él que comenzaba a sentir que ardería en ella un día de estos porque contra cada una de las razones que se daba y le daban para olvidarlo y concentrarse en rehacer su vida y terminar su tratamiento, lo cierto es que no iba a dejarlo de amar jamás.

Y eso era algo que en aquel sanatorio no le podían enseñar.

* * *

Se despertó esa mañana igual de desganado que todos los días y sin un atisbo de emoción como le sucedía desde hacía algún tiempo.

Se levanto de su cama y se preparó como si fuera cualquier otro día, tomó sus cosas arregladas con antelación para la ocasión y salió de su hogar para terminar con sus planes lo más pronto posible. Sus padres ya lo alcanzarían más adelante.

Al llegar a St. Akatsuki en su motocicleta suspiro fastidiado, la escuela estaba repleta de personas y era de las cosas que más se había temido que pasaran cuando decidía si debía asistir, sin embargo, Naruto no le había dado mucha elección y casi lo obligo con amenazas a ir.

Y hablando de él, justamente se estaba acercando en su dirección.

—¿Se puede saber porque todavía no estas listo? — le dijo como reclamo.

—No iba a conducir con esta mierda puesta — respondió él de lo más natural mientras tomaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo ponía en su boca, pero antes de encenderlo el rubio se lo arranco de los labios.

—Ya es muy tarde, no tenemos tiempo para esto — Uzumaki tomo la toga y el birrete de su amigo y se los paso para que comenzara a vestirse pues el evento estaba a punto de comenzar y Uchiha solo lo obedeció porque no tenía ánimos de pelear y porque de cierta manera sabía que su idiota amigo tenía razón.

De repente mientras se preparaba su teléfono vibro en su pantalón.

"**Felicidades graduado, tu enamorada en algún lugar está orgullosa de ti**" decía un mensaje cuyo remitente no había dejado de escribirle nunca y de vez en cuando le enviaba información valiosa que lograba tranquilizarlo.

Este le escribía acerca del estado de su ex novia, pero se rehusaba a darle fotografías o decirle donde estaba, normalmente eran solo mensajes de "esta bien" "le va bien" o simplemente le escribía para burlarse un poco de él pero sus razones tendría y podía darse una idea del porqué, asi como de quien posiblemente estaba detrás de esos mensajes y había robado el teléfono de Naruto, solo que hacía mucho que había olvidado el propósito de averiguar su identidad.

Una vez vestidos ambos entraron a la sala de conferencias de la escuela la cual sería donde se realizaría la ceremonia de graduación. Como sospechó ya todos estaban en sus lugares.

Caminaron entre la multitud y saludo con una sonrisa de lado a Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo que fueron los primeros que se le cruzaron entre las casi interminables filas de estudiantes. Seguido más adelante estaban Hinata e Ino quienes estaban una junta a la otra arreglándose entre ellas, Naruto se acercó a su pelinegra novia y la besó llamando así la atención de ambas chicas quienes saludaron y felicitaron a ambos.

Luego de aquello procedieron a tomar sus lugares correspondientes más adelante y se prepararon para aburrirse por cerca de una hora.

—La costumbre de llegar tarde es muy propia de ti ¿no? — le dijo al azabache una voz muy conocida para él y que con frecuencia lo irritaba mucho.

—Precisamente — contesto con normalidad. — ¿Y tú no se supone que deberías estar orinándote en los pantalones por tener que dar el discurso de despedida, Neji?

—La vergüenza esa algo para lo que no tengo tiempo, Sasuke.

Ambos rieron levemente. Desde que había salido del hospital luego de su accidente se había acercado un poco como amigo al Hyugga, no podía decir que se trataba de una relación como la que tenía con Naruto, pero al menos se llevaban bien. Conversaban en ocasiones, fumaban juntos si tenían el tiempo y más importante ya no se dedicaban a hacerle la existencia complicada al otro.

Sus diferencias estaban completamente arregladas desde que cierta existencia ya no se interponía entre ambos. Misma por la que cambiarían sin dudar su amistad por volver a ver revoloteando por sus vidas con sus vestidos coquetos y su aroma a flores.

Luego de que Neji diera su discurso, el cual debía admitir había sido muy bueno y la ceremonia que en su momento se sintió interminable finalizara, se encontró con su familia que se reunió alrededor de él para felicitarlo por graduarse de la escuela y no de la correccional de menores.

Desde que había salido de su tratamiento y recuperado completamente su padre se había mantenido pendiente de todo lo que hacía desde las sombras como cualquier Uchiha haría cuando necesita saber de algo, pero eso no lo hacía sentirse menos incómodo. Además, las cosas que su padre seguramente había averiguado seguramente le generaban muchas dudas, pues, aunque asistía a ellas ya no participaba en las carreras que tanto le gustaban, no había vuelto a salir con ninguna chica, había comenzado a beber bastante y con más frecuencia que antes y asistió a sus tutorías para el examen de admisión a la universidad sin falta.

Su madre se comportaba aún más sobreprotectora que antes y casi siempre al salir de noche la mujer se ponía nerviosa y aunque eso lo irritaba hasta cierto punto también la entendía, trataba entonces de comparar la inquietud de Mikoto con lo que él sentía por no saber nada de Sakura. Tenían días donde conversaban durante horas y ella se había convertido en un gran apoyo para él pues no solo lo acompañaba cuando sus sentimientos parecían estar a punto de comérselo, sino que ella no había abandonado la búsqueda de la Haruno y compartía con él la poca información que reunía aun cuando Fugaku e Itachi le dijeron que era mejor perderle la pista a la pelirrosa.

Itachi también lo había ayudado mucho, guiándolo y ofreciéndole cada oportunidad de crecimiento o de sanación que encontraba. Incluso quiso a meterlo a terapia, pero, aunque se lo agradeció rechazo sin dudarlo la opción.

Se encontraba muy agradecido con la familia que tenía y con como al final las cosas habían salido, pero nunca sintió que debía agradecer a alguna fuerza cósmica o divina la mejoría en su vida pues si esta hubiera intervenido de verdad bien hubiera sabido que prefería haber muerto a vivir con la incertidumbre de quizá no volver a ver a Sakura, por más extremo que eso sonara.

—¡Oye Sasuke, te veré esta noche en lo de Ino! — escuchó gritar a Naruto quien estaba rodeado de reporteros que buscaban entrevistar al hijo del alcalde y que el rubio no repelía como él estaba haciendo porque le gustaba la atención y era fantástico encontrándola.

—¡Lo que tu digas super estrella! — le grito de vuelta antes de entrar en la limosina de los Uchiha. Alguien se encargaría de llevarse su motocicleta hasta su casa.

—¿Vas a salir esta noche? — pregunto su padre con una ceja alzada.

—Si, hay varias fiestas organizadas desde hoy en adelante — explico el muchacho mientras comenzaba a escribir un mensaje en su celular. — La fiesta de graduación que prefirieron cambiar a un reventón, la fiesta de consolación para quienes no entraron a la universidad, la fiesta de la última oportunidad para encontrar pareja y la fiesta de despedida.

—¿Y piensas asistir a todas, hijo? — le dijo su madre comenzando a inquietarse.

—¿Acaso tengo algo mejor que hacer? — los miro como si fuera lo más obvio y natural del mundo.

—Supongo que está bien, necesitas divertirte — lo apoyo su hermano mayor. —Porque cuando te largues a estudiar, no tendrás mucho tiempo para eso.

Al final y luego de meditarlo un poco había decidido lanzarse a la carrera de cine y fotografía, aun si sus padres no se habían sentido muy conformes con su decisión al final entendieron que un alma libre, creativa y ligeramente melancólica como la suya seria perfecta para ello.

A veces le era demasiado sorprendente pensar en cómo su vida estaba resultando. Realmente jamás planeo nada para su vida desde muy joven como los demás adolescentes hacían, pero sí que lo había comenzado a hacer cuando su romance con Sakura se volvió serio, pues en su futuro la divisó a ella a su lado en todo momento, vio una boda, muchos viajes y destinos que visitar juntos e incluso soñó con hijos.

Pero ahora tenía que idear nuevos planes para su vida en solitario mientras se decidía si reanudar la búsqueda de la Haruno era lo más conveniente. Estudiaría lejos de Konoha y volvería cuando su vida le resultara satisfactoria o encontrase el éxito y quien sabe quizá un día volviera a enamorarse, aunque dudaba llegar a sentir siquiera la mitad de cosas que todavía sentía por Sakura.

El mayor problema que sufrió al despertar de su coma definitivamente fue digerir lo que había sucedido mientras dormía. Los últimos recuerdos de su ex novia consistían en sonrisas suyas, la sensación de sus brazos enredándose en su cintura para sostenerse en la motocicleta, su inconfundible aroma y el sonido de su voz.

Al abrir sus ojos por primera vez después de tanto tiempo la primera persona con la que se encontró fue Itachi quien lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró en su hombro mientras agradecía que hubiera despertado. Luego vio a su madre y a su padre y al ver la angustia de ambos reflejada en sus expresiones y sus palabras se dio cuenta que le había sucedido algo realmente grave.

De inmediato recordó el accidente y automáticamente preguntó por Sakura y si esta se encontraba bien, pero no obtuvo respuesta y hasta lo mandaron a descansar nuevamente y por más insistencia que puso llegando hasta a ponerse un poco agresivo solo le prometieron que hablarían después.

Y cuando ese tiempo llegó solamente le informaron que efectivamente ella se había encontrado con él la noche del accidente y que también había sido internada pero que hacía un año la habían sacado y desde entonces nadie sabía nada de ella o de los Haruno.

Se puso furioso por aquello. Las personas no desaparecen, así como así y menos si pertenecen a un grupo de élite de Konoha del cual siempre se sabe algo. Se le hacía imposible además siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que ella se hubiera ido sin despedirse de él y más cuando había estado en coma y a punto de perder la vida.

Pero Itachi al adivinar sus pensamientos y comprender como se sentía le explico que la joven había dado toda una guerra por verlo y le platico del alboroto que armó en el hospital. Si bien al principio le fue muy difícil de creer, el desorden de Sakura abría la posibilidad de que fuera cierto, pues tenía la característica de presentar arranques de ira ante estímulos de ese tipo.

Paso días y noches pensando en ella mientras su recuperación avanzaba y cuando al fin luego de algún tiempo pudo ser dado de alta lo primero que hizo fue pedir un nuevo teléfono y solicitarle a Naruto su antiguo número.

Contactó con aquel metiche que tanto se había metido en su relación y aunque le costó trabajo, pues el misterioso sujeto afirmó que ahora que Haruno estaba fuera del juego ya no podían interesarle menos tanto él como Neji, consiguió que le diera la información que tuviera de Sakura a cambio de los últimos chismes de Konoha.

Después de eso las pocas cosas que sabía de ella eran que estaba bien y que estaba en medio de un tratamiento para su condición, así como para controlarla mientras su salud mental se volvía a equilibrar. Pero nunca mencionó donde era exactamente, porque de haberlo sabido no lo habría pensado para ir a verla y ni siquiera el investigador privado de su madre había sabido dar con su paradero.

Comenzó a vivir día a día como mejor podía, pero la extraño un poco más conforme el tiempo pasó y no solo él lo hacía. Karin era quien más la evocaba con cariño y parecía estar más preocupada porque ella estuviera bien, Hinata e Ino en ocasiones se presentaban ante él para preguntarle por noticias pero siempre se retiraban insatisfechas cuando él simplemente respondía un "está bien" y Neji le sorprendía siempre lo maduro que era con la situación, aunque se veía triste por la desaparición de Sakura, cuando estaban frente a frente y hablaban de ello podía notarse que estaba furioso y estaba seguro que el Hyugga estaba haciendo una investigación por su cuenta.

Nada volvió a ser lo mismo desde que su motocicleta favorita fue hecha mierda en el accidente y mucho menos después de que la pelirrosa desapareciera.

Las fiestas a las que asistió fueron todas iguales, descontroladas, vivaces pero frívolas y sin emoción para él al final de todo. Le hubiera encantado tener a la Haruno con él para divertirse juntos como muchas veces en el poco tiempo que pudieron ser pareja hicieron, pero al menos Naruto y su equipo de inadaptados lo acompañaron a todos los reventones e hicieron más ameno su tiempo, además de que cuidaron que no se excediera en su consumo de alcohol o drogas como desde que comenzó a sentirse vacío y deprimido había hecho.

En la última de todas, la fiesta de despedida se permitió perderse de la vista de sus "cuidadores" y se escapó para disfrutar sin medida como sus perturbados pensamientos le pedían a gritos. No era un niño para necesitar que lo vigilaran y menos cuando el evento estaba resultando más divertido que los demás.

Bailo con varios desconocidos y se unió a algunos grupos para tomar cualquier cosa que le ofrecían. Si bien algunas chicas se le acercaron se las quito de encima bruscamente a penas lo tocaban, pues sentía repudio por ellas al no tratarse de su adorada pelirrosa.

No lo hacía comúnmente, pero esa noche tomo un poco de coca, no demasiada pues conocía los riesgos y la verdad tampoco estaba buscando terminar tan mal, pero si quería distraerse. Fue entonces que mientras el efecto estaba vigente su mente evocó a Sakura como de sorpresa, pero le fue muy difícil recordarla.

Ya no podía sentir tan vívidamente la textura de su cabello entre sus manos, ni recordaba claramente el sonido de su risa o el toque de sus manos en su rostro. Pero aún y con toda seguridad podía recitar cada una de las palabras de amor que ella le dijo durante su noviazgo al pie de la letra. Esas palabras se habían grabado en su corazón, jamás se podrían borrar.

La fiesta se extendió hacia alrededor de las 3 y salió al balcón de la casa donde esta tenía lugar a respirar un poco de aire. Se comenzaba a aburrir, pero no exactamente del ambiente adentro, sino más profundamente.

De vivir.

Creía que era lo más prudente, lógico y responsable buscar una forma de anteponerse de ahora en adelante, sin importar que las cosas ya no le resultaran tan satisfactorias ni alegres. Seguir creciendo e ir a la escuela y hacer un montón de nuevos planes seria lo mejor, pero realmente no lo emocionaba. Tenía tiempo sintiéndose vacío, pero prefirió siempre pensar que todo estaría bien y que mejoraría con el tiempo.

¿Pero eso sucedería realmente?

Se paro en borde del balcón en el tercer piso de aquel condominio y miro hacia abajo sintiéndose de pronto muy tentando a saltar. Sintió que nada se lo impedía porque ya nada lo ataba a la realidad ni a su existencia.

No le veía caso a nada y cuando pensó que ya había tomado la decisión de arruinar la fiesta con su muerte, recibió la llamada más inesperada e improbable que se pudo imaginar.

Y gracias a quien fuera que eligió contestar y no dejarlo simplemente sonando.

—Felicidades… graduado — escucho apenas respondió el teléfono.

Era su voz, la que necesitaba escuchar justo en ese momento. La más angelical y hermosa de todas, la que escucho en sueños durante y después de que estuvo en coma, la misma que en sus pesadillas lo sacaba de su dolor.

Era ella.

Al reconocerla sintió que el corazón comenzó a volver a latir en su pecho y cada uno de sus sentidos se puso alerta como si realmente ahora si hubiera vuelto a la vida.

—¿Haruno? — pregunto con la voz temblándole en esperanza e impresión.

—Sabía que lo lograrías, Sasuke-kun — dijo ella sabiendo que no necesitaba responder su pregunta pues él ya la había reconocido. — Estoy muy feliz por ti.

Ella lloraba detrás de la línea, podía escucharla sollozar y sorber su nariz igual que él mismo estaba haciendo por la emoción de estar hablando con ella.

—Yo, yo estoy más feliz por escucharte a ti — le dijo el Uchiha sin poder detener una lagrima rebelde que se le escapo. — Haruno, te extrañe tanto.

—Y yo, yo también a ti.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás en Konoha? — pregunto Sasuke dispuesto a apenas recibir su afirmativa subirse en su moto para ir a buscarla.

—No… — le dijo Sakura sonando aún más triste. — Yo no puedo volver.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? — él comenzó a alarmarse.

—Es que… no estoy lista todavía — respondió la joven.

—Entonces yo iré a donde estas tú — él insistió. — Solo dime donde a donde debo ir.

—No lo entiendes — ella lloro más fuertemente y el corazón del joven se encogió por su sufrimiento. — No estoy lista para que me veas.

—No seas tonta, te lo ruego — pidió él y se dejó caer en el frio suelo abatido. — No he sabido de ti por un año, solo quiero verte. Todos queremos verte, Hinata, Ino, Karin e incluso el idiota de Neji esta tan desesperado como yo.

—Ni siquiera sé si un día pueda regresar — Sakura sonó desanimada. — Quien sabe si vaya a recuperarme, ni siquiera tenía que haberte llamado, pero lo hice porque también quería saber de ti.

—Escuchame… oye, escuchame bien — Sasuke exigió cuando la pelirrosa sollozo con fuerza en el teléfono. — Vas a hacerlo, o yo iré a donde estés tú, si quieres no ahora, porque si es por ti podría esperar el tiempo que tu decidas, pero tiene que ser en una promesa.

—¿Promesa?

—Si, cuando sea el momento, vas volver aquí, o me pedirás que yo te busque, pero prometeme que lo harás — explico él tratando de convencerla, porque no podría resistir perderla otra vez. — Porque siendo honestos no te voy a dejar de amar jamás y a tu a mí tampoco. Tenemos que estar juntos y lo sabes y ninguna condición tuya por mas agresiva que sea va a hacer que me aleje de ti nunca y tu tampoco quieres que nos separemos.

—Lo sé… — ella tartamudeo y por unos segundos un silencio se apodero de la llamada, pero antes de que él dijera algo más, ella respondió. — Lo prometo.

—Bien, no puedes retroceder ahora Haruno o te juro que iré a buscarte, pero para castigarte por todo lo que me provocas — ella rio y Sasuke reconoció aquel tinte infantil en su voz que la caracterizaba cuando estaba feliz. Quizá la esperanza que comenzaba sentir dentro de él ella también la sentía. — Dime si estas bien.

—Lo estoy Sasuke-kun — Sakura fue sincera. — Pero aún tengo un camino largo que recorrer y no sé cuánto me tome.

—El tiempo que necesites… yo igual seguiré aquí — Sasuke se levantó y miro al firmamento que se cernía sobre él y que tantas veces habían visto juntos y juro que pudo sentir que sus corazones se conectaban a través de la distancia. — Hasta que decidas volver a mí.

—Yo me quede en Konoha, Sasuke-kun — respondió ella con dulzura y luego añadió. — Mi corazón se quedó contigo al marcharme.

No pudieron hablar más luego de eso, pues la pelirrosa afirmo que tenía que colgar y se despidieron nuevamente por tiempo indefinido, pero ahora con algo más uniéndolos.

Su promesa no sería en vano, ni falsa, ni mucho menos inservible. Pues realmente se volverían a ver algún día. Bajo circunstancias distintas y mejores condiciones. Pero con el mismo amor de siempre.

Aquel que era hermoso, especial y único, solo de ambos.

Sakura Haruno iba volver en el momento indicado, pero no precisamente para que Sasuke le devolviera su corazón.

El rey de St. Akatsuki nunca regresa lo que roba.

.

.

.

Un capitulo mas y nos despedimos preciosos. Gracias como siempre por leer, espero les gustara, díganme que les gustaría ver en el final porque aún no lo escribo, pero quiero que todos quedemos contentos.

Déjenme leerlos en un review.

Nos leemos muy pronto.

Bye :D


	26. Capitulo 26

**CAPITULO 26. FINAL **

**Cosas que si no cambian están mucho mejor.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Naruto rememora sus años de preparatoria siempre lo hace con nostalgia. Hay muchos sentimientos dentro de él por cada cosa que vivió o a cada persona que conoció.

Recuerda entre risas como Sasuke y él le habían jugado mil bromas pesadas al idiota de Kiba cuando este intentaba pasarse de listo con Hinata o aquella vez que activaron la alarma de incendios a media conferencia estudiantil encabezada por Tsunade.

Piensa en la ocasión en que Neji gano la presidencia estudiantil a pesar de que él en ánimos de vengarse de su "primo en ley" por ser tan arrogante, nomino a Sasuke para el puesto también. Fue extremadamente divertido notar como la presión hizo efecto en el Hyugga cuando sintió que perdería la contienda al Sasuke tener un montón de fans femeninas como respaldo de campaña y por poco el Uchiha lo vence, pero cuando las posibilidades se volvieron reales y el rubio comenzó a pensar qué clase de cosas haría su mejor amigo como líder estudiantil decidió arreglar la situación y meter en las urnas cientos de votos para Neji.

Si su padre se hubiera enterado de eso seguramente habría reprobado su actitud corrupta, para ese hombre todo se relacionaba con política.

Al final ya se había vengado del joven y tenía que evitar que Sasuke convirtiera la escuela en una nueva cede de delincuencia adolescente, fundara un centro de apuestas clandestino en la cafetería, convirtiera los clubes escolares en pandillas para su servicio, organizara duelos a muerte por calificaciones e iniciara una secta de culto a las motocicletas con los profesores como sacrificios.

Prefirió los planes aburridos de Neji.

Recuerda claramente como durante una cena navideña en su segundo año su prima Karin había salido del closet y luego de ser reprendida por sus padres había salido furiosa para luego regresar con un montón de sus amigos motociclistas los cuales cabe destacar arrasaron con la comida y sacaron a bailar a su abuela y las tías solteronas en varias ocasiones, siendo Suigetsu el bailarín estrella de la noche. La navidad siguiente su querida abuelita no dejo de preguntar porque los amigos de la pelirroja no estaban entre los invitados.

Y en sus memorias está perfectamente clara la vez que le dio a beber a Hinata su primera cerveza o cuando la joven fumo su primer porro. En su momento había sido muy muy divertido, incluso Ino se lo había reconocido, pero luego el enojo y la vergüenza de su chica por cómo se había comportado terminaron con la diversión. Él siempre se rendia a sus lágrimas o sus caras de cachorro.

Eso era algo que no había cambiado. Por ejemplo, ahora que había salido del trabajo a pesar de tener cientos de cosas pendientes solo para ir a buscarla a su casa para ir a almorzar juntos.

Él se había convertido en arquitecto y su dulce novia en organizadora de eventos y aunque durante la universidad terminaron por un tiempo y salieron cada quien, con varias personas, al final se habían reencontrado y decidieron darse una nueva oportunidad. Es más, pronto se casarían y como parte de la elite de Konoha y el país del fuego se anunciaba que sería un acontecimiento extra importante.

Más con su prometida organizando todo y con Ino ayudándola como buena dama de honor. Lo cual le recordaba que Sasuke no había aceptado todavía el asumir su papel como el padrino.

Pero no lo culpaba, hacia 7 años luego de graduarse de la preparatoria que mantenía muy poco contacto con él o con cualquiera, limitándose a verse muy pocas veces y en salidas cortas. Su amigo viajaba mucho por su trabajo, pero era precisamente por eso que le estaba yendo bien, no era un fotógrafo comercial, sino que más bien sus fotos ganaban concursos en tópicos como paisajismo o arte y aunque su éxito era inminente le preocupaba un poco.

Después del accidente y la desaparición de su ex novia Sasuke se había alejado de todo y de todos, pero cuando estaban por despedirse pues Naruto estaba por marcharse a estudiar al extranjero el azabache lo sorprendió diciéndole un par de curiosas cosas, como que había hablado con Sakura, había establecido comunicación con ella, aunque muy esporádicamente por su tratamiento y que la joven le había prometido volver un día.

Fue una conversación muy interesante en realidad ¿quién hubiera pensado que la frágil y hermosa Sakura Haruno que aparentaba estar hecha de porcelana era capaz de romper cuellos y patear traseros si se enojaba o su damisela (ósea Sasuke) estaba en peligro? ¿O que tenía unos hermanos lo suficientemente retorcidos para fraguar un plan en el que robaban su teléfono y probaban a base de manipulaciones que tan devoto a ella era el posible novio de su hermanita?

Las personas no dejaban de sorprenderlo con lo conspiranoicas que eran y si, su apuesta con Hinata 8 años atrás no contaba. Eso simplemente era distinto.

Pero al menos en esa charla algo tranquilizó la sensación de que quizá era mala idea irse y dejar a Sasuke solo y fue el brillo de esperanza que vio en los ojos de su mejor amigo lo que lo convenció al final.

"No es como que otra cosa en la vida vaya a hacerme tan feliz como ella. Sakura lleva la parte más dura de la tarea alejada del mundo en ese lugar, yo voy a esperarla, si la amo lo suficiente será sencillo"

Desde ese día las cosas se redujeron a simplemente no perder la esperanza. Para tanto el Uchiha como la Haruno siempre se trató de mantener la fe en que un día se volverían a ver bajo mejores circunstancias y ambos estarían listos para dejar atrás todos los "peros" que su relación tenía.

Y valió la espera después de todo.

* * *

—Vas a ir — le dijo seriamente a su amigo por la línea telefónica.

—No lo creo.

—Claro que sí.

—No tengo porque si no quiero.

—Tienes que ir porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo.

—¿Te parece que soy una persona obediente? Contestare por ti, claro que no — Sasuke se oponía rotundamente. — Así que no iré.

—Antes no te oponías a ir a ningún lado si había alcohol y piel desnuda y ahora resulta que eres alérgico a las fiestas — ironizó Naruto. — No me vengas con eso

—¿Tienes una idea de la cantidad de trabajo que tengo?

—No, porque no me importa, asume tu responsabilidad como mi padrino y asiste, te veré ahí y más te vale que se así sea.

Y colgó.

Sasuke suspiro hastiado. Cuando Naruto se ponía serio era aún más terco de lo normal y el Uchiha estaba seguro de que eso estaba en su lista de cosas que más odiaba en el mundo, eso y las perillas mojadas, los gatos, la mostaza y las películas setenteras.

En fin, la cuestión era más simple de lo que ambos muchachos estaban haciéndolo parecer. Sasuke solo debía hacer acto de presencia en la despedida de soltero de su mejor amigo como correspondía al ser el padrino elegido a la fuerza.

Pero el de cabello azabache estaba por mucho lejos de querer asistir a la dichosa fiesta y menos cuando sabia en que podría terminar eso, pues Naruto había mencionado que había varios invitados que no le agradaban para nada además de que asistirían varios ex compañeros de St. Akatsuki. Definitivamente eso no sería una reunión tranquila ni en esta ni en ninguna realidad.

Pensó en mil excusas que podría dar, cien formas de escapar de su visita a Konoha e irse, una decena de razones por las que podía cancelarle al rubio, aunque este se opusiera y obviamente también pensó en solo ignorarlo, pero cuando se trataba de aquel joven cabeza hueca al que los años solo le habían añadido más centímetros de estupidez nada podía ser tan sencillo. Pobre Hinata que estaba por casarse con eso.

Aunque seguro la muy ilusa ya lo sabía.

Y cuando menos lo espero el día tan esperado había llegado por fin y por supuesto que fue un desastre como predijo.

Eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche del viernes y muy consciente de que si no actuaba antes no tendría más remedio que ir a una fiesta para la que no tenía ánimos se preparo para salir de su departamento con rumbo a la ciudad para perderse un rato. Pero justo cuando estaba por tomar sus llaves llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Sasuke teme! — gritaron mientras tocaban el timbre incesablemente y aquellos alaridos alegres no necesitaban ser introducidos pues era fácil saber a quien pertenecían. — Abre idiota que se hace tarde.

El Uchiha suspiro asqueado mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrir, algún mal karma debía estar pagando y le gustaría saber por qué.

* * *

Tal y como lo imagino el lugar que el rubio futuro novio había rentado para hacer su despedida estaba lleno de las cosas que a su mejor amigo mas le gustaban. Amigos, alcohol y luces de neón.

Cuando los vieron llegar todos los invitados que ya estaban ahí los recibieron con gritos alegres y porras evidentemente extasiados. El azabache supo de inmediato entonces que hacia mucho que la celebración había dado inicio y que a pesar del ya afectado estado de algunos invitados se pondría todavía peor.

—¡Esto será genial! — Naruto expreso emocionado mientras lo llevaba hasta una de las mesas, Sasuke solo pudo hacer una mueca que expresaba su poco regocijo.

Al llegar se sorprendió cuando encontró a varios de sus amigos de la preparatoria como a Shikamaru, Shino, Suigetsu, Juugo e incluso ¿Neji? Se sentó junto a este último que estaba bebiendo tranquilamente su cerveza ignorando el barullo de sus acompañantes.

—Ummm — quiso iniciar una conversación el menor de los Uchiha.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones Sasuke — expreso el Hyugga y entonces se pudo dar cuenta de que no era el único que estaba inconforme con tener que cumplirle al rubio.

—¡Atención idiotas! ¡Es mi último día como soltero asi que vamos a ponernos anales! — grito el anfitrión de la fiesta y señalo a Sasuke directamente. — ¡Sin excepciones!

Todos lo imitaron con ánimo y la música subió el volumen todavía más. Uchiha quería morirse.

Pero contra sus ideas previas y sorprendiendo a todo mundo hasta él perdió el control al cabo de unos cuantos tragos como todos los demás en el lugar.

—¡Entonces Hinata dijo, "no quiero ver el club de la pelea otra vez"! — platicaba Naruto a sus acompañantes como si se tratará de una tragedia. — ¡Aun no nos casamos y ya quiere coartar mi libertad!

—¡Impídelo o después será peor! — Suigetsu le recomendó para luego darle otro trago al tequila que estaba tomando directo de la botella.

—Concuerdo, las mujeres son tan problemáticas si les das el poder — concordó Shikamaru con un cigarrillo en una mano y un whisky en la otra.

—¡Saben que me molesta! — Shino se levantó de la mesa, ante las miradas desorientadas de los chicos, tenia la camisa desfajada y una de las pequeñas tangas de una de las bailarinas exóticas que habían sido contratadas como animadoras para la fiesta atada a su cabeza. — ¡Estar soltero! ¡Ya no soporto más esta soledad!

—Ni que lo digas compañero — dijo Sasuke levantando la cabeza rápidamente después de haber estado recostado en la mesa desde hacia ya un buen rato.

—¡Pero tu estas haciendo celibato por gusto Uchiha! — le reclamó Neji.

—¡Mantengo mi castidad para mi chica! — se defendió el azabache frunciendo el ceño. — ¡¿Cuál es tu excusa?!

—¡No hay mortal que me satisfaga! ¡Y la única que lo hacía te la robaste tú!

—¡No me provoques cara de Barbie! — amenazo Sasuke y sin levantarse (porque no tenía las fuerzas) rompió una botella de cerveza y amenazo al castaño con el borde que quedaba intacto.

—Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya — Naruto le quito a su amigo su "peligrosa" arma y se interpuso entre ambos con una sonrisa perezosa. — Suficiente, venimos a divertirnos. Abre la boca Neji usémosla para algo verdaderamente útil.

El Hyugga obedeció quien sabe porque razón y su primo en ley casi le mete la botella de vodka hasta la garganta para que bebiera. Todos levantaron sus tragos y bebidas en apoyo a la idea de tomar todavía más.

A Sasuke se le acerco una de las bailarinas quien ya le había echado el ojo desde hacia un buen rato y al notar como esta se comenzaba a pegar a su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de pudor la empujo con una "ligera" patada enviándola al suelo.

— ¡Alejate de mí! — grito con repudio. — ¡Tengo dueña maldita sea! ¡¿Es que tengo que ponerme un letrero para que todos lo sepan?!

—Probablemente — le dijo Juugo, quien aún no se encontraba tan mal como los demás, su resistencia al alcohol era la mejor del grupo.

—Sasuke es una perra sensible con síntomas de menopausia, pero también es fiel sin duda— afirmo Suigetsu viendo como la mujer se iba muy ofendida.

—¡Cuánto tiempo mas debo esperar! — se sincero el Uchiha menor levantándose como podía y dándole un gran trago a su cerveza. — ¡La quiero aquí! ¡No pido demasiado!

—Tranquilo amigo, ella regresara — Naruto lo abrazo por los hombros apenas pudiendo sostenerse. — Y mientras tanto me tienes a mí, tu mejor amigo.

—Lo se dobe, eres un sujeto genial.

Y mientras se miraban fijamente y como sus mentes ya estaban demasiado confundidas y desorientadas la distancia se fue haciendo mínima y sus alientos comenzaron a combinarse y a tocar la piel del otro.

—¿Qué rayos?... bueno, quien soy yo para juzgar — dijo Juugo observando la escena frente a él y a la que todos aplaudían. Al menos tomaría una fotografía del momento.

A veces necesitaba algo de que reírse en días tristes.

* * *

La verdad es que era de esperarse que después de que habían tomado tanto alcohol esa noche, al día siguiente las cosas se tornaran caóticas.

A extremos nuevos.

La cantidad de alcohol que se consumió pudo haberlos destruido y provocado una tragedia. De hecho, tenían mucha suerte de haber regresado con vida luego de que al subir al auto el idiota de Naruto le cubriera los ojos a Juugo, el conductor designado, provocando que casi se mataran.

—¡Hey Naruto! — grito el joven azabache que estaba recostado en la encimera de la cocina, evidentemente molesto pues con la tremenda resaca que tenia no le apetecía escuchar el ruido incesante del teléfono de su amigo. — ¡¿Puedes apagar esa porquería?!

—No… — murmuro el rubio quien seguía medio dormido en el suelo del diván de su apartamento. — Estoy demasiado… cansado.

—¡Y yo muy ebrio! — concordó Suigetsu a quien, por supuesto nadie le había preguntado, por lo que lo ignoraron.

—¡Vamos dobe o te juro que lo siguiente que hará escando por aquí será la ambulancia viniendo por tu deforme cuerpo! — le volvió a gritar Sasuke.

—Yo iré — dijo Juugo saliendo de la nada y entrando a la estancia del apartamento Uzumaki para tomar el teléfono y apagarlo.

La escena era penosa incluso para él a quien casi ninguna cosa podía afectarlo. Suigetsu y Naruto eran casos perdidos, demasiado imprudentes, arriesgados e idiotas para cuidarse de sufrir una congestión alcohólica. Ayer luego de terminar la fiesta en el salón habían regresado ellos 4 a seguir un poco mas en la casa del futuro esposo, pero las cosas se habían salido de control y la prueba estaba en el montón de botellas rotas esparcidas por el suelo, el vómito detrás de los sillones, la ropa que bajo circunstancias misteriosas sus amigos se habían quitado y habían lanzado hacia las plantas y la mesa de cristal del recibidor completamente destrozada y con el peliblanco causante de su deceso dormido sobre ella todavía.

Si, definitivamente ese par pudo haber muerto de no ser porque tuvieron mucha suerte y no se sentía para nada sorprendido de las cosas que habían hecho. Pero Sasuke, él era un capitulo aparte.

Lo miro un momento y se acerco para verificar como se encontraba. Aquel joven huraño y siempre tan reservado le había inspirado mucho respeto desde el día en que lo conoció y jamás se hubiera imaginado verlo haciendo cosas como tomar hasta ahogarse de borracho, queriendo iniciar una pelea con una anciana en la entrada del edificio porque según él la mujer lo había mirado "feo" y comenzando el raro incidente que lo tenía ahí tirado solo en bóxer y en el cual aquellos otros dos idiotas lo habían seguido.

Pero probablemente lo más difícil de creer que había sucedido fue cuando al Uchiha se le había soltado la lengua y había hablado de más (mucho de más) sobre diferentes cuestiones y desvelando secretos que nadie se hubiera imaginado y seguramente Naruto y Suigetsu no recordarían lo que Sasuke había dicho, pero él sí.

¿Podía aprovecharse algún día de esa valiosa información que involucraba al menor de los Uchiha y a Sakura Haruno en el encuentro sexual más incómodo que habían tenido? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

"_**Gracias abuelito por esta resistencia divina al alcohol" **_

La alarma lo devolvió a la realidad sonando nuevamente. Cuando lo tomo casi le da un infarto al revisar que ya eran las 3 de la tarde. Mierda, ya era muy tarde, la ceremonia era a las 4:30 y sus amigos no parecían estar en condiciones de alistarse. No había de otra, era el momento de tomar el control, ese matrimonio estaba ahora en sus manos y haría hasta lo imposible por salvarlo.

—Vamos Naruto, tienes que darte una ducha, ya vas muy retrasado — le dijo el pelinaranja mientras lo tomaba de un brazo y lo comenzaba a arrastrar por el piso sin importarle los afilados vidrios en el piso.

—Noooooooggggggg… — decía el ojiazul mientras se dejaba llevar. — Auch, algo se me clavo en el culo…

—Tú también Sasuke — Juugo intento llevarlo a él también luego de haber dejado a Naruto inconsciente bajo el chorro de agua de la regadera en el baño. Lo cargo en su hombro y el muchacho comenzó a despertar.

—No, suéltame, te odio… — murmuraba sin energía el Uchiha. Diablos, había olvidado ya lo gruñón y agresivo que se volvía Sasuke cuando tenia resaca. —¿Dónde está mi pantalón pervertido? ¡Devuélvemelo!

Maldito sea el momento en que acepto ir a la despedida de soltero de Naruto. La próxima vez que surgieran ocasiones como esta lo pensaría dos veces antes de asistir. Le debían una muy grande ahora.

—Juugo… ayudame a levantarme… no siento las piernas.

Se merecía al menos un agradecimiento durante el brindis esta noche.

* * *

—Cuando ese idiota llegue ni siquiera tendrá tiempo de razonar cada palabra que tengo para decirle — mascullo Ino, evidentemente molesta, con su teléfono en mano y arrastrando su largo vestido azul por la habitación.

—Ino no grites tan fuerte… aun me duele la cabeza.

—Ni que lo digas, siento que voy a explotar — concordó la dama de honor masajeándose las sienes. — Hacia mucho que no teníamos una noche tan salvaje.

Hinata frente al espejo sonrió ligeramente pero casi de inmediato se le borro la misma. Estaba muy intranquila pues ya era muy tarde y el aviso de que el novio ya estaba presente asi como el padrino y compañía no había llegado.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. La posibilidad de que ese rubio idiota la dejara plantada en el altar, una que hasta ahora nunca había pensado, la ponía de muy mal humor. ¿Naruto tenia idea de lo mucho que la lastimaría si acaso llegaba a faltar a su propia boda? ¿No pensaría en lo que Neji y su padre le harían si era asi? ¡¿No dimensionaba acaso todo lo que había gastado en esfuerzo y dinero para que todo fuera perfecto?!

Arrugo la tela de su enorme vestido de princesa por su creciente molestia.

—Suelta ahí psicópata de closet — la rubia la detuvo inmediatamente. — No me pelee con la modista para que el vestido estuviera perfecto para que eches a perder el trabajo.

—Lo siento Ino — dijo entre dientes la Hyugga sin dejar de observar su reflejo en el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo. — Es solo que…

—Descuida, ese estúpido llegara — afirmo Yamanaka sonando muy segura y luego susurro para sí misma sin que su amiga la escuchara. — Asi tenga que arrastrarlo por las pelotas…

—¿Ya está todo listo?

—Algo asi, Neji acaba de llegar y Hanabi está verificando últimos detalles — Ino suspiro hastiada y se sentó en uno de los sillones con delicadeza propia de una dama. De repente tomo su bolso bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante y saco un frasco de pastillas.

—¿Qué es eso Ino? — pregunto la novia ligeramente alarmada.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto? — respondió la rubia quien ya había ingerido el medicamento. — Gracias a tu fiestita de anoche me siento del asco y necesito aguantar toda la noche alerta para que todo salga al pie de la letra.

—¿Son drogas entonces? — Hinata se cruzó de brazos y la miro acusadoramente.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! — Ino se levanto de su asiento fingiendo estar ofendida. — Son… vitaminas, estimulantes amiga, me ayudaran con la resaca, son inofensivos.

—Juralo.

—Lo juro, me los dio el doctor — de acuerdo, mentía, en realidad se los había recomendado una supermodelo de la que se hizo amiga en Suna, pero incluso los vendían en los supermercados, ¿Qué tanto daño podían hacer? — Es más, toma tú también, te ves horriblemente cansada y no arruinaras la sesión de fotos de recién casados con tu falta de energía.

Ino le extendió el frasco, pero justo en ese momento Hanabi y Neji irrumpieron en la habitación. Necesitaban que la rubia arreglara un detalle con los floristas, hecho que obviamente hizo que la estresada mujer saliera furiosa rápidamente a gritarle un par de cosas a unas cuantas personas. La hermana de la novia fue tras ella para asistirla y el primo se quedó ahí.

—Te ves maravillosa — le sonrió como muy pocas veces lo hacía, pero frunció levemente el ceño al notar como la chica ingería lo que parecían ser unas pastillas frente a él. — ¿Qué es eso?

—Medicina — respondió Hinata mientras se ajustaba unas horquillas de su peinado, Neji enarco una ceja sospechando si era verdad. — En serio, Ino me las dio, dijo que servían para la resaca y me siento terrible… asi que…

—Entiendo — el hombre suspiro y se ajusto la coleta de su cabello el cual había dejado crecer hasta debajo de sus hombros desde hacía algún tiempo. — ¿Puedes darme unas? Tampoco estoy en condiciones

—¿Se divirtieron mucho anoche descarados? — la novia le entrego el frasco y el chico ingirió imitándola o mas o menos haciéndolo tres pastillas. —Naruto ni siquiera ha llegado.

—Seguro estará aquí en un minuto, descuida — el chico la animo y le tomo la mano para darle un beso. — Por cierto ¿Cuánto tardan en hacer efecto?

—Ya lo averiguaremos después, ahora ve a buscar a mi novio o no habrá boda hoy… y quizá nunca.

* * *

—Ya estamos aquí — anuncio Juugo en la recepción de la iglesia y rápidamente fueron conducidos por Hanabi evidentemente molesta por el retraso hasta una habitación donde deberían esperar instrucciones.

Cabe destacar que la Hyugga menor les recomendó evitar encontrarse a Ino Yamanaka si no querían ser degollados.

Naruto se veía más o menos decente, pero seguía mas o menos dormido, lo cual preocupaba mucho al pelinaranja pues no era el estado optimo para casarse. Lo acomodo en un sillón mientras esperaban y creyó que había escuchado al novio roncar ligeramente.

Sasuke por su lado se había sentado cerca de la ventana tomándose la cabeza pues el ruido lo irritaba en demasía. Tenía el traje ligeramente desacomodado, rebelde como él era y traía lentes oscuros para disimular sus ojeras.

Suigetsu por otro lado lo había tenido que dejar en casa con la promesa de que volvería por él para la fiesta pues no se sentía capaz de cargar con tres zombis y vigilarlos por igual. Definitivamente este no seria su día, pero como un rayo de esperanza un castaño apareció por la puerta.

—Veo que siguen vivos — dijo Neji llamando la atención de dos de los presentes. — O más o menos.

—Callate idiota — dijo Sasuke bajándose las gafas en el puente de su nariz. — Tu voz me es especialmente molesta hoy.

—Que curioso, todo tú me molesta a mí siempre, pero no peleare contigo hoy porque me siento especialmente contento — el Uchiha le gruño como respuesta y el Hyugga sonrió de lado, pero al ver a Naruto frunció el ceño y lo pateo ligeramente en las piernas. — ¿Y tú qué? ¿Piensas casarte dormido?

El novio suspiro y comenzó a abrir los ojos con dificultad. Se sentía terriblemente y todo le daba vueltas, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber… Ay no, mejor olvidemos eso. Cuando ubico a cada persona a su alrededor mirándolo y se dio cuenta que traía su traje puesto fue que por fin pudo entrar en razón y recordar que día era y que se suponía que debía estar haciendo.

—¡Ay Neji! ¿Llegue muy tarde? ¿La boda se fue al caño? — dijo preocupado incorporándose con dificultad pues le dolía mucho el cuerpo.

—Para tu buena suerte no, aun vas a casarte — contesto su próximo primo en ley sonriéndole.

—Y para mala de Hinata — intervino Sasuke sacando su caja de cigarros.

—Que bueno — suspiro el rubio. — Siento que voy a explotar ¿es asi como se siente la muerte?

—En 10 minutos tienes que estar perfectas condiciones primo o Ino te ahogara en la fuente de chocolate de la mesa de postres —le dijo Neji soltando una pequeña risa al final, pero al notar que evidentemente el Uzumaki no podría ni de broma recuperarse para entonces decidió echarle una mano y le lanzo el frasco de medicina que Hinata le había dado. — Ten, tomate unas cuantas, y te sentirás como nuevo, a mi me sirvieron, tú también deberías tomarlas Sasuke.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas drogarnos? — pregunto el Uchiha incrédulo, pero casi de inmediato se alzo de hombros y le arrebato el frasco al rubio y tomo unas pocas él también.

—Los veré afuera amigos por favor no tarden — anuncio Neji para salir rápidamente de la habitación ante las miradas algo extrañadas de los chicos.

—¿No se veía algo… raro? — pregunto Juugo ante lo evidente.

—Da igual, terminemos con esto — dijo Sasuke que volvía a darle una calada a su cigarrillo y salió del lugar. — Odio las bodas

Naruto por su lado comenzó a peinarse el cabello un poco ignorándolo por completo. Juugo esperaba sinceramente que las cosas fueran a salir bien y ninguna tragedia ocurriera, porque pudo jurar que tanto el Uchiha como Uzumaki habían tomado mas de tres de esas pastillas.

* * *

Todo el mundo ya estaba en su lugar asignado. La iglesia se veía maravillosa, Ino había hecho un trabajo grandioso y estaba muy orgullosa. Las damas de la novia estaban comenzando a salir asi como los padrinos.

Fue entonces que en el momento adecuado la novia se abrió paso entre los invitados. Lucia hermosa y llevaba una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro pues todo se veía como desde su mas tierna infancia se había imaginado y creía genuinamente que sería el mejor día de su vida hasta que…

—¡Esa es mi novia wuuu! — Naruto grito desde el altar llamando la atención de todos. Se veía especialmente feliz, eufórico, exageradamente, aunque se tratará de su boda. — ¡Vamos Hinata apresurate! ¡Tenemos que casarnos!

La novia apenada sonrió con vergüenza a sus invitados y comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido hasta posicionarse en su lugar. El padre que oficiaría la ceremonia se veía tan confundido como ella, pero no solamente por el extraño comportamiento del novio sino porque del lado de los padrinos también estaban sucediendo cosas raras.

Neji tenía la sonrisa más grande que jamás había visto en él mientras una pierna le temblaba y no dejaba de mover su cabeza y su mirada en varias direcciones hacia los invitados. Y luego estaba Sasuke que tenia los ojos muy abiertos y al igual que su primo tenia una inusual sonrisa en su cara y se la pasaba observando de arriba abajo el traje del padre y haciendo ademan de tocarlo, aunque el pobre hombre molesto lo apartaba.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¡Rápido señor, hagamos esto! — volvió a decir Naruto impacientemente.

—Naruto… — ella intento reprenderlo, pero el rubio la ignoro.

—Emmm si… bueno… estamos reunidos aquí para unir a… — comenzó a recitar el sacerdote.

—Pasémonos esa parte ¿sí? Ya me la se de memoria — interrumpió el novio nuevamente.

—¡Asi se habla hermano! — lo animo Sasuke con un grito y alzando el pulgar, el padre a su lado lo miro con reproche.

—¡Naruto por favor! — le reclamo Hinata en voz baja comenzando a avergonzarse mucho más.

—¡Por favor señor solo cásenos! — insistió el novio.

—¡Si hombre, solo diga lo importante! — Neji le grito al clérigo desde su lugar entre los padrinos. Hinata entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada de un montón de locos. — Tenemos una fiesta esperándonos.

—Me muero porque la señorita a mi lado sea mi esposa ya señor, se lo ruego.

—¡Bien! ¿Naruto Uzumaki aceptas a Hinata Hyugga como tu esposa para…?

—Claro que si señor, su alteza, señoría, divinidad, lo que sea.

—¡Bien hermano! ¡Asi se hace! — grito Sasuke y levanto ambos brazos aplaudiendo. Los señores Uchiha y su primogénito entre el público se encogieron en sus asientos avergonzados ante el cuchicheo de la gente.

—¿Y tu Hinata Hyugga aceptas…?

—¡Dile que si prima! — Neji interrumpió al ya demasiado exasperado padre con un grito.

—S-si señor, solo, por favor terminemos con esto — la pobre muchacha estaba roja de vergüenza.

—Bien, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

—¡Yupiiii! ¡Besame Hinata, soy tuyo! — grito Naruto, pero, aunque la Hyugga hubiera querido hacerlo el rubio la tomo de las mejillas primero y le dio el beso mas alegre que nunca antes le hubiera dado.

El padre salió del altar ofendido, era la primera ceremonia que ofrecía en la que le faltaban el respeto de esa forma. Sasuke y Neji por su lado celebraban emocionados mientras que el resto de invitados aplaudían levemente, muy confundidos y con muchas preguntas en mente.

—Oh dios… creo que esto es culpa mía — Ino pensó para si misma impactada por lo que estaba viendo.

Al final la que había metido la pata y arruinado todo fue ella.

* * *

Las 8 horas que las pastillas mantuvieron su efecto fueron para algunos divertidas, para otros aberrantes y vergonzosas y para unos pocos como parte de la celebración para animar el evento.

Naruto había sacado a bailar a Hinata y a su avergonzada suegra en múltiples ocasiones, sin mencionar que también había bailado con su nuevo primo y su mejor amigo en mas ocasiones que con su esposa. Definitivamente ese trio había dado todo un espectáculo que lamentablemente ya estaba documentado y saldría en los periódicos y blogs de farándula al día siguiente.

Para Sasuke serían los momentos más vergonzosos de toda su vida, seguramente sufriría tres infartos fulminantes cuando le contaran todo lo que había hecho durante la fiesta asi como la existencia de la foto que Juugo tomo en la despedida de soltero y que le aseguraba humillación absoluta de por vida.

Conforme la conciencia de sus actos le volvía y la euforia había parecido desaparecer de su sistema sintió un frio terrible en el pecho pues no traía la camisa puesta y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, fue entonces que poco a poco se incorporó de donde al parecer se había quedado dormido.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — escucho una voz a su lado hablándole con dulzura. — Diste todo un espectáculo allá adentro.

El joven de cabello azabache dirigió la mirada hacia donde provenía la voz y se le seco la garganta de la impresión al reconocer a la persona de la que se trataba. La conocida aparición traía un encantador vestido color rojo como sus zapatos, el cabello corto rizado detrás de sus tiernas orejas y su fino rostro llevaba un maquillaje natural que acentuaba aún mas lo hermosa que había sido siempre.

Era ella sin duda. No otra de sus fantasías o alucinaciones como las que tenía cuando se enfermaba de una tonta fiebre. Era Sakura en verdad.

Estaba sentada a su lado mirándolo fijamente con mucha atención mientras se mordía el labio inferior como tratando de contener su emoción. Igual a como la recordaba seguía haciendo ese gesto de angustia con sus cejas y todavía le temblaban las manos por su nerviosismo.

Todo su mundo se congelo en ese instante, incluso su corazón. Había soñado tantas veces con volverla a ver, pero ahora que finalmente ocurría estaba tan sorprendido que no podía mover uno solo de sus músculos, se sentía como si fuera un sueño.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun — ella dijo casi en un hilo de voz. Se sentía demasiado feliz por verlo, ahora consciente y poder hablar con él en persona como desde que se había marchado había esperado poder hacer.

Pero Uchiha no respondió de inmediato. Parecía incrédulo por su presencia y no daba señales de reaccionar. Solo la miraba de arriba abajo con los ojos vidriosos y los labios entreabiertos.

Cuando Hinata la invito a su boda dudo mucho en si debía aparecer, pero sus hermanos insistieron en que lo hiciera, pues ya era tiempo de regresar a su vida y confrontar sus miedos. Le dijeron que se merecía otra oportunidad y solo Sasuke podía dársela y sabiendo que ellos siempre tenían la razón accedió.

Había deseado cada una de sus soledosas noches con volver a ver aquella mirada oscura, tan profunda y hermosa y ahora que por fin estaba frente al hombre cuyo recuerdo la había sanado cuando se creyó perdida en aquel sanatorio sus lagrimas fueron mas fuertes que su voluntad de mostrarle que ya no era mas aquella molesta chica llorona.

Comenzó a sentir sus mejillas húmedas y las gotas saladas se resbalaban hasta caer en su vestido, pero nunca bajo la mirada. Sus primeras lagrimas de felicidad en mucho tiempo fueron derramadas viéndolo a los ojos siempre y con una sonrisa hermosa como las que solo ella podía ofrecer.

Sasuke se conmovió por la joven frente a él y entonces dejo salir sus propias emociones y una lagrima rebelde salió de uno de sus ojos, solo entonces salió de su estupefacción para regalarle a la joven una risa.

—Te tardaste… Sakura.

Ella sonrió de regreso y armándose de valor tomo una de las grandes manos de Sasuke entre las suyas y la puso sobre su mejilla. Quería que la tocara, sentir el tacto de sus ásperas manos en ella para recordar los días en que vivieron su edulcorada fantasía cuando fueron novios en su adolescencia, cuando cada día que pasaron juntos se amaron y se sintieron completos juntos.

Y se sintió maravillosamente igual, juvenil, sincero y ansiado por ambos como siempre.

Como si el accidente nunca hubiera sucedido, como si ella nunca se hubiera marchado, como si todos esos años que se tuvieron que conformar con hablar solo por teléfono no hubieran pasado y su vida que se había detenido en aquel tercer año de la preparatoria fuera reanudada.

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun… — susurro la muchacha dejando su llanto correr libremente y sollozando con fuerza. Sasuke al escucharla se lanzo para tomarla entre sus brazos y estrecharla con fuerza.

—Descuida, yo sabía que volverías…

Y bajo las estrellas de la noche alejados de la fiesta a la que ambos parecían ajenos, después de pasar años con los labios secos y el corazón guardado finalmente se besaron.

Efectivamente el amor que sentían por el otro seguía ahí.

* * *

No esperaron ni siquiera a que dos estaciones del año llegaran cuando decidieron comprometerse. No querían separarse nunca más.

Y era perfectamente comprensible para todas las personas que los conocían y que habían sido testigos y participes de su amor. Los padres tanto del Uchiha como de la Haruno dieron su bendición para que ambos estuvieran juntos pues reconocían la autenticidad de su fuerte relación y como personas que amaban a ese par de enamorados solo querían verlos felices.

Aunque no se casaron de inmediato pues Sasuke quería que la joven pelirrosa se mantuviera concentrada en sus estudios en medicina de los cuales le faltaban aun 3 años, pero era como si lo estuvieran.

Desde hace mucho que para ambos el matrimonio no era más que un constructo social o una tradición nada más, pues ambos sentían que no era tan necesario pasar por todo el tema de una boda para hacer mas valida o especial su relación. Ambos se seguían sintiendo como dos adolescentes enamorados no importaba cuantos años pasaban y su cariño por el otro estaba más que intacto y se fortalecía con los días. Asi que no se sentían apresurados por casarse, aunque era un hecho que lo harían.

Neji y Sakura retomaron su amistad ahora con la absoluta certeza de que solo eso podría haber entre los dos y eso estaba mas que perfecto. Para el castaño que hace poco se había abierto nuevamente a la posibilidad de encontrar el amor verdadero en otro lugar era mas que suficiente saber que la Haruno había podido superar sus problemas y ahora era feliz.

Pero como se había prometido cuidar de ella sin importar si esta era su pareja o no, en cuanto supo la cantidad de cosas que sucedían en el sanatorio donde había sido recluida y que hubiera sufrido también de no ser por una terapeuta y psiquiatra que por vocación la había salvado y ayudado, no dudo ni siquiera un segundo en denunciar a las instalaciones.

Obviamente ser de la elite de Konoha le otorgaba credibilidad y gracias a eso el centro fue cerrado.

Los hermanos de Sakura realmente nunca se disculparon por las molestias y problemas ocasionados eran fieles creyentes de que el fin justifica los medios y aquel tema había quedado olvidado en el pasado. Aunque el Uchiha menor a veces bromeaba con sus cuñados con que le debían devolver algún día su celular a Naruto.

El mundo giraba como siempre y los ojos de Konoha seguían mirándolos de cerca. Atentos a las emocionantes vidas de aquellos jóvenes que crecieron pero que mantuvieron su misma chispa de emoción aventurera, fiestas descontroladas, costoso estilo de vida…

Y su ingrediente preferido.

—¿Supiste que Sakura está embarazada? — pregunto Naruto mientras Hinata se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo en la recamara matrimonial.

—Lo supe, me lo dijo ella por supuesto… después de que Ino me lo dijera primero — respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa. — Creo que es maravilloso.

—Cierto, ella y Sasuke tienen su primer hijo cuando nosotros ya vamos por el cuarto — el rubio se acerco a donde ella estaba y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba por detrás. — Al teme le hace falta algo que lo derrita de amor por fin, sería bueno que tuvieran una niña.

—Ni lo sueñes cariño, Sakura tendrá un niño, estoy convencida.

—¿Convencida? — pregunto el Uzumaki con burla y su esposa se levanto de su asiento con la barbilla erguida muy segura de lo que decía. — ¿Quieres apostar que es lo que será?

Algunas costumbres nunca se pierden y como Naruto una vez dijo el cotilleo une a las personas, las separa, las hace más fuertes o más débiles, pero es un elemento esencial en la vida de una persona para hacerla emocionante. Era una formula infalible que culmino en la feliz pareja que gracias a él estaba junta.

Si los Uchiha iban a sufrir una serie de inesperados y salvajes sucesos cada vez que los Uzumaki apostaran entonces debían prepararse. Porque aquí iban de nuevo.

Era una delicia pertenecer a Konoha.

**FIN.**

.

.

.

Hola amikes, pues llegamos al fin de esta aventura. Espero hayan disfrutado tanto como yo este fic y que lo vuelvan a leer y recomienden muchas veces si les gusto. Han sido muy buenos conmigo leyendo esta historia.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a: **Noemitg-chan, Nacex96, Arella 96, Yos, Joss, brendixxlove, AnniaSwiftie, Ragi, MonyLoly, ConyM, IxSpaceCadetxl **y a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, me han hecho la persona más feliz con sus reviews y muestras de apoyo.

También a cada persona que aporto su follow y añadió la historia a sus favoritos. Todos pusieron de su parte para que el fic se mantuviera y mis agradecimientos son de corazón.

Los amo y en algún momento volverán a saber de mi con algo nuevo. Asi que hasta pronto. Bye!


End file.
